Vergoldungaugen, Silberschimmer
by Aurora of the Silver Jewel
Summary: placed after FMA ser. 1 but a mix of Ser 1&2, FMA:CoS as been ignored. femme!EdxRoy, AlxWin, maybe others. Ed has been on the other side of the gate for 6 years, then suddenly he's home... AU,Possible Preg, high probablity ofsexual content.
1. Chapter 1 what the?

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement**

All Ed knew as he opened his eyes was that he was disoriented; everything was hazy, feeling sick and nearly frozen. Shakily he stood, glancing around. _No wonder I'm freezing my ass off. It's fucking snowing. But how did I get outside? _Slowly Edward took steps, though he had no idea of where he was going. Crossing his arms and rubbing them desperately trying to keep the warmth in. It was of no help since he shivered anyway, swerving his head around taking in the landscape again. _This looks like Central, but that's… impossible… _The golden blonde felt the flakes of snow land on his face and hair. He could see the white plume of air as he breathed heavily.

As much as Ed wanted to continue, he couldn't his legs just wouldn't move anymore. Golden iris rolled back as his frame fell back into the paraffin tinted ground. Now laying there he could now comprehend that something was seriously amiss with this body. His hair felt longer than it should… and his clothes didn't quite fit right. After those thoughts, everything went dark.

Edward didn't know just how long he laid there. When suddenly he felt something warm against his cheek. While taking a shallow breath, he twitched at the warmth. The rustling of cloth reached Ed's ears, and then felt hands lifting him and wrapping him in said cloth. _It's warm… must have taken it off… Is it... you Al? _Ed wondered as he felt himself being lifted and pressed up against a warm body. _No... It's not Al… _The blonde gathered by his limited senses. _Hmm... Cologne... Alchemy... Smoldering pine…..and lavender..? Odd but pleasant…. Except the cologne. _He drifted off into slumber as soon as he felt a seat under him.

* * *

Ed opened his eyes still feeling a bit ill, but not freezing. He could feel the sheets on what was left of his bare skin. The blonde lifted his right arm and over his eyes… _Wait a fucking minute! _As if it burned, it was pulled away. _When did I…? _Gold eyes took in the look of both of his hands. _My hands… are too slender…they aren't as thick as I remember… and when did this automail get attached?_

Ed rubbed his throat while he sat up. His hearing picked up a door being closed from a room below. _Looks like the one who found me just left... _Carefully Ed slid from between the sheets. _Got my automail leg back too… _Rotating the arm, Ed cautiously stood. Taking note that he was left in a shirt -not his own- and his dry boxers. "Ow… I guess I have a cold or some…thing." His voice sounded strange to his ears… the German accent he had acquired didn't bother him… it was the timbre. Those gold eyes spotted a mirror and deftly made his way over. Eyes widen when getting a good look. "Oh fuck..." Ed flattened the shirt against his abdomen. "Breast…. I have breast. Damn….. Damn whatever did this to me. I'm an androgynous female." Thinking quickly Ed pulled the shit tails back and tugged the elastic away. "Yep… I'm a woman now... Slightly masculine and feminine."

_She _again rubbed her throat. "Tea... need tea." She made her way out of the room and down the stairs. She did so carefully because she was still wobbly on her feet. _Nice place. _Ed took a liking to the carpet; it felt nice against his right foot. Finding the kitchen relatively easy, she started searching the cabinets and drawers for her desired tea and a mug. Upon finding the mugs she gingerly pulled one down, and continued the rest of her search. She found the tea stashed in a drawer, her eyes glancing at the names. "Ah, this…. Should do." Plucking the tea bag out of the box, she closed the drawer. _I don't want to heat the water on the stove… I wonder if... _After filling the mug with water she clapped, then set them against the earthenware. Ed smiled brightly as she saw the steam rise from the water. _I can still do it. _She dipped the bag into the water, after doing that a few times, she let it steep in the hot water.

Ed relaxed as she took a sip. _Maybe I'll curl up with a good book… what am I thinking. I know I can't stay here for too long. I have to find Al. _She sighed, as she switched her tea from her left to her right hand. _But I suppose it wouldn't be a smart idea to leave now….so I guess one more night couldn't hurt. _Ed's stomach growled at her. While glaring at it, she thought _I'll eat after I look around and find a book. _Leaving the kitchen she wandered into the living room, finding no book shelves. Ed continued down a hall, peaking into every door even if they were closed. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted a familiar figure. Turning to look at it, she saw it was the younger forms of Maes Hughes and Roy Mustang. _I know this can't be the Hughes' home I would have recognized it and the one who picked me up was a man…. And Hughes is gone… so this _has _to be Mustang's home. _With one finger she gently traced the faces. _This must have been before they went to Ishvalan war... That bastard is actually smiling not smirking. _Frowning and continuing on her way down the hall way, a thought came to mind. _It does make a bit of sense that Mustang would smell like Alchemy and smoldering pine but... _A snicker. _Lavender? _Allowing herself to chuckle she finally found a small library.

Her left hand searched through the books, gently touching the spines as she sipped at the tea. When she spotted a title she gently pulled it from the rest. _Huh, I'd think that colonel bastard would have books of fire alchemy or alchemy in general, cheap and cheesy smut, and or nudie magazines. Eh…. And maybe pin-up girls. But this is a… _She skimmed the first two pages, after she set her mug down. _Detective novel. I suppose it couldn't hurt. _She tucked it under her arm and picked her tea back up. Then as quickly as she could went back to the kitchen. _Maybe I'll eat first before I go searching the house for what I need. Since I would need money to even get to Resembool. _

* * *

_Well I searched this place from ground floor to the attic and found all that I need. I'll have to alchemize those clothes; at least I found a sturdy suitcase. _Laughter. _I know where the cash is, so I'll borrow enough to get to Resembool, get food, women's unmentionables. _Ed maybe a bit naïve but 'he' had lived with a woman as employee for nearly 4 years. So Edward knew a few things, considering he had to pick up things for her when she couldn't.

The blonde was now back in bed. The extra clothes and suitcase stashed under the bed, the covers hiding that it was there. Her flesh hand was combing through her hair, the right holding the book open while reading. Ed thought it strange that she wasn't tired, but shrugged it off. The slim metal carefully held the book, so that nothing got torn. She blinked when a door was opened and then closed again almost too quietly for her to hear. "So where is your mysterious woman, chief?" Ed groaned. _Havoc…_

"She should be upstairs." The blonde focused on the books as she heard footsteps coming towards the room. She glanced over as the door opened. _Mustang hasn't changed much. _Ed did notice the deep gash of a scar above his left eye. _I bet that puts a dent in his ego. _

Havoc whistled. "That one is quite the looker chief." Ed's initial reaction was to brain the older blond man with the book. But she restrained herself, while a slight flush graced her cheeks.

"Jean quit ogling the poor girl!" Hawkeye groused, while scowling at said person.

"I trust you slept well."

"_…Ja._" She answered in German. Edward smirked internally when they all looked at each other.  
"That's definitely not Xingese."

"Nor Dramacian." Added Fury, Mustang rubbed his chin with his index finger.

"It's seems obvious that she can understand what we say to her." Ed resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that. _Of course I can understand you, stupid bastard. _Hawkeye took a seat next to the now female. Ed was thankful for her; she'd make them keep their hands to themselves.

"Are you hungry?"

"_Ja, aber ich werde kochen1" _They all stared blankly at the golden blonde. With a sigh Ed decided to use broken English. "I… cook." The pause was deliberate, as if she didn't know the language too well.  
"Why do you want to cook?" Falman asked. The glare she leveled at them almost made it painfully clear.

"_Ich will kochen, weil ich gut sicher verdammt bin, dass ich lieber als einigen Ihrer Ficker kochen kann.2" _Then she glanced at Riza. "_Gut … vielleicht außer ihr_.3" _I know for sure I can cook better than Mustang… but I also I can't complain about it much either… _Ed shivered a little at the thought of her breakfast that morning.

"Well it's obvious she thinks none of us can cook."  
"Except maybe Riza." Havoc added; blatant amusement in his tone. Carefully she set the book off to the side and kicked off the sheets. Gracefully Ed stood, noticing that Roy trying to stop her.

"_Ich bin feines Arschloch. Ich bin nicht eine Biskuitporzellan-Puppe. Ich werde genug zugedeckt, es ist nicht wie ich protze mit meinem Busen und Scheide. So bekommen Sie die Hölle aus meinem Weg.4"_ She nearly snarled, but actually came out faintly calm. The man had halted, while she spoke and still was. Before he could utter a word; she waltzed past and down the stairs.

Working quickly she got the pots and pans she needed out. Ed went over what she found earlier after having tea-while basically stripping the whole kitchen bare.- _Let's see there are quite a few potato's here.. I saw some leftover meat I can use… looks like roast. _A horrifying thought hit her. _I certainly hope Gracia made that. But if Mustang did… I hope I can salvage it. _Edward made her way over to the icebox, looking for said meat. Hesitantly she grabbed it. _Looks a few days old, already cooked. _Grabbing a fork and knife she cut into it. _Hm, cooked well, it's tender. _Ed took the small bit she cut off into her mouth. _Has to be Gracia's cooking, if breakfast was any indication of bastard's cooking skills. It'll work. _Setting off the side –as well as the knife, though the fork was still in her hand. - She reached in for the left over mash potatoes in a bowl, while wondering why Mustang would have something Hughes' wife made in _his _icebox. _I can make __Kartoffelpuffer5 with these, not the most traditional way but it'll work. _Whilst setting those next to the roast she felt another presence watching her. By the scent it definitely wasn't the trigger-happy Hawkeye.

_"__Sie berühren meinen Esel; ich werde Sie mit dieser Gabel kastrieren.6__" _She growled out, not even turning around while waving said utensil threateningly. Taking a glance back, she saw Mustang –a bit wide eyed. - She threw the fork onto the counter knowing he wouldn't dare do anything like that, at least to her –nor Hawkeye.-

"Is there anyway I can help?" _Oh boy, I have to give him something he can't seriously fuck up. _With a curt nod, she pointed to the drawers where the vegetables were stored.

"You pick." She then set herself to making supper.

* * *

Dinner wasn't a quiet affair; everyone but Edward was making conversation. Ed didn't pay all that much attention till Al's name tickled her eardrum. "So how long did he say he was going to stay in Resembool, Roy?" Riza asked. Said man shrugged.  
"A few weeks I suppose or longer. Alphonse never said." Her lips curved up slightly. _Good. _Then suddenly the conversation turned to her.  
"She should stay here chief she's a good cook." A small blush graced Ed's cheeks. Falman looked her over.  
"What is your name?" _Damn you Havoc! _The gilded blonde graced them with a blank expression. Again they looked at each other. In hoping she would understand what was asked they introduced themselves. Ed looked down. _I know what you were asking. _

"Is it possible, that she doesn't remember her name sir?" Fury asked worriedly. _Thank you Fury I could kiss you. _Mustang sighed.

"It's very likely." Then rubbed the bridge of his nose. Ed kept quiet, hoping they wouldn't ask anymore questions like that. Her lips narrowed into a thin line. She with out a doubt needed to get on that stupid train, to go see Al, Winry, and granny Pinako. Soon she rubbed her eyes gently with her left hand. _I better get some sleep if I'm gonna catch the earliest train out of Central. _Tiredly she stood.

"_Gute Nacht_.7" _Maybe one day… I can say thank you… _She didn't notice the midnight blue eyes that followed her, as she left.

* * *

Ed woke up vaguely refreshed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked up to see what time it was. "Nearly three in the bloody morning…" With a sigh she got up and walked quietly further up the hall. Silently turning the knob, she peeked into the room to see if Mustang was up or not. He was blissfully dead to the world unaware he was being watched. _He looks so… peaceful and… _Ed flushed red. _Cute… _She stifled an exasperated groan. _No. The bastard is not….aw hell. _Ed couldn't fib to herself even when she was a he; thought Mustang wasn't all that bad looking. She wanted to stomp off, rant and rave, and crack her forehead against the closest wall. Ed pushed the craving deep down, since she knew if she did as she wanted; the brunette would be awakened by the nose. So carefully she made her way down. _Might as well make breakfast and that bastard's lunch. _Quickly a tiny little voice popped into her head saying 'but he's a cute bastard.' A slight eye twitch and a growl followed the sentence.

While raiding the ice box she pulled out everything she needed for Hoppelpoppel8. –most were leftovers. –She cracked the eggs into the bowl and dumped the rest of the needed ingredients. Ed began to whipping it all together while her mind wandered; contemplating why the heck she was doing all this –her body still on automatic pilot. – _Bastard can't cook, very well… maybe with some lessons. The mess is okay but not exactly the best… dammit! I'm doing this because he deserves some good food; besides the fact I'm use to getting up at the crack of dawn to cook. _By the time those thoughts finished the meal had already placed in a skillet, flipped and cooked. After turning every thing off, she took a portion for herself –the rest she left on a plate and covered it. - _Now what to make for lunch…_ were her thoughts while eating.

* * *

The next time Ed woke up, she noted it had been three hours since she laid down –and promptly dozed off – on the couch. "Mustang must have already left." Golden eyes took in the blanket over her as she sat up. "Huh… I didn't have this when I…" Edward blinked. "Mustang must have draped this over me before he ran off to the office." _This makes me want to stay, but I know I can't. _She thought as she bit her lip. Ed stood sloughing the blanket. Calmly she went up the stairs to the guest room to get ready to go.

Two minutes later Ed tromped down the stairs, suitcase in hand. Alchemized clothes and gloves on. She had her hair up in a ponytail. Quietly she left the home, taking a glance back taking everything in. Soon she was on her way again, to pick some flowers. Edward had to pay a quick call on someone before she caught her train. All the while knowing Mustang was going to be greeted by a cold and empty house.

* * *

1. "Yes, but I'll cook"

2. "I want to cook because I'm damn well sure that I can cook better than any of you fuckers."

3. "Well… maybe except her."

4. "I'm fine asshole. I'm not a bisque doll. I'm covered up enough, it's not like I'm showing off my breast and vagina. So get the hell out of my way."

5. Kartoffelpuffer is a potato pancake; there are many different variations, raw or cooked potatoes; but usually mixed with eggs, flour, oil or butter, salt, and pepper for stiff batter, like a pancake. Just depends on the regional area to what's added to said batter.

6. "You touch my ass; I'll castrate you with this fork."

7. "Goodnight."

8. Hoppelpoppel is usually known as a breakfast with potatoes, eggs, onions, and ham or bacon. In Germany I'm not sure, but in my research I read that it was a good way to use leftovers. I think you can add other things to it but what I listed earlier is the norm.

For almost all the German used in this chapter I've been using an online translator, so if anything is wrong let me know since I barely know a lick of German. I don't have a beta so any input is helpful, and constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you've enjoyed what I've written so far. Oh and the word Xingese I found it on Wikipedia. Thinking about it Xingian (maybe) is more of the people not the language so I changed it. R&R please and for the possible flames I might get *whips out cooking skewer, with a hotdog on it* I'm ready for the BBQ.


	2. Chapter 2 Going home

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. But there might be a game character making an appearance sooner or later, not sure.**

"Hey Hughes." The blonde spoke softly as she placed the flowers –lilies– on the grave. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" She sighed. "I'm sure you'd be giving me hell over this." Edward laughed at the images in her mind. "Then you'd be fluttering pictures of Elicia in my face. Going on and on about how sweet and adorable she is. Trying to get me in a dress so you can take pictures of her and me together." Slender fingers glided against the top of the grave marker. "Dammit Hughes … I miss you. I wish I could talk to you so I could get some advice or at least some suggestions for my situation, I sure as hell could use it about now." Both hands now settled on the marker, she stood there for a short while. "I'm going to Resembool to see Al, Winry and granny. Please look after everyone here. Especially Mustang, that bastard; he seems to need so much looking after." A seemingly gentle smile graced those lips. "I'll see you later, Hughes." Swinging the suitcase over her right shoulder, she was making her way towards the train station… till something caught her eye. Looking over at it, and contemplating for a quick second before a devious Cheshire cat like grin crossed Ed's lips.

* * *

Ed looked over her shoulder; she felt like someone had been following her since she left the graveyard. "A cat? I've had a bloody cat following me?" Ed stared owlishly at the semi-small animal. The dark kitten clambered over as Ed continued to stand. As it stretched up on its hind-legs, gilded eyes took it in. It had odd colored eyes; the right one gold the other aqua, its fur was sable though Ed was sure that she spotted some… spots in the sunlight. She could see that it was skinny and meowing weakly at her. _It looks old enough to catch its own food, but maybe there isn't anything to catch right now… _Ed bit her lip; she couldn't just leave the poor thing. Scooping up the semi-little thing, Ed checked its belly. "A girl huh?" Once again Ed started walking to her destination. "I guess I'll name you Ophelia after a character in the play 'Hamlet.' I'll admit you are pretty cute." Cat in her left and suitcase still over her auto-mail shoulder, it mewled softly; happily.

* * *

By the time Ed got to the station, the kitten was in a sling under her coat. Ed had made the sling on the fly, from some stuff she found close by. _Okay so maybe this isn't the earliest train home, but early enough. _"One ticket to Resembool please." Patiently she waited; she paid the amount due once the person in the booth said what she owed. Palming the ticket –leaving the attendant choking on his own saliva; apparently drooling over her– she went to get a few things; since her train wasn't due for awhile. _I'll need to get some food for Ophelia; to at least hold her over till we get on the train. _Edward was oblivious to the looks she was getting, appraising and even a bit lust filled.

Edward went into the little shop that barely a hairs breath away from the benches she remembered all too well. Gently patting the Ophelia in the sling, quietly praising her for being silent or asleep it didn't matter. _She must be use to eating meat, since she's had to catch her own food. _Golden eyes scanned through everything, pausing when it caught her eye. _Sardines… bleck but I'm sure Ophelia won't be so picky. _Taking two tins in hand, Edward browsed around for anything else she might need.

* * *

Ed was settled on her bench, little Ophelia pretty much scarfing down all the little fish. The blonde smiled as she poured some water into a tiny bowl she picked up in the store. Setting it down, she wondered why no one seemed to notice. _I guess its everyday they see a cat, wandering around and the people feeding them. _Once she was full the cat jumped off the bench and walked around a little, though Ed didn't let her wander too far. Ed hoped that no one would recall her being here or at least where she was going. Once she saw her train, Ed tucked the kitten away under her coat. "Time to go." Her prosthetic arm picked up the suitcase. Standing up she waited, till she could board the train. As Ed was on the steps, she took one last wistful look at Central knowing she'd come back… she always did, Ed walked on board.

* * *

Ed watched the scenery flying by, a contemplative smile on her lips. _Almost reminds me of the French landscape. _Growing bored, she pulled her luggage down and took out the book she 'borrowed'. _The seats are still as comfortable as I remember. _She thought as she laid herself out on the cushions. Flipping the book open, she focused on it. Ed tuned out everything and everyone out; a habit that hadn't ever left her. Ophelia watched her owner from the floor, wriggling a little in judgment hopped up onto the seat. Carefully the cat made her way onto Ed's belly, almost immediately her left hand caressed the little ones back. Ed didn't look away from the words on the page, the petting continued as Ophelia's eyes closed, purring contently.

Many people came and went for those days on the train. Most of them Ed took no notice of, the only ones who she did notice –other than her cat– were the children who came. All of them were interested in the miss-matched eyed cat. During those times Edward put the book down, giving them her undivided attention. One of the little girls who was at least 10, begged to braid Ed's 'pretty' hair. Reluctantly she agreed, for the little brunette to do so. The parents of all those kids crowding around her asked –though they had idea what to call Ed– if they were being a bother about a half an hour after it all started; to which she answered 'no'. It actually felt nice to have her hair braided again.

They asked -what seemed liked to Ed- a billion of questions. All she did was smile and answer the best she could and appropriately for kids their age. Soon enough Ed had to wonder why some men and women tried to talk to her while she was with the kids. A few of the married women near by smiled and laughed slightly at how unaware Edward was. Everyone around her –excluding anyone under 15– saw the physical beauty, few saw the beauty of her soul, and the little ones saw her sharp mind… but none of her sharp tongue. None of them knew if she was a man or a woman. Ed still retained some hard lines of a man, but had gained the soft ones of a woman. Her currently clothing obstructed the view of her breast. Even Ed's voice gave them no clues as to her gender. It was a perfect balance between masculine and feminine, it was a bit of a higher pitch than the voice Ed had as a man, and her accent only threw them off even more. To some it didn't even matter, so thus they tried to flirt; quite unsuccessfully.

* * *

Edward smiled brightly at the first sight of Resembool. Smoothly the blonde placed the snoozing cat in its sling. Standing once the train stopped moving, she took the case down and moving it into its usual position. Making her way to the doors, she ignored anyone trying to talk to her. Only when the kids still on the train were saying bye did she respond by waving and grinning at them.

"Should I see mom first?" Ed asked herself once she was off the train and on her way down the dirt path. Mewling came from under the coat. "Alright Ophelia." Stopping while taking off her coat and pulling it open –and then off-, the kitten jumped out. Over the last few days she had gotten a little bigger. Gold and Aqua looked up at its owner waiting for her. That's when Ed noticed the difference between her cat and others she'd seen before. Ophelia was larger than most kittens her age; Ed guessed the cat was around 5 to 6 months old. Large ears and very long tuffs at the end of each ear. _Huh I wonder why I hadn't… ah to hell with it. I'll go straight to Winry's, I'll go see mom a little later. _Again she started walking the familiar dirt roads of her childhood, as she made her way to Rockbell Automail.

* * *

A blue eyed woman looked up from her work when she heard a knock on the door. "Just a moment!" Winry rushed from her tinkering to get the door. "Welcome to Rockbell Automail. What can I do for you?"

"I need someone to look at my limbs, heard you were the best." The lighter blonde blinked, taking in the customer. This person was a bit taller her, too bad Winry couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, and the strange drawl and the way the W's were articulated confused her. Golden amber eyes were surrounded by long aureate lashes. A smirk was plastered on those nicely shaped lips. Gilded locks framed soft cheeks and the semi masculine jaw. To Winry it was enough to give the illusion of femininity, but at the same time it wasn't. _Wow… This person is really beautiful, kinda reminds me of Ed. _"OW! Ophelia stop trying to climb up my leg." The shorter blonde bit her lip in laughter as the other muttered something about 'a damn cat.'

"Please come in, I'd be happy to take a look whi-"

"Right arm and left leg." Winry's mind was boggled by the information, so much so she nearly tripped. Recovering quickly the woman opened a door.

"Please remove your clothes and I'll be right back." A nod was the only response as the golden blonde went into the room with the cat following closely behind.

Winry quickly went to get her tools, passing her grandmother on the way. "New one?"

"Yes a new customer grandma. Wanted me to take a look at them." The granddaughter answered while grabbing everything she needed. Pinako just watched as Winry passed her by.

"Granny I'm back." Called a gentle sounding masculine voice.  
"Welcome back, Alphonse."

* * *

As Winry walked in, she saw her customers back. It was heavily marred; she also saw the bra and swell of breast peeking from behind the flesh arm. Now knowing she was dealing with a female Winry continued to look. _This woman is so… broad for her petite frame and apparently very muscular too. _"Sorry for the wait."  
"It isn't a problem." The left hand was gently petting the animal's head. Making her way over, Winry started her examination of the automail. She asked the other to various things; move her arm, then her fingers, wrist, any and every joint of the fake limbs. Winry also saw all the assortment of scars painted on the canvas of skin, some of them a little familiar.

"It's in excellent shape. The design is similar to my handiwork but I know it isn't, and this metal alloy… it's extremely resilient and awfully light, it also seems to be very resistant to corrosion. Again something I haven't seen before." Gold eyes looked into blue, a little mystified.

"I see."

"Also I've noticed there a small alchemic circle on your shoulder plating near your clavicle, it's well hidden."

"A circle? Could y-" Someone knocked on the door.  
"Winry may I come in?"

Gold amber widen in joy in hearing that voice. A sheet was thrown at the not so decent female. Once she was wrapped up in it, Winry called him in. "Granny said that s-" Dark amber eyes widen in recognition. The much taller blonde stumbled over, and fell to his knees. "B-big brother?" A huge smile was given.

"I knew you'd recognize me Al. Although… I'm not exactly." Ed sighed. "You should call me sister." She told him grudgingly. Ed was then promptly hit with a wretch.

"Dammit why didn't you tell me?" All Ed could do was grin while rubbing her aching skull. Blue eyes narrowed as if calling Ed a little bastard.  
"Good thing Al's here. Take a look at this."

* * *

By the time Ed finally had her clothes on, she had been yelled at, hit… again, hugged, and Winry wanted to take her automail off to examine it further. Which Ed's answer was a resounding 'no.' Ed didn't know who made it, and certainly didn't want Winry to screw around with it since it was in perfect working order. Al had touched the circle, during the yelling match between the blonde females, and Ed gasped. She could feel her brother's hand on her metal forearm.

The younger sibling noticed and once more touched it, and again Ed couldn't feel the warmth anymore. Winry then finally mentioned that she saw another one between Ed's artificial hallux and index toe. Ed was finally allowed to put her clothes back on, after Winry and Al left. She touched the circles again; Ed felt who ever designed these circles had to be someone who had more alchemical knowledge than herself. Ed wriggled a little; the nerves weren't use to the sensations. She was repeatedly tugging on her right sleeve and rubbing the left trouser leg. After seeing Pinako, they all sat down while Ed told them what had been going on the past grip of years. At the same time they were talking, gentle metal digits scratched between Ophelia's ears, and Al's eyes were focused on the cat but he was listening to his… sister.

When Ed finished her tale, Ophelia was pleasantly nestled in Alphonse's lap purring away. "What's your cat's name Ed?"  
"Ophelia. On a separate note, they think I'm dead don't they?" Al's jaw dropped somewhat, but slowly nodded.  
"I always knew you were alive some where, so did the General and the rest of the office, but how…?"  
"I spotted the ruddy grave marker. It was near Hughes'." Then a particularly conniving grin appeared.

"Ed what did you do?"  
"You'll see." Ed said all too sweetly. Al groaned, while the elder Elric laughed.

* * *

Ed put the baggage onto the bed and opened it. She set the book on the nightstand, after taking it out. An oversized –on her– button up shirt was now in her hands. "Why the hell, did I take the bastard's shirt?" A tiny voice answered 'because it smells like him.' She shook her head wildly. _NO! _Her hands were clutching at the cotton cloth. "I should toss this damn thing." Though Ed made no move to do so.

* * *

Yes sorry no foreign speech this chapter, no reason for it. I still hope you've enjoyed this chapter too. But if you have any questions or suggestion or just anything in general about this chapter just e-mail or review either works. Please R&R *still has the skewer in hand, for the possible flames.*


	3. Chapter 3 From bizarre to crazy

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. But there might be a game character making an appearance sooner or later, not sure.**

For the days and weeks she spent there, Ed was once again getting to know her little brother; the same as she remembered but just… more. As well as teaching him the languages she learned from the other side. Edward's accent hadn't faded with the time. The whole village knew she was home since the day after she gotten there; Ed thought Winry must have informed everyone. The gilded haired woman fervently wished she had all of her books and some of the clothes she had loved from there. Ed had taken the time to visit her mother within a week of her arrival. It had taken at least two weeks before amber eyes sighted that her ears had been pierced; twice in each ear. She sighed irritably about it; but there wasn't really anything to be done about it. She wanted to keep her employer's earrings where they were.

It had been about six weeks since she had arrived that a huge package came; in her name no less. Frowning a bit, Ed set it down after signing for it. "What's that sister?"  
"Don't know Al, but who the hell could possibly know I was here." With great care, the crate was opened. Gilded eyes widened and collapsed onto her backside. Promptly swearing –Al supposed- in a dialect he hadn't heard, albeit it sounded like Xingese.  
"Ed?"

"Clothes and my books… Most of my books from over there." The female blonde took note of a slip of paper. With a flick of her wrist, it opened. "Fucking hell! How did my things from there get here and in storage?"

Alphonse's eyes widen, shocked –and pondering the same thing- beyond belief. "S-storage? Now I'm wondering just how much stuff you have sister." Edward rubbed her temples.  
"It was mostly books, and clothes." Al grinned.  
"Must have been a lot of books." Gold eyes leveled a glare at faintly darker amber.

"Yeah I had quite a number of books; Ranging from their science to poetry in multiple languages." The taller sibling shook his head; chuckling at the same time.  
"You and books, I should have known… the science I can understand but… poetry?" He chortled. "Honestly?" Ed blushed brightly.  
"Shut up Alphonse. There is only one large book of poetry. La Divina Commedia(1), by Dante Alighieri." She mentioned truthfully, there was only one book; technically it was three but there was also some other odds and ends of poetry stashed away. The taller blonde guffawed more and hugged his elder.

"It must have been interesting to catch your interest." A tiny smile pulled at Ed's lips.  
"Indeed, I haven't taught you Italian yet so I might have to read it to you."  
"How many of the other sides languages do you know?" Ed mulled over it; English was a given, German –and then later French- was a necessity; everything else was for Ed's thirst for knowledge.  
"In both written and oral… over 14 I think." Al could only beam. Yes Ed will most definitely have to do that and teach him more; for he was as much as a knowledge buff as Ed.

* * *

Ed finally found the time to go through the crate later that night; while everyone else was sleeping. All the books Ed found in there were the ones she hadn't read yet. _How nice of someone to put those in here. _She was glad since, she remembered every word out of every book she ever read; including those she read when she was still male and just a child. Ed could recite the first Alchemy book she read word for word. The first article of clothing she pulled out was something she recognized instantly. _Her father's smoking jacket. _It wasn't a traditional one either, it was of Chinese origin. When Ed had found it, the dark haired woman mentioned it was a gift from her mother's family.

It was made from well made black and red velvet, a mandarin collar –at least that what brunette called it- with frog fasteners. What Ed really liked was the hand embroidered dragon on it. The dragon was gold, with a pearl in its claw, with sapphire colored eyes. It ran from right shoulder and down the back, the tip of its tail curled towards the left side of the front. The raven haired woman had given it to her, Ed had started to protest, but she only hushed and said 'I'd rather you have it and wear it, than it never being worn at all gathering dust.' At the memory Ed smiled; setting it on the bed she peered back into the box. Eyes expanded greatly, at what she saw right on top. _Her qipao__(2)__! _

* * *

Edward got 2 surprises and a half the next morning, the first being Ophelia bring her a… 'present_.' _The big kitten had awakened Ed by meowing in her ear. Amber iris' opened and spied a rodent in those jaws. It was unceremoniously dropped onto her chest for show. Blinking and taking a few moments to get her mind working. She blurted "That's a good girl." With that said the black smoke cat took her prize and started to consume it; thankfully not in Ed's room. The other surprise and half came one her way to the bathroom and in it. It was half because since it was only a mild shock when she saw Al and Winry kissing, Ed only grumpily muttered it was too early for mushy stuff. In the bathroom –it had taken a little while for Ed to get use to sitting instead of standing- she spotted blood. _Great… just what I fucking needed. _Her thoughts were sarcastically bitter. Grabbing a towel the blonde started to get what she needed.

Ed was grumpy, having a serious case of cramps, and not at all happy. _How could she have handled this? I noticed sometimes she was moody, but pain wasn't ever evident. Maybe she took something for it, or just bare it? _Edward dug her flesh fingers into her bangs. _I'll have all sorts of questions to ask granny. _"Sister is something wrong?" The elder set of gold looked up at the other darker pair. _Nothing that sleep and time won't cure… maybe some phenacetin__(3)__ too. _With a tender and rueful smile, Ed shook her head.  
"Don't worry Al, I'll be alright." It was true, Ed had handled pain as bad –and worse- than this was.

"What was in the rest of your package sis?" Again Ed ran her hand through her long bangs.  
"Some of the clothes I wore over there, some not but they're mine now." A slight frown crossed her brows. "Some bits of jewelry, and sticks to put my hair up with."

"Jewelry?" Al asked a bit stupefied. His sister only tucked her bangs behind one ear to show the two earrings.

* * *

"Fullmetal." Ed didn't hear the singsong voice as she lay on her bed. "Edward!" The slender body jumped as she swiftly sat up. At the edge of her mattress; was the half-naked –and gorgeous- Roy Mustang. The blonde couldn't make her voice work, as her tongue felt like it had turned to ash. _He's pretty well-built for a slacker, maybe that's how he was able to carry me, automail and all. _As she stared off into space, the taller brunette crawled closer and straddled her legs.  
"Mustang what the fuck ar- mmpph!" A possessive kiss cut Ed off. She felt heat shoot through her starting from her lips going to the tips of her toes. Instead of pushing him away –like she planned- Ed clutched him closer. Edward gasped softly as very smooth and soft hands caressed her ribcage. With a wet pop the taller man pulled away, panting lightly and smiling. One of his larger hands pushed the curtain of gold away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. The blonde was mesmerized while Roy's lips gently caressed the shell of said ear. His tender baritone voice whispered things into her ear that Ed couldn't understand but she melted anyway. Soft lips soon moved down from her ear to her cheek, but finally settling on her neck. Ed was breathing heavily at the tender and arousing treatment. She soon sharply gasped as Mustang's long fingers stroked between her thighs…

"HOLY FUCKING!" The elder Elric wheezed as she shot straight up and humming with arousal; eyes wide. Gold strands of Ed's hair were just about everywhere. She could feel the heat between her legs even if there wasn't a penis there anymore; Ed knew what it meant, yet she couldn't understand it. Metal and flesh hands dove right into her hair, and tugged. "Oh HELL no! Why the hell am I thinking of that Bastard!" Roy had been on her mind when she wasn't distracted, and just now he had invaded her dreams. _But at least I'm not in pain anymore. _She thought absently. Ed chucked off the blankets; once on her feet she scrambled about to get socks and shoes on. Ed had to visit her mother again; Ophelia was only watching her from the comforts of the bed.

* * *

Edward swiftly walked towards the cemetery; Den on the right, Ophelia on the left. If Ed was paying any attention, she might have found it queer(4) behavior that the two never fought; in fact Ophelia seemed to like the dog. When on of the villages said 'hi' or waved, her body acting on its own waved back and a smile on her lips. Ed's mind and body couldn't relax till gilded eyes saw the slab of stone she was looking for. Her back slid against the headstone, as her butt hit the ground. "Sorry that I didn't bring flowers with me this time mom." A sigh passed through Ed's lips. _Why is that ass invading my every thought? Even in sleep I can't get away from him. What's wrong with me? _It was then a memory hit her.

_He was talking to his employer, after when he realized he never really had the urge to look for someone. He had seen many couple and wondered why he never looked for something like that… how would he know if he was interested in anyone. To say the least she was taken aback by his by his bashful inquiry. Soon a small soothing smile shaped her lips and black eyes took him in motherly. Calmly she explained attraction, and everything that went with it. With a clear-cut voice she told him that he simply hadn't found someone who he took an interest in. Though when he did he wouldn't be able to escape them no matter how much he wanted too…_

"Oh…no, fuck no. I'm attracted to Roy Mustang?" Aureate tresses were yanked in annoyance. _Have I always been fascinated by him without even knowing it? _She pondered on that notion; she didn't really ever think about him all that much back then other than that he was an asshole, and a number one manipulative bastard. But since that timely rescue and the thing with the blanket the elder man seemed to be on her mind… enough to drive Ed up a wall. The golden blonde sat there silently talking to Trisha Elric, again apologizing for digging her up and everything else. The two pets took no notice of her outburst from earlier and continued to lie on either side of her. Again Ed's thoughts turned to Roy… "Arrgh! My life is turning into a fucked up version of Romeo and Juliet!"

* * *

Ed was still frustrated at the revelation of her attraction to Roy Mustang. She need to spar with Al, and soon. The elder blonde stretched her supple and powerful body. Alphonse and Winry watched amazed at the positions Ed managed to do, which seemed to be virtually impossible for any normal person with automail to get into. _I don't remember Ed being able to do that… _Al thought. The now female was practically a contortionist, sure Ed was flexible as a young man. It was when she was a nearly 20 did Ed become exceedingly malleable. "Ed when did…" Al didn't know how to phrase his question, but she got what his meaning.  
"Where else, the other side; my employer was just as limber, she taught me a quite a few things too." The younger Elric was now intrigued and itching to spar; it had been too long since he had someone to do this with. "I'm ready when you are Al." The siblings grinned at each other; while getting into stance.

* * *

The siblings now worn out –after an hour- were laying down their heads side by side. "You've… improved… sister." Al huffed out while Ed gained a cheshire grin.  
"I'll take that as a compliment, little brother." Winry watched as they both sat up, while grinning at each other.  
"Dinner is ready you two." The blue eyed blonde called out, their heads swiveled in her direction.  
"Let's go Al. I'm starving!"

* * *

1.) It is the Italian for 'The Divine Comedy' I read it was originally titled 'Commedia'. It is three separate books (or sometimes in one large book); Inferno, Purgatorio, and Paradiso or in English; Hell, Purgatory, and Paradise/Heaven. It is an interesting read though I've only read Inferno so far.

2.) The mandarin Chinese and a more formal name for a mandarin dress/gown, it's also called Cheongsam in English; it was first made in Shanghai during the 20's. It was most likely the Mandarin Chinese pronunciation, of the original Shanghainese name; but I'm not sure.

3.) Phenacetin is a different form of acetaminophen – paracetamol in most of Europe, I think- It was widely used during 1887 through to the late 1940's. After that the use of it has declined because of adverse effects, and today we use what I mentioned above instead.

4.) I'm only putting this footnote here just in case for anybody who only knows it as an offensive term for a homosexual person. It's actual meaning is odd, unexpected, unusual, etc.

There is a little alien tongue in this chapter but it's easy to figure out and I don't need a translator, the footnotes are there for someone who might not know. Another note for written dialects like Chinese, Japanese, etc. I'll be using something like romaji if I can find them. I not sure if you; my readers would appreciate the use of those characters. I still hope you've enjoyed this chapter too. But if you have any questions, suggestion or just anything in general about this chapter just e-mail or review either works. Please R&R *the skewer, is being twiddled with between her fingers.*


	4. Chapter 4 Talks of

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. But there might be a game character making an appearance sooner or later, not sure. Full Chapter title: Talks of marriage, attractions, and doppelgängers (note: sorry about the repeat but FF is been screwy lately and ch 4 wasn't showing up, so I deleted it and re-posted.)**

It had been about a few more weeks until Alphonse mentioned he needed to get back to central. Ed groaned but nodded, she knew what her brother likely worked more often in central than anywhere else. Al was a freelance –at least that what he told her- Alchemist. It had been not to long ago that Al had finally told her of Izumi Curtis' passing, which was 2 years ago. _At least teacher is at peace instead of in pain. _

A gentle prod at her in the side of the stomach shook her from her thoughts of Izumi, Central and eventually Mustang. Amber spied the sable spotted smoke. Ed gently scratched the large cat's chin and quietly began to hum. _Leaving for Central tomorrow, ugh; at least I'll be with Al. I can't believe I forgot about that savings I set up with a big chunk of my military pay. I guess after six years, I needed a reminder. _Ed rolled over onto her back, her right arm going over her eyes. _I wonder what's in that storage unit…_The blonde thought with a sigh. She hoped Winry wasn't gonna to try putting that make-up shit in her things. A deep frown settled on her face. She recalled when the other blonde mentioned that stuff.

"_Winry what…" Ed pointed to what the blue eyed blonde set down in front of her. "Is this?" _

"_Make-up." Ed sputtered, _oh. _She remembered. Her friend never really wore it except for special occasions; even then it was only lipstick and nail polish. The dark haired woman had hated the stuff. _

"_No, Winry."  
"Ed you're a woman now you n-"  
"I said NO Winry. I don't want or have the need to cake that shit on my face. I look fine with out it." A small pause. "Also not every woman needs any improvements." Ed added with a smug grin. _

Ed could still feel the abuse to her cranium for that, but it was worth it. It got Winry off her case. Ophelia climbed up onto the blonde stomach. It purred because of Ed's warmth alone. The golden blonde had been coming to terms with the fact she was now a female, ever since that first day on the train. _It's been a bit easier when I'm wearing trousers and a loose shirt, I somewhat look like my old self. I'm sure if I was to ever wear woman's clothing I'd sure as hell look like one. _

The smoking jacket's sleeves slid down Ed's arms as she stretched. Ophelia head-butted her chin since she stopped paying attention to her. Ed chuckled as she started petting the cat again. Her mind started to drift off to Mustang land again. Her mind's eye took note of the subtle differences between the Roy of six years ago and now. The deep gash was the first thing that Ed had noticed. Back then the dark eyed man had short bangs that partly covered his forehead bit and barely any of his eyebrows. Now those strands were longer; Ed realized that Mustang had let them grow so as to cover up, the 'ugly' scarring. _Mustang's such a smug narcissistic git. _In her mind, it added oppose to subtracting from the man's features. Growling she turned her head over to her already packed bags. _I really need to get that bastard out of my head. _Most of the books that were brought in the crate were still in the wooden box; ready to go with her. With the exception of one book; that would assuredly get her mind off Mustang. _Frankenstein; or The Modern Prometheus _by Mary Shelley.

Ed had only just started it the other night, and she sees that it oddly and similarly corresponds to what she did; although only vaguely. Victor Frankenstein brought a put together corpse to life with supposedly electricity. Who was ever not referred to as a person; but as a monster. While Ed tried and failed spectacularly to bring back her mother with alchemy and paid a heavy price. Victor however was paying with his sanity and family -so far-, for trespassing against god; at least Ed viewed it that way. Oddly enough the story also reminded her of her father; Theophratus Bombastus Van Hohenheim and his sins. _All of us just like Icarus and his wax wings, flying too closely to the sun and falling fatally into the sea. _Ed thought as she continued to read.

* * *

Winry stood next to the train, while the siblings boarded the train. Most of Ed's things were on one of the cars in the back. Since the crate was too big for the overhead compartments. As soon as their bags were put away they opened the windows, briefly talking to the young woman saying they'd be back as soon as they could. Al mouthed that he loved her; Ed caught it and smiled; gently nudging him, proud that Al found someone. Ed couldn't complain about it either, since Winry was a perfect match for him. The train whistle began to sound, signaling the last call and soon to leave. The two waved at the woman as the train left about 2 minutes later. When they couldn't see Winry anymore, Ed asked. "So when are you going to marry her?"

Dark amber looked into her golden. "Soon, I hope. I've been thinking about moving back even before you came home. Now I'm sure I'll be moving back. I suppose I'll let you take over my rented home in Central after a bit." The dark cat that had been with them the whole time, laying next to her owner; started meowing oddly. It sounded like… 'Momma.' The siblings stared at each other then back at the cat. Al started to cackle loudly. "I think Ophelia sees you as her mom." Ed sputtered; her brother wasn't sure if it was humorously or indignantly. Al settled back into his seat, slipping a deck of cards out of his pocket. "Let's play a game." It took a few moments for what he said to seep into her brain.  
"Sure. I can even show you some other games I've learned."

* * *

About three weeks after Ed was away from Central the papers were smeared with the stories –and still were- of the defacing of the 'people's alchemist' grave. They were outraged; so was the military, none more so than Roy and his office. They tried to get the gunk off the stone, but had no success in doing so; all of the state alchemist who tried, were ripping out their hair in frustration. Roy hadn't –and didn't want to- since he didn't want to burn the cemetery down. He'd ask Al once he got back from Resembool.

Soon Roy found his thoughts went to the blonde –again; much to his chagrin- he found in the snow. At first he thought this personwas _Ed _until he took off the wet clothing and saw breasts. He quickly dressed her in one of his shirts and left her to rest. His mind remembered the way she looked _in _his shirt. Especially how she looked when he came home, with his minions in tow. He thought she was beautiful, sitting there in bed reading; her hair cascading over her shoulder. The dark haired man, even now swallowed hard in remembrance. Roy's head landed atop his desk. _I can't believe I'm attracted to a foreign woman, above all one that doesn't really speak our language. Not to mention speaking in a tongue I've never heard before. _He groaned as his mind recalled the way her hair curled around the curve of her buttocks. Her humming while she cooked, while he was in the kitchen with her; Roy couldn't help but smile at her melodic hum. Again he hit his head against his desk. He kept wondering 'where did she run off to?'

* * *

"This is a nice place Al." Ed mentioned holding some bags. They had gone grocery shopping after they got into Central earlier that morning. Since Al didn't have a thing, but nonperishable items. Ophelia Ed's ever present companion was at the blonde's side, almost like a canine. Alphonse unlocked and opened the door to admit his sister into the home; the crate was on the porch.

"Thanks sis, we'll take a look into that storage tomorrow, after we put these." Al pointed at the wooden box. "Away in their proper place. There is an empty room, with nothing in it."

"I'll sleep on the couch till I have a bed." Al chortled softly but agreed; he knew that he couldn't change her mind. As soon as she walked in, Ed went directly into the kitchen to put the food away; quickly so she could start making her own sauerkraut(1).

* * *

Later after pickling the cabbage, making and eating supper. Ed finally was able to take a long shower. Back in Resembool she couldn't have done that since there were 4 –one of them quite noisy- people in the house, but now since it was only her and Al –who was currently, reading one of her books- Ed decided she could. She was examining the differences of her body besides the obvious. Lightly she cupped one of her breast, causing a soft pleasured sound deep in her throat. Hastily abandoning that part of her exam, she noticed that every part of her was smooth; as if devoid of all body hair. Upon closer inspection though she saw that all the hairs; –with exception of the minuscule amount of pubic hair- were very fair, short, and soft. _At least I don't need to shave. _Gilded eyes then noticed, that a tattoo like mark in the hollow of her hip. It was a Celtic like Flamel; the snake was crucified on a ring of thorns and bleeding down all the way down to her upper thigh. With delight Ed saw that the pseudo-tattoo wouldn't be seen by others, unless she was nude or wearing scantily low trousers. With a sigh, she started to lather up her hair; continuing with her shower.

* * *

Ed felt warm, sated, loved and minimally sore. A hand larger than her own held her close to a very warm body. It was like a fire place and Ed craved the heat. Ed hadn't felt like this –except for the sated part- since her mother passed away. One hand moved from her waist and ran through her gold silken hair. She murmured pleasantly, snuggling closer her nose poking gently into the hollow of a throat. "Ed."

The elder Elric nearly fell off the couch –and crushing the cat-, biting off her profanities. She was already cursing at Mustang in her head. _Is that _bastard _gonna plague me until doomsday? _Grumbling Ed got up to make breakfast. _Maybe I'll make sweet crêpes__(2)__ this morning… either that or griddlecakes__(3)__. _Ed exhaled noisily as she got started getting everything together; Roy Mustang still firmly on her mind and Ophelia under foot. It wasn't long after she started cooking her brother woke up. As soon as Al entered the kitchen he smirked, and quipped. "You're almost like a house wife sis; in fact I think you'll make a good wife too… someday." That earned him a belligerent rant and slight ringing of the ears afterwards.

* * *

When they entered the brother and sister had to gawk at the sheer amount of things inside that were being held for Ed. The two wandered in further and Al saw there were even more books, a bed, and furniture in general. "So many books…" _And not just books. _Ed added silently. See all of this evoked the memory of the library, true it was filled with many books but what also filled its shelves were magazines and unbounded papers. Her left hand caressed the soft quilt on top of the mattress.

"She owned a lot of things, she was quite well off, had a huge library, a nice home in the country side." Ed mentioned slightly dazed. "She gave me this bed." The darker blonde wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I know I was vague when I told you about those six years Al. She wasn't only my employer; she was my teacher, friend and confidant."  
"Lov-" Ed didn't even let her brother finish.  
"No, we didn't ever see each other like that. She had been married before it didn't turn out very well… and hadn't been with anyone since. When we met she hired me as a helper and companion, nothing more nothing less." A pause. "She was a comfort to me in a bleak world with no alchemy and filled with doppelgängers(4); even though she in a way was one herself."

Alphonse blinked, as his lips quirked up. "Did I have one?"  
"Yes… his name was Alfons Heiderich; though he had blue eyes and lighter hair than you. But he died a few months before she came into my life." Al gave her a minor comforting nudge.

"I understand, sis. She needed you and you needed her." Ed smiled gratefully at him for knowing her so well. "Tell me sister, who was she a doppelgänger of and what's her name?" Catching sight of something very familiar to her; she answered. "That bastard Colo-"  
"Ed, Mustang isn't a Colonel anymore he's a Lieutenant General." She glared.  
"I don't care _if _he _is_ a Lieutenant General, he's a bastard… she was _his_ double." Al had to blink at the way Ed pronounced Lieutenant; it sounded more like _Left-_tenant(5). He was also a bit flabbergasted that Ed's dear friend was pretty much a female version of Ed's antagonist. "Her name was Roselle Chevalier. Now lets get a lorry(6) to haul all this back home Al."

* * *

Ed smiled at the piano that was now in the living room, against a free wall in said room. But most of the smaller things were still packed up on the truck. On the other side, Ed had grown a love for music. As a young teen Ed hadn't ever had the desire nor the inclination to listen. Also she felt like she didn't deserve to enjoy such things. Ed sat down on the bench; her finger tips caressed the keys. The blonde began to play a soft and sweet tune, and started to sing softly. She took note hat she was now a contralto instead of the tenor of her former gender; though it was a bit deeper than most common contraltos. Languages wasn't the only thing the raven haired woman taught her; singing, playing the piano, riding, and cooking were just a few of those things. Ed had learned a lot in those 4 years; since Ed soaked up everything like a sponge and was a genius. Ophelia as always was at her side; mewled as if happy to see her 'mommy' was happy. Ed played with one hand while diligent metal digits went between her ears and scratched; the cat purred. "I didn't know you could play or sing." Ed only grinned as she finished.

"You never asked." It was right then the phone decided to ring. "You better get that, it might be a job or something."  
"Might be Lieutenant General Mustang." Ed only devilishly and malevolently smirked.

* * *

1.) I'm sure most of you already know what sauerkraut is, pickled cabbage that has fermented, it's actually not all that bad if made and cooked right. So well known because of the Germans in WWII since the slang for them was and I think still is 'kraut'. I'm having Ed make it herself.

2.) Again most of you most likely know what a crêpe is, but I'll explain it anyway. It's a very thin pancake that can be filled with a variety of things. There are two kinds one is the sweet; that is made with wheat flour and lightly sweetened (usually filled with fruits and the like). The other is savoury galettes which is made with buckwheat flour and unsweetened. These kinda are usually filled with various meat products, cheese, asparagus, mushrooms, etc.

3.) Its just another way to say Pancakes, I know somewhere they call it that instead of pancake since they are made on griddles.

4.) This is a bit obvious since many games like Castlevania for example make use of it. Doppelgänger is a loan word from the German language, which was made up by the author Jean Paul (who is German by the way) it was used in his book _Flower, Fruit and Thorn Pieces. _The two words that make it up mean 'double' and 'walker' and the way it was used in the book it makes a lot of sense, but the main characters double wasn't evil, like they most often are today.

5.) For anyone who hasn't _ever_ watched British television, that is way the British pronounce lieutenant, watch 'Black Adder goes forth' for an example.

6.) Again it's British English for truck. I thought it would be an interesting flare if Ed said things in a more… British manner since Ed's been stuck in Europe for a long time.

Thanks to all who have reviewed, helped and loved this story so far. There's not very much alien dialect in this chapter since there isn't a need for a slue of it. I hope all of you have enjoyed this chapter as much as the others. Again if you have any questions or suggestion or just anything in general –including if you wanna see that faux tattoo I have a non colored and bloodless copy of it- about this chapter just e-mail or review either works. Please R&R *her flame skewer is off to the side, but close at hand.*


	5. Chapter 5 'Foo' on you

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

The next morning Al was in the military cemetery, flowers for Hughes' grave in hand. It was there he met the one who hired him; Roy Mustang. "Good morning, Alphonse."

"Good morning sir." The blonde was a few inches taller, than Roy's 5'11½" height. The younger man placed the bundle of flowers on the grave they were both visiting. After a moment, the two took a few strides over to the grave marker of controversy. Once the younger saw what his sister had done; he barely choked down his guffaws. _This is so Ed. _Al knelt down and prodded the substance. The image was of someone with a phallic nose and a cowlick looking over a wall while giving everyone the… 'Sophisticated' finger; with the words 'Foo was here.(1)' There was also smaller more Xingese type text under that.

The blonde was sure that it meant something similar to the English one, but most likely more vulgar. "I can tell that last part of this." Mustang pointed to the smaller text. "Reads 'here' but the rest of it I can't make out."

"You know Xingese, sir?" Dark eyes looked into dark gold.  
"Yes, my mother was half Xingese." The corner of Al's mouth quirked up and went back to the graffiti. _Ed certainly hasn't lost her touch with alchemy. Only she could create something so infuriating. _His finger tips again ran over the concoction. _It feels like plastic, but slick like glaze; it's completely adhered to the stone, seems like only alchemy can get it off… _A rather dry un-humorous chuckle passed. _I'm sure Ed is the only one that can remove this right now…_

* * *

While Alphonse was racking his brain –she was sure Al would figure it out- Ed was going out to do a few things. The one thing she did miss were the leather trousers of her youth; sure she liked the ones she been wearing most recently. But she wanted to feel the leather against her skin again; at least every once in awhile. The first thing she did was tap into her account and took out some money for herself… and to pay back Mustang when she got the chance. Ophelia waited for her outside –quite patiently- when she was doing what she needed. Ed was glad no one really checked on her credentials; one of the many times Ed was thankful that she still vaguely resembled a man.

As she walked out, the sable smoke fell into line beside her. Looking at said animal Ed thought. _I suppose I should get her a collar and leash, though I'm sure she wouldn't wander off or go with anyone other than me and Al. _She ambled about going into a shop where they sold those sorts of things. She decided on a leather collar; both collar and leash were black with silver latches. Instead of buying a tag Ed made one with some her left over change. Using the same method; Ed engraved the cats name with the house's telephone number.

* * *

Inside the clothing shoppe while Ed was looking through the clothing did she realize that woman's buttons where on the opposite side, unlike men's shirts. Ed felt rather foolish that she hadn't noticed before; and quickly made her way over to where they kept her beloved trousers. Quickly going through them she found a close enough size that would fit her at least somewhat properly without alchemized tailoring. Grabbing a couple pairs –and getting a few black tops- she promptly went to pay for them.

Ed was leaving the shop bags in the crook of her elbow, leash in hand. She spied short silver hair and a white cat. _Sophie? _Swiftly she made her way closer threw the slightly congested sidewalk. "Sophie Belkman(2)?" The golden blonde asked as she got within hearing range. The platinum blonde turned her head to the other, light blue eyes were covered several times as she blinked.

"Ed?" A joyful exhale of air passed Ed's lips.

"I'm glad you remember me, Sophie." Ed knew she couldn't ever forget this girl. She met her in the mountain city of Valdora and saved her skin at least twice. Once at the risk of her own after Ed was fatally stabbed. The two hugged; laughing happily. They were so glad to see each other after so long.

"Where have you been Ed?"

"It's a long story, how about you come over and I'll give you the short version over lunch or something." With a nod, the females separated; Ed started to lead her to the home she shared with her brother.

They only took a few steps, before a voice called out to them. Blue and gold looked back to see who had done it. Instantly Ed knew the type of guy who had hailed once she saw him. Slick and grimy a person who could and would take advantage of anyone he could. "Why is such a pretty broad with such a pipsqueak?" While Ed bristled –her eyebrow twitching- and Ophelia growling; the scum bucket suddenly looked at Ed. "He's actually pretty good lookin', how about a t-" In retaliation for the short comment and the disgusting offer, Ed used her _left _leg to kick him in the balls. She snatched the other woman's hand nearly dragging her along. _I'm _not _short! _Ed thought. The aureate blonde was a tad taller than Sophie who was a little under 5'4½", Ed was exactly –she had checked multiple times- 168.6 cm(3). Neither of them looked back, while the scum curled up into a ball.

* * *

Al came home near 4 in the afternoon in a cantankerous mood; but as he opened the door, the smell of baked goods permeated his senses. The frustration he felt from Ed's prankish graffiti; melted away. Closing the door behind him, he heard _two_ voices, then the scraping of a chair against the floor. The younger walked into the doorway, watching Ed as she began talking again.

"_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,_

_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,_

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

_As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. _

"'_tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door-_

_Only this and nothing more"."_

Al only stood as he watched –in slight awe- Ed quoting verbatim, from whatever source she had read it from. He could tell Ed was trying to pronounce her "w's" correctly, but still the German accent was present.

"_Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,_

_And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. _

_Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow_

_From my books surcease of sorrow – sorrow for the lost Lenore-  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore- _

_Nameless here for evermore._

_And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain_

_Thrilled me- filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;_

_So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,_

_"'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door-_

_Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;-_

_This it is, and nothing more."_

_Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,_

_"Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;_

_But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,_

_And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,_

_That I scarce was sure I heard you"- here I opened wide the door;-_

_Darkness there, and nothing more._"

Ed turned to see her younger brother in the doorway, a tint of pink flecked the bridge of her nose. Al could only chuckle and smile, _sister is pretty good. _He thought; Ed had been acting out those tiny bits.

"_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering,_

_fearing,_

_Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before;_

_But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,_

_And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore!"_

_This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!"-_

_Merely this, and nothing more._

_Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,_

_Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before._

_"Surely," said I, "surely that is something at my window lattice:_

_Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore-_

_Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;-_

_'Tis the wind and nothing more."_

_Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and_

_flutter,_

_In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore;_

_Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed_

_he;_

_But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door-_

_Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door-_

_Perched, and sat, and nothing more._

_Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,_

_By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore._

_"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no_

_craven,_

_Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the Nightly shore-_

_Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"_

_Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."_ "

Sophie held in her laughter as Ed started spouting everything to Alphonse –she knew it was him because Ed said that she lived with him- as if _he _was the raven, above the chamber door. Even Ed was quivering with mirth, as Al caught on; he didn't really hold back his amusement.

"_Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,_

_Though its answer little meaning- little relevancy bore;_

_For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being_

_Ever yet was blest with seeing bird above his chamber door-_

_Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,_

_With such name as "Nevermore."_

_But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only_

_That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour._

_Nothing further then he uttered- not a feather then he fluttered-_

_Till I scarcely more than muttered, "other friends have flown_

_before-_

_On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."_

_Then the bird said, "Nevermore."_

_Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,_

_"Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store,_

_Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster_

_Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore-_

_Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore_

_Of 'Never- nevermore'."_

_But the Raven still beguiling all my fancy into smiling,_

_Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and_

_door;_

_Then upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking_

_Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore-_

_What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore_

_Meant in croaking "Nevermore."_

_This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing_

_To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;_

_This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining_

_On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamplight gloated o'er,_

_But whose velvet violet lining with the lamplight gloating o'er,_

_She shall press, ah, nevermore!_

_Then methought the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer_

_Swung by Seraphim whose footfalls tinkled on the tufted floor._

_"Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee- by these angels he_

_hath sent thee_

_Respite- respite and nepenthe, from thy memories of Lenore!_

_Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!"_

_Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." _

"_"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil!- prophet still, if bird or_

_devil!-_

_Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,_

_Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted-_

_On this home by horror haunted- tell me truly, I implore-_

_Is there- is there balm in Gilead?- tell me- tell me, I implore!"_

_Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."_

_"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil- prophet still, if bird or_

_devil!_

_By that Heaven that bends above us- by that God we both adore-_

_Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,_

_It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore-_

_Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore."_

_Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."_

_"Be that word our sign in parting, bird or fiend," I shrieked,_

_upstarting-_

_"Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!_

_Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!_

_Leave my loneliness unbroken!- quit the bust above my door!_

_Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my_

_door!"_

_Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."_

_And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting_

_On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;_

_And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,_

_And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the_

_floor;_

_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor_

_Shall be lifted- nevermore!_"

All three started to laugh once Ed finished, Sophie was nearly out of her chair; Al was grasping onto the wall holding himself up. When getting over their hysterics, Sophie righted herself in the seat while Al and Ed sat down. The platinum blonde was a bit surprised that Al wasn't in the suit of armor like he had been when they first met, but happy to see him. "It's good to see you Sophie. How did y-?"Al was cut short.

"I met her earlier today, around noon. I invited her to lunch since she asked me where I'd been." It didn't take long –since the noise disturbed their nap- for the two cats to tromp in. Norn hopped into Sophie's lap; while Ophelia greeted the darker blonde with a mewl and a head-butt to his thigh. After a pat, she went over to her mother, setting her large paws on her leg. The top of her head was scratched, while Al asked.

"What are you making sister?" With out missing a beat, Ed said.

"I made 2 dozen cookies and right now there is a cake baking. It's one of my favorites." A fond reminiscent smile crossed her lips.  
"I can't wait to try it." He turned to their friend. "Staying for supper?" The smaller female nodded, smiling.

"How was your day little brother?" Ed suddenly asked. Al's frustration returned, at the mere thought of it.

"What the hell did you make that out of? Better yet; how do you get it off?" The golden female mischievously grinned.

"You'll have to figure it out on your own and I'm sure you will." She then stood up again, waltzing into the kitchen. "Tell me everything about your day, if you don't mind." Sighing Al followed –Sophie in tow along with two cats; who wanted _their _supper- into the kitchen as well.

* * *

The reason Ed left the house in the middle of the night to walk to Central HQ… because she felt like being a little shit… and couldn't sleep. Ophelia not present since she was still sleeping and possibly might do something unwanted; when secrecy was imperative. Ed was dressed head to toe in black and carefully hiding the tail of her hair under her coat. A nightmare had woken her up a little before midnight. Ed was use to them by now, but just remembering the event still chilled her to the core. She rubbed her eyes with her left thumb and middle finger. Even now she could still see her father's blood adorning the walls and floor in macabre décor. He had died protecting her, unshed tears gathered; Van Hohenheim had died right in front of her eyes. Her body shivered at the memory and from the cold very early morning air. In Ed's mind the dreadful dream was almost better than the Mustang filled ones. Shaking it off, she continued; glad she knew her way around Central like the back of her hand. _I'm gonna pay that bastard back for annoying me all these months. _

Once there, Ed went to the blind side of the complex; taking a quick glace she quietly clapped her hands and set them against the wall; making a opening. Upon walking through it she closed it quickly. The blonde just sauntered in, looking for anything to use. She spotted some conveniently placed paint and brushes. _Perfect. _At first Ed thought she'd only deface Mustang's office, but now thought she'll have to do a little more than that. Grabbing a brush and a pail of paint, she sneaked out to the front door; then proceeded to write –with the exception of the Chinese- and doodle what she did on the grave marker. Just as quietly she went back into the building and made her way into the mess hall. Looking she knew she had to get a ladder, setting her supplies down. She went into the storage closet near the kitchen, where she knew she'd find the one she wanted. Once set up; grabbing paint and brush; she ran up the rungs to paint on the ceiling 'Foo was here too.' The little man doodle was with it as well. Once she finished, a huge calculating grin was on her face. After putting away the ladder, she went to her main objective; Mustang's office that surprisingly hadn't moved.

Silently making her way up the stairs she went into the very familiar office. She left the outer area alone, not wanting a hole in her head. Strolling into the inner office, she smirked. Getting to work she painted 'Foo was here also' the doodle was almost the same as the others except it was giving the bird with _both _hands. She smeared the walls with gusto; also writing 'Edward was here, bastard' in the Russian Cyrillic alphabet. She put it in this dialect because Al had mentioned that Mustang had understood the bit of Chinese, she had left before. Ed wasn't surprised that Roy was a quarter Xingese. _Not very many __Amestrian people have hair that dark so it's a bit obvious. _If anything it made him all the more appealing to Ed; she realized that. _…damn bastard. _Once she was done, Ed picked everything up and closed the door behind her. Her lips twisted deviously as she put everything else back where she found it; and left the same way she came. _Oh how I wish I could see the bastard's face when he comes in and sees this. _

* * *

Mustang wondered what was going on as he reached the gates that morning, seeing all the commotion. Well that was until he saw the words on the wall. Midnight blue eyes widen in shock and disbelief… oh if he only knew. He was trying to grasp just how the hell the person got into the compound. He had yet to hear about what happened to the mess, but he undoubtedly _saw _what happened to _his _office once he got there. His mouth dropped and eyes got even wider. Suddenly his face twisted into a horrified grimace. This was certainly more vulgar and involved than what was on the entrance. Ed would have been elated at Mustang's expressions; it went from shocked, to appalled, and finally to extremely and utterly pissed in 5 seconds. "Hawkeye!" His head turned to see Riza. "I want to know who did this, at once!" He shouted once he got over his shock; oddly not once did he conceive the idea that _Ed_ might be the one behind it; though he should have. The woman soldier, saluted.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

1.) Australian equivalent of 'Kilroy was here' and possibly (no one knows for sure) predates it by about 20 years.

2.) Sophie Belkman was a character from _Hagane no Renkinjutsushi 3: Kami o Tsugu Shōjo _(in English; Fullmetal Alchemist 3: The Girl who Succeeds God). A game that wasn't ever released in the US *pout * I placed her in the story because well she was really one of the few game characters that lived and the only one that didn't turn into a hermit. It's changed from Bergmann to Belkman because I recently got the second FMA artbook and it has her in it and it says Belkman, I even looked at the Wiki of the game and the katakana even sounds out Belkman not Bergmann, so it is now updated.

3.) 168.6 cm is about 66.375 inches.

Again I thank you all who have enjoyed, reviewed and added this to their fav's. I'm posting early because today is my friend's birthday and this is my gift to her. I hope she enjoys it as much as I laughed while typing it. Xingese I found on Wikipedia; I know I had put Xingalese before but I have changed it Xingese in all the previous chapters to those who have already read them. It's a bit long since I put Edgar Allen Poe's 'The Raven' in but I thought it would be perfect for Ed to quote it. Also again there isn't much need for foreign dialects in this chapter. If you have any questions, suggestions or just anything in general (including Ed's faux tattoo still non-colored; if you want to see it e-mail me, PM me, or review and let me know with and e-mail.) Please R&R *waves while she still has her flame skewer close by.*


	6. Chapter 6 full of surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

Ed was out with Sophie –she had gone back home but came back to visit today- a month after marking up Central Headquarters. Ed wondered if Al knew anything about it; if he did he hadn't mentioned it or berated her for it. She had been careful about where she went during that time period, she also met a new friend; a female one. Ed had a feeling that besides Gracia that this woman –slightly older than herself- would be someone she could go to if needed. How the two met was an interesting affair; during a fist fight. That particular afternoon she had returned some of Mustang's property and his money –she did her return his shirt but took another in its place.-

While returning home; Ed came upon a slight… disagreement which seemed to her about ready to turn physical. So she had pretty much forced herself into the middle of the confrontation; telling them to get lost, in doing so the brawl started. To say the least when it ended the opposition was laying flat on their backs with bruises, scratches, and a few bites –Ophelia had joined in as well- or running. They looked at each for the first time after they were gone. With an easy smile, the other woman invited Ed to lunch. Gold and soft gray twinkled, finding kindred spirits in each other, as Ed accepted the invitation. The taller one introduced herself as Phoenix Tracey as they walked; Ed of course told Phoenix her name. An odd look twisted the others face, but she soon chuckled, telling Ed that she was an interesting person. To Ed she was just as interesting; she knew how to box among other things.

As they sat down, Ed could see why she was named Phoenix –though she doubted the other's parents knew the Greek meaning; nor the myth going along with it.- She had short dark red curly hair that went to about mid-neck. As they talked waiting for their meals, Ed found the elder woman absolutely charming and intelligent. When they were done, they were already good friends and enjoyed each others company so much so that they saw each other daily.

Coincidentally that's who the two were going to visit. When Sophie got her first glance, she was in awe; of course the first thing the platinum blonde noticed was her red hair. Joyful gray eyes sparkled as they were waved at to come over. The ringlet of hair that was between her eyes was gently lifted by the breeze, while Ed had to grab Sophie's hand to get her to the table. A smile eased onto Phoenix's scarlet colored lips, dimples appearing on her light russet skin. Ed's eyes took in something she had known about but hadn't ever seen; the redhead's –she was wearing knee high shorts- right automail leg. "So this is the friend you were spoke of Ed. Please sit." Ed allowed the shorter lady to sit first, than sat down herself, of course Ophelia laid next to Ed's chair while Norn was in Sophie's lap.

"_guten Tag_(1), Phoenix." Daintily setting her chin on her now intertwined fingers –use to Edward's mannerisms by now-, Phoenix replied.

"Good afternoon, Ed."

The blue eyed woman then asked what Ed had been wanting to for weeks. "How did you lose your leg?" The 27 year old pursed her lips slightly. Her faux ankle rotated while she thought.

"The short version; is well my step father disliked me for being a bastard child; and had some delusions about me being some…" She tried to remember the words, waving her hand a little above her head. "Heathen skank, he was very strong and had a very _sharp _and _big_ knife." Ed had wondered about the choker that was always about her neck, but had dismissed it before. Now the golden blonde deduced she wore it to cover up some sort of scarring or at least something of that nature. "It happened when I was about eleven I think." The younger women were gobsmacked, Phoenix smiled though. "Soon after my real father came for me, he'd found out that Mom had given birth to me before she had gotten married."

"So he's the one who…"  
"Yes, he took me to Rush Valley to get me an automail leg." Ed noticing that this was a difficult –but not an embarrassing- subject for her subtly steered the conversation away from automail.

"What's your father like?" Gray eyes gratefully glimmered at Edward.  
"My father is well, _my_ hero to say the least." Both blondes could tell that she idolized her father. "When my mother had me he was already shipped off somewhere, he had enlisted into the military just before they both had sex. He still is a military man, I know he's some sort of General now." _Well that explains why she took to me so well. I use to be in the military… and she must have learned how to kick ass from her dad. _The gold blonde thought. "He's no alchemist but, he is a fair and brave man. My father is highly regarded by his subordinates and other officers. He's not stationed here in Central, but he's close he comes to visit me often as do my half-siblings." A fond wide smile crossed the redhead's lips

"I can't wait to meet him." There was a slight twitch –of amusement- in the corner of Phoenix's lips.  
"I'm sure he'll like you. He always had a fondness for the Fullmetal Alchemist even though you were just a kid." Soon after than the three spoke of various subjects; they were having a grand time talking, discussing and even arguing over some points –mostly Phoenix and Ed but they didn't hold anything against each other- during lunch. They were so into their talk that they didn't notice Ophelia pilfer a bit of meat from Ed's plate for her and Norn. Phoenix then looked at her wrist watch. "Oh I have to be going, see you same time tomorrow Ed?"

"_Ja_, same time." The younger females waved as the redhead left, waving as well. Ed looked over at Sophie. "Do you need me to w-" The silver haired woman shook her head.  
"No, I'll be fine Ed. I'll see you later." She smiled and walked off. Ed decided to check out Central command just to see if they got the paint off, and possibly a still fuming Mustang.

* * *

Roy wandered the grounds, trying –in vain- to get the foreign woman out of his head. He was starting to get an erection, remembering all those dreams he'd been having recently. That sweet little mouth on his… _ack! Bad! I shouldn't be thinking like this. _Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a flicker of gold. Standing up in a flash, he rushed over to get a better look and not get caught. He saw the person from the side; Mustang could see the slight bulge of breast under the white shirt and dark vest. The brunette almost couldn't believe his eyes, seeing her here and right in front of his work too. _Looks like a man in those slacks, if you don't know what you're looking for. _

Unconsciously Mustang slipped off his ignition gloves; walking over while putting them into his pocket and grasping her wrist gently. He barely noticed the dark and large cat next to her. Wide gilded eyes homed in on him, as he leaned forward; his left hand reaching to cup her cheek. _Her lips are soft. _The Lt. General thought as his lips touched hers. Nimble fingers soon plucked her hair tie out of her mane of silk. Long fingers captured some strands, while again cupping her cheek.

Ed's eyes only got wider by the time, her hair was let loose. She couldn't move, only stand there like a statue. Her mind couldn't seem to comprehend, the smug git kissing her. Something warm and wet caressed her lips, Ed finally snapped out of her stupor; realizing it was his tongue. _Shit! What the hell? _The brunette separated with a wet pop; smiling. Ed's right hand was clutching harshly on the leash. Gently Roy settled his forehead against the females; black mixed with gold. _Beautiful. _Roy thought. She was flushed, her lips a tad redder than before. It took Ed a few moments to gather her wits. "_Du-Du Arschloch, Du bist ein Scheißschweinehund Roy Mustang!__(_2)" The raven haired man only grinned broadly as Ed spoke his name… poor man still had no clue.

"Glad you remembered my name. Yet I still don't know yours… do you remember what it is?" Ed still had enough sense not to say her actual name; suddenly she was thankful that her dad had given her a feminine sounding middle name.

"Ailbhe." Ed tried to stress the 'v' sound of the pronunciation; nevertheless it sounded vaguely like an 'f'.

"Al-va? Lovely." He then caressed his lips with the golden threads. Ophelia sat patiently for the bit the two were kissing but she was getting tired of waiting and sitting there so she tugged on the leash. Ed glanced at the dark cat; from the corner of her eye.

"_Ich muss gehen._(3)" The blonde muttered quickly as she gracefully got out of his grasp and took off down the street. Leaving poor Roy gaping like an idiot, hair tie still around his wrist, until a bullet landed near his feet. Making him jump and now take notice of a not so happy female Major.

* * *

Ed slammed the door behind her, Ophelia's leash laid freely on the floor. Her back against the door; Ed was nearly hyperventilating. Ed had nearly run all the way from HQ to her home.

Her arms were arranged in such a way, someone might think she was trying to prevent someone or something from getting in. "Holy shit; Holy fucking shit. Mustang kissed me." She could still feel his tender lips on hers. She began to wonder how they would feel elsewhere. Ed let out a keen anguished howl. _Now I'll think of his gentle sweet tastin- _"Dammit!"

* * *

When Al came home, Ed was quietly –though her thoughts where firmly in Mustang land- reading. It pissed her off to no end that Mustang was even disturbing a riveting Sherlock Holmes mystery; '_A Study in Scarlet.' _"Sister… we're gonna have guest for supper." This incurred her interest; she hoped that it wasn't someone from the office.

"Who?"

"Mrs. Hughes and Elicia." Ed let out a breath of air.  
"Tonight?" Alphonse winced, and nodded. "Then I suppose I'll invite my own guest, a friend you haven't met yet." The younger Elric blinked, as his elder went over to the phone to make a call. She waited a few moments while it rang. "Hello Phoenix… I know this is short notice but do you think you could come over for dinner?"

* * *

"You must be Alphonse; it's a pleasure to meet you." The redhead gave the taller man a firm handshake, Gracia and Elicia had yet to arrive.

"Phoenix right?" Al asked making a face. He had no problems with calling his sister Edward; since she use to be a man; and his sibling. But it was awkward to call this pretty woman a bit of a masculine name. The woman gave a melodic laugh, as he watched Al wondered why she had one long cuff like earring in her right ear but not in her left. _It looks like she's covering something up._

"You can call me Nikki; if you like. Where's Ed?"  
"I'm in here Phoenix. Come in if you like." A sweet smile and she went into the kitchen. It was at moments like this when heard the woman's name; it reminded her of the 2 nicknames Roselle had given. One in Lakota –the raven haired woman was part Indian from her mother's side- that meant 'Crazy Fire-bird.' The other was Chinese 'Golden Fenghuang(4)'; Ed preferred the latter. The red and golden haired women talked awhile Ed continued to cook.

It was around 20 minutes later that a knock came; of course Alphonse answered. "Hi Mrs. Hughes, please come in."  
"Hello Alphonse, please call me Gracia." The dirty blonde told him gently. Al then felt the crash of a smaller body against his legs; hugging them.  
"Hi big brother Al."  
"Is that Elicia?" Ed called from the kitchen; she had poked her head out when she heard them. Gold eyes marveled at how big the girl had gotten since she had last seen her. Yellow-teal eyes peeked around the only man's legs.

"Little big brother?" Ed instantly bit off her obscenities, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood; _Elicia is only nine for crying out loud she doesn't need to hear a rant and vulgarities. _It didn't take long for the young girl to pounce on Ed's legs. A small sigh and a gloved hand settled on the child's head.

"Yes Elicia it's me." She turned to the girl's mother. "_guten Abend__(5)__… _Gracia." Ed hesitated slightly at calling her by name. With a warm and quite knowing smile, the oldest woman replied.  
"Good evening Edward."

During supper Ed and Al explained to the best of their ability and child appropriately to Gracia –Phoenix already knew most of it- about what happened to Ed. To the gilded blonde the older woman seemed to know instinctively that Ed was now a woman. _Maybe she saw the same thing that the bastard did… whatever that was… _Ed thought absently. What she had made for them was her homemade sauerkraut, roasted chicken and dampfnudel(6) as a side with vegetables. The one seemed to enjoy Ed's cooking the most –other than Al- was Phoenix. Who was asked some questions as well; one in particular caught Ed's attention. 'What did she do for work?' To which she responded that she was a songstress in a nightclub in downtown Central. When everyone was finished with the meal, the eldest woman looked at Ed. "That was very nice Edward, thank you."  
"Yeah that was very yummy, sister." Without thinking, the said blonde replied.  
"_Danke und Du bist willkommen._" Since Ed was still hardwired in German –she had done it while living with Roselle; but it wasn't much of a problem since the woman also spoke German- she hadn't noticed. She only recognized what she had done only when Al gurgled. "Sorry, I meant thank you and you're welcome." Phoenix chortled along with Al when Ed said that.

Elicia's eyes focused towards the living room. "Is that yours big brother?" The young girl asked pointed at the piano. She had been intrigued by it since she saw it when she entered the house.  
"No, it's Ed's." Big eyes turned to Edward.

"Do you know how to play, sister?"  
"_Ja_…" The fair-haired female paused before continuing. "I suppose I could play a little before I serve dessert if you want."

"Yes, please big sister!" Elicia begged; with a half smile the blonde relented. Ed didn't take long to be seated in front of the keyboard, swiftly stretched her fingers. She started her most favored piece of music that she had played many times before; Beethoven's "_Moonlight sonata." _She had loved it since the first time she heard Roselle play it. Her mind focused on the music, putting everything else out of her mind even Mustang who had been metaphorically taunting her since that afternoon. When she finished, turning towards mother and daughter she saw them looking at her in awe; Phoenix was grinning brightly. Alphonse was doing the same but proudly.

"So what's for dessert, sis?"

"_Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte." _The young man took in what she said.  
"Black… Forest…Cake?" He half guessed. A proud smile.  
"_Ja._"

* * *

Mustang sat in his office, pissed because they still hadn't found out who smeared his office with paint. Every time he thought about it, his fingers itched to turn someone into a match; preferably the one who did it. His dark eyes turned to his paperwork, then his hand over his eyes and into his hair. His mind was also thinking of the kiss he had stolen yesterday. Jumping somewhat when his phone rang; he picked up the receiver. "Mustang."

"Hello Roy." A rueful smile appeared.  
"Hello Gracia, to what do I owe for you to call?" The woman laughed.

"Nothing really. Just someone." Roy who had been lounging in his chair, sat straight up.  
"Someone?"

"Yes, Elicia and I had dinner with Alphonse last night. I was surprised to see Edward, but it was a delightful surprise."

"Full…Metal?" Like a lying husband getting bashed over the head with his wife's rolling pin, it finally dawned on Roy. _I'm an idiot! _The man had _finally _perceived that everything done was solely pointing to the young alchemist. _Only Fullmetal could concoct something so childish and brazen as defacing a grave; his _own_ and _my _office. _Roy conveniently blocked out the rest of it, since it seemed so trivial to his office.

"Roy!" He jumped again.  
"Sorry Gracia, something just came to me. I'm sorry to cut you off, but there is something I need to checkout."  
"But Roy; Ed-"

"I'm sorry Gracia, goodbye." Roy had barely heard the replying 'goodbye' as he put it back on the hook. He suddenly didn't care, that he might get a bullet in through his skull, nor that Hawkeye might put the gun to his head while he did his work. He rushed out the office door and out of the building. Anger driving him to get to Al's home as quickly as possible; so he could strangle Ed. Too bad he hadn't let Gracia finish telling him about Edward's… change in circumstances.

* * *

It wasn't long before Mustang stood in front of a door; Al and Ed's door. Vainly holding back his anger, he knocked. "Open up Fullmetal." He waited a brief moment before knocking a bit harder; enough to sting his knuckles. When he was about to rap on the door a third time; it finally opened. Revealing the _very _female Edward Ailbhe Elric.

* * *

1.) "Good afternoon."

2.) Roughly "You-you asshole, you're a fucking pig-dog" (I'm using it to replace bastard, but it's the same general idea.) I think it can be either _schweinehund _or _Shwein-Hund _as you can see I went with the former.

3.) "I have to go." But it literally translates to 'I must go.'

4.) A Fenghuang is commonly referred to as the Chinese phoenix; it as also known as the 'August Rooster. Originally Feng was the male and Huang was the female. But now it is blurred into a single female entity, since the dragon is seen as the male one. In a way I see Ed as that a phoenix that rose up from his ashes.

5.) "Good evening."

6.) Dampfnudel is a bun like side dish, it's made from yeast dough and formed into balls, and then they are cooked in a pot with a little liquid. Depending on the region, it's cooked in either milk and butter or salt water and butter. When done they normally have a crispy bottom and soft top, and they can made with or without a filling.

I have to thank Iriko-chan for helping me with the German; she told me that 'sie' is the formal way of saying you; but it also means 'she' or 'they'. 'Du' is informal; I'll say that Ed was using formal in the first chapter because in her own mind she was trying to cover up her tracks even though she knew they couldn't understand her. She switched to informal because well half of her wits were gone, and didn't feel the need to be formal. I also thank everyone who has enjoyed my story so far, and added it to their favs. I hope no one takes offence to my use of Indian, it's just how they talked back then I want to be accurate for the times. As for Ed's middle name I wanted it to be a bit embarrassing for when she was a he, and Ailbhe (also spelled Ailbe) was the name of a maleIrish saint and yes it is roughly pronounced Al-va, I also read somewhere that in myth it was the name of a female warrior. If you have any questions, suggestions or just anything in general e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant At yahoo (dot) com, PM me threw , or review any will work (if you want to see un colored pictures of the "tattoo" or Phoenix leave me an e-mail address or something.) Please R&R, until next time folks. *twiddles with a metal stick*


	7. Chapter 7 Oh, Bugger

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. Warning: there is sexual content in this chapter. **

Ed knew she was going to have this confrontation sooner or later –she preferred later- but this was bloody ridiculous. She didn't expect that the prat would faint and nearly land on top of her. Ed grunted softly while hauling in his heavy dead weight ass. She heaved him onto the couch, then went back to the door; closing it. Panting softly she checked to see if he was awake yet; he wasn't. Her eyes for a moment stared at his lips. With great effort she turned while mutter something that sounded like 'bloody hell' and something 'bugger.' She went into the kitchen to get herself some water.

* * *

_Roy was awoken by a gentle caress of lips to his scarred brow. Eyes opening to half slits, he took in a beautifully naked Edward; she hadn't noticed his half-mast eyes. She had to lean forward to place a sweet kiss on his forehead. The vision of his left eye blurred slightly; not unusual for the Lt. General. He reached up, his fingers digging into her hair. Pulling her into a kiss and turned them over so Ed was on her back. "Another round Edward?" He asked with a content sigh. Their foreheads touched as the blonde smiled; arms wrapping around Roy's shoulders.  
"Yes." _

The man was stirred awake by a rough tongue. Eyes fluttered open –half noticing the music in the background- they came face to face with aqua and gold. Roy groaned almost inaudibly. _I've been and still AM attracted to Edward 'I'm the little shit' Elric? _But unlike Ed, he wasn't going to deny nor ignore it. Roy began to wonder if he was attracted to her at first because she looked like Ed or acted somewhat like… she always did. _Dammit Fullmetal, why couldn't you have said something? _It was then he heard the piano. "Is that a p- Ah!" Ophelia had pounced on top of him since he was ignoring her; a big no-no. There was a slight cacophony and the playing stopped.

"Oh, you're awake now." The raven haired man looked over, seeing the blonde straddle the bench. Her favored smoking jacket on and fully buttoned up. Roy mentally raised a brow at the Xingese-like design. The more perverted corner of his brain started making its normal comments about Ed straddling _him_ while stripping just that jacket off but he pushed those thoughts away.

"Yes and what is this… thing doing on me?"

"Bastard, Ophelia isn't a thing. She's a cat; my cat." She huffed petulantly. "She seems to like you. Hell if I know why but I'm sure that she would be growling at you, maybe attacking you if she didn't." When Ed finished she had turned fully around on the bench facing the older man. "I'm guessing Gracia told you, since Al hasn't said a word about me in a month."

"Your assumption is correct; she called me in my office." Ed winced.  
"You know Hawkeye is going to kill you…" She paused for a half second before she blurted out in the second language that was hardwired into her head. "_Stupide homme séduisant_(1)" _Did I just say that? He isn't… oh fuck me _he_ is attractive, sexy and any other adjective that means that. _Embarrassingly she rubbed the right sleeve. The man's left eye twitched.  
"Did you just call me stupid?" Ed smirked at him affectionately.  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Dark brows narrowed into a frown, and then suddenly asked.

"What was with that bullshit name you gave me yesterday?" The bridge of the blonde's nose and cheeks turned pink; Mustang thought she looked cute.

"It's not bullshit, it's my middle name." She sighed. "It isn't spelled how it sounds." Before he could ask, Ophelia promptly head-butted his cheek. Ed cackled while Roy sputtered.

"She wants you to pet her… and it's spelled A-I-L-B-H-E." His nimble fingers ruffled the fur between her ears, while he took in what the blond told him.

"Odd spelling."

"… Dad picked it. He also chose Al's middle name." _Shit… I can't believe I just told him that. _The spotted smoke started to purr softly. Roy's mind went back to an earlier unvoiced question, while tucking away what Ed just said.  
"Why the hell didn't you say anything?" Amber eyes burned into midnight blue.  
"What would you have done if you were in my situation Mustang? I had just woken up hours earlier to find that I had been turned into a _fucking woman_! I bloody well didn't need you and the rest of your peanut gallery taking shots at me. Especially since Havoc was ogling me the second he saw me." She yelled scathingly at him. _How could Ed… _Mentally he wryly chuckled. _Of course Fullmetal would think that, I've been doing it since h- she became a State Alchemist._ When Ed stopped foaming at the mouth she whispered."And I wanted to see Al so bad… It was just easier for you not to realize and me to run off as I usually do. If you had known it would have been an inquisition, by you and the Military."

* * *

Al was in the office when Roy walked back in. A pistol was aimed squarely between his eyes. "Hawkeye put that away. I had a very good reason." He glanced at the dark golden blonde. "I'm sure Al has already figured it o-"

"It was Ed, wasn't it?"  
"Yes that little…" Mustang didn't finish what he was going to say. "Anyway, when I was on the phone with Gracia I realized that Edward was the one who did everything; from marking up the grave, to smearing my walls with paint!" If Ed had only smeared paint in the mess and HQ itself, then Mustang wouldn't be having such a fit. Havoc and Breda started to snicker; mostly at themselves.

"Sounds just like the boss, should have figured it out earlier."

"Like we should have known that it was _Edward _at my house that night." All but Alphonse's mouth dropped.

"You mean that girl, who's a good cook, is…Ed?" Falman asked. Gloved covered fingers dug into his bangs.

"Yes, when I first saw her I thought it was Edward until I saw breast. That it was just a coincidence that she was so similar to Edward. Now I see that it wasn't." Running his hand across his face, Mustang uttered. "I feel like a fool."

With a chuckle Al wittily commented "Yeah, sister finally go one up on you sir." At first it was a soft snort, then every one but Roy and Riza were roaring with laughter. Mustang flushed red and stomped back into his office muttering something about frying a cute shrimp.

* * *

Roy wasn't getting much work done; his thoughts were still on Ed. His fingertips played with the hair tie that hadn't left his wrist since yesterday. _Have I always been attracted to Edward? _A soft snigger. _I have to admit even as a young man Edward was easy on the eyes. _Still fiddling with the tie, he started to ponder what the blonde would like in a dress. Leaning back in his chair, his brain concocted an image of her wearing said item; that showed off her figure. The repercussion for doing that though was a quickly rising erection. Not really caring he was at work, he undid the fly and pulled out his half hard cock. Mustang wrapped his fingers around it and slowly moved it up and down. As his length got even harder, he imagined that it was Ed's thumb that just caressed the head; smearing the pre-cum slightly. The raven haired man panted harshly as his hand moved faster. Shutting his eyes he pretended that Edward doing this. His imagination supplied the image of the blonde's metal hand moving in and touching his testicles. Biting off a gasp, Roy settled his head on his desk. After a few torturous minutes and a particularly hard tug. Mustang came; muffling any sound in his unoccupied arm's sleeve. Panting hard and his cheeks painted red, he thought. _It's been a long while since; the last time I like felt this. _With a sated murmur he cleaned himself and tucked it back in. _I want her in not just in my bed but in my life; I'll have to go slowly, I don't want to hurt or force Edward… I bet she hasn't ever had this type of relationship. _The brunette knew from the start that this attraction had been different from the others. _I wonder if Edward…_ He recalled a few things, with a smile; he hadn't noticed that he had been calling her just Edward since he entered the office. _Maybe she does. _

* * *

"Fucking son of a bitch!" Ed exclaimed nearly at the top of her lungs. _Why does that prick have to invade every part of my brain? _Flopping back –she had sat up while shouting- onto the couch with a feeble groan. It was wet in places Ed didn't want to be wet. The blonde rubbed her thighs together a bit. She still could remember it clearly.

_Gold and midnight blue looked at each other; just before he kissed her passionately. Soft hands stroked her outer thigh as Roy's lips moved to her cheek than neck. Ed gasped as the man's lips started to move lower. The blonde clutched at him, as nimble fingers slipped into her open slacks and rubbed. The golden female suddenly arched because Roy's mouth had latched on to her nipple and two fingers slid into her, after the hand had gotten into her underpants. The brunette's free hand caressed her side, going upward; it didn't take long for said hand to start kneading the other breast. Ed couldn't help but make sounds of pleasure. If he could Roy would be smirking with delight. Being who he is, the dark haired man knew all the spots that would drive the blonde wild and did so. Ed thrashed around a little as her clit was gently rubbed by his thumb. With her being a virgin it didn't take long for her –under his treatment- to orgasm. _

Ed's hands covered her eyes as she whimpered. "After one stupid kiss, I'm addicted to that… asshole's lips." At the foot of the furniture laid Ophelia looking up at her with knowing eyes. Standing she stood on her hind legs; front paws on the cushions. Whiskers soothingly tickled Ed's skin as the triangular head nuzzled her mom's cheek; trying to comfort her. Ophelia was rewarded with a gentle caress and allowed up to lay with Ed.

* * *

1.) 'You stupid attractive man.' As you can most likely tell I'm using attractive to replace sexy.

It's gotten rather steamy hasn't it? Thank you everyone who has enjoyed my story so far, and thanks to Moije who corrected the french ^^ I have been enjoying writing this story for all of you. As to why I'm posting a bit early is because for 2 weeks I have to kitty sit my brother cat, and he won't have access to the internet until the weekend, I really wanted to post this chapter on my birthday but oh well if life gives you lemons make lemonade or something like that. Me thinks I better write stuff to some of my reviewers.

To Black-ice-alchemist: I'm glad it makes sense to you ^^ I usually try to keep the essence of the character even if they gender swap.

To Tomakeroomforthetuna: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. By the time you read this you'll already have an answer to you question. Again sorry it took me a bit to respond.

To Yumi the Fallen angel: *chuckles softly* Wait no longer since I'm sure you've already read it, I hope you think it's a little bit humorous; I think so.  
To blueinu: Thanks, I'm glad you think I'm talented. *cheeks are a little pink* Personally I think its well thought out because I write it down on paper first then type though I do get inspired to put more in certain parts or add something while I type.

Hopefully it won't be two weeks before I post the next chapter, but I'm not sure; but I'll have chapter 8 up asap. If you have any questions, suggestions or just anything in general e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant At yahoo (dot) com, PM me threw , or review any will Please R&R, until next time folks.


	8. Chapter 8 A Date?

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

Roy was frustrated and didn't know what to do. He had been trying to talk to Ed, to ask her out or something. The man realized that a "date" most likely would be the worst thing to do; it was public and Edward would most likely have to wear a dress. He didn't think that the now female wouldn't would like that right now. Roy was also in a bit of a foul mood, because Ed had been avoiding him. She'd come in at least once a week to check on and tease her little brother.

The first time was about 4 weeks ago and every time he tried to get close; she'd scram with a hasty goodbye to who ever she was talking to. _Maybe I can sneak past Hawkeye and get out so I might find Edward. _Quietly he stood and peeked out from the inner office. _They all looked busy and she seems to be out, maybe I can get out. _With great care he slipped out, closing the door behind him. Quietly as he could he clambered out of the office. But soon he felt stupid; where would Ed be at this time of day? He sighed as his first place to look was her home… he would go from there.

* * *

Ed lay in the grass -Ophelia wandering around a bit- She was in of the few parks in Central. The blonde had already met her friend for lunch. Today Ed decided to lay here since it did remind her slightly of the French country side. Her eyes were half-lidded, the scenery evoking happy memories of her life in France. Ed was so into her memories, she didn't feel the gentle brush of a butterfly landing in her hair. Ed didn't hear the grass crunch under feet, nor the slight thud of someone sitting next to her.

Edward did eventually felt the warmth of a body right up against her fake leg. Daring to take a peek; she looked towards the person. "Aren't you suppose to be in your office, you stupid bastard?" Surprised midnight blue looked right into gold.

"How did you… You can't f-"

"I _did_ feel your body heat." It didn't take long for Roy to get over his shock; when he did he rapped his knuckles on said leg, making sure it was automail.  
"How the hell?"

"Alchemy. Now what do you want Mustang?" Roy fumbled a little, he then recalled about something she had implied months before.  
"Could you… teach me how to… um cook?" Gold eyes blinked, she knew he certainly needed them… with a sigh she said.  
"Alright. Under one condition." Before Mustang could say anything; a 23 pound cat glomped him. Nuzzling against his chest, when Roy got his breath back he finally asked.  
"What?"

"Get rid of your damn cologne."

* * *

Ed couldn't believe how much of an idiot she was. She was teaching Roy Mustang how to cook in her own kitchen; while he was eyeing one of her baked goods she had made yesterday. She wondered what the hell had possessed her to bring the git to her home. The golden blonde tended to make a lot because Al would take some to the office. They seemed to like her cakes; but the only one that her brother wouldn't take was the _Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte. _She wondered why it why that particular cake. Ed caught the dark haired man staring at them from time to time. "Mustang pay attention to what you're doing, and quit eyeballing the cakes."

"What is that one called?" Knowing which one he was talking about, she told him. "What does that mean?"

"Well the most common translation is 'Black Forest Cake.' But I didn't get around to telling Al that _kirsche_ mean cherry. Before you ask it's called 'Black Forest' because of the region of Germany it came from. Now your eyes back to what you're doing."

* * *

"Not bad for your first lesson Mustang. I'm actually impressed." She wasn't looking at him when she told him that; after trying a bit of food he had made. When she looked up, Roy had an -honest to god- smile pulling at his lips; to Ed it made him more devastatingly more handsome. Gold was mesmerized by it as well as the look in those dark eyes. This in turn made the man's smile widen.

"You're a pretty good teacher Edward." Ed felt heat rush through her as he said her name. He then leaned over to give her a small peck on the cheek. This shook Ed out of her stupor, she hastily muttered while her cheeks flushed.

"_Danke._" Roy was starting to love the little quirks that the woman possessed. He enjoyed the foreign tongue on her lips.

Ed noticed dark eyes again focusing on the dessert. "Oh hell no, Mustang. That's only an after dinner cake."

"Alright, Edward. How about I have dinner with you tonight." Her eyes got wide and mouth dropped a little. _How the hell did I fall into that one? _Internally she groaned.  
"…Bastard." Roy only smiled as he looked at the kitchen clock. _Close enough. _He then started setting up dinner for the two of them. _This is probably the closest we'll get to a 'date' for right now; but this is nice. _About half way threw Ophelia came in begging for her supper.

* * *

Al knew he was late coming home, but he had to wonder where the Lt. General snuck off to. He saw that Riza was mad but most likely not as livid as she was when she first found Mustang missing. The younger Elric was surprised when he heard two voices; he knew both. It was the male voice he was surprised to hear. The dark blonde looked into the dining room, seeing his sister and the Lieutenant General eating a meal and 'discussing'; thankfully not loudly. Amber saw the darker amber pair of her little brother. "Welcome home, Al."  
"Hi, sis… Lt. Gen-"

"Al outside of the office; Roy or Mustang will do." The younger man's lips twisted a little, but nodded.

"What's going on? Do you know how irate Hawkeye is going to be when you go in tomorrow?" The older man winced, but nodded ready to take his punishment like a man…tomorrow. Dark gold gazed at the two, a calculating look on his face. "Are you two on a date?"

"No! The stupid bastard wanted cooking lessons; then he wanted cake so he invited himself to dinner; and set out when he just cooked." Roy smiled, and Al could see that he considered this a date. Alphonse grinned internally. _I'll have to talk to him later._

"Oh, I see. Is there any left for me?"

"Of course." Roy was starting to stand before Ed's cat hopped up into his lap. No matter how much he tried she wouldn't move.

"I'll get it." She sighed out, standing up; she went into the kitchen. Once the female was gone, Al leaned towards the older man and whispered.  
"We'll discuss the situation between you and sister later." The brunette swallowed a little hard as the big cat nuzzled up against his chest. He should have known that Alphonse would pick up anything that Ed was completely oblivious to.

* * *

Phoenix knew that something was wrong with her friend. The two were eating ice cream cones; -the red head's idea- gray irises could see the bewilderment in the other pair of eyes. "What's wrong Ed?" shocked gold looked up into gray eyes; they were asking 'how can you tell?' Ed sighed.

"There's a man I've been thinking about… A lot for months." The taller woman tilted her head.

"You do know what that means right?" Edward nervously flinched and as if Ophelia sensed it; the fully grown 1'6" cat stood on its haunches nuzzling her thigh.

"I'm attracted to him." Phoenix kept a straight face but her eyes were laughing slightly. _I think it's a bit more than that Ed. I'd say you're in love. _

"And you think that this person isn't attracted to you?" Ed ignored it a little.

"I've known him since I was a kid."  
"When you were a male?"

"Yes… He was my CO. I've always disliked him. I've pissed him off, made his life a living hell because it was fun to do so." It was hard for the older woman to keep a poker face. To her it seemed that the relationship from the start was like the proverbial boy pulling on the ponytail of a girl he liked. "Of course I also did it because he's a manipulative bastard." _Oh boy, this seems to go a lot deeper than most would think. _

"Ed eat your ice cream, it's starting to dribble down your hand." The blonde uttered a curse and licked it off her bare flesh hand and went back to eating the treat.

"What I mean is… why would he be attracted to me? I'm not exactly _that _good looking; besides the fact I made is life a living hell." Ed switched the ice cream to her right hand; and Phoenix saw bare flesh rub the metal arm. She knew that even though the golden blonde didn't show it; Ed was subconscious about the fake limbs. With her free hand the red head patted the blonde on the back. _Ed is unaware of just how attractive she is. _Ophelia had just licked Ed's face, and mewled 'momma.' The shorter female smiled weakly. _Maybe that man will make her see, just how lovely she is. _

* * *

Thank you everyone who have waited for ch.8. I apologize for taking a bit, but I did want to write a bit down before typing this chapter up. Now I shall answer some reviews.

To irksraz: I'm happy you found it interesting, how the others reacted to Ed being a girl. Hehehe yeah Roy is a dirty old man! *chuckles* there is going to be more of that later. *shifty eyes*

To Fullmetal Freak xx: ^^ I'm happy to read that you like how I did Ed, *laughes* yeah I think she's pretty funny too. *blushes* glad you really like it.

To WolvesAngelz: I'm happy to hear you like it, and I'll be updating it as soon as I can after this chapter.

I'm getting a bit into Ed's head aren't I? I would think that Ed would be like that about her herself since she's attracted to Roy, and that she's not a man anymore. As a guy Ed wouldn't give a rat-behind about that sort of thing and no matter what sex would think that s/he was that attractive; it's just amplified because Ed has been changed to a female. Well I'll stop there and hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. If you have any questions, suggestions, anything you'd like to see in this story, or just anything in general e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant At yahoo (dot) com, PM me threw , or review any will do. Please R&R, until next time folks.


	9. Chapter 9 Office Mishap

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

Mustang slumped at his desk after Riza's verbal beat down and Alphonse's threats. He wasn't… exactly afraid of Al but he did take what the young man said seriously. Roy knew Ed was always protective -though recently that had hold had loosen since Al was 21- of the younger sibling and visa versa. But now that the elder sibling had turned into a female Al's protectiveness increased 10 fold. Al most likely knew as Roy did that Ed was ignorant towards the subtle hints of want, affection and the inner workings of a relationship of that nature.

The brunette certainly understood Al's reservations about Roy's pursuit of the young woman; who was more than 10 years his junior. Thinking about it he chuckled. _All of this is worth it. _Preferably he'd like Ed to be in a very long term relationship with him, but if she ended up with someone else… he would be happy for her. He glanced down. _I better get to my paperwork before Hawkeye shoots me. _While getting back to work he couldn't help but wonder; why had Edward asked him to stop wearing cologne.

* * *

Ed was curled up on the couch in boxer shorts, Mustang's shirt and the smoking jacket over that. While reading Shakespeare's _A Midsummer-Night's Dream_. It was then Al came home, a huge grin on his face. Peering away from her book, Ed could see the show of emotion. "Figure it out?"

"Yes finally, it was an interesting combination that you made." A wide smirk.

"Thanks Al." It was then the younger sibling saw the white button it up, that was much too big for his sister. In fact it looked familiar…

"Sister is that Mustang's shirt?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The taller sibling smirked; knowing that Ed was indeed wearing the Lt. General's shirt.

"Whatever you say sis. Is Mustang going to be here again tonight?"

"No Roy isn't going to be here." The older blonde said absentmindedly, while going back to the play she was reading. _Oh sister has it bad, I wonder if she realizes it herself… I know she has no idea that Mustang is seeking her attentions. _

"What are we having for supper sis?" Still reading, a metal finger gently tapping against her chin.

"Not sure." Closing the book -after marking the page-, Ed got up. "Let's see what we've got and go from there." Al chuckled as he followed; he wondered how Mustang would react to Ed having -and sleeping in- one of his shirts.

* * *

Ed nervously -she didn't show it though- walked into headquarters. No one really took notice as she walked up the stairs and into the familiar office. Ophelia walked behind the blonde as if she owned the place. Of course she was accosted by the jokesters; Havoc and Breda. She was cordially greeted by the rest of the office and Hawkeye told her that Roy was currently in his office when asked. Ed was just thankful that the blonde haired man wasn't ogling her anymore. Maybe he stopped because he feared the automail limbs and the person wielding them.

She made strides into the Lt. General's office. Midnight blue looked up; hearing the heavier foot against the floor. Eyes shining with delight as he set his pen down and cradled his chin on his hands. "What can I do for you Edward?" A very light flush appeared on her cheeks because they way Roy said her name. Ed settled the end of the leash on the door knob and Ophelia obediently sat down.

"Al is going back to Resembool soon and I'm taking over the freelancing here in Central and the surrounding areas." A dark brow rose.

"So I have to rely on a destructive, accident prone alchemist who could destroy half the city with a clap; when she gets pissed because she feels like she's been slighted? Oh lucky me."

Roy spoke half sarcastically. He was exceedingly happy that Ed will be in the future coming to his office when ever a job needed to be done; though he did he wasn't wanting the massive destruction that goes hand and hand with the name 'Fullmetal.' On the other hand Edward being a freelance alchemist made him worry since she could get hurt; but he had always been a bit protective of the blonde.

The female growled and with a swift movement she flung his paperwork off his desk then jumped on top of it. Squatting she was right in his face, screaming at him; he couldn't understand it but he could make a pretty guess what she was saying. Calling him a bastard and such. He could also imagine the looks of his subordinates; Havoc, Breda, maybe even Falman grinning like maniacs. Riza's mouth twitching, threatening to smile but sighing because of the noise, Fury would be just looking at the office door a bit worried. She suddenly starts speaking English. "You rat bastard! I'm not accident prone, and I'm certainly not going t-" Ed suddenly and unexpectedly slipped off the slab of wood… and right into Roy Mustang's lap; knocking the wind out of the man since Ed _was_ rather heavy.

The man was successfully holding back the perverted part of his mind and an erection; so he didn't scare the female. He coughed slightly. "Are you alright Edward?" He asked when he got this breath back. She was red in the face since she was currently in his lap and flush up against his chest. Her noise was pressed into his shirt. _He really stopped wearing cologne; much better._

"_Ja_, I'm alright asshole." Carefully she slid off; Ed got even redder since she could feel his penis even if it was semi flaccid. "What about you?" Ed asked as she sat herself on the desk.

"I'll live." The blonde nodded, muttering out something; Roy couldn't hear it but he was sure it was an insult. Roy's naughtier part finally managed to leak out an image of making love to Ed on his desk. Her hair strung around the desk and about his shoulders. Their bodies so closely intertwined that they- Roy's fingers gripped the arms of chair tightly. He swallowed hard fighting back his lust and hunger to do just that. "Is that all you wanted Edward?"

"Where would you like your next lesson?" For a moment the man couldn't remember what she was talking about.

"My house." Roy answered once his brain caught up. "Do you rememb-"

"I know where your home is. Don't worry about that. I'll see you then; or earlier if you have something for me." Ed grinned as she somersaulted backwards off the desk -some how not hitting Mustang- giving the brunette a good look at her backside; his cheeks flushed a little.

"Yes, I'll see you later." Roy managed to say as he ogled Ed's butt as she grabbed the leash and left his office. His eyes barely saw the large feline waltzing out behind her mommy.

* * *

When Ed was about 2 blocks away from home; from the corner of her eye she saw a black blur. She quickly ducked out of the way as the whirlwind went past. She knew those sounds and the beast that flew past her. Ed swerved her head and did see a soul. As the horse came back around, the blonde took stance waiting for the wild-like animal. When it got close, she grabbed it around the neck and swung herself onto its back. Ed had handled a skittish feral like before so she knew how to get the animal under control. While the woman did this Ophelia trotted over to a safer place and waited for her owner. Ed used the mane as the reins so she could get control, she tugged as gently as possible -so she didn't hurt the beast but still got it's attention- as she got the animal to calm and stop trying to buck her. When the horse calmed, Ed gently patted its neck. She quietly spoke a name and it didn't respond to it. "Well you're not him but you look just like Royce." Ed sighed. _How do I manage to gather animals? _"Maybe I'll ask Al to take you to Resembool, with him since I obviously can't take care of you here. I'll have to show him how to take care of you." She turned her head to the smaller animal. "Ophelia." The cat ran up and jumped up onto the beast's back, and settled between Ed's legs, and Ed gathered the leash the was hanging down. With a moderate kick to its flank, it obeyed and went where Ed guided it to go. Edward had not noticed black pearl eyes watching her the whole time.

* * *

"Sister?" Al shouted as he came home, seeing his sister on the front lawn with a horse; it seemed like she was checking the hooves. Gold eyes only turned calmly and smiled at him.

"Welcome home Al and say hello to Li-Lóng juǎn fēng(1). He literally ran into me when I was walking home." Alphonse shook his head, holding back his laughter.

"First a cat and now a horse, what's going to be next? Lt. General Mustang in your bed?"

"Alphonse!" Ed was gapping in shock over the blatantly suggestive comment from her little brother. Shaking it off her eyes narrowed while the taller tittered. "Winry has been a bad influence on you. Anyway I have a favor to ask."

* * *

1) I believe it's pronounced Lee-Long jew-on fung at least that how it sounds to me, I looked it up on a online dictionary and it had a link to hear how it's pronounced. How I have it in the chapter is in Pinyin; before I didn't know what the Romanization for standard Mandarin was called. If Ed were to write it -in traditional Chinese- would look something like this 黎龍捲風. It means 'Black Tornado.' *smiles* If anyone gets that reference… well I'm not sure.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their alerts and favorite list, and also have enjoyed and helped with this story. I shall now reply to reviews.

To Irksraz (AKA Yolea Irk's): yeah it had been a bit before I put up ch.8. I know how you feel, for a long time I was use to the old way they had done this site and when they changed it … it took me a bit to get use to it. Yep, they are in love but Ed soo can't see it, Roy maybe with a little more time *grows little devil horns, and a little evil smile* I'm glad you're finding it exciting.

To Yumi the Fallen Angel: You are very welcome. I kind wanted to make it a little sweet; Roy is trying to get her to see that he wants to be with her. Well I figured Ed needed someone to spill her guts too; other than Al of course. I'll be updating as soon and as much as I can.

To Kokoa: sorry if I wasn't fast enough thanks and I'm glad you and your sister are enjoying it.

To Fullmetal Freak: you are very welcome, I'm happy to see that you have enjoyed this chapter. Yep we love Al like that, and then he can catch things that Ed misses.

Before anyone asked why I named the horse in Chinese... Personally I'm not too sure, *but has a bit of a idea brewing in her mind* and why I put that animal in the story at all well, I've had the opportunity to ride a horse before; and after getting over my fear it was really nice and soothing. I admit it's a bit nerve racking at first but once you have the hang of it, it is very nice and the fact Ed has been around one for a while and might think the same. O.O ooohhh Bad AL! And naughty Mustang, well at least the man was in control of himself *grin* I'm just mean to poor Roy aren't I? I did get the idea of Ed falling into Roy's lap from another story... I can't remember what it was called but in that one male Ed and Roy did it on the desk, but in this story… no, much to early for little innocent Ed *nearly gets hit by a fuming Edward* If you have any questions, suggestions, anything you'd like to see in this story, or just anything in general e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant At yahoo (dot) com, PM me threw , or review any will do. Please R&R, until next time folks.


	10. Chapter 10 Sunday Lessons, Date 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

Ed wondered what to do about Ophelia; she was far too big now to be put in a sling. It was either leave her at home with Al, or put her into a carrier. Ed supposed if she did that it could be strapped down. She thought about this as she sat on her motorcycle. It was many of the unseen –until it had been unloaded; it was in crate- items in the storage unit. Ed had gotten it when they had gone to the states to visit Roselle's family. Once Ed saw the 27JD; V-twin motor Harley-Davidson she had to get it. It was and most likely still is a top of the line bike when she got it. Mostly everything on it was heavily customized –to Ed's taste- and had a rack over the back wheel to hold the saddlebags; even those had been tamped with; they had the, a Flamel had been embroidered onto the bags. It had been painted black and red with the maker's logo still on the gas tank. The woman leaned forward, settling her forehead on the handlebars; still debating what to do with her feline companion. At least she had already told Phoenix she was going to be a bit busy today. _Maybe I'll leave her at home, I'd prefer to bring her with me but I don't think Roy would appreciate being tackled by her again. He seemed_ _rather __irritated the last time… And a least she won't be by herself. _

* * *

Roy waited impatiently for Ed to arrive at his home. During their dinner after the first lesson, they had discussed when they should have another. The two decided on days the brunette didn't have to work; which were usually Sundays. Just thinking about that day made him conjure the vision of Ed in the park where he had found her with a monarch butterfly in her hair, with out a care in the world; it had made his underpants a bit confining… then and now. She had looked like some kind of angel. _An angel…? _Roy tsked softly at himself. _If Edward was an angel; she would be an angel of mass destruction. _The day before the older man had purchased all the ingredients Ed would need –hopefully- for whatever she decided to teach him today. He started to pace around his living room, he heard the sound of a motor. Rushing over to the window, upon looking out he saw the blonde straddling her vehicle. As he watched the blonde moved a little–to get the stand down- Roy's mouth salivated. He found the site captivating; Ed in her usual attire and gracefully moving her leg over to join the other on left side of the motorcycle. If he thought that it was restrictive earlier; now they were down right tight. Roy could feel his erection straining against underwear; thankfully he was wearing loose trousers. As calmly as possible he went to open the front door.

Mustang waited; leaning against the door jam when he had opened it fully. He continued to watch Ed steadying her bike, and reaching to grasp the saddlebags. Roy let out a sigh of relief that Ophelia wasn't with her. It wasn't that he didn't like the animal… it just seemed to him that it liked _him_ a bit too much. "Where is your cat Edward? And do you have a license to drive that?" Braided gold swirled as she turned.

"I left her at home with Al." A fire lit up in her eyes that never failed to make Mustang warm under the collar; as she took in the second question. "Not that it's any of your business but yes, I have the proper papers that allow me to drive, asshole." Ed speedily waltzed up to and through the door. The brunette held back the urge to sweep her up into his arms.

"So what is on the menu tonight, Edward?" A large and bright smile was given.  
"Don't know. Let me see what you've got and we'll decide from there."

* * *

What they ended up making was Cordon Bleu, potato salad –Ed called it kartoffelsalat; which Mustang learned meant the same thing- and some vegetables and the _only _thing that the man didn't make –to which he was curious about- sauerkraut. Roy of course did all the cooking; Ed supervised and told him what to do when he asked. Neither of them noticed what a big chunk of time it took; since they were have a good time. Both of them thankful for no… kitchen disasters on Mustang's part. Sometime –when there was time- Roy glanced at the ungloved hands. He took in the look of the automail specifically. To his eyes it did resemble the work Winry had done in the past, but… it also looked more…real. At one point he could have sworn he saw grooves in the metal that looked like fingernails. When everything was done, Ed took a little into her mouth. "Very good, even better than last time. For an old man you catch on quickly." Roy has started to grin at the praise, but his lips twisted into a scowl once the words 'old man' reached his ears. He was thirty-five; that wasn't exactly old. After warning her with a growl, he took in a breath.

"Will you be staying for supper?" Gold burned into midnight blue; curious about his motives. Soon her flesh hand came up and ruffled her bangs.

"I suppose so; you go set the table… I'll go get us something to drink." The man nodded and started to plate the meal. It took Ed awhile to come back but she did; a bottle of non-alcoholic cider was with her. Roy had to raise a brow at her choice; he would have thought she'd pick some type of wine. She seemed to catch what he was thinking. "I don't have alcohol, if I plan to drive." The older man smirked.

"Is Eddie scared to have a drink?" he teased. Ed's left eye twitched as they somehow widen at the same time. _Has someone called her Eddie before? _He pondered.

"I'm fine with alcohol; it's just better for me not to drink if I plan to drive. I made that mistake once when I was nineteen, almost drove into a tree and a ditch. So I slept in the car for a while until I felt sober enough _to_ drive." Roy held his breath as Ed told him that. Thankful that Edward wasn't hurt then. He promised himself that he wouldn't ever tease the blonde again about the subject. Inaudibly he leaned over and kissed her forehead; to silently apologize. Her cheeks now colored in a soft pink; huffed.  
"Let's eat before the food gets cold."

"Alright Edward." Roy said as he took the bottle from Ed and as he began to fill the glasses the golden female quietly said.  
"Bon appétit."

* * *

Ed arrived home and slumped against the handle bars a little. Shaking her head, she got the stand down and made sure the bike didn't move as she got off. Before opening one of her saddles bags she looked around; all day she had felt that someone was watching her. After dismissing the thought she pulled out Mustang's shirt, she had taken back the other one –since his scent had started to fade, - and had taken this one in its place; because it didn't have the smell of cologne in the collar, just the man's natural aroma. Her eyelids closing halfway, as the shirt in her hand was raised covering the lower part of her face. The blonde had been a bit surprised that Mustang had called her 'Eddie' while teasing. A soft smile curved her lips; Roselle always called her that when she teased. The blonde chuckled at how much alike those two could be, when they weren't even trying. She was also inwardly glad that Mustang hadn't minded the taste of the pickled cabbage; in fact he seemed to actually like it. Ed jumped slightly as she felt Ophelia rubbing up against her leg; successfully getting her out of her daze.

Ed stuffed the shirt back where she had pulled it from; then looked down at the little brat. "Al must have let you out just now." Glancing up she didn't see Alphonse waiting for her at the door, in fact the door was closed. Shrugging she walked her motorcycle to park it in its proper place and gathered her saddlebags placing them over her right shoulder. She didn't bother being quiet since Al was obviously still up; and most likely engrossed by a book. Ed hoped he wouldn't see the shirt in her bags. Before she went inside though the blonde checked on Li-Lóng juǎn fēng; -who now was called 'Li' for short- who was hitched to a nearby tree. She gently petted the beast –who nuzzled its head against her-; glad that she was teaching her brother how to care for him… no matter how messy it was. Back on the other side Ed had to trim and shoe Royce herself a couple of times; she recalled that Royce's owner did it as well. Ophelia dutifully followed not putting up a fuss.

"Maybe Al will find someone in Resembool to shoe you, since it would be hard to teach him myself with out the proper time and tools. Ed started to snicker about the breed of the horse. _It always comes back to the bastard doesn't it? _The blonde sighed as she gave one last pat to the colt and went inside, Ophelia darting inside just before her as she opened the door. Al was indeed reading and didn't look up as his sister walked in.

"Welcome home sister. Did it go well?"

"Yes actually… and surprisingly…" She answered as she walked past him. Those slightly darker amber eyes looked up for just a moment, but they did indeed see the shirt -peeking out from inside the bag- that Ed had procured from the good Lt. General. He didn't say a word as his lips quirked up in a humored smile.

* * *

Ed was at the train station the next morning, seeing off her little brother and Li. The mustang was loaded up with most other animals in one of the boxcars further back; and with nothing a lot smaller than him of course. Before he had been put on the train, Ed had gently caressed the horse's neck and softly talked to the black beast. She was happy that she was able to give her brother the basics –of caring and riding- before hand. The Elric siblings hugged each other, smiling. "I'll come to visit soon as I can, Al."

"I know, just call next time when you plan to visit." Ed laughed.

"Don't worry, I will. The same applies to you too." The second to last call for boarding came. The two hugged one more time while saying their goodbyes and the younger slipped from her arms; getting on the train. Al waved at her as the train started to leave, the elder waved back until she couldn't see Al anymore. She felt Ophelia nuzzle her leg and stand on her hind legs. Edward absentmindedly petted her head. "Goodbye Alphonse, see you soon."

* * *

Ed's first night by her lonesome; was like if Al was still there, except she was cooking for one instead of two. As was her habit of many years; so she had made meals for two and cursed when she realized it. She knew it was gonna take some getting use to, but for the time being… having a bit of leftovers wasn't so bad. It was around eleven before she decided to curl up in bed with a book. She stripped off all of her clothing, throwing them in the direction of the hamper. She slipped on the white shirt that laid about mid-thigh. Recently she had started to go to bed with just the shirt, no under things on what so ever. The only time she did wear anything under it was when she was in the around the house –boxers- or during _that_ time of the month or when she knew she was getting close to it. For Ed it had already passed; she finished rolling up the sleeves a bit –again- since they always liked to unroll and cover Ed's hands. Ed wandered over to her shelf of books, looking threw them to see what she felt like reading. While looking her mind mused and slightly worried if Mustang would notice grease stains from her automail on the white –which is why she normally wore dark colors- fabric. The blonde did her best with getting them out before returning them; so hopefully the elder man wouldn't notice. Her finger stopped at the title _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, and slipped out from between the other books. Book in hand she flipped the top light off, and turned on the bedside lamp as she climbed in. Near the bed was a robe like clothing –it used frog buttons instead of a sash- that she knew Roselle use to wear in the mornings to cover her pajamas; Ed would wear it for the same reason when she was in a hurry to answer the door and didn't have enough time for anything else. Ed settled herself under the covers, opening her book; feeling Ophelia jump onto the bed and settling near the pillow next to Ed's body. She read until she dozed off; her head tilting off to the side and the book settled on her chest.

It was in the early morning when Ed had a hazy level of consciousness; still half asleep she felt a broad hand gently caressing her hair. She could hear voices but not what they were saying; they were familiar and comforting. Ed focused what little mind she had use of on the hand; she knew this hand, she had felt it years ago when she was just a child and thought to be sleeping at the time. Her muddled mind wasn't able to process the fact that this was impossible. Her eye lids fluttered a touch as a word softly -in a child like voice- passed her lips. "_Vati…__(1)_" The appendage paused in its movements for but a moment before continuing the gentle touch. The owner of the hand gave a soft sound of confirmation and that was all Edward needed. She shuffled a little before settle back down comfortably. On the verge of slumber; she felt tender –fatherly- affection grace her brow.

'_Sleep well Edward...I love you.'_ Ed smiled sweetly; in a way that usually only little children could.

* * *

1) It means 'Dad' or 'Daddy', from what I've been told it just depends on the speaker if it's dad or daddy. In this case since Ed is _not_ quite awake its daddy. Thanks to Iriko-chan for this info.

Sorry if that last scene was a bit on the sweet side; but I just couldn't help myself; I was watching episode 20 of brotherhood and couldn't resist. Anyone who has seen it knows what I'm talking about. Can't anyone just see Ed riding a motorcycle? I could and there it is. Kukuku. Sorry I don't much else to mention so talk to my latest reviewers.  
To WolesAngelz: you're welcome, I'll try to update at least once a week… hopefully.  
To Kijo Kurosaki: *blushes while scratching her cheek but smiling* I'm glad you love and are enjoying my story. Sorry if I'm taking a little too long with updating.

To Yolea Irk's: Yyyeessssss. I love the office scene too *cackles* oh who is the one with the black pearl eyes? You'll see in the next chapter; and maybe even have a laugh at their expense. *waggles eyebrows*

If you have any questions, suggestions, anything you'd like to see in this story, or just anything in general e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (At) yahoo (dot) com, PM me threw , or review any will do. Please R&R, until next time folks.


	11. Chapter 11 Voice of a Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

The blonde walked down the sidewalk to the usual place; Ophelia also as usual by her side on a leash. Ed -again- felt that she was being watched by what or who she didn't know. Looking out of the corner of her eye she could see her cat's ears swerving around to pick up any sound. As Edward got closer to the café her golden eyes saw a man with Phoenix; she thought it rather odd. Gray eyes looked over, smiling. "Here she is. Hello Ed."  
"_Guten Tag_, Phoenix, who's your friend?" Scarlet lips curved upward as Ed took a seat, and Ophelia taking a seat in her lap. The red head's firm and slender hand patted the larger one.

"This is the eldest of my younger siblings." Gilded eyes took in more of the man next to her friend. He wore tinted sunglasses –she noticed that they were under a table parasol- he had very little pigment in his skin and had genuine white hair. _He's an albino._ Ed thought. He nudged the glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose.  
"My name is Akihiko. It is a pleasure to meet you Edward." The blonde blinked at the name; recognizing it as Japanese.

"Is your mom Xingese or something?"

"If she is, it would be very… diluted. Also" He paused for brief second. "If you don't wish to call me by my first name, you may call me 'Dante'." The golden blonde felt a slight chill crawl up her back, it was the name reaction to when she first heard the poets name; -it reminded her too much of that crazy bitch- but she had somewhat gotten over it. She laughed despite the chill; Phoenix had a good chuckle too.  
"Aki just transferred here to Central; I'm ecstatic because I'll be able to see him a lot more." Ed was just about to ask what his rank was when Ophelia started growling noisily.

"May I join you?" came a forth voice from beside Ed. The three turned to look at the company; the cat's ears pulled back against her head still snarling. A young man stood there, with hair as black as pitch and squinty eyes. Amber eyes narrowed; over six years she had gained an acute 'sixth sense' about people. The first two words that popped into her head about him was 'fucking mooch'. Being annoyed at the prospect of a mooch around she didn't hear her two friends introduce themselves, but her ears perked up when sable haired one spoke; while bowing something Ed most undoubtedly recognized. "I am Lin Yao, a pleasure to meet you." Then all eyes turned to Edward. _Great a Xingese mooch. _

"Ed; and if you want to sit you'll pay for your own damn food. Got that _Lin_?" She uttered his name with a bit of disgust and stressed it to get her point across. That smile -that Ed now found quite annoying- was still plastered on his face. Her body twitched; warning her there was another person watching them. Focusing back to the issue at hand she noticed that now Lin's eyes were no longer squinty, but open. Ed couldn't help but noticed that those slanted black pearl eyes were taking everything of her in. Ophelia's growling morphed into hissing intensely, the fur on her back standing up.

"What are you fuckin' staring at?" She took pride in making him jolt; it was obvious he hadn't heard anyone with such a foul mouth.

"Nothing Miss…Ed."

That raised her brow. Not very many men -excluding Roy and any man that already knew because they had been told- figured that she was actually a female. _Maybe it's some Xingese thing. I wonder… if Roy_ _has a slight trace of it. It is certainly probable._ Ed then grinned like a cheshire cat when she saw the Xingese's eyes dart down to the animal in her lap - in a crouching position; who seemed about ready to claw him a new one or at least his face off- and gulped hard enough to make his adams-apple bob slightly. Ed's two companions watched with interest, it was almost like a battle of wills between these two. "I suppose I better go, since it seems I've apparently worn out my welcome." His hand reached out took Ed's and gently kissed it -Edward wide eyed and flabbergasted by the action- while dark eyes looked into Ed's. "Until we meet again." Edward's eye twitched as the Xingese man left. _Fucking… that mooches' hubris and gall is on par with Roy's. I wonder if that kind of shit is hereditary. _Ophelia finally calmed down; settled back down in Ed's lap though her tail still flitted around still aggravated. Glancing up while setting a soothing hand on Ophelia's spine; saw a figure on top of a neighboring building. _Knew someone was watching._

"Ed weren't you a little… rude?" Phoenix didn't mind since Ed was rude to everyone to some extent; but it disturbed Akihiko a little, hence why he asked. Ed snorted softly.

"After a while depending on their life, some people get a sixth sense about others; and the feeling I got from him was 'mooch' in fucking big and bold letters. And don't you fucking mention 'woman's intuition' I've had this since I was a man… though me being a female now might have… enhanced it." The Tracey siblings had to laugh at Ed's assessment of Lin Yao… and the slight pink to her cheeks as she admitted that last part. Ed briefly glanced down at the usually very friendly cat. _That was the first time she as ever acted that way towards anyone… almost like a rabid dog. _Sure Ophelia had clawed and bitten people before but that was only after Ed started a fight; she had not ever been on the verge -without provocation- of whipping out her claws on someone's face. Since Resembool Ed knew that Ophelia was no ordinary feline; but now she began to wonder if she was like this not because of any natural breeding but of something else… alchemic. _Is Ophelia some normal cat-looking Chimera? _A deep mewl brought her out of her mental musings and Ophelia head-butted and nuzzled Ed's chin. Phoenix and Aki smiled at the affectionate cat as did Ed.

"Having your usual Ed?" The blonde nodded as she stroked the smoke cat's fur and said feline purred.

* * *

After her meal, Ed had decided to go visit Hughes. So there she was walking over to the cemetery with a bouquet of purple Hyacinths. The blonde cradled the delicate bundle in her left arm. Even Ophelia seemed to know where they were going and seemed a little sullen. On her way in, she was greeted by Mrs. Hughes and Elicia. "Hello Gracia, Elicia." The elder woman smiled at her.

"Good afternoon Edward." Green eyes glanced around for a moment. 'Where is Alphonse?"

"He went back to Resembool yesterday morning, since I'm comfortable now. I should be alright since I still have some funds left over from my stint with the military. Also I took over Al's freelancing." Elicia had grappled onto Ed's legs while she was talking and the young woman patted the girl's head.

"Sister?" Gold eyes looked down.

"Hm?"

"Could you teach me how to play the piano?" A delighted smile and a bit of an amused titter in her throat; –since this almost mirrored how she had asked Roselle to teach her- Ed bent down and nodded.

"I'd be delighted to teach you, Elicia."

The young girl squealed with joy, hugging Ed with all her might and repeated 'thank you' over and over. Gracia saw the tiny warm smile pull at the blonde's lips. It wasn't very often that a sweet look crossed Edward's features. "You're welcome." She looked up at the girl's mother. "Call me later with a day and time. My Sundays are taken but the other days are free and I'll let you know if I have to go out because of a job or to visit Al." Gracia nodded gratefully.  
"Alright, thank you Edward. Come along Elicia it's time to go home." After quick goodbyes –and checking if the flowers were intact- Ed went back to her objective. She knelt down and placed the flowers along side the ones his wife and daughter brought. Standing there just after talking to said two, annoyingly and somewhat amusingly reminded her of her birthday. Ed wondered if Hughes knew for sure - Ed hadn't exactly given her birthday when she had taken the exam- that her birthday actually fell on February 29th; while Elicia's fell on the 28th. Sure on a non-leap year the 28th was her birthday; and they year the young child was born it had been indeed a leap year… just a day shy of sharing the same birthday as Ed. When Hughes had taken them over to his home to celebrate her birthday; she didn't brother to correct the man that he was a day early just played along.

"Heh, the jokes on you Hughes; but if you did know and were just amusing me… I hope you took that tidbit of information to your grave. I'd so get shit for it from Mustang. Hell Havoc would be having a fucking hoot about it." A quick glace up and for a brief second Ed thought she saw friendly and fatherly eyes on her. _Hughes? _Amber eyes widen that fleeting vision reminded her of the hand earlier that morning. She could have sworn she heard. _'I knew, but I didn't ever tell anyone Ed.' _

_Figures Hughes wouldn't ever tell anyone. _Without even realizing it tears trickled down her cheeks. "Thanks Hughes."

"What are you thanking him for Edward?" Surprised gold flickered over to the brunette -Riza behind him; they two had met on the way to the graveyard- after a moment a tender expression made its way onto her features.

"Lots of things Mustang." The man was about to open his mouth.  
"Don't tease her Roy." Ed grinned widely at the sherry eyed woman, noticing that Black Hayate was with her.

"Don't worry Riza. I can put this _Schweinehund_ in his place later." The shorter blonde had gotten use to calling her that, since Riza was quite adamant about it; 3 weeks before when Ed visited the office.

Both -the shorter blonde had noticed- were wearing civilian clothes. Ophelia had noticed too since she was rubbing up against -so unlike an hour or two ago- both of their legs craving attention. Ed could feel her cheeks starting to burn –hoping they didn't notice- at how Mustang's clothes hugged his muscular torso and in all the right places. She swallowed a lump in her throat. _Holy_ _shit… Roy is. _Ed recalled her dream back in Resembool. That just made her even hotter and mouth dry. "Edward, are you alright?" She was so out of it, she hadn't noticed the man she was interested in had gotten closer. Concern had colored his voice as he gently settled his hand against her forehead.

"_J-ja _I'm alright." Ophelia sitting at Ed's feet… not that she noticed. _This… is more than attraction isn't it? This man has become a walking distraction; I can barely go ten minutes without having a thought of him. _

"You feel a little warm." Roy moved his hand down tenderly caressing her right cheek with his thumb; also wiping away her tears once he felt the warm wetness. Ed faintly shivered.

"I'm fine." She pushed away his hand. "I'll see you Sunday, Mustang." Before Ed dragged her cat off, she gave one last nuzzle to the man's legs, and even nuzzled Black Hayate. If Ed hadn't been in such a hurry, she would have been more convinced that her cat was a chimera of some sort; since the cat was getting along with two dogs she knew of, even rubbing up against one without so much as a bark or bite. Still making a hasty retreat she again thought she heard in Hughes' voice -and rather amused at that- _'I think you like Roy, Ed.' _

* * *

Ed hadn't slept a wink since she had gotten home, oh she had tried but sleep wouldn't come; since Roy Mustang still the ever walking distraction had kept her up all night. Even reading hadn't kept the thoughts of him at bay. Rubbing her eyes with her palm, she questioned _Why Roy Mustang? _She could still feel the kind fretful stroke to her cheek; just thinking about it made her shiver anew._ Damn Hughes! I almost wish he hadn't told me that. _She was aggravated and confused; Ed tried to figure out when exactly she had developed such affection. All she knew was that had noticed them after she had gotten home; but knew that it somehow must have developed before even then. Feelings like that and at such intensity don't usually develop overnight… a crush perhaps but not this. Ed supposed that she hadn't realized it because _she_ was a _he_; and subconsciously pushed it away because there was no way in hell for such a man to be attracted to a… a short tempered little brat who pissed him off when and where ever he could; not to mention an under aged _boy. _

Even though Ed was no longer under aged, nor a young man, she still couldn't fathom Roy being attracted to her like _that._ She was now dreading this upcoming Sunday but knew she could not back out; she had given her word. Ed then heard a knock at her door, with a sigh she got up. Snatching up the blue and hand-painted yellow patterned robe; Ed slipped it on and buttoned up a few on her way to the entrance. The golden blonde opened the door…. there wasn't a soul. An eye twitch and meow at her feet later, she looked down and saw a bundle of flowers. Tentatively she picked it up and with a quick glance there was no card or anything to identify who had sent or left these. Gold iris' now focused on the flora. _Red… carnations, dark pink Azaleas and…Ivy? Is someone trying to make a statement? _The red and pink flowers did indeed have ivy gently peeking behind the blooms; -also around the stems of the plants- Ed's cheeks redden. She knew that if Mustang -he was a known womanizer- had left them; he would have left a card or at least delivered them himself; not left the dainty package on the doorstep. In the back of Ed's mind she couldn't help but hope that just maybe they _were_ from Roy. But in the forefront in her brain; it explicitly asked 'Who the FUCK would give _her_ flowers?'

* * *

Thank you, all who have faved this story, put it on their alerts, etc. oh and Thanks to MakeroomfortheTuna for giving me the idea of putting Lin in here. Muwhahahaha now you all know. Poor Lin (or Ling depending)…NOT. *clears her throat* if you guys are wondering why I went with Lin instead of Ling… all I can say is I went with what Arakawa-san originally named him (at least that's what I tell on Wikipedia). I'm sure all of you can guess who the figure was watching them. Also about Phoenix's brother… I like the names Akihiko and Dante (and this has no reference to the _female_ Dante in FMA1) so I decided to use those two names for his first and middle name. I hope nobody is bothered by Ed's birthday I mean Feb. is still winter as Arakawa-san said Ed's birthday was in winter; and I thought it would be rather humorous if Ed's birthday was on a day that only comes once every 4 years. Now to my reviewers:

To WolvesAngelz: Hopefully there will be more updating magic soon.

To Yumi the Fallen Angel: Yeah it's sweet but hopefully not _too_ sweet otherwise some readers might gag. *shrugs* Roy has to be a bit on the sweet side since Ed is not like any other woman he has wooed in the past ehehe. Yes Ed will visit Resembool but I'm not sure when just yet.

To Yolea's Irk: Oooh, I'm glad some of you like a lot of the scenes in the last chapter. *chuckles* I hope that it was a bit of a surprise who ol' 'black pearl eyes' was.

Kudos to anyone who may have guessed that it was Lin(Ling)

Oh if you guys want a specific couple (excluding RoyxEd and AlxWinry those stay. Could be anything original FMA character to one of my OC, or FMA character to another FMA character for example HavocxHawkeye.) Please let me know, and I'll take consider it. If you have any questions, suggestions, anything you'd like to see in this story, or just anything in general e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (At) yahoo (dot) com, PM me threw , or review any will do. Please R&R, until next time folks.


	12. Chapter 12 Daydreamer

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. Warning: there is sexual content in this chapter.**

Akihiko felt like a spy… well more so than usual. Like Maes Hughes, he is in investigations; but what most didn't know -with exception of his family and some of the top brass- that it was _internal _investigations that he was in. As just a Captain he couldn't arouse too much suspicion with anyone with a higher rank than himself; that was fine with him. Akihiko was supposed to be under the radar, so he could gather information; which he was good at. He pretty much knew what all the top officers ate for breakfast; who had mistress -or having slightly improper relations with their aids-, etc. He may not have a photographic memory like Sheska; but he did have dozens of hidden little black books written in code which very few had managed to crack. When his sister found out that he was being transferred to Central on assignment; she asked if he could find out who was Ed's former commanding officer. The albino had a chuckle over it since with all the paper work strewed about; finding that out wasn't hard at all. He just waited telling Phoenix to tease and frustrate her a little. He hadn't told her for a whole month; he was going to tell her soon and in person. Over the phone would be stupid and dangerous in his… predicament; chuckling again he thought _I wouldn't be so bad if… Fury was it? Made a safe connection but I won't bother them with such trivialities; no matter how much I want to get into that office. _The white haired man had been told that something was starting to stink here in Central. It was his job -along with his crew under him; who were transferred themselves but into different branches- to… A report caught his eye. A brief glance… _Chimeras? _He twirled a ringlet of white around his index finger. "This would certainly get me into Lt. General Mustang's office." But he had to have another excuse as… well… Akihiko's sunglass covered eyes saw a man he knew to some extent, but well enough. He stood. "Lt. Colonel Armstrong."

* * *

Ed was again in the park after her usual lunch with Phoenix. Ophelia was most likely romping about looking for mice or even a bird. Again she wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings; though this time she was listening to what was going on around her. She heard footsteps and knowing they weren't Roy's Ed didn't pay them that much attention. But when she heard them plop down next to her; Ed frowned and opened her eyes slightly. She groaned softly in the back of her throat. _That fucking mooch is back; stupid ass has been following me around. _"What the fuck do you want?" Lin tilted his head off to the side, smiling.  
"Nothing… but I am curious; why are you so vulgar?" The blond snorted.  
"None of your damn business Lin." Her eye twitched as his annoying smile turned into a devious grin.

"I plan to make it my business." Ed shot up and if she could make him spontaneously combust just by glaring; he would be already up in flames.

Before she could even get a word out Lin pulled Ed into a kiss; not to mention also putting a hand on her breast. Wide eyed and stunned; it took her 0.45 seconds to get extremely outraged. Getting ready to pull back and beat him over the head with her _automail _fist… but Ophelia had beaten her to the punch. The large feline appropriately sunk her claws into the Xingese man's shoulders as she pounced upon his back. Ed was mentally applauding him for not screaming in pain or panicking though he did try to get the cat off… to no avail. _I may be pissed off but Ophelia seems positively scandalized by wh… Oh aïe_(1)_ …. _Ed winced. _That's got to hurt. _Ed tried not to laugh as the smoke cat got her digs in by biting and scratching him all to hell; she even got a tuff his hair in her maw. Lin flailed around but his smaller attacker wasn't about to let him go… yet. Ophelia finally stopped her assault once he was deeply scratched, bloody and clothes nearly shredded. Proud of protecting her mother, she pranced up to her -hair still in her mouth- and nuzzled her legs. Both let the man leave to lick his wounds; most likely going to see a doctor after being mauled so viciously.

Ed looked nonchalantly at the animal "You know I could have taken care of that _Dummkopf__(2)_myself." Ophelia meowed indifferently; then started cleaning her paws.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but see what was going on…" Gold looked into onyx; it was a nice looking girl. _A_ _Xingese woman? _A small smile quirked up Ed lips.  
"Ah. Please sit…" The shorter female did indeed take as seat and took a wary glance into mismatched eyes. Ophelia had only glanced up and ears twitched when the other sat down; then when back to cleaning herself.

"Lan-Fan." She bowed as best as she could while sitting.

"Edward." Lan-Fan blinked at such a name for a woman.

"Why don't you like him?" Ed startled by the questioned jolted slightly and stared right at her, open-mouthed. Quickly enough the blonde shut it with a click and pondered the question.

"There's just something I don't like about him; other than that fact he is a mooch." Ed saw the twitches of a frown. _Looks like Lan-Fan knows the lecher and getting pissed off that I'm insulting him. _"He's also a pushy letch, who seems to think it's alright to kiss and grope me out of no where, and wants to stick his nose where it clearly doesn't belong." The Xingese woman lowered her eyelids, thinking on what Edward said.  
"You love someone then?" The aureate blonde was again gobsmacked by the question and the word love.  
"That isn't any of your business." She forcefully told her; seething on the inside. "If I like someone or not, but I suppose asking is better than assuming." _Fucking conceited, gormless__(3) __Xingese asshole; treating me like I'm his bloody property and taking liberties with _my_ body. _Oh yeah the next time Ed saw Lin she was undoubtedly going to give him a piece of her mind as well as her fist.

* * *

Gracia sat back and watched Ed sitting next to Elicia; listening to her play. While Ed didn't need sheet music, the young girl did. The flaxen haired woman smiled at Elicia's progress. She was playing very well for only starting about a month ago. Her mother and Ed had settled for Friday after school lessons. Every Sunday she still went to Mustang's, and every progressing day Ed felt her affection grow even more for the man; she had started seeing the Sunday lessons as dates. Her body still shivered when even she thought about that particular stroke to her cheek, from that day at the cemetery. Every time he touched her; her body ached with desire. Certain touches and the gentle kisses made her quiver even more. Ed prayed to whomever that Roy hadn't noticed; but a little voice in her mind hoped that he had. It also spoke of her wanting Mustang to kiss -like the one he gave her in front of HQ- her again. Shaking off her thoughts of Roy she again focused on the girl's playing. Ed didn't even flinch, when the young child did hit an incorrect note; only made a mental notation to mention when she was finished.

"Well done Elicia, only wrong note this time. But don't fret too much; I made the same mistake myself when I was learning to play." She told the yellow-teal eyed girl when she had finished. Her index finger pointed where the sour note was played and demonstrated the right key and footing for the correct note. Ed asked her to play through it again. These days had been made into a dinner after Elicia's lessons. Ed usually made dinner while Gracia brought dessert; and on some occasions Ed played for them. The golden woman lately hadn't had the time to play much. She had taken on quite a few jobs; she did use alchemy; though Ed did try to use her own two hands as often as she could. Ed finally learned that on the other side, even thought Izumi did try to beat it into her skull. Teacher and mother applauded when Elicia finished; this time perfectly. Gold irises looked up at the clock. "Well it's time for supper and end of the lesson." The blonde stood -being mindful of Ophelia at her feet- and made her way into the kitchen to plate the meal. Also to give Ophelia her own supper so she didn't beg at the dinner table; Ed had already learned her lesson after the first time.

"Have you found someone Edward?" The golden eyed woman's cheeks turned red; if she had food in her mouth she would have certainly spat it out in utter shock. The events of that afternoon popping into hear head; at least this time she wasn't asked by someone she had just met.

"W-why do you ask Gracia?" The green eyed woman's dimples widen in a knowing smile.

"You've seemed a little distracted today, more so than usual." The three of them were still eating supper; Elicia had looked up at when her mother mentioned the possibility of Ed liking someone.

"You like someone sister? You should marry him!" The 22 year old female's face got even brighter at the thought of being married to Roy. Gracia smiles as she took a bite. Ed didn't bother to deny or confirm with either mother or daughter. _Marriage? But that would eventually lead to… children. _The blonde half mindedly ate the meal. She had no trouble with children; she had been with tons of the village children when she started living with Roselle. But the…act of creating them and the aspect of having Roy Mustang's children put her into a tail spin. _Kids with Roy… bet they would be…_ ___superbes__ enfants__(4).__ I wonder if he looks more like his mother… _A tiny smile made its way onto her face at the odd wondering. _If I had a daughter with his hair, his features and my eyes… I'd name her in a way after Roselle… another daughter and I'd name her Nina._ The smile still on her lips as she thought of two sweet little girls, and maybe… even a little boy.

* * *

After the Hughes' left and calling Al; Ed was lounging in her bathtub –taking a bath instead of a shower- before bed. All of her hair was wet and slicked back. Glancing over the blonde had to grin; Ophelia was as far away as possible from the tub. _Looks like she has an aversion to water like any normal cat, if she is a chimera… I wonder who made her. _She had begun to wash and while doing so Ed began to day dream.

_Roy was sharing the tub with her and instead of Ed washing herself; the onyx haired man was doing it for her. __Aureate lashes covered her gold eyes as she hummed in pleasure and relaxed into his tender mercies. As the brunette started to wash her shoulder he moved her hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck. Ed cuddled against Roy's strong chest; as his__ gentle and arousing washing moved to her front. The elder man mouthed her ear and started whispering things into it. He made comments -adoring ones at that- about her smooth legs and body. He even mentioned about how tantalizing the mark on her body was. The finger tips of his free hand gently caressed the outline of the tattoo like mark; Ed quivered. The blonde tilted her head towards his. "Roy… ____Je t'en supplie encore.__(5)__" Somehow he was able to understand what she said; midnight blue irises were covered as he kissed Ed passionately. The cloth Roy had been holding was left to float in the water as his arms grasped her waist. Her cheeks turned rosy as she felt his erection -also from the kissing- digging into her back. Soon one hand moved up and settled on one of her breast while she gasped in surprise. Roy thrust his tongue into her mouth, learning every dip and crevice of the orifice. His other hand moved to ardently rub at -and slipping a few fingers into- Ed's virgin vulva; she moaned against his lips as her own tongue started to play with Roy's. _

"Oh fuck." Ed whined; she still felt the shivers going up her spine. Her imagination had left her hot and breathless. Ed's eyes were slightly glazed over as she sighed forlornly or longingly, maybe even a mixture of the two; even Ed didn't know. _I'm glad I called Al before I took a bath. _She quickly lathered up her hair with shampoo and dunked under the water; rinsing the foamy stuff out. Hair and body free of cleaning stuff; she reached for a towel after she pulled out the drain plug. Right after the blonde dried her feet and legs Ophelia immediately rubbed against them. Edward had to smile, it didn't matter to her if Ophelia _was_ a chimera; her pet was a wonderful companion. Slipping the towel around her shoulders; the flaxen tresses were starting to get toweled. The blonde made her way out of the bathroom and towards her own room. Chucking the towel into the hamper and slipping into her usual sleepwear. The dark smoke that had been following; hopped onto the bed awaiting her mom to get in. Nimble fingers quickly picked up her chosen book and crawled under the sheets. As Ed started to read she had an idle thought. _I wonder what Roy's middle name is? _

* * *

1) French for Ow and Ouch.

2) German for (from what all my information is telling me) ass, blockhead, prat, fool, dunderhead, etc. (maybe even possibly jackass) the meaning I was going for was ass or jackass. Use to hear it lot on Hogan's Heroes I think; it's been awhile since I've watched it.

3) It's a British insult that means basically slightly lacking in the common sense department; a bit daft.

4) French: Beautiful children, thought beaux is also correct. Moije thought superbes was the better of the two I went with that.

5) Again French: 'Please I want more.'

Thanks to everyone who has been enjoying this story so far. Also to Moije who helped with the French in this chapter ^^. (and sorry if anything is incorrect.) So how does everyone like guard kitty Ophelia? For any Lin/Ling fans I'm sorry I couldn't help myself but have him… mauled by a cat, thankfully Ed hasn't gotten her hands on him… yet. Oh which reminds me if you want to see what the mark is suppose to look like go to mayzen(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d2yv5b7 . *chuckles* Ed is getting a bit of a dirty mind isn't she? I guess she's liked Roy for so long it was bound to happen. If you have any questions, suggestions, anything you'd like to see in this story, or just anything in general e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (At) yahoo (dot) com, PM me threw , or review any will do. Please R&R, until next time folks.


	13. Chapter 13 An Old Acquaintance

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. Note: I personally think I suck at writing fighting/sparring stuff so sorry ahead of time if it sucks. **

"Ouch." The blonde groaned, when she nearly landed on her fanny -her hands shot out to break her fall- on the floor after she ran into someone. Thankfully Ophelia had been hanging back so she didn't get hit. For consolation the one she bumped into fell onto their butt. Gold eyes looked right into sunglass covered eyes. "Oh Akihiko, _guten Morgen_(1)." The albino adjusted his glasses.  
"Good morning, Ed." The lighter haired man stood and brushed off his uniform. He then held out his hand to help the blonde woman with a slight shake of her head, Ed did take the offered hand. When on her feet she shook -after moving the leash to her wrist- her hands a little. "I didn't expect you to be here Ed."

"I come here to visit the old office and check to see if Mustang has anything for me." Ed then looked up. _Damn I hadn't realized he was _that _tall. _"But where are you off to?"  
"The gym to get a little practice and exercise in." The shorter grinned broadly.

"How would you like a sparring partner today, _Captain_?" A soft chuckle and a smile later, he answered.  
"I would enjoy the chance to spar with you _Fullmetal._" The two walked together, chatting a bit when right in front of gym complex's doors Ed asked.

"So what branch are you in?"  
"Investigations." Aki answered as he opened the door to let the blonde in first. Slightly dumbfounded Ed just walked through the doors, with a smiling man right behind her.

The blonde smirked as soon as she got over her surprise and looped the leash around a dumbbell rack. "I hope you're ready to have your ass kicked." She shrugged off her jacket as did Akihiko -after the butt-skirt was off- with and answering grin.

"Likewise." The man wore a white high collar and long sleeve skivvy. Ed knew it was for his sensitive skin; as were his glasses for his eyes. Ophelia as a good kitty that she is sat off to the side right were Ed had left her.

"Do you need those in here?"

"I suppose I don't." With a flick of his wrist the glasses were off, showing pale indigo eyes. _He may be as large as Armstrong, but he's slender not bulky. _Slipping out a case from the pocket of his uniform slacks, he placed them in and settled it on top of his jacket. The two didn't notice that they were being watched by the other soldiers. It was odd to them that the pale skinned man bringing someone with him. They continued to watch as the two stretched out; all the men homed in the blonde and saw the outline of her breast under the slightly baggy shirt. A smart one figured what they were going to do and rushed out to tell supposedly the whole complex. "It looks like we're going to have an audience." Ed shrugged metal and flesh shoulders.

"It doesn't bother me any, I've been stared at for years." The albino only chuckled.

"Very well; so shall we?" A smirk.

"Yes lets." Both sized each other up, before getting into stance.

* * *

"Sir! Sir!" Mustang looked up as Fury shot into his office. Hawkeye and Havoc looked up as well; Bread and Falman were out at the moment.

"Yes Fury what is it?" The short man panted slightly from running all that way into the office.

"The young man from yesterday is sparring with a woman." Roy had to raise his brow. He remembered 'Dante'.

"And?"  
"I think it's Ed!" That got Mustang out of his chair and calmly walking to where the 'event' was taking place. On the way they ran into the last two of his subordinates along with Armstrong; apparently they had heard too.

They got to the doors just in time to see Ed sweep Aki's legs out from under him. The tall man landed on his fanny and tumbled backwards to avoid getting kicked and back on his feet. Both were grinning from ear to ear; Aki threw the next punch and Ed blocked with her automail then delivered the heel of her palm into his chest. Everyone was a bit surprised to see him stagger backwards. His white tresses flopped over one of his eyes. Ed not wanting to end yet let him get his breath back before continuing. After a few more punches and dodges; Aki got her in the cheek. He winced when he saw a little blood; she wasn't bothered, Ed knew accidental drawing of blood happened from time to time. She merely wiped the crimson fluid that dribbled down her chin; staining the thumb of her glove. Both knew they were going to have some bruises tomorrow since they both were a little out of practice.

After that the taller man soon had her on the ground, almost sitting on her diaphragm right under her breast; he held up her hands above her head. She wriggled and bucked trying to get him off… but it didn't work. "Looks like I win Ed." He panted; she grinned.

"Says who?" To the amazement of everyone watching -some even got nosebleeds from their unwholesome thoughts- as Ed literally bent herself in half and got her legs under his armpits and locked them around his chest; starting to pull him down. Squirming down a little and popping up between his legs –with her flesh hand- her thumb went into the nerve just below the nose; her index finger in the curve of his jaw and the other three dug in under his jaw. Her legs had moved from around his chest and on top of his arms. He felt extreme pain radiating from where her digits laid. He tried to grapple her arm, but she only pressed and dug in harder. Akihiko hissed at how painful it was as she clutched harder. He thumped his hand on the floor; knowing that he just gave in she let go and moved her legs off. "That was fun, before only three people were able to make me break out in a sweat while sparring." The albino stood and went to get them some towels.

"I'll take that as a complement." Aki spoke while flinging the fabric at her. Catching it in midair; sharp eyes glanced around and frowned. Placing the towel around her shoulders and took a moment to stretch out her muscles. It was when she finished stretching, did she wipe the perspiration off and asked a bit loudly.

"What the fuck are these idiot's staring at?" There was no way Ed could see that her sweat had made her loose top cling to her skin and give them a clearer view of her breast. Indigo eyes had to smile at Ed's… ignorance.

"You were once a man Ed, think about it. A rather good looking young woman, who is rather flex-" She held up a hand, cutting Akihiko off; who was grinning and leaning against one of the racks and getting his legs adored by Ophelia. _That explains the blood from their noses. _She thought as her eye twitched. Another glace and saw where their orbs were glued too; looking down at the flesh that attracted their attention. _They're just breast; what is so bloody special about skin covered fat and milk glands? _She was a miffed to say the least. Without thinking she grabbed one of the weights with her automail arm and hurled it at them. The wide eyed soldiers under attack muttered 'oh shit!' and ducked for cover; while some of the others just high-tailed it out of there. The one who didn't got an earful… after the weight had embedded -and the dust settled- itself into the wall.

One of the few men that didn't get a nosebleed -that was attracted to Ed- was Mustang. But that didn't mean his mind wasn't filled with naughty thoughts. _She's so lithe; I can imagine what positions we could h- Hold it! I have to get _my _mind out of the gutter before she throws something at me! _His stoic expression had been up the whole time. He may have seen her throw the metal object but he barely heard her rant and curse at everyone else. When his mind pulled itself out of the gutter he heard the last bit of her yelling and saw her foaming with rage. "Now get the hell out of here before I decorate this floor with your blood!" If she had her way they would already be a blood heap on said floor. Mustang's crew -plus one- jumped out of the way was they rushed to vacate the room; Aki on the other hand was on the verge of laughing. It was Armstrong that broke the silence.

"That was a most impressive display of skill, Edward Elric!" The albino now started to guffaw as Ed saw the huge man -sparkles and all- and said in a semi small voice.

"Thanks Armstrong."

"I have to agree and her sparring partner wasn't half bad either." Mustang added; he leveled a slight glare at the younger man… he was a tad jealous that the other was on pretty good terms with the blonde. _Why should I be jealous? I can tell there isn't anything between them. _Akihiko put his glasses back on and merely put his jacket and decorative skirt in the crook of his elbow.

"I'll see you later Ed." The pale man told her. By then she had started talking to the rest of the office, but she waved at him. Smiling he walked up to the elder male and whispered. "There is nothing to worry about sir; I'm not interested in Ed in that way… she's all yours." After saying his peace he sauntered away and out of the gym building. Roy's eyes widen, and turned slightly as the younger left. The only thought Mustang had was; _shit he's as observant as Maes was. _

* * *

Ed made her way home after he usual lunch with Phoenix; she had went there soon after talking to Mustang who told her that he didn't have anything for her at the moment. Ed was in a pretty good mood because Lin had bothered her since she saw him last… although she still wanted to kick his ass. As she got closer to her front door, she spotted a lone figure waiting for her on the porch. Ed instantly who it was one she got close enough. "Wrath?" Lavender eyes looked right into gold when she spoke his 'name.' The blonde noted that the homunculus had changed a little; his hair was now done like Izumi's had been. The fake human smiled.

"You've changed Ed."

"So have you. You look a bit like Teacher with your hair like that." His hand touched his dreadlocks.

"Really?" Ed nodded and went past the boy to open the door. Ophelia looked at the homunculus curiously; sniffed a little before rubbing her head against his leg.

Ed opened the door. "_Entres et fais comme chez toi_(2)" She reprimanded -after she saw the look on Wrath's face- herself when she realized she had spoken in French; she had always greeted the village kids that always came to visit which was often then. She repeated herself in English.

"Thanks" the smaller spoke and quietly went in, the cat and her owner right behind. After getting her leash taken off, Ophelia went straight to Wrath and hopped up onto the couch the boy was sitting on and soon settled in his lap. His flesh hand gently rubbed her fur. It was a while before Ed -who had been doing other things- asked. "So what brings you by Wrath?" His pale lids lowered slightly; mind wandering into his memory. _'Go and visit a few people from your past young one. I will be back for you once I've dealt with a more pressing matter. I'm not sure when so visit who you want and can, especially Edward… because you shouldn't be here any longer; I've come to clean up the mess that… woman left behind. But when that time comes I'm taking you back to your mother.' _

"I… heard rumors that you were back, so I came to see for mys-" The brunette's eyes widen when he saw that Ed was now a she. Gold took notice and smiled.

"_Ja_ I'm a woman now." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Other than the ups and downs that come with the gender it isn't so bad." Wrath smiled.  
"I'm glad you're home Ed."

* * *

In the vacant city beneath Central, footsteps echoed among the empty buildings. A solitary figure wandered the bare streets swiftly. His face was partially covered by a wide brimmed traveler's hat; he wore all black save for the white cloth about his neck. His eyes searched for his quarry, growling slightly. "I've been in this ghost town from hell for days without finding 'it'." He snorted. "I wish that wench could clean up her own damn mess, but since she's dead I have to clean it up for her… should have done it sooner too." Sharp ears caught the sounds of a sudden crash. Turning towards the direction it came from he ran to it, the bottom of his frock coat flailing out behind him. He skidded to a halt once he was at the source of the noise. "How could I miss something so enormous and hideous for _four_ days?" Wild and empty eyes of the over grown homunculus caught sight of the person. "You've been left alone for far too long Gluttony. Don't worry I'll take you back to where you belong. For the dead should stay dead; there is no way to evade this truth, for you or Wrath." A smirk crossed his lips and thought to himself as he back flipped away from one of Gluttony's head-and-leg-limbs. _Though there are always exceptions to the rule… the Elric siblings for example. _

* * *

1) If it wasn't obvious to some, it means 'Good Morning'

2) 'Come in and make yourself at home.'

Again I apologize if the sparring bit sucked; I think it turned out alright. Again I thank Moije for the French. I also thank you all who have made this very enjoyable ride, I still haven't gotten everything in order I'm just kinda making it up as I go along ^^;

*chuckles* the first touches of jealousy on Roy's part but I think Aki set him straight… there will be more. *waggles eyebrows* I bet everyone was wondering about Wrath (I knew I had to stick him in here somewhere and this seemed the best time.) I can't wait to hear/read guesses about the mysterious fellow at the end of this chapter… thought it might be a bit obvious. Even if you guys guess right I'm not tellin'. Now to the reviews:

Yumi the Fallen Angel: Happy to hear that, yep Lin likes Ed… he's just going about it the exceptionally wrong way… not that Ed would like him now anyway, she already likes Roy *grin* hmmmm it's definitely a possibility of Roy seeing something like that and if Lin and Roy meet…. There might be spit-roasted Xingese Prince on the menu. I'm glad to hear it; I was laughing my butt off while typing that scene.

Trenna Tailonia: I'm glad you are enjoying my story, and I did recheck the French with Moije (who is French); my translator. While I thank you for…. Uh how to put this…being as helpful as you could; but I'm more inclined to agree with her since she would know her own people and the intricacy of her own native tongue. Don't worry I don't plan on stopping till this story is done.

Yolea Irk's: It's alright if you're late, better late than never. ^^ Yep Lin eheh you're good at guessing, I thought giving Ed flowers was a cute touch, but I'm not saying who gave them to her; everyone will have to keep guessing. Yep Ed just really started having a pretty naughty mind . Roy still has dirtier mind than Ed though. Don't worry I'll keep updating ^^ as I mentioned before I don't plan on stopping till it's done.

If you have any questions, suggestions, anything you'd like to see in this story, or just anything in general e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (At) yahoo (dot) com, PM me threw , or review any will do. Please R&R, until next time folks.


	14. Chapter 14 Rainy Days and Mondays

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

Ed hissed as she clutched at her shoulder port. _Fuck it's going to rain, just bloody great. _She had been getting herself ready to go; so she had been outside packing the saddle bags. _I can only hope that I get inside before it starts coming down. _For now Ed would ignore the pain she felt around in and around her ports.

* * *

The blonde parked her motorcycle in Mustang's driveway; every time she came she didn't ever bring Ophelia. _At least she's with someone today. _Ed thought as she lifted herself off the vehicle. As she stood there ready to get her bags… she felt a hand grope her buttocks and an arm around her shoulder. "Hello Ed." She growled.  
"Didn't the last time teach you anything, _verdrehter Schweinehund_(1)?"

"I'm an obstinate man and you don't have your feline friend around." _Daft is more like it… Oh he feels like he can get away with it just because Ophelia isn't around. I'll teach him a lesson he won't forget. _She elbowed him in the gut, hard with her left arm. Her right got the limb that was around her shoulders under her armpit then grabbed his thumb and pulled it back. She was careful not to rip it off, but only causing a lot of pain.

"Don't struggle or I'll take your thumb off." She didn't need a confirmation from him to know Lin was going to do what she said. "Listen and listen good asshole. If you do any of that kind of shit to me again, I'll break every _fucking_ bone in your body. _Capisce_(2)?" When she saw him nod out of the corner of her eye; she quickly lifted her left foot and kicked him hard and fast in he knee, backhanding him across the cheek thus knocking him over. Ed grabbed her bags and quickly went in just as water droplets began to fall.

"Your majesty maybe you should stop your pursuit of Edward." Lan-Fan told him as she looked at him from above.

"I think not, she is far too interesting to let go." He told her as he rubbed his bandaged -and slightly red where skin was showing- cheek. She only sighed at his idiocy.

* * *

Roy had opened the door just in time to hear Ed's threat and her rushing into the house. "Edward who was that?" He asked after he closed it behind her.

"Some dick who thinks that I'm his property." Mustang damn near growled possessively when those words were uttered, but held it back when he caught her rubbing her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Rain, bastard; ever since I've lost my limbs my stumps throb painfully when it's going to rain, is raining and when it cold… if it's cold enough my ports and automail might even seize up. Once it was so bad I was throwing up." Roy sympathized and then winced as she spoke. Carefully he hugged her around the shoulders from behind; Ed blushed as her nose filled with lavender and cinder. Two thoughts popped into Roy's mind.  
"Weren't you in pain while you were walking in the snow? You're pace didn't look labored or that you were limping." Ed gave a soft chuckle.  
"I was a bit out of it; I don't think I registered pain. I remember being cold and in a stupor." She didn't mention the rest of it. Roy then vocalized a part of his second thought; hoping he would get an automail foot to the shin when the second came out.

"…I heard on the radio that it's going to rain all night." Ed groaned. Roy tightened his hold, burying his nose into the nape of her neck. He could smell the grease and oil that lubricated Ed's metal limbs, but underneath that… he detected a scent that permeated her skin other than alchemy. _Mint? Oddly fitting. _"Please stay for the night, Edward." _That's a bit of a suggestive request… _But she didn't have the heart to deny his request.

"I guess it's a good thing I brought a book with me." The brunette lifted his head.

"Does that mean you'll stay?" Ed heard… a sense of elation in that question.

"Yes, but first let me make a phone call."

"Alright and maybe before the lesson I can try to ease the pain in your shoulder." She turned red; answering a calmly as she could.

"Sure." The man let her go, so she could make her call.

* * *

"Thanks Wrath, I'll see you sometime tomorrow. Bye." She set the receiver back down with a quiet click. _Whew at least Wrath is okay with taking care of her for the night. _

"All done?" She glanced at Roy over her shoulder.

"_Ja_." Ed blushed while thinking that the older man was going to hug her again. Carefully he took her hand, leading her over to the couch. He sat on the cushion and settled Ed between his legs.

"You wear an under-"

"_Ja,_ I wear a tank-top under my shirts." She knew what he was getting at and shyly started to unbutton her shirt before he could ask. It didn't take long before her upper half was left with just the tank -which was skin tight- and bra. Midnight blue grew a tad in size, as he saw all the scaring -not to mention at getting a good view of the outline of her breast- around her port; the blonde had usually covered up the area from prying eyes… no matter how much she might have trusted them. As she settled the fabric in her lap, Roy's digits stroked her aching muscles around her shoulder port. The blonde seemed to instantly relax into his touch. Roy tenderly massaged her back and started moving towards the front. "Careful you're getting close to my 'nerve' circle."

"What?" He paused in his ministrations.

"That's what Al calls it. It's what connects my sensory nerves from my body to prosthetics. Only alchemist can activate it to turn it on or off." With a soft murmur of acknowledgment the brunette restarted the movements of his hands. _He's good with his hands._ Ed thought hazily. A few moments later Ed spoke up. "Okay Mustang, I'm fine now… but thank you for doing that." A cheerful smile appeared.

"You're welcome Edward. By the way do you know anything that goes well with wine?" A rather smug grin curved her lips.  
"I might."

True to what Roy had told her it kept raining through dinner; in fact it started to become a downpour as time went by. Ed was extremely glad she didn't try to go home in that. For said dinner they had spaghetti with a salad, bread and the red wine Roy had mentioned. The blonde had put her shirt back on but left it unbuttoned during the cooking. They made small talk mostly about work and Al at first, but soon they skipped from one subject to another including alchemy. Ed had washed the dishes when they were finished, but currently the blonde was curled up on the couch reading. She gently fingered her marker and the pages. "Ed?" Gold looked up curiously. "May I see that alchemy circle?" She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Look at the one on my foot, it's between my big and index toe. It's the same as the on near my collar bone." Ed lifted her left foot for him to inspect. Her eyes went back to the written word -pretending to read- as Roy gently took hold of the heel of her foot and parted the two toes. She looked over the edges of her book watching him gazing intently at the marking. _His hands are actually soft… I wonder why I hadn't noticed that before. _

"It's a very mysterious design, not like any alchemy I've ever seen."

"I know it's a perfect blend of Amestrian medical alchemy with Xingese alkahestry, even thought the two look a lot a like but ultimately different."

"You know alkahestry?" Midnight blue eyes looked into amber slightly surprised and she hesitated somewhat in telling him just how she got that information but felt that she could trust him with this.

"…It's because of the gate, some… force gave me extensive knowledge on all forms of alchemy, saved my ass more than once."

Roy placed her foot back on the cushion, and tried to peek at the cover of her book. "What are you reading?"

"Strange case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde; it's pretty interesting." Dark eyes spotted her marker and plucked it out of between the pages; he knew instantly from the feel it was photo paper. "Hey! Give that back bastard!" He only grinned and looked; his eyes going wide as he did so. It was a color photograph of a male Edward with a woman that looked quite a bit like him; they were sitting next to each other; both smiling and her hand was soothingly settled over his. The man could feel jealously burning like fire in his veins.

"Who is this?" Ed sighed, rather annoyed.

"She was my friend and employer, nothing more. Roselle may have looked like you, acted like you at times, and your age but she wasn't you; a different personality. May I have my picture back already?" Apprehensively he handed it back.

"So you didn-"

"_Nein_(3)!" Ed snarled. "I didn't ever sleep with her or anyone else for that matter. Why the hell does everyone think that I had sex with her?" She groused. Mustang felt that raging emotion die and feeling incredibly stupid -guilty too as a matter of fact- for thinking that. In hearing Ed's peevish question, it was clear that this wasn't the first time that someone had inappropriately questioned Ed's relationship with the elder woman.

"Sorry, it's just that she's…"

"I know she's attractive …kinda like you." Ed flushed pink -as did Roy- and put the picture back into the book.

"Thank you." She gave him a small embarrassed smile and stuck her nose back into the book. "I'll go find you something to wear for tonight."  
"_Danke._" Ed quietly told him while reading, the music of the rain soothingly in the background.

* * *

'_Ed wakeup! Roy needs you!' _She awoke with an exasperated groan. She had been sleeping rather peacefully before the rude wakeup call. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Only slightly irritated; she slid her legs over the side and stood. _Damn git…_ She idly thought. The pajama top the man had provided for her to wear was longer than his shirt that she normally wore. Still half asleep she wobbly made her way downstairs. When she was at the bottom, Edward spotted the kitchen lights on. Yawning as she made her way over and then stood in the doorway; she shivered slightly from the chill of the flooring under her feet. "What are you doing up?" Mustang jumped a bit as he turned to look at her. Ed mind still not wholly awake; she didn't have sense enough to blush over the elder being topless. But her addled mind did see the look on his face, one she knew all too well.

Roy on the other hand was surprised that she was up; he had been careful to be quiet as possible. The one thing that really scrambled his thoughts was how she looked in the top… though it was the fact that it was _his _pajama shirt that got him a little hot between the legs. "D-did I wake you?" She shook her head leisurely; she wasn't about to tell him that it was the disembodied voice of Maes Hughes was what had woken her up.

"Have a nightmare?" Mustang didn't even ask how she knew; just nodded.

"Tea?" Ed shook her head again; then gently grasped his wrist -a mug of tea in the other- and tugged him into the living room while turning out the light. After Roy sat and pulled on one of his gloves; he lit a fire in the hearth. Edward settled next to the man and instinctively cuddled up to the brunette's side. He sipped -his cheeks colored a little- his tea while watching the aureate woman and her eyelids drooping. "Do you still have them Edward?"

"Sometimes... but not as often as I use too and not about mom either." Roy hesitantly put his arm about her shoulders; expecting her to shout in his ears… it didn't come. She only closed her eyes, relaxed.

"What are… they about?"

"My dad… he died right before my eyes, protecting me… and let's leave it at that." He could hear the melancholy color her voice; the dark haired man leaned over and gently kissed gold strands and her scalp.

"Mine are always the same…" Ed understood what that meant; Ishval. "Today was the first time you've talked about… anything or anyone from over there."

"I usually don't because I can't see them anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't remember them." A brief moment before she blurted out. "What's your middle name?" Roy nearly knocked her down in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me… and you know mine." The elder griped quietly; it was obvious -even if she was more asleep than not- to her that he was self-conscious about it. She not too gently nudged him with her elbow. He finally relented after some more poking and prodding.

"Dammit Edward! Fine it's Jun-Li." Roy simmered grumpily; the blonde only smiled sweetly. The raven haired man caught a glance of it and his breathing hitched at the simple beauty of it.

"Xingese… you're gonna have to show me how it's written. If it is what I think it is… it suits you very well." Roy turned his head to look right at the golden head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Nearly asleep she nuzzled closer to his warm body.

"Reminds me of Roselle…Hua-Li was one of her names... given… to …her."

"Edward?" He inquired softly as she dozed off; his only answer was her shallow exhaling of air as she slept. Roy's lips curved upward while reaching for a quilt and tucked -after getting more comfortable- it around them both. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead before settling down and falling asleep himself; his first peaceful night in many years.

* * *

When Mustang next awoke the sun was up and there was a pleasant smell in the air… and no Ed snuggled up against him. Standing up he walked straight into the kitchen. Midnight blue watched the younger cooking breakfast. He dared to glance at the clock; he gave a sigh of relief. _I still have 2 hours before I have to get to the office. _Silently he sauntered over and embraced her from behind; arms grasping her waist. "Good morning Edward." He could see the pink grace on her cheeks, making her pause in her movements.

"_Guten Morgen…_ sorry that I fell asleep o-"  
"It's alright. I didn't mind." With a shrug she continued to make their meal. "What are you making?" Still working gold peeked back for a moment.

"Griddlecakes with ham and eggs." His hold tightened a little.

"Sounds good." In looking over her head he could see she was mixing the batter. He couldn't resist anymore, he removed one arm her midsection to tilt her head off to the side.

"Mustang what are y-"

"Please call me Roy." Tenderly he rested his lips on hers in a chaste kiss; while his hand still rested against Ed's jaw. Since his eyes were already closed he couldn't see the blonde turn red nor when her lids soon closed over her own. The brunette was ecstatic when he felt her kissing him back, as her hands reached out and rested over both -jaw and waist- of his.

* * *

1) 'Perverted Pig-dog' the German word for 'perverted' might be wrong not too sure though.

2) Italian for 'Do you understand?' I heard this a few times as a kid.

3) 'No'

Ah another chapter done, thanks to everyone who has been enjoying so far *chuckles* I'd say this is my second favorite chapter. Roy and Ed are getting closer and finally smooching… at least without shocking Ed and then her running away. Also Lin finally getting what he deserves by Ed's hands instead of Ophelia's paws though that in itself is funny. The reason I used Italian is because it sounds a little authoritative and threatening which is the effect Ed would want. About Roy's middle name I chose Jun-Li because of what it means which I think suits him; written in Chinese it would look something like this 俊力 as for Hua-Li for Roselle it would look like this 花丽; if you want the meanings you can look it up feeling a little too lazy to type it. Now to my lovely reviewers:

To Yolea Irk's: Yep Roy is so jealous… YIPE! *ducks for cover from Mustang's fire* Looks like he heard me too. This is not good… I don't wanna be turned into a match! *glares at the man and mutters that he should focus his attention on the Xingese mooch trying to steal his girlfriend.*

To Yumi the Fallen Angel: yep ^^ Yeah I have to admit it would be rather humorous to see Roy try to BBQ Lin to crisp. *snickers* All I'm gonna say on that is Wrath wanted to see Ed (he might even be able to see Al and Winry not sure yet) before he gets taken back to the gate; back to where the dead/undead belong. You'll see who that man is; but to me he is actually very important figure, and you're welcome ^^

To Kira Kyuuketsuki: I'm glad you are enjoying yourself at seeing how *glances around to see if she's gonna get injured* oblivious Ed is and just how possessive Roy is of Ed. Aki in a way is going to be Ed's Maes (like giving information to Ed if Roy is doing something stupid, etc.); but as you can see this man has his own agenda to do, Hughes really didn't have his own agenda.

To Fullmetal Freak XX: *blushes* thanks *rubs the back of her head* I try to do my best to make as entertaining as possible.

To pnginlvrs: Happy to hear that you loving this story so far, I hope the rest of it will be just as enjoyable for you.

If you have any questions, suggestions, anything you'd like to see in this story, or just anything in general e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (At) yahoo (dot) com, PM me threw FF (dot) net , or review any will do. Please R&R, until next time folks.


	15. Chapter 15 Hooked on a Feeling

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

"What is it Ed?" Phoenix asked, observing the dazed and apprehensive look on her face. The blonde sighed as she started to flush at the memory of yesterday morning and gently feeling her lips with her fingertips. The red head smiled widely and settled her chin into her left hand while taking a sip of her drink. "Kiss your former commanding officer?" Ed nearly spat out her drink.

"What? How?" Gray eyes rolled a little in humor.

"You're almost the same color as your shirt, touched your lips with your fingers… also you've been looking dazed and antsy ever since; maybe even before you got here."

"Yes… but it was… more like he kissed me… I just."

"Kissed back?" The blonde nodded -completely un-Ed-like- meekly. Phoenix only smiled at her. _Not to mention it was a little awkward afterwards… _

_Ed felt that her whole body was red -not to mention that her heart was racing like she had ran a mile- when the elder released her lips with a subtle pop. The one arm on her midsection gave her a gentle squeeze, while the other twined his long digits with hers. Her brain coming out of it's 'I kissed Roy' haze; got her mouth working again. "I need my hand, bastard." Roy merely chuckle and let it go and he was content with holding Ed as she cooked. His lids lowering as he heard her humming a tune he had never heard before but it was sweet sounding. Breakfast was a rather quiet affair, though gold kept peeking up into those dark blues orbs and blushing when they caught hers. Soon Roy was dressed and ready for the office. Before leaving he left a sweet but brief touch of his lips upon hers. _

"_I'll see you soon Ed." They didn't need words to know that they liked each other, that kiss was enough. With a tiny tap on the tip of her nose he left… leaving Ed with a shy -but happy- smile. _

"That isn't the only thing… Al called. He asked me to ask Roy if he'll be the best man for him and me to be the matron of honor for Winry." Ed cradled her face in her hands -elbows on the table- as she groaned… she didn't even register that she called him by name.

"It's the dress thing isn't it? I know how you feel. I really didn't start wearing skirts or dresses till I started living with my father. There are ways around the strange feeling though. As a young girl I always wore skin tight shorts." Gold looked up.  
"Do you still…?"

"Not so much anymore, but on some occasions and depending on the dress I do." The taller woman then reached out and tapped her on the bridge of her nose. "I think you should go on a date with him." Hands falling onto the table, her eyes went wide and gapping like a fish. "I don't mean anything formal… I'd start with something informal; like we do, lunch. Of course you really couldn't 'go out' out until the weekend… maybe you could make him lunch. He does have and hour break for it right?"  
"_Ja_… but he more often than not works during that hour." The russet skinned woman smiled broadly.

"Why don't you call him up later and tell him you'll be coming for lunch." The blonde was now bright red; thought about it and nodded a little.

* * *

The phone rang in Mustang's office, but unfortunately said man wasn't able to answer. It was Hawkeye who answered. "Lieutenant General Mustang's office."  
"Hi Riza… is Mustang there?" The elder blonde smiled faintly at hearing Ed's voice and a brief greeting before she answered.

"Sorry Edward, Roy is at a meeting." The major heard a muttered curse at the other end.

"Could you tell him to call me when he gets back in?" Riza could hear the slight nervousness in Ed's voice.

"I'll let him know as soon as he comes in."

"…Thanks Riza." Before the officer could even say anything in reply; Ed hung up. Sherry eyes only looked at it for a moment and put it back onto its cradle.

"Who was that Hawkeye?"  
"Ed… she wanted to talk to Roy but apparently… is nervous." Havoc laughed.  
"Maybe they are finally going on a date!" The whole office grinned…even Hawkeye; it seems that they knew their leader and the blonde all too well.

* * *

It was an hour and half later, Mustang strolled back into the office; in a stormy mood. _Most of those 'Generals' are fucking morons! _Anyone with eyes and half a brain could see the steam coming out of his ears. His subordinates surmised that they were trying to press Roy into getting Ed back into the military. It was true but the other -small- thing that put a bur in his britches; was that he hadn't heard from said blonde since Monday. "Oh sir."

"What Hawkeye?" He snarled; she only smiled sweetly.

"Ed called for you and wanted you to call back." That instantly cheered him up and a silly boyish smile curved his lips.

"Thank you Riza, I shall call her right now." After the man went into his office Breda spoke up.

"That made him cheery."

"Of course! He finally gets a date after all these years!" Havoc spoke comically.

* * *

Ed scrambled for the phone once she heard it ring. Wrath stared since he had not ever seen Ed do that. "Hello?"

"You called, Edward?" A tiny thrilled smile appeared.

"_Ja_ I was…" Still a little uneasy she paused. She heard a faint titter.

"Yes, you wanted?" Roy asked flirtatiously.

"Don't bother bringing or going anywhere for lunch tomorrow, I'm bringing it bastard." She said in a rush; Roy again chuckled but fondly this time.

"Alright Edward, I'll see you here tomorrow around noon?"  
"I'll see you then… Roy." Ed blushed as she heard a pleased murmur before Mustang hung up with a sweet goodbye. With a vaguely shaky hand she put the receiver back down. Ed seemed to be shivering all over.

"Is something wrong Ed?"  
"Everything is fine, Wrath." She told him as she turned with a jovial grin on her face. She went right into the kitchen and started to cook multiple things at once; something for dinner tonight and for tomorrow. The homunculus could only stand there watching and completely amazed. He hadn't ever seen the blonde do so many thing things at once. _…Is she making lemonade too?_

_

* * *

_

Ed woke up that morning with serious cramps and in a testy mood. _Fucking hell! I just had to start my period today of all days! _The only thing she was somewhat glad about that she had the foresight to put on a pad last night. _I better go take something before I start getting ready for lunch today. _Thoroughly aggravated the golden blonde got up and went straight to the medicine cabinet.

"Are you alright?" The smaller brunette asked as he watched the blonde go through her things.

"I'll be alright… what I'm feeling is rather normal." She sighed at that it was true, though she wished it wasn't. Ed was also annoyed at the fact that she felt a little picky about her clothes… she had the compulsion to at least look a little nice for Roy. She was currently wearing black dress slacks with a white dress shirt; which she left the collar -along with the two buttons under it- unbuttoned. As for earring she now chose a simple pair of diamonds for the back; for the front she picked dangly golden amber Chinese phoenix'. As she finished putting them in she flicked open her pocket watch. "If I leave now I'll get there a little early." In a rush she packed up everything into a basket. Leashed up Ophelia and said 'see you later, Wrath' as she dashed out the door.

* * *

As Ed ambled closer to the office, she quietly unhooked Ophelia and let her into the room first. She didn't want to go in with the rest of the peanut gallery there, just Roy. The dark cat looked around; she didn't see the usual men and woman that were usually in the outer room. Quickly the feline spotted the open door and went in. Elated she ran and jumped on top of Roy's desk and nuzzled his hand which currently held a pen.

As soon as the older man felt fur rubbing the back of his hand he knew Ed had arrived. "Come on in, Edward." Roy let his pen drop to the flat surface and petted the overly affectionate cat. Warily Roy saw the blonde come into his office and closing the door behind her. "Are you that embarrassed to be seen with me Edward?" Wide eyed she shook her head.  
"_Nein. _I'd just rather not have everyone else around." _I can't believe I just said that…_ The brunette smiled.

"We can start eating lunch as soon as my desk is cleared of my paperwork."

"Ophelia off." Dutifully she hopped off and perched herself on the couch. The elder started to clean off his desk while mentioning.

"Obedient isn't she?" Ed laughed.  
"_Ja_ not to mention protective." He blinked as he placed the last -Ed had helped- of his paperwork on the floor. "Let me feed Ophelia before she starts begging." Roy waited patiently until she was done; once she was in range she grasped her waist and dragged her into his lap while sitting. Ed went bright red now that she was settled on his legs. He gently kissed the back of her neck after he moved the braid out of his way. The shorter bit back any sound of pleasure. "Stop that otherwise you're not going to get anything." _He's gotten all touchy feely all of a sudden. _Ed reached into the basket -that she had placed there earlier- while Roy's left arm kept the blonde in his lap. The two talked quietly as they ate, Ophelia stayed on the couch taking a cat nap after she had her meal.

"You make a quiche as good as Gracia's." The raven haired man told her with a kiss to her cheek.  
"Maybe I make pie just as good as hers too… though this one isn't apple." Midnight blues smiled.

"You even made pie. You just went all out didn't you Edward?" She elbowed him in the chest.

"Bastard." Roy only laughed and hugged her closer, gently nuzzling the area behind her ear. Ed tried to ignore him while serving it up; during that she shifted a little, blinked then turned a vivid red once she realized what it was the elder man's erection she felt. Glancing back she saw Roy a bit red himself and panting softly. Ed chose to pretend she didn't feel it and handed him a slice.

"I hadn't realized your ears are pierced, when did you get that done?" The blonde let out a cranky breath and she took a bite of her strawberry-rhubarb pie. _Damn period, thank… whoever that it's light today. _

"I honestly have no idea, they were just there. I noticed them myself soon after I got back to Resembool." The brunette heard the slight exasperation in her voice and chortled.

"I admit you make a good pie, Edward." He told her after he had polished off his portion of the dessert. "Now tell me, why did you want to do this?" Ed cursed him; of course he'd ask Mustang had always been blunt, like Ed just more tactful… most of the time.

"I… We…" The blonde growled frustrated, she felt like she had to say it this time. "I like you dammit, and we haven't had a date…We couldn't exactly eat out since you were working today a- mmph!" The man had pulled her into a sweet kiss; once he had pulled away Roy couldn't help but smile, turn her around and hug her. Again her cheeks turned red, but soon put her arms around him; hugging him back.

"I like you too, Edward. I'd love to go on another date." A tiny smile was given; one usually only given to Alphonse.  
"Something casual… I'm not ready for anything…." She made an undistinguishable sound in the back of her throat. "Dressy." She remembered what Al wanted, but she decided to wait until the time was right… she didn't have to wait long.

"That's alright Edward, just let me know when you're ready for something like that." Roy told her as he started to take a sip of the lemonade she had made the night before.

"Oh Al mentioned that he wants you to be his best man." The elder sputtered and coughed while Ed grinned like a maniac. She soon grabbed him a napkin a sly smirk now settled on her lips.

"You brat." He uttered while dabbing his chin and settling the paper over the small puddle on his desk. "You'll pay for that." Without another word he pounced, both of them landing on the floor. Roy tickled her; Ed wriggled and writhed -while laughing- under the man's weight trying to squirm away. Roy was glad that Ed still had enough sense not to use her right arm to hit him… in fact she didn't even try to. When she started heaving for air he did stop, but he was still hovering over her; grinning. Mismatched eyes had been watching the whole encounter, Ophelia did nothing but yawn.

During the struggle her tie had fallen out as did her braid; so now her hair was giving a halo effect against the floorboards. Roy would have started drooling if his mouth hadn't gone dry first. Still panting she looked over at said feline. "T-t-traitor." Roy inaudibly snickered.

"What did you mean earlier when you said she was protective?"  
"S-she attacked that mooch Lin like a rabid dog when he kissed me." Roy now let out that possessive growl he had held back on Sunday when he first heard about that little bastard.

"Little shit better not run into me or I'll fry him." Ed smiled bashfully as she carefully raised her hand and caressed the prominent scar with her index finger. He raised himself a little higher to stand on his knees. Soon the man closed that eye and gold irises spotted that some scarring did trail down over the lid; the pad of her finger went up and felt the rough trail ended about mid forehead.

"Who did this?" She asked curiously.  
"Archer…"  
"You mean that dick who had a stick really far up his ass Archer?" Roy winced.  
"…Yes."  
"Is he dead?" He nodded and added that it was thanks to Hawkeye. "Good, because if he was still mucking about. The fucker would be a fucking smear on the concrete once I was done with him; no matter what the fuckin' military said." Calming down she ruffled his long bangs; her fingers gliding along his skin. "The scar doesn't look that bad Roy, so I can't see why you grew your hair out…" She paused in her speech to look at him for a brief time. "But I have to confess that the longer bangs look good on you." Unhurriedly Ed scooted back, sat and leaned up to tenderly settled her lips against the damaged skin. Roy could feel the hints of a flushed dusting his cheeks as the golden woman continued to rain gentled kisses on his scar. The brunette panted and noticed that her neck was awfully close. Pulled Ed as close as he could he leaned in and started caress her neck with his lips. The blonde stopped her gestures as she gasped and tilted her head to give him more room. Ed moaned as Roy moved downward and started to suck and nibble on her collarbone. Once he was satisfied he moved up to kiss her, wrapping his arms about her tightly, Ed did the same as she responded. Ophelia gazed at them with one eye open, and then closed it again with a smile… well as much of one that a cat could have.

* * *

Ed walked down the hallways of HQ, making her way out. "Hello Ed." Gold saw sunglasses.

"Oh hello Akihiko, how are you today?" His larger hand patted her on the back as he answered.  
"Fine, what brought you here today?" Pink dusted her cheeks.

"I was having lunch with Roy, there's still some leftover if you want any." A sweet gentle curvature of Aki's lips appeared and a slight nod. He reached in after she opened the basket. He pulled out a bit of quiche and popped it into his mouth.

"You're a very good cook Ed. No wonder why my sister goes on and on about it." Covered indigo eyes observed a red flower tucked behind her ear. "Did you get that from Lt. General Mustang?" She turned red and a nod. He managed to see a spot tucked slightly under the opening of her shirt while she rubbed the spot. "I see, well I better not delay you any longer. I have to get back to work, thank you for the snack." With the appropriate response Ed strolled off. Akihiko chuckled. "She got a flower _and_ a hickey."

* * *

Ed and Wrath had been talking about the homunculus' wanderings -apparently the boy had been everywhere- when the phone rang. "Must be Al." Quickly she picked it up. "Hello Al, how is everything going?"  
"Everything is going fine, did you get a chance to ask Mustang today?" A flush quickly flared up as she answered a confirmation that she had and told him that Roy had accepted the position. They were soon discussing Wrath; Ed was telling her brother where the boy had been. They talked a bit about Dramacia and how it was somewhat like Russia; Ed came to that conclusion by what Wrath had told her. Soon thought lavender eyes spotted a dark blotch –he had been curious since she had been rubbing it since she got home- on Ed's skin.  
"Hey Ed, what's that?" The blonde blinked and tried to look at what the brunette was talking about. As the boy got a closer look. "It… looks like a bruise."

"A bruise? Sister has a hickey?" Alphonse went into hysterics; Wrath wondered what a hickey was… and Ed? Well her whole face turned as red as a ripe strawberry. During his fits of laughter the younger sibling had asked if she had gotten a love bite from Mustang. Sadly the blonde couldn't get any more red, wanting to hang up on him but couldn't and mentally cursed _both_ Al and Roy out. Ed didn't mind the mark of ownership -and it had felt good while getting it- it was the principle of the matter of getting teased about it… by her _own_ brother. _I'll get Roy back for this… I'll certainly give that bastard a bruise! _Looks like Roy better watch out since he'll unquestionably get a bruise… and probably not by Ed's mouth.

* * *

No translations needed in this chapter; woot another one done, hope some of you will get a laugh out of this one too. I thank one and all who are enjoying this ride… *smirks* I feel like I'm an evil little stinker. Mwhahaha. Anyway since I don't have much to say here today I'll just go on to talking to my reviewers:

To AnimeAddicter101: Yes indeed these two *glances around for fire and automail fist* thick-headed knuckleheads are finally getting closer. Thanks I'm glad you're enjoying it. ^^

To Kira Kyuuketsuki: Yeah they are finally catching a break from my devilishness. Well you've got to separate the Kanji, technically it's not one name it's two, that's why I put the dash (in English, when written in Chinese that isn't done I believe… I think normally there is just a space there when in English but don't quote me on that) between them so it looks like one when it really isn't. Since I'm up to it today I'll tell you that this particular Kanji of 'Jun' (俊) means 'talented' and the one I used for 'Li' (力) means 'strength' or 'power'. For Hua you were right the Kanji I used does mean flower and as for the 'Li' in hers it means 'beautiful'. I kinda based the idea off of a SF character named Chun Li which from what I read; they used the Kanji for spring and beautiful.

To Yolea Irk's: I'm glad you like that Wrath is in the story, and now there is a bit of an idea of what he has been doing for the past 6 years. ^^; Ed… Roy… you two need to cool it or Ed is gonna give you a bruise in place where you won't like it.

To Yumi the Fallen Angel: Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, sorry I didn't quite realize that it _was _a bit of a cliffhanger. Well at least they admitted to liking each other in this chapter, hopefully soon they're doing some bed dancing. Yes, need to read to find out who the dude in black is though I'm gonna be dropping some more (at least I hope so) hints about him.

If you have any questions, suggestions, anything you'd like to see in this story, or just anything in general e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (At) yahoo (dot) com, PM me threw , or review any will do. Please R&R, until next time folks.


	16. Chapter 16 Don't Fear the Reaper

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

Wrath sat on a hill a bit away from Rockbell Automail. Ed had packed the boy on the train the morning after she had lunch with Roy. Since the homunculus had expressed interest in visiting Resembool. He closed his eyes and felt the gentle breeze caress his skin. "Nice zephyr isn't it?" The brunette jerked while turning -and opening- his lavender eyes looking into an orb of dark jade; the other was hidden by dark hair. The elder's wide brimmed travelers hat -a long string of beads jingled while he did- was removed. The homunculus could see white strands of -with another short strand of beads- among the black hair that touched the dark tan forehead. The darker male sat next to the youth; hat now in his lap.

"Are you taking me back to the gate now?" Jade green glanced over and fiddled with his leather -adorned with silver and lapis lazuli; not to mention his frock coat MIA- bracers.

"No, you still have some time to say your goodbyes." The darker skinned male closed his visible eye. "It's nice out here, makes you feel like you're able to see everything from this point." Leisurely long fingers reached into this vest pocket and opened his watch briefly.

"Who are you?" The elder male flicked his low braid -a deep red hair wrap twined within the braid- over his shoulder.

"You may call me Veril if you wish."

* * *

Roy stopped by the flower shop before going to Ed's, but for nothing overly fancy. There was a strange woman minding the shop. "Welcome sir. Anything I can do for you?" He thought the woman looked… vaguely familiar; and noted the faint drawl. Her dark hair was done up -and slicked back- into a bun, onyx eyes shined in delight.

"I was looking for some flowers that a tomboy girl might like." The woman smiled sweetly.

"I'm sure we can find something." A slim hand made a slight gesture before leaving the counter.

"I haven't ever seen you before." A secretive smile appeared as she handled some orchids.  
"It seems a bit obvious, I just started today and I'm new to Central." Roy felt that he had seen her face somewhere before. The woman only continued to pick out some flowers. When she was done she handed him a small bouquet. She also handed him a small basket of strawberries. "I'd give her those too. I got them fresh this morning. I have a feeling that your girl likes strawberries."

"Thank you for your help."  
"You're welcome sir." As soon as the man left a rather sly -one that had crossed Mustang's face more than once- smirk.

"_Do svidaniya_(1) Roy and have a good day."

* * *

When Ed opened her door that morning -although it was near noon- she wasn't expecting Roy at her door with flowers and berries. Roy wasn't expecting Ed to be wearing just a white shirt and a robe. "Ah…. _Guten Morgen _Roy." Pink graced her cheeks as she let him in and his lips touched her cheek. Neither of them expected a white blur that went past their feet.

"What the hell?" Two sets of mewling came from the chair where Ophelia had been napping.

"I'll check on her later, I better get those flowers into a vase."

"You're not worried?"  
"No she can take care of herself." She flittered into the kitchen with Roy behind her. Her flesh hand reached for a medium sized vase and filled it with water; while she wasn't looking the brunette plucked an orchid from the bundle. Gently metal digits took the array of flora and carefully placed them in. "_Danke _for the flowers."

"You're welcome. These are also for you." The elder held up the basket and she positively beamed.

"_Danke, danke!_ I love strawberries! Especially dipped in chocolate." That got Mustang's inner imaginative pervert going, he had to bite back a groan of arousal about licking chocolate off her skin.

"We can do that after I take you to lunch if you like." Midnight blues could see the happy glimmer in her gold eyes. She dashed off to get dressed. His cheeks flushed as he saw her bare legs under the robe… his sharp eyes even catching the slight sight of her panties. He kept the flower hidden until the blonde came back, musing and amused at how cute she was acting.

Edward came back a few moments later wearing tight denim, and white woman's blouse with slightly puffy sleeves. Her ever present white gloves on along with calf high black boots. She looked towards the chair, Ophelia was now joined by a white cat with a cream colored tail and ears; it also had long black tuffs at the end of its ears just like Ophelia. She picked up the feline who was slightly larger than its black companion. "Well it looks like you've found your Hamlet, Ophelia." Said animal mewled at her. Roy had a look on his face that Ed had to answer. "A male cat, now maybe she won't be so lonely when I have to leave her at home."  
"How can you tell?"  
"He's slightly larger than her and has balls Roy." Carefully she turned the cat around for the man to see.

"Why Hamlet?" Ed grinned and set the cat back down. She got Ophelia's leash while grabbing a few things to make another collar and leash.

"I'll show you why when we get back; it'll be easier to read when we're not eating." Slender fingers put the cloth around Hamlet's neck, and attached a leash to each of them.

"You're bringing both of them?"  
"Why not? I'm sure they're not going to bother us too much." Both loops were taken into her right hand. "Let's go. Where I want you to take me isn't far and it's a nice walk." Before taking her hand, he placed the orchid behind her ear. Although the blond blushed, she seemed slightly riled. "What's with you and putting flowers there?" He twined their fingers together.

"Because you look even more beautiful with one." Her cheeks got even brighter.  
"Bastard."

* * *

As they sat the brunette noticed Ed seemed more relaxed then when they were walking. Ophelia took Ed's and the now dubbed Hamlet pawed at Roy's leg. Reluctantly he allowed the male feline into his lap. The man was expecting the tiny bite of claws into his skin, but it didn't come. The white fur-ball simply settled into the warm body. "You come here often?"  
"I do. A good friend of mine and I usually see each other here nearly everyday, provided there isn't something more important to do."  
"Will I be meeting this friend?" She heard the slight protective tone and raised a brow.

"No, she is busy today. Why should you be jealous of a woman? I'm not attracted to her… or any women for that matter." Roy was flustered by the question and knew she was right.

"Sorry… It's just that now you're my…" He rubbed the tips of his fingers nervously. "Girlfriend I don't intend to let anyone steal you away." Ed could feel the minor heat pool between her legs and cheeks at the word girlfriend and the tone in his voice.  
"I don't plan to be 'stolen' away from you ever." She blurted, and feeling like an idiot for doing so. But Roy gave her a relieved and happy smile. They made small talk as they ordered and waited for their meal. Then Roy just had to ask if anything was wrong because she seemed a little off. Ed knew that it wasn't something discussed with mixed company… but she trusted Roy. "My… monthly visitor started Tuesday." Soft fingers gently traced around her knuckle; looking up she saw a slight smirk.

"Glad you aren't more moody than you normally are, Eddie."  
"I can still kick your ass, bastard." She knew he was teasing her… as annoying as it was. He patted her hand.

"I'm sure you could Edward." He took a sip of his drink. As Ed took a bite –and fed a little meat to Ophelia-; gold eyes looked at his features.

"You mentioned to Al that you were quarter Xingese… do you look more like your mom or dad?" Roy gave a heartbreaking smile.

"I think I'm a mixture of both my parents, but I seem to have more of my mother's features." Ed squinted her eyes a tad in thought as she took another bite.  
"How come-" He cut her off.  
"They died soon after I entered the military academy." She loosely snaked their fingers together, trying to comfort him a little; she knew how he felt since Ed still missed her own parents. It seemed to work since his thumb started to rub against her hand. "I still have my grandmother Min though and a few aunts and uncles on my father side."  
"Most likely you have a few relatives in Xing too." It was then the two felines started growling and aspitten. While Roy wondered what was wrong; Ed groaned knowing exactly what the cats were yowling about.

* * *

Lin felt envy in his veins and settling in the pit of his stomach. She was smiling at another -though she didn't ever give Lin a smile- man other than him. She was talking to and touching _him_. He just couldn't understand why she'd go for someone so much older than herself… at least to him it seemed that this man was a lot older than her. Partly right; Roy was at least 13 years older than Ed. Lin had a strong urge to tear Roy to pieces. He didn't show it though, no since it wouldn't do him any good. He calmly -_Oh god, now there's two of them!_- up to them. "Hello, Ed." All he got was a not too happy sigh.

"Lin." Midnight blue orbs glared –while wishing he had brought his ignition gloves- daggers at the younger man. There were two more pairs of eyes the glowered at him; a mismatch set of gold and aqua and the other a cobalt blue. They were still growling and started crouching on their respective laps ready to smite him. Before an all out brawl happened, a strong thumb and index finger pulled at Lin's ear.

"Are you causing trouble Lin?" Black pearl eyes widen. _Lan-Fan didn't…_ He looked to the side._ She did._ A young woman with onyx eyes; hair in buns and braids with a tiny… panda on her shoulder. Before he could answer the woman sharply tugged his ear. "Sorry to disturb you and I apologize on behalf of my brother." She bowed. "I'm Mei Chang and this is my friend Xiao-Mei. I hope to see you both again soon. Let's go Lin." She then dragged him off by the ear and Ed exhaled in relief. Roy on the other hand was as stiff as a board. _Mei Chang… one of the…_

"Well Ed… it looks like one of the princes of Xing has been after you."

"THAT mooch… a PRINCE?" Ed spoke in near disbelief. "That explains his attitude." She looked towards Roy again. "Are you still going to roast him? Or does him still being a prince s-"

"He'll be charcoal if he ever touches you again." Ed had to smile at that, while Ophelia and Hamlet quieted and settled back down.

* * *

The brunette settled onto Ed's couch after their exciting lunch, the two felines curled up on either side of his hips. Ed came back with the flowers he brought earlier and a book. She had noticed that one of them she hadn't ever seen before it… looked like embracing lovers that were colored black and white. The blossoms reminded her of Chinese plum blossoms… but those only grew on trees. She placed them on the table. "What's w-"

"This is the book I mentioned earlier." Ophelia got up and walked over to her mommy, mewling at her. Gold eyes fondly watched the black smoke animal. "I suppose a chimera male is perfect for a chimera female." Roy's eyes widen and looked straight at the white and cream cat.

"They're chimera?"  
"Most likely… but I don't have any proof just a gut feeling." She placed the book on the table. "Anything I can get you Roy?" God she felt like she was already married to him.

"Anything is fine." Hamlet nuzzled the man's leg. "How do you figure they are Chimera, Edward?" The blonde answered from the kitchen.

"Well for one, the both don't look like your average cats. Two they certainly don't quite act like them; they were ready to rip Lin's balls off; cats usually prefer to scamper off than fight unless backed into a corner. Ophelia has already scratched the hell out of him and has yet to do it to another person without any provocation or me starting the fight." That made Ed remember about the 'bruise'… now her automail fingers twitched. Looks like Roy is about to get that bruise she promised to give him.

She brought back a small tray of strawberries and blueberry Pierogi(2) along with sweetened tea. After placing it on the table and as fast as a striking snake; Ed pinched the side of his neck hard. Roy immediately tensed and held back any sounds of pain. When she let go of his skin a wily smirk was plastered on her face… however her boyfriend wasn't so amused. "What the hell Edward?" His hand went up to rub the area she pinched.

"You gave me a bruise, now I've given you one."

"You didn't…" Her aureate eyes rolled as she settled into his lap.

"I don't give a flying fuck about the bruise, it's about the fact I got teased about it from Al. Now you're going to get ribbed about yours." The elder only put an arm around her waist. Ed reached for her book, while picking up a strawberry and popped it into her mouth. Both cats cuddled up to Roy's -and to each other- hip; as Ed began to read _Hamlet, _'_Prince of Denmark_' aloud.

The brunette was mesmerized by the sound of Ed's voice and how the words rolled off –with a definite rhythm- her tongue; he could listen to it for hours. He practically hummed on the inside as Ed continued; only pausing for drinking until the clock struck and chimed 5. The golden head looked up stopping in the middle of the sentence; her stomach grumbled. Dark blues looked down while Ed blushed. "Looks like its time for supper." She marked the spot with paper and closed the book. "Is there anything you'd like?" The brunette thought about it for a moment.  
"You know anything Xingese?" A wry smile appeared.

"No, but I know some Chinese recipes and that's close enough. I'll go get started." Standing she went back into -cats in tow- the kitchen. Roy meanwhile made his way over to the piano that he heard Ed play when he came to the house in a tiff. Sitting down he started -slightly rusty- to pluck a simple tune. "You know how to play?" Halting he turned his head towards the kitchen doorway; of course Ed wasn't there since she had started cooking.

"Not really, I had some lessons as a kid but they didn't ever really stick… this is the only thing I remember how to play. I believe that you do play, don't you?" He heard some sizzling from the kitchen.  
"_Ja_ I play… if you want I could play for later, after supper." The elder grinned.  
"I'd like that Edward."

After delighting Roy with her stir fried meal –made from some leftovers- she sat at her piano. Ed had decided on a piece that Roselle had liked from Debussy's '_suite bergamasque' _called _clair de lune._ Dark blue eyes closed as he sat next to her and enjoyed the music… he remembered it since she had hummed it in his kitchen once. With a rather bright smile he applauded her; Ed had the faint audacity to give a sheepish grin. "You play beautifully Edward." He tangled their fingers together. "Your teacher must have been a good pianist."

"_Ja_ Roselle was a wonderful teacher and pianist. I wasn't' the only one she taught though. She always had time for the children from the village." Ed chuckled. "Of course I'd entertain them before she started her lessons." This seemed to enchant Roy for all the right reasons; he leaned over and kissed her.

"So you don't mind children?" She shook her head.  
"I don't have a problem with kids… unless they're brats." The brunette had to laugh at that; he pulled her close and embraced her.

* * *

"So you're going back… home?" The small homunculus nodded.  
"Gluttony has already been taken back before he could cause a lot of damage to Central." Alphonse shook his head, not quite understanding.  
"But why? You're not causing any problems." Lavender eyes seemed to smile just a little. He had -to some extent- told Al of his encounter. The man… though not telling Al that he met him some hours ago.

"I'm going because I'm not meant to be here. I have to go back to mom." A sly grin. "So do be surprised when I suddenly disappear. Also don't worry the one who sees the spirits of the dead and the dying will be with me."

* * *

1) Russian and I believe it means 'goodbye'

2) Pierogi are dumplings that can be boiled, baked or fried. I'm sure that (depending on where you come from) you've made them or seen them stores. I'm using the Polish variety but they are made in many different countries. In Poland they can be made with fruit such as blueberries or strawberries in the middle or with meat, mushrooms, etc. Pierogi is plural; pieróg is singular.

Sorry for the wait with this chapter, by the time last Friday rolled around I didn't have enough for a chapter so I waited another week so I could finish it. Thanks to everyone who waited and who have added this to their fave and alert list. ^^ I've given a few clues to the man in black, even his name is in a way a hint. You might even figure out my many inspirations that created his appearance. That you're gonna have to figure out on your own. I'm so evil to poor Lin aren't I? *gives raspberry* Of course I don't really care if I'm mean to him or not. Anyway to my Reviewers:

To Geeksam311: I'm glad you loved this chapter *winces* oops… I hope I didn't get you in too much trouble with your parents. *sweatdrop*

To Yolea Irk's: Yep Edo got a love bite ehehehe. *sinckers* Yep she would save her from Roy because she likes Roy and knows he wouldn't hurt her on purpose. Yeah I kinda based Ophelia on my cat ^^; a real trouble maker. Don't you worry I'm not stoppin!

To Kira Kyuuketsuki: You're welcome and Yep yep, but Ed got him back.

To pnginlvrs: Thankya I'm glad you think so ^^. Yes… He certainly would have gotten a bruise if he did… But definitely more than just the one he got.

To Yumi the Fallen Angel: whew thank goodness I'm glad everyone is enjoying it so far. Yes it is because I fear if they hadn't Roy's crew would have shoved the two of them into a broom closet or something until they admitted it or screwed each other like bunnies. Yeah I know ^^, I think it will be soon though. Thanks, and I'll update as soon as I can.

To Kijo Kurosaki: I'm happy to hear that I hum with delight in hearing that people are enjoying my work. I'm sure the others who also get the messages have the same reaction. Sorry there isn't too much action between these two in this chapter *snicker* besides Lin getting chastised physically. As for Ophelia and Hamlet ^^ well Ed certainly thinks they are *winks*

If you have any questions, suggestions, anything you'd like to see in this story, or just anything in general e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (At) yahoo (dot) com, PM me threw , or review any will do. Please R&R, until next time folks.


	17. Chapter 17 Asking a Favor

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

"Are you ready to go?" Lavender eyes caught one dark jade and one narrow cat-like pupil ruby; his bangs tucked behind his ear. Wrath nodded.

"Yes I'm ready to go back to the gate." The elder man held out his hand for the younger to take.

"Good, you get to meet my wife; she's heard a lot about you." Lavender eyes went wide.

"Wife?" A chuckle.

"Yes… more or less the woman I speak of is my wife."

* * *

Ed was smiling very brightly during lunch with Phoenix. It had been a bit over a month since she had started dating of Roy. The light russet skinned woman could see she was happy… well if you asked her; not to mention being deeply in love even if the blonde hadn't realized it yet. "My father is going to be in town this week along with my youngest brother and my step-mother." Ed's head popped up at the mention of it.

"I can't wait to meet them." Painted red lips curved upwards as her hand caressed the white fur of Hamlet's head. Ophelia was lying in -as always- Ed's lap.  
"I'm sure they can't wait to meet you either." A slight pause. "I was wondering if you could help me." A golden brow went up. "Our pianist is sick and won't be able to come back till towards beginning of next week. I know you're good." Ed chuckled and grinned.  
"Of course I'll help… though it might be a good idea if I'm not seen… yet." Phoenix shook her head slightly; amused but nodded.

* * *

This time Aki wasn't knocked over when someone ran into him. Looking down he saw a young woman with braided buns with 3 braided tails of raven hair. Akihiko felt bad of course; he figured that _he_ didn't get knocked over along with her because this one wasn't sporting automail and maybe not as physically able as Ed. He held out his hand to help her up. "Sorry about that." Onyx eyes looked up at him.  
"No need it was my fault since I wasn't looking where I was going." The more petite hand took the larger and Aki got her to her feet. The albino suddenly winced as he felt his skin starting to burn.

"Come along Princess Mei, we'll talk more once we're out of the sun." Her dark eyes widen as he gracefully led her to a shady place under a tree. Akihiko sat against the trunk, thankful to be out from under the sun's rays. Mei could see that his face was reddening. _At least I got into the shade in time._ He swept back his hair while she only looked at his slightly burnt face.

"How did you know I was a princess… and why is your face all red like that?" The albino chuckled.

"My skin burns easily since I don't have a lot of pigment in it. I knew you're a princess because I make it my business to know things; especially since it's my job in the military." Eyes wavered to her shoulder. "And you're the only one I've ever heard of that has a panda." Aki was one of the officers that got weekday off

Blinking she took a better look and saw he wasn't kidding, there was only a light touch of peach to his skin and his hair had no -she chastised herself for not noticing earlier- pigment at all. But she couldn't see his eyes because of his sunglasses. Tenderly her slim fingers touched the burned skin; his eyes twitched a little in pain. "Does it hurt?" Akihiko told her 'only a little'. Mei wanted to bash him over the head. "You dummy! Why are you out in the sun without any protection?" He gapped at her which turned into a sheepish half grin.

"I usually stay indoors or remember to find shade quickly before ducking out into the sun again. I don't own anything for permanent shade." The much shorter woman growled at him. She then pulled out a Xingese parasol and handed it to him.

"You already know my name but I don't know yours." He smiled this time.

"Forgive me about that your highness. Akihiko Tracey." He stood. "As a thank you how about I treat you to something sweet and cold since it is pretty warm right now." The eighteen year old nodded at that.

"I'd like that… and just call me Mei."

* * *

"Welcome to my stage Ed." Her gold eyes were wide with amazement. The two cats were looking about but not at the stage; they spied some comfy looking chairs. It was as big as some of the stages that she had seen Roselle performed on. There were already some people practicing on stage. _They rehearse this early? It's only 2 in the afternoon._ A man a little older than Phoenix was strumming a guitar and also a woman was tapping her percussion instrument. Hazel brown and sapphire blue soon looked up at the two. The notes tapered off and the man waved.

"Who's your friend Eva?" Ed looked quizzically at the redhead. She gently scratched at her cheek.

"Eva is my middle and stage name." She looked back at the two on stage. "Ed these two are part of my group. There are more but they're not here yet." A chuckle. "The man with the guitar is Carmine Bellomi and the lady is Kallope Devereaux but we call her Sapphira." Ed laughed.

"I can see why you would." The blonde and redhead walked closer. Ed had let go of the leashes; so carefully Ophelia and Hamlet went to the chairs and curled up on them.

"This is Ed. She'll be our pianist until the other comes back." The three exchanged greetings and shook hands. The blonde internally chuckled. _If these two were on the other side I'd say Carmine came from Italy and Sapphira came from New Orleans, Louisiana. _Ed felt that way because of the soft brogue as they spoke but she knew they were Amestrian; with possibly foreign parents or were once foreign themselves. "Come on Ed, Let's go to the piano and I'll show you what we'll be playing for the week." Ed rubbed the back of her head.  
"After I make a phone call… Uh where is your phone?" Light russet skin wrinkled in laughter.

"Right this way Ed." Hamlet and Ophelia's eyes tracked them both but they didn't move from their comfy perches.

* * *

Dark eyes glanced at the phone as it rang once. Once the second one started strong slender fingers picked it up. "Mustang speaking."

"You sound so professional Roy." Came a teasing voice; the dark haired man instantly relaxed.

"Edward…" He smiled gently. "Is there anything you need?"  
"No. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be busy for the rest of the week. I promised to help my friend but I should be free towards the weekend." Roy pouted that he wouldn't be able to see her until at least Saturday; but she had made a promise and he knew she wouldn't ever back out once she had made her word.

"I understand Edward. Will you be coming over to my place or shall I go to yours?" He grinned as heard her slightly frazzled on the other end.  
"I'll come over to your place, you teasing bastard." Roy had to laugh at her 'pet' name for him. He wished for a few more minutes on the phone with her to help carry him threw the rest of the week.

* * *

_Maybe Mei was right_... Lin thought. After his younger half sister had dragged him off; she had given him an earful… in fact his ears were still ringing from it. The younger had called him an idiot for trying to get between two people who were very obviously in love. He was surprised that Mei hadn't let her panda go to town on him. He sighed as he watched the rain fall, arms on the sill of the window and head on his arms. Upon hearing the door; black pearls looked back and widen. Mei was back and looking like she was on cloud nine and was hopping around. _I wonder what's made her so happy._

_

* * *

_

Covered indigo eyes glittered happily as three -two men and a woman- people got off the train. Rain still drizzled down but not very heavily has it had been. "Mother, Father." He hugged a tall redheaded man first then the shorter woman with chestnut brown hair. He glanced at the slightly -than himself- shorter male with auburn hair. "Leon." Aki ruffled his hair.

"Phoenix is at work I suppose?"

"Yes Father, you did come later than you usually do. It's almost dark." The elder nodded and his curls bounced a little.

"How is your digging going?" A cheeky grin.

"Well, though I have to admit I fear for Mustang, since he is preventing them in bringing Fullmetal back into the military fold… forcefully. I'll tell you more once we're behind closed doors."

* * *

Again I'm sorry for being a little later than usual, I thank everyone who has enjoyed and faved this story and put it on their alert list ^^. Oh if anyone wants to see a picture of Veril (a profile but a picture of him none the less) go here. http:/ www(dot)mayzen(dot)deviantart(dot)com/ # / d31zlxt

Oh and for those who might not know you pronounce 'Devereaux' is De-va-row at least that's how it sounds to me. I hope none of you mind the little Mei/Aki thing I thought something like that would be… cute. Any who to my reviewers:

To Kira Kyuuketsuki: *chuckles* yes Roy is cute when he's being possessive and jealous; the flower shop lady ^^; I was worried I was being a bit to obvious. Well I guarantee that Roy has seen her before he met her at the flower shop but not necessarily in person. *waggles brow*

To Yumi the Fallen Angel: Thanks, yeah it is a bit sad but at least Wrath gets to be with his mom; don't worry he'll be making another brief appearance. Yes Ed will meet Veril eventually. Woot! Now… if only Roy had his gloves…hmmm they might . . and hopefully some frying action. Ophelia and Hamlet sitting in a tree k-i-… nvm cats can't really kiss unless you consider licking a kiss.

To Yolea Irk's: *bows* thankya Yes but don't worry as I mentioned Wrath will make a brief appearance later. Hmmm Its kinda hard to describe it… I guess the best way I can put it is the one who guides the spirits to where they belong; a reaper/guide I suppose but I don't really like that phrase but I don't know another that sounds better.

To pnginlvrs: Thanks I'm glad you liked it ^^

To WolvesAngelz: thanks I'm glad you found it adorable, I do myself ^^.

To Fullmetal Freak XX: Thanks I'm glad you think that. Yeah it's I try to put as much Roy and Ed moments that each chapter allows *blushes slight about what she _might_ do in the next chapter* I happy that you love the story so far as well as the last two chapters. I hope that small moment as well.

If you have any questions, suggestions, anything you'd like to see in this story, or just anything in general e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (At) yahoo (dot) com, PM me threw , or review any will do; you could also IM me if you wish. My AIM screen name is Mayzenhikari. Please R&R, until next time folks.


	18. Chapter 18 Music and Spirit High Jinks

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

Roy sighed a bit as he walked down the halls; a little sullen that he couldn't see Ed for another day or so, he missed her a lot. He passed by the albino's office and saw an older man talking with him; one the Lt. General didn't remember seeing around here before. He only saw the back of the stranger. _He seems to be_ _in uniform… _The jacket and butt-skirt were missing; slightly graying red hair laid an inch or so below the man's broad shoulders. Dante -the name everyone on base called him- seemed to be smiling at the red head, sunglass covered eyes wandered over to Roy's form. "Good Morning sir." The other man turned when the younger spoke to someone outside of the door. Mustang recognized those gray eyes; not to mention the hole in the elder man's left ear.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Mustang?" Roy could see the amused glimmer in the others eyes. _He hasn't changed much. _Shaking his head and raising his hand for a shake; answered.

"Yes, not since Ishval." He still remembered this man _hated _his first name. The red head snorted.

"Knew that war was bullshit to begin with but a lowly officers such as us couldn't do jack shit about it." At the time they were both Major's."I better get going or Hero will be pissed. We can talk… actually are you busy tonight Mustang?"  
"No, not that I know of Tracey."

"Good." Battle roughened hands plucked a sheet of paper and a pen off of Akihiko's desk. Quickly he jotted something down and handed it to the younger Lt. General. "Go there tonight and bring your crew with you if you wish." With nary a nod from Roy, Tracey left while Aki grinned. Leander Cadfael Tracey still had it.

* * *

Ed sighed as she looked out the window; watching the neighborhood children playing. She knew she was in love with Roy… but she wasn't about to tell him yet. But she had to wonder if Roy was in _love_ with her. Though Ed didn't ever really think she'd ever be with anyone, since she hadn't ever been attracted to anyone before… she didn't count Roy because she had been attracted to him without even knowing it for years. Off the topic of Mustang; Ed was excited to finally be meeting the rest of Phoenix's family. Up until a little while ago she had been going over a song that Phoenix wanted her to sing and play tonight. She heard this particular one on the other side and it had affected her a lot at the time and made her think of her boyfriend. The blonde was slightly nervous about singing; sure Edward had performed before… but for kids. She snickered. _Maybe I can think of the audience as kids. _The golden head bobbed as she nodded to herself; her nervousness waning. The whole week had been enjoyable and Ed couldn't wait for tonight and thank goodness she didn't have to wear a dress.

* * *

The family of currently four, sat at their table talking and joshing around. Akihiko had told his mother about Mei; who he had asked to be here and his mother had smiled brightly at that. Roy and his subordinates hadn't arrived -neither had Mei- yet; but Phoenix had asked her father to leave a seat next to Lt. General Mustang open so his girlfriend could sit next to him; so he was going to humor her.

"This is a nice place boss." Havoc mentioned as they walked in. Roy had to agree, he enjoyed the soft piano –accompanied by other instruments of course- music in the background. His heart fluttered at the thought of his beloved blonde. Thankfully or unthankfully he didn't know that Edward was actually playing the music, along with the rest of the band. All of Roy's men and woman kept there eyes open; always wary and alert. Kain's dark eyes were the first to spot the 17th Xingese princess when she came in. She was dismissed as someone unlikely to attack any of them, and only Roy knew who she was. He was a tad surprised that the young princess wrapped her arms around the albino's neck and gently kissed the pale cheek then took the seat next to him.

"Hello Mustang. Thank you for coming all of you. Have a seat." As they took their seats the eldest man at the table made sure to keep his word to his little girl.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking… why are you keeping that particular seat empty?" Falman inquired. The skin around his gray eyes crinkled as he grinned.

"None of your business I'm afraid." He leaned back in his chair as his family chuckled. "Let me introduce you… this is my wife Hero." The short chestnut haired and blue eyed woman smiled delightfully as she greeted them and they did the same. "You already know my eldest son Aki." He then pointed at a gray-blue eyed man. "This is my youngest Leon." His lighter shade of red bounced as he greeted with a nod and smirk.

"Why did you invite us here?"

"Well Hawkeye; here we have good food, delightful music, and wonderful atmosphere. 3 of the 4 things needed for a good time."

"What's the fourth thing?" Mei questioned. A charming smile was directed at her.  
"Good company my dear and I say I'm among the best people I've had the privileged to know." Roy rolled his eyes. _Still as charming as ever. _

"Are there any singers?" Havoc asked.

"Yes they'll start in about…" Cadfael looked at his watch."Thirty minutes give or take a few." While they waited for the show to start they ordered their meals; Roy wondered if Ed could do better than the cooks here.

Just as Tracey had said a lovely Phoenix stepped out into the limelight about a half hour later. "Welcome everyone. I'm glad you could join us tonight." The fringes on her long deep red dress bobbled about with every movement she made. What most couldn't see -that Ed and the rest of the band could- was the tattoo on her back. The first time Ed saw it she immediately thought that the scars somehow had made a pattern of fiery wings. She wasn't sure if the scars were made that way on purpose not; but the woman definitely wanted to cover them. The blonde could even see the hint of the tattoo around the woman's neck. She only smiled and went back to her piano as everyone -but her- on stage was lighted up. Ed stretched her fingers and when Phoenix was done with her intro, she started to play the music for 'My one and only'. Ophelia and Hamlet were comfortably settled next to the bench Ed was sitting on. They'd take turns napping and taking watch; Ed only chuckled at their militaristic mentality. The golden woman was surprised that the red head had wanted this song for her opening number tonight. _I suppose she liked it that much. _Ed thought as she continued to play.

The audience was enthralled by the songstress' mezzo-soprano voice. Though two people there held pride in their eyes. No one noticed that some… unusual guest had come in this night. Of course they wouldn't, most couldn't see nor hear spirits, but sometimes they could be felt by the living. Looks like tonight was going to be an… interesting night to say the least.

After Phoenix had finished her opener; she started singing songs that were quite popular in Amestris. In a few of them Sapphira's soprano joined with the head songstress' voice; Ed sometimes would also sing along with Phoenix but quietly. After 12 songs Phoenix took a short break to let Carmine take over while she rested her voice. As he started to sing; Ed extremely enjoyed his baritone vocal of 'Bye bye blackbird'; another piece that the redhead had chosen for tonight from what Ed had played for her before. It was during this song that Roy felt a gentle caress to his cheek; he glanced around and saw no one… but when he looked back to the stage his scarred eye saw just a silhouette on stage… in the light. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, that no one else could see. As Ed continued she knew all three -not including herself- were well trained vocalist; the other three could reach slightly higher notes than most of their vocal classes could.

Golden eyes closed as she took a breath, it was her turn; the only song she would sing for strangers. Not even Phoenix heard her sing -Ed told the woman she could when she was asked- before; her nerves were catching up to her. "I hope you are enjoying yourselves tonight." Loud approving shouts could be heard. Ed felt someone sit next to her. Her head shot over to look; a sweet and loving smile greeted her. _'You look lovely tonight Edward.' _

"We have one more song for tonight. As some of you have known we've had a special guest as our pianist, tonight since it's her last night here so she'll sing for us."

"Roselle…" that name passed Ed's lips in a mere whisper. Onyx eyes twinkled in laughter.

'_Yes but there are others who are here tonight with me, you'll see them.' _A ghostly slender hand settled on the blonde's shoulder. _'Tonight you shall sing and I shall be honored to play the music.' _The French tinted voice was enough to sooth her nerves. _'__Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai appris, et maintenant, va et met le feu, Eddie!' _The ghostly woman told her and slightly teasingly while gently fiddling with her hair. Edward stood her anxiety completely washed away; gracefully went to the microphone. Roselle eyes full of pried and affection smiled as her fingers lovingly -after patting the cat's heads- settled on the keys; starting to play 'What'll I do'. The two felines watched their 'mom' from the floor.

_I thought Ed was going to pla-_ The red head paused in mid-thought because she saw the keys seemingly play on their own. Red lips quirked up a little. _I guess Ed has some_one _looking after her. _Gray eyes continued to watch the piano play on its 'own'.

Roy nearly choked on -or spat out… maybe even a bit of both- his drink as he saw Ed standing behind the mic, and looking more feminine than he had ever seen her; her eyes seemed half dazed. She seemed to be looking at one spot intensely. Midnight blues looked over and saw many more silhouettes watching Ed as she sang. They were clumped together he couldn't really get a clear outline of any of them. Edward on the other hand saw her parents, Izumi, Wrath -who waved at her-, and Hughes… grinning like a maniac. Quickly her boyfriend's eyes went back to Ed. Her hair was done up into a bun and pinned there by Xingese like hair sticks; he even noticed flowers in her hair. _Her female friend better have given her those or they are ash! _Soon though that thought was out of his mind as he homed in on the vague womanly outline of her figure her clothes provided. _She's so beautiful tonight… _

The Lt. General was surprised of course but not as taken aback as the rest of his crew. As Ed finished the spirit called out. _'We'll talk more later Edward. I'll see you soon.' _She tipped her head towards Roselle in acknowledgment. Phoenix placed her hands on Ed's shoulders.

"Let's go meet the rest of my family since they are here tonight." Ed smiled and nodded. "Father also brought guests with him." Gold eyes blinked a little… then blushed making a pretty good guess who his 'guests' where. Black and white blurs went past them to go pester the ones at the table, but mostly Roy.

Midnight blue eyes were focused nearly solely -he wasn't paying much attention to them as he petted one feline head- on the blonde, but he did take notice of the gait of them both were almost the same, Phoenix was the first to reach the table. "Ed this is my father Lea-"

"Cadfael." Her father interrupted running his hand through his hair. The red headed woman laughed, while the piano continued to play in the background. Phoenix leaned over and whispered. "Father hates his first name; Leander." Ed chuckled softly. _Fuck he's built like a Lion. _

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Fullmet-Ed. Sorry about that, use to calling you that; since there are so many stories of you floating around." Ed waved it off; she didn't really mind.

"My step-mother Hero, you already know Aki and this is my littlest brother, Leon." She hugged the lighter red head around the neck and cooed at him. Gilded eyes glanced and smiled softly with a sigh. She already knew where her seat was. Automatically she took her seat next to Roy and greeted him in French and he did likewise. The two cats instantly occupied their laps; Hamlet in Roy's, Ophelia in Ed's of course.

"You knew she was going to be here! Uh, sir" Jean shouted.

"Not really I was humoring my daughter." Phoenix took her own seat next to her father. _They look a lot a like… except she's darker skinned must be because of her mom. _

"Daughter? I didn't know you had a daughter." A smirk appeared on both father and daughter.

"I did mention that Hero is my step-mother. I was a bastard child from a previous relationship." Female gray landed on the Xingese princess and this time smiled. "You must be Mei." As they shook hands the younger woman was thinking. _Aki sure has a pretty sister. _

_Looks like Akihiko caught himself a princess. _The golden blonde thought as she heard the rest of the… ghostly guest give her praise. Hughes was soon annoying the blonde with his comments about Roy _finally_ finding a woman and soon carrying on and on about Gracia and Elicia; to thanking Ed for teaching her. That all came to an end when Roselle paused in mid-note to tell Maes to 'Shut the fuck up or else.' Ed was rather amused that said man spouted out meekly 'yes ma'am.' It seems that only Edward not- _no… Phoenix noticed the pause too…_ Ed gathered since the red head had a strange look on her face; but made no mention of it. The blonde bit off a smirk; it seemed that Hughes got on Roselle's last nerve just as badly as he did Roy's. _Roselle may have an even temper but once pushed far enough she can and will curse like a sailor… and is just as dangerous as Roy. _

Ed was glad she had started teaching Roy French and Lakota soon after they had started dating. He had learned at least enough to carry on a conversation with the blonde. The latter was particularly special to Ed since Roselle had only taught it to her; and the fact it was an oral language… and it was just going to remain between her and Roy. The young princess interrupted her thoughts by saying that her brother wasn't going to bother them… _that_ way anymore. _Thank god! _The blonde thought privately -as was Roy- and heaved a sigh of relief outwardly. A massive conversation started between the whole table, filled with laughter and sharp -mostly on Ed's part- tongues. The blonde soon felt Roy's hand over hers; turning she looked right into his dark eyes. "_Comment est-tu venue ici ce soir?_" He asked in French.

"_C'est Phoenix qui m'a emmenée_" She replied in the same language. Mustang smirked at that. _I bet she planned this… just as cunning as her father. _The thoughts of those mysterious shadows hadn't left his mind, just merely pushed back. Leaning over and whispered quite flirtatiously.

"_Je te raccompagne cette nuit_?" His girlfriend's cheeks flushed pink and eyes lids lowered to half-mast.

"_Ja…_"

* * *

1) "Remember what I taught you, now go and knock them dead Eddie!" but I could have also used 'Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai enseigné, et maintenant, va et épate-les, Eddie' but this one is more soft and polite. While debating over it; I figured Roselle wasn't trying to be polite so I went with what I put there.

2) "How did you get here tonight?"

3) "Phoenix picked me up."

4) "Let me take you home tonight?"

Hello everybody, again it has taken me two weeks to update. I'm glad to see no one really minds phew. Thanks to everyone who has faved and put this story on their alert list, not to mention everyone who has read and reviewed this story as well. Ah I have the French in, yay thanks again Moije ^^. I just got it today so I put it in just now As a bit of a note the two names 'Leander' and 'Hero' are from Greek myth and are with the right genders. Note 2: Cadfael is a Welsh name and it's pronounced more like cad-vel or cad-vile depending if you want to go with the more Welsh (2nd one) pronunciation or not… but I think both are correct in a way. Now to my reviewers:

To Yolea Irk's: Thanks yes poor Roy but yeah he got a very special surprise to see her on Friday ehehhe. I'm glad you like Aki, I like him too ^^ *rubs back of neck* yeah I wanted to have someone that was a bit different from everyone else so an albino with white hair and indigo eyes seemed the right way to go.

To Yumi the Fallen Angel: I'm glad to hear that ^^ eh *blinks* well as you have just learned Leon is Aki's kid brother. Leon is about 2 years younger than Aki; I guess I should have mentioned that. ^^; For now all I can say is Aki has something to tell Ed and in a way does have plans for her… but I think he has lots of _different _plans for Mei *a rather lecherous grin crosses her face* but not yet though. *chuckles* ah I see good point.

To inuv5: I see I can understand that. I'll be the first to admit it's a little difficult to write Ed as a girl, since I still think of him instead of her, and I still want to keep the essential Ed even though he is now a she. I'm glad you like it even though it isn't your usual cup of tea in reading.

To Kijo Kuroaki: You're very welcome, I know how you feel I don't like when writers just come to a halt and don't ever finish… I know with one story I kinda hit a brick wall for quite awhile but I did finally finish it… thankfully said wall came when I was on the final chapter. I'm glad you like the Aki/Mei idea. I couldn't do Mei with Al since he has Winry, and I'd rather not cause a train wreck in my head in switching things in and out, so I compromised. *big sweat drop* Thanks for mentioning that I finally noticed after I read your review I hadn't even realized I was hitting the 'h' key at all. I'll try to read it over more slowly in the future.

If you have any questions, suggestions, anything you'd like to see in this story, or just anything in general e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (At) yahoo (dot) com, PM me threw FF. net, or review any will do; you could also IM me if you wish. My AIM screen name is Mayzenhikari. Please R&R, until next time folks.


	19. Chapter 19 A Surprising Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. Warning: there is sexual content in this chapter.**

Well Ed's earlier plans to see Roy today had been torpedoed; but what happened last night was better than she could have ever planned. After saying goodnight to everyone her boyfriend did indeed take her home, but instead of going to his own house; he slept in Ed's comfy bed. The blonde was currently cuddled into his side; awake. Ophelia and Hamlet were also cuddled up against each other at the end of the bed. Carefully the blonde extracted herself from his arms. She half sighed in appreciation. _Unquestionably cute asleep. _She thought. He was only wearing the casual long sleeve button up from last night and boxers. Ed had made sure that he was in bed first, when he was it was then she had changed into her 'night' shirt. Soon quietly her flesh fingers slipped each button out their holes and getting redder by the second. Ophelia was the first feline to wake; mismatched eyes looked into the amber -Ed had caught her movement out of the corner of her eye- of her owner. Those eyes took in what was going on. Silently the black smoke cat stood and nudged Hamlet awake, mewling at him. Ed was frozen -except her hand- as those blue eyes blearily glanced over. He too soon stood and the both of them hopped down and left the bedroom. Ed's eyes soon were glued back to the other form in her bed; while in the back of her brain screamed that what just happened was proof that those two were chimera cats.

She pushed the cloth off to each side; he almost looked as he did in her first dream… _almost_ because he had some scaring on his lower abdomen -left side- towards his hip. She tilted her head while examining it. She didn't ever have a problem with scaring of any sort but she was curious on how he got it. _It looks like… it's been cauterized… did he do that himself? _Ed wondered as she leaned over and tenderly kissed it. Her eyes slid shut as she continued to lavish affection on the area. Her metal fingertips skimmed the hard lines of muscle. Ed partially heard Roy's gasp and pants of pleasure. Edward persisted even as man's midnight blues snapped open. They saw what the blonde was doing. Roy felt his cheeks darken and moaned softly at her ministrations; Ed hadn't even realized that she was making the brunette hard. The man couldn't help but be dazzled by the movements of her fingers, lips, tongue and hair. Those aureate locks were -in his mind- sensually tickling his skin. Before long he shot up, grasped her hair and pulled her into a lustful kiss.

When the elder finally released her his eyes took in what she was wearing. "Edward isn't that… one of my shirts?" She bowed her head.

"Yes." Roy could feel his erection getting even harder.

"How long have you been wearing them?" Her cheeks were bright red as her gold eyes peeked up at him.

"Since I left your home to go back to Resembool." His eyes widen and felt his cock twitch. _She's been wearing my work shirts for months! _As if she already knew his next question she added; while burrowing her face into his neck. Also inadvertently rubbing her covered breast against his bare skin; his breath was caught in his throat. "I… like your scent. It's comforting." His soft hands ran through her locks.

"That's why you wanted me to stop wearing cologne, right?" A nod into his neck. "How do I smell to you?" Ed hesitated slightly.

"Alchemy, smoldering pine tree, and…" The dark haired man felt a smile against his skin and her fingers tracing his scar along the band of his boxers. "Lavender." An odd expression made its way onto the brunette's face. Alchemy and pine cinder he could understand but…

"Lavender? You're not fibbing are you?" Ed straightened her back to look him in the eye.

"No. I have no reason to lie about something I like." A rather delighted smile crossed his lips as he leaned over and started kissing her neck. Ed automatically tilted her head to give him more room to do what he wanted. The whispers of cloth hit her ears as Roy had already started on unbuttoning the shirt. "N-no R-roy I'm… ther-"He shushed her with a kiss calming her self-conscious nerves.

"You don't mind my scars; why should I be bothered by yours?" The taller one's lips caressed her collar bone after he had unbuttoned enough buttons. His larger hands settled on her shoulders and slipped it halfway down her upper arms; exposing her nicely shaped breast. Aureate eyes watched as his finger affectionately traced all the scars visible to him. The elder man left most of her body hidden from his view because he wanted it to be a surprise; but that didn't mean he couldn't touch.

His other hand rested high on her thigh close to her crotch. A wicked chuckle and Ed peered down a little breathless. "No panties Edward?" Her whole face and part of her neck turned bright red. Long slender fingers started to gently -making Ed gasp sharply- rub. He most definitely noticed the lack of really coarse hair. A little voice in the back of his mind told him that her legs were rather smooth when he felt them last night. His lips mapped out the seam of metal and flesh while Ed's digits dug into the back of his shirt. Eyes at half-mast the brunette tongued the scars near and around her port and breast. The elder man knew that Ed had been to hell and back and all the marks -and automail- painting her body proved it. Especially 2 scars in particular, one seemed to be near her heart -healed right and a thin line- and the other was on her stomach that felt taut and misshapen.

Ed was puffing out air as she watched Roy staring at the visible parts of her body. He licked at a thin scar before pulling one nipple into his mouth. The blonde choked on air before a low pleasured sound escaped her throat. As soon as Roy started to suckle; two fingers slipped inside her. The woman bit off a moan as the fingers gently went in and out. Edward's body arched into Roy's caresses and gave a shrill moan -and a curse- when his fingers curled and rubbed up against a rough patch of her insides. The elder man was rather pleased with himself, even as her nails dug in painfully. Roy very gently nipped at the nipple in his mouth, as he felt her womanly fluids coat his fingers when Ed orgasmed with another curse and his name on her lips. The blonde slumped against her boyfriends form; panting heavily. After releasing her peaked nipple and pulling his digits out he held her close. Biting off a moan as her hip brushed against his very hard erection and kissed her brow sweetly. While she was still shivering pleasantly against him, he took a lick at his fingers; of her fluids. He smiled. Ed looked thoroughly debauched. _All of this is mine, her lovely body, flushed cheeks and her sweet moans. All mine._ Indeed her cheeks were flushed with arousal. Her eyes darken with the same emotion as she watched him. Unconsciously Roy traced the scars along her back. Once Ed got her breath back a wicked -like the ones she always got when she planned to blow shit up-grin. She pounced; flattening Roy onto his back against her mattress. Her knees sat astride his hips as she sucked and nipped at his neck. Her lips and teeth moved lower to his collarbone and continued to move lower. Ed's faux digits caressed the skin around the band of his boxers. It was those same fingers unhurriedly tugged the underpants lower. The 35 year old man let out soft sounds of pleasure that Ed had educed. His head lulled back and eyes squeezed shut with all the sucking and nipping. His head snapped up when he felt the tugging at his unders go farther than he thought it would. His cheeks redden as he watched Ed's fake fingers caress every inch of skin revealed to her eyes.

As Ed continued to lower them, her thumb stroked the short hair trail just above his penis. She pulled them just low enough for Roy's cock to be out. Her digits ran through the dark coarse curls as she gave a tentative lick to the organ in front of her. Again her boyfriend sounded the pleasure that little lick had produced. Ed might have not ever have done this before but she felt pretty confident about pleasuring Roy; especially since she had no gag reflex. Not that she'd ever tell him but she had dreams -recently- of her pleasuring him and Roy doing the same in return; instead of just Roy pleasuring her. Midnight blues widen as he watched the head of his erection disappear into that sweet mouth. The man was gasping for breath and his whole body shook as the blonde experimentally sucked. Gold silken locks tickled his exposed skin as some of it pooled on his abdomen. Ed bobbed her head a little as she sucked again. Roy's shivering hands gently grasped around her head, pulling her hair back; intertwining the strands in and around his long fingers. Trying hard not to thrust his hips up; he helped guide Ed's movements. She closed her eyes as she started to get the hang of it. She smiled as best she was able to while listening to all of Roy's gasp, growls and shallow moans. Her flesh hand went to the scaring and gently dragged her fingernails across it making the man under her arch a little. Internally smirking she took the whole length into her mouth. The brunette's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets as he gave her a loud gasping moan. That in turn made Ed do it again… and continue to do it. "Edw-" He tried to tell her something but she stopped him in his tracks by moaning softly while deep-throating him. He managed to hold back a loud moan as he came and his girlfriend swallowed every bit of it. Ed wriggled her nose obviously disliking the taste of the thick white fluid. _At least it's somewhat __palatable… unlike that secreted shit from a cow. _

As Roy lay therequivering and wheezing, Ed pulled back with a cheshire grin. She hiked her shirt back around her shoulders; without buttoning it back up. Gold eyes caught the faint sheen of sweat on his frame. Grabbing her robe and while putting it on turned to him. "You can take a shower if you like… I think Al might have left something around here that you could fit into." Ed leaned in to kiss the flushed cheek. Then sauntered away to go find something for him to wear; then go make breakfast. There was a huge grin plastered on her face.

* * *

Roy could tell that Ed was dressed now since he saw her night shirt -along with her robe- on the bed. His clothes were bunched up under his arm. With a smile he grasped the white shirt and put the one he wore to bed in its place. Keeping the bundle under his arm; he went towards the kitchen. On the way he put the clothing onto the couch. He leaned against the doorframe watching the blonde cook. Soon he put his arms around her middle. "Anything I can do to help?"  
"You can cook the eggs, since I've already cooked the bacon and the biscuits are baking." He nuzzled her hair, seeing that she was stirring something in the skillet.

"Alright and thanks for the clothes." Gold eyes glanced back at him smiling trying not to smirk. Even if it _was _a man's shirt it still use to belong to Roselle.

"You're welcome. You look nice in them." Turning a bit more she kissed him, playfully fiddling with the collar. As they continued to make their meal they teased and flirted -Roy mostly, Ed had tried though- with each other. Roy did eventually ask where Ed had 'learned' to do that. Ed was a bright as a cherry and shyly admitted that she had been having rather provocative -they had gotten more steamy _after_ they had started dating- dreams… and a bit embarrassingly admitted that she had a few before they had gotten together. To say the least Roy was rather pleased and amused; he kissed her a little lustfully… and half hard.

* * *

It was half way through breakfast when the blonde asked about Roy's birthday. The brunette paused halfway to his mouth. Midnight blues looked into her golden. "It's August 4th." He took a bite. "Yours is on February 28th right? Same as Elicia's." The male saw her face scrunched up into a strange expression. The cats head-butted her legs, wanting attention.

"Hughes led everybody to believe that, Al was going to say something but I talked him out of it." Dark lashes caressed his pale cheek as he blinked then raised a brow.

"So when is your birthday, Edward?"

"February 29th." She stated hesitantly, Roy's lips only curved upwards pleasantly and didn't tease her about it.

"A day that only comes once every four years. I knew you were special Edward." She grinned and went back to her meal… finally getting fed up with being ignored the cats jumped up into their laps.

* * *

It wasn't until late afternoon till Roy went back home. Both pouted about it, until Roy took advantage of it by kissing her. Hands groped her buttock as her arms went around his neck. Their tongues danced as when their mouths opened. They kissed until they couldn't anymore. As they separated; only a string of saliva connected them. Heat flooded their cheeks and bodies. Ed's eyelids lowered desperately wanting to say those three little words but she was out of breath and tongue tied; so she couldn't form anything to get past her lips. "I'll see you soon."

"T-tomorrow soon?" Roy chuckled.

"If you wish." He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow then, beloved?" A sweet smile.

"Yes, I'll come over." He kissed her one more time before saying goodbye. Ed waved and whispered to herself. "I love you."

* * *

The next time Ed opened the door there was a black fox on her doorstep… a nine tailed one. She knelt down. "A _húli jīng_?" It moseyed into the room, using its legs to close the door behind it.

"You're halfway right, Edward." It was then right in front of her eyes the fox shape-shifted into Roselle's form; now sitting in a chair with a small bundle in her arms.

"Roselle what the hell is going on?" The dark eyed woman sighed heavily. "You were a spirit last night!"

"True I was. My actual body is locked behind what you call the gate, already halfway in death's door. This shape-shifting chimera was created just for me by…" She paused in thought. "I suppose you could call him my husband and before you start asking; you'll meet him eventually. I'm sure of it."

"But why is it in the form of a fox spirit?" She laughed. Before she had mentioned 'death's door' Ed had guess she wasn't using her real body because if she did she would drop dead right then and there.

"Because in a way, I am a vixen and I've always liked those myths about them." The shorter grinned. "I only do this… in certain situations." A rather Mustang like smirk appeared. "Like helping a love sick Lt. General get flowers for a 'tomboy'." Edward sputtered distinctly remembering a certain pair of flowers.

"Where di-" Roselle cut her off already knowing what Ed was going to ask, and the smirk morphed into a smile.

"They're called 'Lover's blossoms' for obvious reasons. On the inside there is a city that the spirits inhabit. These blooms grow only in certain area's there because of lovers. That place is connected to both sides of the gate." The blonde nodded taking all the information in; it was then a knock came.

"What the hell? Is my house Grand Central -fucking- Station? Roselle laughed.

"I'll go into the bedroom and wait till your guest is gone." The tall woman went towards said room.

The blonde was surprised that Aki was at her door a parasol in hand giving him shade from the sun. "Akihiko… did you get that from your girlfriend?" Indigo eyes glanced over to the small umbrella.

"Yes, actually… but there is pressing matter I need to talk to you about. May I come in?"

"Of course but..." She raised a brow. "Why here?" Closing the shade maker and stepping inside the albino commented.  
"Private, your home has a less chance of being bugged. Doing it outside isn't as private as I'd like it and talking to you about this at HQ would be just plain stupid since there even walls have ears; not to mention the phones." Ed closed the door. "And my man for secure lines is… rather busy at the moment."

"Running an errand for some asshole General?" Aki laughed at the comment.

"Something like that. But to the point, your boyfriend is in… danger to say the least." Ed leveled a look at the much taller man.

"He's always in danger, that's why he has Riza covering his ass." She also muttered something about his pyrotex gloves. "But who or what has my stupid bastard pissed off now?"

"The other General's, they are 'pissed' at and scared of him." Ed could understand being scared of the Flame Alchemist but… pissed?

"Why?" A white brow rose.

"You and besides the fact he's still rather young and ambitious."

"Me?" Ed echoed, Aki nodded.  
"It's because he is preventing them from forcing you back into the military fold. They figure with him gone they could muscle the others behind them to force you back into service." The blonde got what he was getting at.

"A dog and a weapon, no fucking thank you. I like what I'm doing now."

"Mustang knows that. That's why he's protecting you. I've already leaked some anonymous information but I feel it might not be enough. That's why I'm asking for your help." This time it was Ed that raised a brow.

"Can't you just arrest their asses?"

"I could, since one of my subordinates has the information. But I want to catch their hired killer or killers in the act." Ed gave him a 'devil may care' grin.

"Alright… Monday morning?" Akihiko nodded and mentioned something about meeting his minions. Then made his leave; after peeking out making sure no one was watching. By now Ed had figured out what type of investigations Aki did. _Looks like I'm going to be busting my ass watching Roy's ass… _A rather impious grin appeared. _I can't complain though. _Out of the corner of her eye Ed saw the brunette coming into the living room. The blonde turned to face her. "So what can I do for you, Roselle?"

"I need to ask you for a favor. Although I feel awful about asking you to do this since you need to look after Roy."

* * *

Wwooooo, you two are ssssooo naughty . . with my encouragement of course. *naughty chuckle* Thanks to everyone who has enjoyed, faved, and put this story on their alerts ^^ makes proud of this story. Also a big thanks to all my readers since I have just hit 8000 hits yesterday! I'm so happy. As for _húli jīng _I'm not sure how to pronounce it but as mentioned it does mean 'fox spirit' and is essentially a Chinese version of the Japanese 'Kitsune' which I'm sure most of you are familiar with the stories and myths about them. I hope I'm not getting too complicated in this chapter I'll feel bad if I did. Oh yes I was thinking about putting in an Interlude chapter since it is getting closer the Christmas, let me know what you guys think about it. Now to my lovely reviewers:

To Yolea Irk's: Yeah I guess it is, I just wanted and excuse to get Roy into Ed's bed. *snickers about Al's comment some chapters ago.* I wanted to have some cameos in the last chapter and the cast that were dead seem perfected and that really only Ed could see them… Roy sorta he can only see their outlines with one eye. Hopefully the chapter was cooler than the last and I'm glad you are enjoying this so far.

To Yumi the Fallen Angel: Well there it is in black and white ehehe. Yep Aki got a princess whee! *snickers* Yes I was thinking it was rather funny that Hughes would be rather meek towards Roselle… I know I would be too since she would make good on her threat. It was kinda like this Hughes knew that Roy wouldn't set him alight no matter how much the other man wanted to…but Rosie? Nah she doesn't do the fire thing she just opens a can of whoopass. Yes Roy has been making Ed blush a lot, understandable since this is her first –and only- boyfriend; she's not use to the attention he's giving. Now you see what he had planned *dirty grin*

To GreedxEd: Thanks I'm glad you are enjoying my story, I try to be creative. *rubs the back of her neck* I'm so happy you like Ed's kitties. Don't worry I will!

To HinaLuvLuvChan: ;.; Sorry that I didn't have chapter 19 up when you clicked on the button. I hope you'll like this chapter too.

To FullMetalFreak XX: Thanks. I guess cute is a good word to sum up the last chapter. I'm glad to hear you're loving my story. *rubs the back of her neck a little embarrassed about the awesome comment* thanks again.

To black-ice-alchemist: *is trying not to laugh, but it comes out as a snort* Oh geez that is funny, I only used it because it was published during the time period of the 20's and I thought it was a pretty good song. Did you guys do the whole song or just a part of it? You don't have to answer that if you don't want to. Anyway I completely understand, sometimes you have to make do with what you have when something gets busted. Phone or laptop makes no difference as long as you are enjoying what you are reading ^^ and I thank for the review and for the other ones in the future. Oh I have kinda noticed that in some others that I've read that turn Ed into a woman. I have a reason for it happening but hopefully it's not too complicated ^^; I try to make things as simple as possible. Like Rosie having a shape-shifting Chimera for her body, I thought it was rather simple why she has it and how she got it. I hope you think so too. *bows again a little embarrassed* thank you I'm pleased to hear such praise, and I'll update as soon as I'm able, sorry to make all of you wait so long.

If you have any questions, suggestions, anything you'd like to see in this story, or just anything in general e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (At) yahoo (dot) com, PM me threw FF. net, or review any will do; you could also IM me if you wish. My AIM screen name is Mayzenhikari. Please R&R, until next time folks.


	20. Interlude

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

"What the fuck is Christmas?" Dark eyes blinked owlishly at the shorter blonde man; though he was currently taller because he was standing while she was sitting. The thirty-one year old woman started to laugh.

"Of course, your nose has been to the grind stone and in a book for the past two years." She ruffled her bangs while shaking her head. "Christmas is the day our savior Jesus was born." Ed snorted. "But it's also a day of peace and goodwill to others. A day where you spend time with family and friends; also good boys and girls get presents from their parents and Santa Claus." _That kinda sounds like a holiday Mom would celebrate with us and Winry's family._ It was then Ed understood that she was asking him what he wanted to do during this holiday season was because… even though they hadn't known each other all that long; Roselle considered him a precious friend maybe even in a peculiar way, family. With a small smile he sat next to her.

"I don't really need anything." _Except maybe a way back to your home. _The brunette thought. Her slim delicate hand settled on his hair ruffling it lightly and then a thought came to her.

"You haven't been to the states before haven't you?" With a blink Ed shook his head.

"_Nein._" A small and gentle smile crossed her face.

"Well I suppose we'll go to New York City." His golden eyes widen, quite taken aback about such extensive travel plans.

* * *

Ed stood in the A deck promenade watching the ocean rippling behind the ship. He was recalling the play Roselle had taken him to while they were waiting for the ship to get into port. The elder woman had taken him to 'A Christmas carol' it was based on a book of the same name, by Charles Dickens. The brunette mentioned she had the book, but Ed hadn't seen it. _I'll have to read it and see if it's better than the play or just as good. _They had seen it in a city near Southampton since that's where the RMS Olympic departed from and returned to. While boarding the dark eyed woman had mentioned to him that the Olympic was the older -and nearly identical- sister to the Titanic that had hit an iceberg and sank eleven years ago. He leaned against the railing; his thick winter coat's fur collar tickling his neck as the chilly wind fluttered by. His hair was gently tossed about behind him. He soon felt a gloved hand on his left shoulder. "It's a good view, yes?"

"_Ja._" The two watched the sea of stars lighting up the sky. Roselle knew that Edward couldn't feel anything on his right shoulder, so she usually touched his left shoulder, arm, or his head to get his attention when he was intensely focused on other things.

"Let's go to the lounge to warm up a little." The blonde gratefully nodded rubbing his hands together. This was their second day on the ship and Ed had gotten a feel for all the decks, but mostly A and B decks. Roselle had gotten first class accommodations. As they entered the lounge the taller of the two went straight to the instruments, more specifically the piano.

Quietly she asked if she may play it, when the actual player stood after saying "Of course Madam." She sat and Ed stood close by. The young man was already getting piano lessons from the elder. She started playing a tune that Edward hadn't heard before.

"I heard this in the Music Box Theater earlier this year, when I was in New York." Soon Roselle's dark contralto filled the room as she sang. The blonde had no idea that she could sing, though it was much deeper than most woman's singing voices he had ever heard, when he was living in Germany; and the short time in England. He took a seat next to her and watched her fingers skillfully and smoothly move across the keys. He looked up at her face and her dark eyes were closed. _She isn't even looking at what she's doing. Oh… she knows every note by heart; she's memorized it by hearing it. _When Roselle sang:

'When I am wondering who

Is kissing you' Ed's mind was filled with images of Roy Mustang. The young man frowned deeply. _Why the fuck is that bastard rattling around in my head? _The blonde forced away those thoughts, a light pink tint on his face; because of them. When Roselle was finished she turned to him silently asking if he would like to play. His lips curved upward. He nodded asking if she could teach him to sing as well. She laughed with utter delight. "I would be happy to teach you anything within my abilities Edward." A large grin crept up on his face after she said that.

* * *

Roselle had dragged him to the bow a little bit before they due to arrive in New York harbor. She had mentioned they would see something rather incredible; as they got closer… it was then gold eyes saw it. "_La Liberté éclairant le monde_(1)or as the American's call it the Statue of Liberty." Ed guessed the statue itself to be around 46m tall. He remembered seeing smaller versions of it before.

"Roselle what about the two I saw in Paris? In _Jardin du Luxembourg_(2)and on _Île des Cygnes_(3)?" The brunette settled a hand on top of his head; easily done since she was 5'11".

"The one in _Jardin du Luxembourg _is the first model of the statue by Frédéric Bartholdi; and the one on _Île des Cygnes _is this ones." She pointed at the green copper statue. "Smaller copy it was given to France by a community here in the States. It faces east towards the Eiffel tower but I think it should face its sibling here instead." Ed thought about it for a moment and thought they would have to turn it to the west for to face its older sibling. "You're not surprised that this one is green too?" She teased.

"Of course not, you told me why and how copper gets a green patina after a certain amount of time." He said with a pout and slightly vexed. He turned back to watch the statue get closer. _Now that I think about it… it reminds me of those Roman gods I read about. _

_

* * *

_

Ed's eyes went wide as he saw the hotel where they would be staying. When the younger heard the elder woman tell the taxi driver to take them to the Waldorf-Astoria hotel; he was expecting one like he saw in Youswell, which was nothing like this. It was a huge lavish building; like a mansion. Getting a grip the man gathered the baggage while the woman paid the driver. Although as they were going in it wasn't only Edward and Roselle carrying the bags; a bellboy was assisting them as well. The clerk's eyes lit up as he saw the brunette walking inside. "Madam Chevalier, it's a pleasure to have you staying with us again." A small grin curved her lips as she stood at the desk.

"It's always a pleasure to be here Jean-Luc; you have my usual room ready?"

"Of course Madam and per your request by telegram we have the one next to yours ready for your companion." Roselle's grin got even wider.

"Thank you Jean-Luc." She then signed in, soon motioning for Edward to do the same. The blonde could feel blue eyes bore into his skull as they watched him.

The shorter male grinned like a devil when he heard some hard swallowing from the other man; knowing the woman was glaring at him… or something threatening. As the blonde finished Jean-Luc said. "I hope you have a nice stays Monsieur, Madam." The dark haired female winked.

"We will Jean-Luc." Black eyes turned to Edward. "You go on ahead; the bellboy will show you to your room. I still have a few things to take care of first."

"Alright." The elder woman turned back to Jean-Luc as Ed left with the bellboy and spoke once he was out of hearing range.

"There is something I want you to get for me."

* * *

Even the next morning Ed was amazed by the extravagant décor of his room. The blonde was munching on an apple -looking out a window- when a knock at his door reached his ears. Still chewing on the fruit he opened the door. The brunette was standing there. "Good morning Edward."

"_Guten Morgen,_ Roselle." The woman set her hands on his shoulders.

"Besides being half dressed, are you ready to go out and explore New York City with me?" The shorter of the two gained a devil may care grin.

"_Ja, _just give me a moment." While he closed the door; Roselle chuckled while holding onto two pairs of ice skates. The young man soon came back out fully dressed and ready for the cold weather outside. "So what are we doing today?"

"We're going to wander around the city, check out a few shops maybe even get something for the little ones back home."

"A bookstore?" A smile.  
"Of course."

* * *

The taller of the two carried the skates while they walked around. "What's with the skates?" She chuckled.

"Well after we look around in the stores, I'm taking you ice skating." Ed sputtered trying to say he couldn't but she cut him off. "Of course you can." _She doesn't know the meaning of can't in some cases I think. _He chuckled as they continued to walk. It was only a week till Christmas and amber iris took in all the people in the hustle and bustle of their shopping, getting in and out of their cars or cabs, and walking around carrying packages. Ed blinked when he saw a group of people singing.

"What the hell are they doing?" The smirk on her lips reminded him a bit too much of Mustang.  
"They're caroling. Carolers sing Christmas carols around Christmas in some country's it's on Christmas Eve." His lips curved upward. Edward had to admit that the carols were nice.

"What are they singing right now?"

"O Holy Night; although I'm a bit more familiar with the original French version '_Cantique de Noël_(4)'." They continued to walk as the snow started to lightly fall.

"Does everyone celebrate Christmas?" Black eyes glimmered at his thirst for knowledge.

"No. Catholics, Christians and any offshoots to the Catholic and Christian church celebrate this holiday. Jews celebrate Hanukah around this time, but it's a little different than Christmas. Some don't celebrate it at all. It all depends on the religion of the family." His head bobbled in understanding at what she was saying. At the first book store they saw, Ed tugged on her sleeve. Dark eyes looked over at what he was pointing at and chuckled. "Alright Edward, lets go in and take a look around."

As soon as they entered the blonde zipped over to a section of the shop. She shook her head in quiet laughter and followed. The tall brunette came upon Edward, while he was intensely looking at a book. She recognized the title '_Faust: A Tragedy_' by Goethe and translated by Bayard Taylor. Back home she had the original German copy of both volumes… Ed just hadn't gotten to them yet. She had noticed that Ed had taken a liking to published plays especially ones by Shakespeare. "You like those Edward?" Gilded eyes looked up at her.

"Yes but these are very expensive and I don't have the money to get them." Onyx eyes shined a little, she was definitely getting those for Ed; his first non-science books. She smiled while chuckling. Her eyes could see the slight pout on his lips and disappointment in his eyes. When he went off to go look at something else she grabbed the two volumes and went to the clerk to purchase them and have them sent over to the hotel; gift wrapped.

* * *

Roselle had gotten him into Central Park after doing a little more shopping. She had gotten something for some of the relatives she had left in the US. They had picked out some toys for the village children. Ed even got something for Al… even though his little brother might not ever get it. He was sure his younger sibling would like it; they could play this instead of cards when they bored. On the way over in the cab the elder woman had braided her thick hair. The blonde watched as she slipped on her skates, he carefully followed suit so he didn't accidently cut himself. Gilded eyes saw all the citizens glide across the ice. Roselle coaxed him to get on the ice. "Edward if you can do everything I can while we're sparring with that leg, then you can skate, alright." A twitching smiled appeared and he weakly nodded as he got on the frozen lake and soon landed on his ass; making his leg port ache more. Not saying a word the brunette helped him and skated with him; teaching him. He got the hang of it pretty quickly. With in a few minutes he was skating on his own. _This is pretty fun, if and when I have my own kids I'll have to teach them, no matter how much my ports might and will ache. _

Ed watched as someone tried to sneakily grope the brunette's bottom. As he barely touched it -but enough for her to retaliate- when Roselle backhanded the pervert behind her… then proceeded to beat his fanny into the ice. He could tell she was trying hard not to curse at him too. "Wow that guy is getting his ass kicked." The blonde turned to look at another blonde; that looked like somewhat looked like Ed. The exception was instead of aureate eyes the other had yellowish green. He was a tad shorter than Ed the square of his jaw was a bit more prominent than the others; not to mention that his hair was a lot longer –Ed's stopped at his shoulders the others went down to mid back or so- and a lock of his bangs and cowlick were a silvery white. Ed chuckled.

"_Ja_, he's getting his ass kicked alright. Leaving the man twitching on the cold surface, she dusted off her hands.

"Teaches that bastard a lesson." Black eyes blinked as she saw double. She smiled already knowing Edward had previously "met" his exact double… and sadly was dead; the blonde had told her everything not too long ago.

"Isn't he going to get you arrested?"

"No, men like that aren't going to do a thing, because they don't want to admit they got beaten by a woman." The other blonde grinned impishly. She then shook her and stuck out her hand. "Roselle Chevalier."  
"Edward Elric." The green eyed male shook the elder woman's hand.

"Daniel Ó Rodagh, but call me Danny."

"Don't count on her to call you that, but don't worry I will." Danny chuckled while grinning.

"How about you have supper with us Daniel?" Rather excited Danny was hopping up and down.

"Sure!"

* * *

Ed woke up in the middle of the night; he couldn't seem to fall asleep tonight. He sat up. _Another night with insomnia. _He sighed. Getting up he went towards the balcony and looked at the moon. Supper with Danny was nice; it was almost like having Alphonse there; except Al wasn't ever really as hyper as that boy was. Ed almost sniggered at how… exuberant Danny was. He was at least part Irish or if he was a whole Irishman he was born in the US because he didn't have a drawl in his voice; he did speak Gaelic though. While looking over the menu Ed wondered why there were no alcoholic -not that he really drank but he was curious- drinks listed. When he asked the brunette told him about the act that made selling and buying the stuff illegal. The blonde had sneered at it. _That isn't going to stop anyone from drinking. _He didn't voice it but Roselle knew it anyway…Considering she somehow got her brandy past customs. The brunette didn't drink every night but at least once or twice a week she did consume a little before bed. He continued to look up at the twinkling sky. The light snow had stopped as they were coming back to the hotel; but there was still a little powder on the ground. A small melancholy smile curved his lips. _I wish Al was here to enjoy this too. _

_

* * *

_

The week seemed to fly by as Roselle and Ed enjoyed their time in New York; sometimes with Danny tagging along. Every once in awhile the elder would wander off somewhere leaving Ed with Danny… good thing that those moments were rather constructive to both young men. On Christmas Eve the two were visiting Danny and his family. Now his father had an Irish drawl… a very thick one; Danny's mother didn't though. But since Danny taught him a bit of Gaelic they managed to have a small conversation in that language. Since the younger lad was now their friend; Ed and Roselle got him a gift. He had expressed wanting a good brand of guitar but couldn't ever afford one; neither could his family, all they could ever afford were the cheap ones. He was surprised that they had even gotten him a gift once they had presented it to him. Once he had opened it he had tears in his eyes. After carefully setting the expensive guitar down; he pounced on the both of them; hugging and thanking them profusely. They only smiled and said "You're welcome." Finally releasing them he went back to his prize and began to strum it, his mother also had tears in her eyes at their thoughtful and selflessness. Both of his parents had also thanked them for their wonderful gift. Gold and onyx looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Ed was awoken by Roselle Christmas morning and told him to come to her room once he was dressed. He groggily blinked as she left his room so he could get ready for the day. After a moment of staring at the door he got up to get his clothes. While putting his shirt on he looked out the window. _Holy shit… it snowed a lot during the night. _But the blonde couldn't help but think it was a… beautiful view. The now calm city covered with white power, no foot prints or anything imprinted in it; it looked pure to his eyes.

When he entered the woman's room, he was astounded by the small decorated tree with a few presents under it. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Merry Christmas, Edward." Gold eyes shimmered with unshed happy tears. She gave him an extra squeeze. "Go ahead an open your presents." The blonde felt like it was his birthday as he went over to the tree and sat down cross-legged. He pulled out one of the parcels and carefully opened it,

"This is…"

"I got those for you since you seemed to be so interested in them, and these are your first non-science and rocketry books. He smiled brightly at the woman who just sat next to him. "Thank you so much." She smiled right back and hugged him.

"You're welcome." Leaning forward she kissed his forehead sisterly/motherly.

"What about you?"

"I've already gotten my gift." He blinked tilting his head slightly. "A white Christmas and a sibling to enjoy it with me." Roselle was right, even though they hadn't known each other very long… and no matter how much he missed Alphonse. They were friends, teacher and student, a family, surrogate -Roselle had been an only child- brother and sister; and not alone anymore.

* * *

1) It means 'Liberty Enlightening the World' as you can tell it's another (and French) name for the Statue of Liberty. As most know France dedicated it to the US in 1886, though building started much earlier. If you want more information look it up on Wikipedia.

2) Jardin du Luxembourg (forgive me if this is wrong, I got all my info on Wikipedia) is the 2nd largest park in Paris, it is also the garden of the Luxembourg Palace.

3) Île des Cygnes (In English means: Isle of the Swans) is a artificially-created island that was formed in 1827; also in Paris .The 22m high statue was give France in 1889, while it use to face the Eiffel Tower but in 1937 it was turned to the west when they were hosting _exposition universelle _you can also call it the World's Fair.

4) I'm not sure what _Cantique de Noël _means… I know that _Noël _means Christmas in French but I think _Cantique_ has a meaning with song or something close to that, I'm not going to try to guess. But this particular song was composed in 1847 to the French poem "_Minuit, chrétiens_" (Means Midnight, Christians.) It was in 1855 that a Unitarian Minister: John Sullivan Dwight wrote the most well known version people know today. If you want more info again look on Wikipedia.

Hello again everyone, I wrote this little interlude for two reasons. One: It's December and it's getting close to Christmas, and Two: to hold you guys over until I have ch. 20 done. The time period might be very accurate but I thought I would take some creative licensing while being accurate to the best of my ability. I wanted to give you a little view of Ed's life with Roselle soon after they met each other, and I thought it would be rather funny for the first sentence of this to start with Ed asking that question. Also and interesting fact I came upon while doing a little research, the Waldorf-Astoria hotel (as some New Yorkers might know) didn't always reside at 301 Park Ave in Manhattan, until some time in 1929 or so it use to be on 5th Ave where the Empire State Building is today. I hope you all have enjoyed this little view into Ed's past. I thank you all who have enjoyed, faved, and added this story to their alert list ^^ love you all. Now to my reviewers for Ch. 19:

To Yumi the Fallen Angel: *nods* yep she took it _very_ well… and I think I would be pleased (if I was a guy that is) if I could make some one react that way to me. Yeah I think it's rather cute like he is some teenage school boy *cough* in love *cough* and is possessive to a point, because if he goes to far… lets just say it's ouch city for him. You're very welcome ^^ *wriggles eyebrows* I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out quite easily who Roselle's hubby is.

To Yolea Irk's: I liked doing those cameos and there are more to come, later. *laughs* I'm happy to hear you remembered. Yep he finally did it in real life after all those wet dreams. Naughty Eddie, she's got such dirty thoughts for a virgin. I admit I was blushing a little as I was writing it but not much. ^^ she told Ed they would talk soon, I'm happy to hear that you think the last chapter was awesome.

To Fullmetal Freak XX: O.O *gets some smelling salts* oops I didn't think I'd make anyone faint. ^^; Thanks. I'm glad you think so. Yep Roy and Ed action always nice, I'm glad you like Roselle fox chimera thing and Aki asking for Ed's help bits. I'm overjoyed you think this story keeps getting better and better. I hope you like this interlude so it can tide you over until next week when I get Ch. 20 up. And don't worry I will. ^^

Happy Holidays everyone!

If you have any questions, suggestions, anything you'd like to see in this story, or just anything in general e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (At) yahoo (dot) com, PM me threw FF. net, or review any will do; you could also IM me if you wish. My AIM screen name is Mayzenhikari. Please R&R, until next time folks.


	21. Chapter 20 A not so Average Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

Ed couldn't believe she hadn't been able to kick someone's ass yet. She was wearing all black including her leather trousers. She kept her bright coat at home so Roy and his men didn't notice her. Although an all black figure in a sea of blue uniforms Ed would have been spotted in a second flat. The blonde stayed in the shadowy places as much as she could, looking for someone or something off. Ed rolled her eyes and chuckled as she saw one of Akihiko's men; one of them or Aki himself would make rounds whenever Roy was in the halls. _It seems Akihiko might have gotten some other trusted people other than his four to keep tabs on the man. _As usual her chimera -Roselle had told her that when she visited last Friday- cats were by her side, they were slicker than what Ed gave them credit for. While watching she recalled when she met Aki's underlings earlier that week -today was Friday- Monday morning.

* * *

The blonde was being scrutinized by four pairs of eyes, as Aki introduced her. An ocean blue -although Ed could see a hint red around the pupil- eye seemed to smile, apparently delighted in meeting her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Edward." The woman raised her hand to shake Ed's. They shook as Ed took in her features. Light brown framed her face and covered the right side. The albino chuckled.

"The one you just shook hands with is Medea Veltro; she's undercover as a secretary to some, as you would call them, asshole General."

"Not to mention he's also a lecher." The female soldier added. Ed smirked; it seemed Aki had some good spies in the best places to get information. Pale hands motions towards a dark blonde with hazel eyes with a slightly narrow nose. "This is Astor Tempest." He then pointed towards a darker brown haired man with warm brown eyes. "This is my tapper Jarek Fokker and my last man." Ed had decided then and there to nickname Fokker "Faust" since he bore a resemblance to the art of the character in her book. Aki's last man had a heavy set frame; it reminded her of Breda, but this one had very dark hair with copper eyes. "Harley Vimy." The blonde tipped her head in greeting to them all. Albeit little antsy since she wanted to spare with Aki a little before she had to watch for assassins.

* * *

Ed was glad that Aki's men were on her side, she had a feeling that Astor could and would shoot her between the eyes if he had too. Of course they tried to get her into a uniform… she instantly rejected the idea with a deep frown; hell if Roy couldn't get her into a uniform than no one could. She continued to watch as her mind commented that Medea reminded her of Rosé because they had the same skin pigmentation. _Maybe she came from Lior, but the red in her eye that wasn't covered…. I wonder if she's part Ishvalan. _A quiet sigh. _At least I don't have to worry about the baby, though I hated to put the responsibility on Gracia's shoulders, since he was entrusted into my care._ Just then Ed's sharp eyes caught something clearly off. An 'officer' wasn't walking right for a soldier, the blonde should know since she'd been around them for years. All of them seemed to have an internal drum beating in their heads 24/7; and their feet kept in beat with it.

The chimera felines silently followed her boyfriend while she focused on the fraud. He was ambling pretty close to the shadows where Ed was hiding, so when he got closer she kicked him in the shin. When he looked at her; she gave him the finger with a rather malicious grin and ran deeper into the shadows; while he followed. _Dumbass. _As she turned the assassin pulled his handgun. Her grin morphing into a frown of concentration; her hands shot out. Her flesh hand grabbed his wrist, while twisting her hips and jerking him forward. Thus getting the pistol out of his hands with her other hand; quickly she dug her fingers into his facial pressure points. Her faux hand crushed the firearm into a hunk of worthless metal. "Alright, I'm gonna take you to some buddies of mine and you better tell them what they want to know." A roguish cheshire smirk appeared. "Or _I_ won't be as nice as I'm being now."

* * *

"Sir, you have company." Falman mentioned as Roy walked towards his office. Everyone in the room looked to the man's feline entourage. Hamlet and Ophelia just mewled at him and rubbed up against the Lt. General's legs.

"Well where ever these two are, Edward is somewhere nearby." They chuckled as the cats followed the man right into his office. As he sat behind his desk Ophelia took her perch on the couch, Hamlet took his on the side of Roy's desk; promptly and unceremoniously laid down. Roy felt a little indignant about the white feline on his desk, but at the same time glad that he didn't lie in the middle of the furniture and was on some of his paperwork. Slim fingers scratched the cat's forehead. His door was partly open so the sound of the outer office door opening and closing could be heard. He jumped back as the black smoke and white felines started hissing. Everyone but Roy didn't know why they were making all the noise about. He speedily tugged on his gloves, ready to snap. When an unknown soldier entered his office; the cats were about to jump and maul the woman. However Roy was quicker than them; he had caught the gleam of a pistol as she had come in. His usual smirk on his face as she just stood there; roasted lightly, clothes and hair singed. With exception of the military issued jacket that had been burned completely off. The cats momentarily looked at each other and after a brief moment, pounced on the bitch anyway. The gun flew out of her hand and lay uselessly on the floor; as she screamed so loudly that they could hear her down the hall… maybe even on the floor below. Roy was rather put off as he ignored her cries of pain. _Those assholes. _His subordinates watched -unsympathetically- as the claw and bite marks appear on the lightly burnt skin. _They thought I'd lower my guard around a… _His midnight blues looked down at the figure for a moment. _Formerly pretty lady? The only one I'll lower my guard around is Edward. _Obviously he remembered the tip that had been given to his office.

* * *

"We have to make a dramatic entrance Akihiko." The albino and his subordinates looked at each other. They had already arrested the so called assassin; at least she got some exercise and practice this particular morning with Aki.

"Dramatic how?" Ed just had _that_ smirk on her lips.

"You'll see, so how many of these jackasses do you guys have to arrest?"  
"Five of them." The corner of Aki's lips went up. "I suppose I should let you do the honors." She sauntered towards the door, and after a pause, whipped around sticking her automail leg out as she started to turn. The metal foot made contact with the door and knocked it off its hinges. Ed stood in the doorway; hands on her hips and devilishly grinning as the slab of wood sailed through the air, nearly hitting one of the Generals in the head. They were sure the office below could hear the commotion as the door hit the floor, leaving a ding when it landed on its bottom and flopped over onto its front.

"Sorry to disrupt your bullshit meeting, but some of you seem to have a problem." Gold caught gray who was trying _not_ to grin. Cadfael was happy to see Ed in the door way since the meeting _was _tedious and unnecessary.

"What problem would that be Ed?"

"With me staying out of the military and only taking jobs for them, also they want to kill Mustang to muscle me back." The guilty parties wriggled in their seats. Gray eyes looked beyond the door.

"I'm guessing there are some officials here to arrest these sorry excuses for officers?"

"Yes, sir" That's when Aki and his spies waltzed in and read the five arrestees their rights and hauled them off. The albino thanked Ed for her help as they left.

"Looks like there are going to be some promotions." Amber eyes looked over at the very tall red head.

"My boyfriend better be on that list." He laughed and set his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he will be Ed, along with myself." She gave a nod.

"I better get going. I have things to do." He raised a brow.

"Not going to check on Mustang?" she shook her head while smiling.  
"Don't have to. My cats were watching him… though I'm sure he knows I'm here. So he's possibly looking for me now." They shook hands while saying goodbye. With a huge grin she ambled out while everyone stared… they couldn't exactly close the door since it was still lying on the floor and Ed hadn't bothered to fix it. _They can fix it themselves_. She thought.

As she got on the floor with Roy's office -the meeting had been on a higher floor- she walked right into a warm solid body… one she was quite familiar with. To make sure she peeked up, her cheeks warmed as she remembered Saturday when they had a little more fun -but no intercourse- on Roy's bed that night before sleeping. Her cheek nuzzled his clothed chest and her arms wrapped around his middle. "Hello Edward."

"_Guten Tag, Liebchen_(1)" A slightly stunned expression appeared. _That's new, I wonder what it means, can't be all bad because her tone is affectionate._ There was some mewling around their feet. He leaned over to kiss her; her arms moved up around his neck. "That was a pleasant greeting." He affectionately rubbed his nose against hers.

"Going home now?"

"_Ja_, I've finished what I needed to do here."  
"I got off early. Let me take you home?" Ed was a little nervous about her boyfriend seeing a baby… _Oh hell, he'll find out sooner or later and Gracia should be there with Elicia by now. _She nodded.  
"_Danke_, I walked here today anyway."

* * *

When the two walked through Ed's front door Gracia greeted them. "_Guten Tag_… and I'm sorry that I asked you to do all that, but thank you Gracia." The darker blonde only smiled and waved it off.

"It isn't a problem Edward. Vinzent is a wonderful boy, barely even fussy." Roy blinked. _Boy? Vincent? _

"Is he sleeping?" The elder woman shook her head. "Is Elicia with Vinzent?"

"Yes, playing." Ed laughed then walked towards the children. The cats were swarming around the brunette's feet.

"Gracia… what is going on?"

"Edward asked me to take care of her ward during the day this week. She wasn't sure how long she needed me to watch him though." Not long after she had spoken the gilded blonde came back in carrying a baby in her right arm and Elicia's hand in the other; the girl also held a picture.

"Oh yes, I won't need you to babysit Vinzent next week, the problem that I had been dealing with has…been resolved." Roy's midnight blues looked at the baby's eyes. They were mismatched; the right was a dark blue nearly black and the other was a light jade. He also noticed the silvery white lock -mixed in with black curls- on his brow; also the very tan skin. Those eyes locked onto Roy's and burbled. Gold orbs looked down and giggled. Soon little Vinzent raised his chubby little arms fisted his hands and cooed. "It looks like he wants you to hold him." Her boyfriend blinked as she walked over with the littlun.

"At least I remember how to hold a baby."

The sweet bundle was transferred into the man's arms and continued to coo at the man. "What's his full name?" Roy asked quietly.  
"Vinzent Yue Donato Chevalier." The surname definitely rang a bell; since Ed told him a bit more about her time on the other side… but not all of it. "I'm pretty much his aunt. Isn't that right Vinzent?" She gently tickled his soft belly and got a giggle in return. The blonde gave a bright smile to the bundle of joy in Roy's arms. Soon Elicia tugged on Ed's pant leg.

"Big sister, who is this?" The young lass held up the photo she had found for all to see. Roy nearly squawked in surprise; the resemblance was uncanny. Gold eyes filled with laughter at her former male form with the look a like. Since it was in color everyone could tell the differences between the two. With a gentle hand she eased the picture out of the girl's clutches. It had been awhile since she had seen this picture.

"The green eyed boy is Danny." She ruffled her bangs with a puff of laughter. "A hyperactive Irish New Yorker." A fond smile was still on her lips as Ophelia and Hamlet rubbed against Elicia's legs. After a moment she looked at the girl. "Ready for your lesson?" Dark blonde bobbled as she nodded. Gracia had moved closer to Roy when Ed looked back to them.  
"You two can sit and listen." While Ed was talking to her student Roy was touching Vinzent's very soft skin. Soon the little one had a strong grip on the man's finger and stuck it into his mouth and started to suck. A chuckle. "He loves to suck on fingers, especially mine."

Roy was somewhat surprised by how patient his beloved was; true she had displayed some restraint around him, but she was showing a lot more around Elicia. _Of course, Elicia is just a girl. She would show more restraint on her hair trigger and swearing. _Her ward was pleasantly snoozing in Roy's arms. Hughes' daughter had just finished her lesson and now it was time to make supper. The two felines were mewling up a storm, they wanted their supper too. At least Ed had already prepared for supper tonight she just needed to heat some of it back up. She leaned down a little so she could be eye to eye with the girl. "Elicia would you like to help me with making our meal tonight?"

"Yes!" The young girl leaped up and hugged the blonde around the neck. Ed's metal arm curled under the girl's rump and used it as a seat for her; lifting her up into a bit of a more comfortable position. Carrying the girl she went into the kitchen. The kitties of course followed. Vinzent soon awoke with a yawn and gurgled. He couldn't help but wonder about how old this child was, and he also couldn't help but smile at the cute child in his arms. _He certainly has Xingese features. Ed did mention that Roselle was part the Xingese equivalent… I'm also curious about his green eye… I've seen animals with two colored eyes but not a person. _

_

* * *

_

When mother and daughter left, Ed was holding her 'nephew' and he -innocently- cuddled into her breast. Roy fingered the pale curl on the boy's forehead. The blonde chuckled. "I think he got that from his father. I've heard it called the 'witches streak.'" Dark eyes looked at her.  
"Witches streak? Where did you hear that?"  
"Danny, He had this particular marking too. Neither of his parents had it but his grandfather on his mother's side did." Roy had the question 'how do you know that no one on her side had it' on the tip of his tongue. She leveled a glare at him.

"She would have mentioned it… and I would have noticed it in the photos and paintings of her family."

"Oh." Ed rolled her eyes. "His eyes…"

"I know I've seen it before on the other side. It's rare though. I think there is a term for it… heterochomia?" She questioned herself. Roy couldn't resist in leaning in to kiss her cheek; he liked seeing her hold a baby. Shaking off the question she glanced at him. "So are you spending the night again… or are you going home?" The brunette smiled.  
"Did Alphonse happen to leave any pajamas?" aureate eyes blinked.

"I… think so." Roy then put her arms around her and pulled her flush against his body.  
"Then I'm staying here with you." Ed could say nothing as the cats mewled and Vinzent burbled happily.

* * *

Ed sighed as she watched her boyfriend sleep. _Insomnia again, at least it isn't because of a nightmare this time. _Quietly she got up so she didn't wake him and the cats sleeping at the end of the bed. It was then she remembered something that she had gotten for Al years ago in New York. Ed surmised the thought came up because of the picture of Danny; Elicia had found earlier… and the short and somewhat informative discussion her and Roy about Roselle. _It must be in my things… if I remember correctly it was wrapped up in brown paper. I better go look for it, since I have nothing better to do and I want to give it to him while I'm there for his wedding. _She rubbed the back of her head. _At least I already got their wedding present. _The blonde made her way to where the package might be and went to look for it; after putting on her robe.

It took her at least 2 hours to find the thing she was looking for. _Ah finally found it! _Edward had left it in her room at Roselle's after when they had gotten back from New York for the first time. This was a game she enjoyed playing with the elder woman as much as chess… just to name a few. Playing those types of games had helped build Ed's strategic thought process, much better then the one of her younger self; which was close to nil. She looked up at the clock. _Oh shit, Vinzent is going to be up soon. _She quickly got to her feet and to the boy's crib. He was on the verge of wakefulness; ready to wail. The blonde quickly picked him up and held him. "Hungry again, little man?" The game was still in one hand as she carried the boy to -depositing it on to the couch on her way- the kitchen to prepare his bottle. She gently bounced the baby in her arm and quietly cooed at him. When the milk was warmed enough and in the bottle she held the rubber teat to his mouth. Chubby hands pulled it even closer and once in his mouth started to suckle.

Roy moved and tried to snatch the blonde so he could drag her closer. He frowned when he felt nothing but sheets. He blinked his eyes open and shot up. "Edward?" he asked quietly. When he got no answer he pushed the sheets away and stood up. He could hear the faint patting of flesh and metal feet as he walked down the hall to the living room. His breath was taken away when he saw her, she was looking out the window; Vinzent in her arms. The moonlight was hitting her just right. _The moonlight makes her looks so beautiful, especially since she's feeding him. _Quietly he strolled over and leaned in -somewhat tiredly- to kiss her cheek. "What are you doing up?" She looked up at him.

"Couldn't sleep, I've been out of bed for the past 2 hours and I knew Vinzent would be waking up soon for his milk. I didn't want him to wake you. Why… are you up?" Carefully he snaked his arms around her waist.

"I wanted to pull you closer to me but your side was empty." Ed melted and melded into Roy's form. Nearly black and green eyes watched his 'aunt' and 'uncle' as he finished his meal. The blonde noticed and after putting the bottle down started to burp him.

"Roy?" He made an 'hn' sound letting her know that he was listening. "Would you have…" She hesitated; it was a question that had been plaguing her for sometime now. "Still gone out with me even if I was still a man?" It didn't take long for the man to answer.

"Yes." That had surprised the blonde, before she could say a thing the lad burped, and she stopped the light patting. "I've always cared about you Edward, I just hadn't realized how much… and when I found you in the snow I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time when I thought it was you, and was instantly attracted even when I found you had breasts." Again he kissed her cheek tiredly, more so than the last. "Male or female Edward, it doesn't matter to me." _As long as it's you. I love you Edward. And I think I have since you were a teenager… the fire in your eyes drew me in, and I like fire. _She nuzzled him while the baby yawned. Roy could only smile. _She looks so cute holding a baby. _A thought came to him. _She'll be so stunning when she's swelling with my children. _"After you put him to bed again, come back to bed."

"I still won't be able to sleep… I get insomnia every once in a while." Roy understood and gave her a tired and weak squeeze.

"Please it's hard for _me_ to sleep when you're not there when I know you're supposed to be."

A sigh. "Alright you get back in bed and I'll be there soon, okay?" He nodded and let her go to slip back under the covers. It didn't take long for the blonde to come back into the room. She walked in, taking off the robe leaving her in the shirt Roy had left for her last time. She went to the bookcase to get herself something to read. Midnight blues watched almost lustfully as she took her book off the shelf. As soon as she got into bed his arms instantly went around her waist and his head pillowed against her breast. "_Gute Nacht, Liebchen._" He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, beloved." Her right hand caressed his pajama covered back as she stuck her nose into the book. When his breathing evened out, her eyes glanced at his sleeping face and her lips quirked up into a loving smile.

* * *

1) Its an (apparently) old German term of affection… like sweetheart or darling. I'm using so Ed can give her love for Roy some form without him knowing what she means.

Yay another chapter done ^^. Thanks to everyone who has enjoyed, reviewed, fave and put this story on their alert list. I hope none of you are too upset about a baby being added to the equation. I just thought it would add some… baby cuteness and maybe some ideas that Roy wouldn't have gotten without Vinzent being there. And Vinzent is the German version of Vincent but they sound pretty much the same to me. Which is why Roy thinks Vin_c_ent instead of Vin_z_ent. So what do you guys think of Aki's subordinates? I kinda tore a page out of Arakawa-san's book and they are named after military equipment. They might have more than bit parts later but I'm not sure at this time. I don't have much else to say so I'm gonna go right to my reviewers:

To Yolea Irk's: I'm glad you loved my little Christmas interlude, I found it quite fun to write *chuckles* I'm glad I have sated your curiosity and you're very welcome.

To Yumi the Fallen Angel: ^^ I'm glad you agree with me on that, oh I wonder what your guess is. I'm glad you liked it. Yep his first Christmas and go figure that he would say 'fuck' and 'Christmas' in the same and first sentence, that is so Ed. Edward will most likely spill the beans sooner or later and likely before Dec in the story.

To Fullmetal Freak XX: Don't worry I haven't either, I'm glad you find it as funny as I did. I just thought it would be perfectly Ed when he heard the phrase "what would you like to do for Christmas?" and since he doesn't know what that holiday is that's what he ask. I'm glad you liked even if it was a tad different, yeah it is nice to take a small break to look into the past before continuing through the present. I'm glad that my little Christmas Interlude put you in the mood, and I came up with the interlude because it was going to be Christmas and fun to write a little holiday thing. I'm glad it did ^^ and I try to update either weekly or biweekly; don't worry I will ^^

If you have any questions, suggestions, anything you'd like to see in this story, or just anything in general e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (At) yahoo (dot) com, PM me threw FF. net, or review any will do; you could also IM me if you wish. My AIM screen name is Mayzenhikari. Please R&R, until next time folks.


	22. Chapter 21 The Symposium Love Discussion

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. Warning: Actual sex in this chapter if you have no desire to read it (or you're too young to do so) watch for the break that looks like this (S) there will be another one when it is over. **

Mustang sat on the train silently tapping his foot. He had sorely missed Ed, but thankful that she called him at least once a day. After another month and a half of dating the blonde had to go visit her brother and soon to be sister-in-law to get ready for the wedding. He watched the scenery outside to watch out for markers that they were getting closer to Resembool. His office -including Armstrong, Sheska, Ross and Brosh- along with Gracia and Elicia were on the train. Hughes' wife was making small talk with Riza and Maria. While Tracey -about a month ago- and his family went back home; Aki stayed in Central along with Mei. Roy had yet to see Lin again since that day at the café. "Roy." His dark eyes drifted over to Gracia.

"Yes?" A small chuckle and sweet smile curved her lips.

"Are you ever going to ask Edward to marry you?" That had taken him aback a tad. Of course he had thought about it… more than once.

"I might, when the time is right." A sly smirk. "Although… it might be Edward asking me to marry her." Their whole party's –except for Elicia who was busy playing with Sheska- lips quirked up, they all knew it was entirely plausible. Roy went back to watching the outside via the window.

* * *

Ed sat on the bench with her two cats -Vinzent was back at the house with Al, Winry and Phoenix; who had came with her on the train- waiting for the train to come in. She occupied herself by reading 'The Banquet of Plato' -aware that it actually called 'The Symposium' and knew what it meant and was- that had been translated by Percy Bysshe Shelley. She was currently on Aristophanes' speech. She had noticed that through out the book there were hand written notations -Roselle's handwriting which looked at _lot_ like Roy's- in the margins _She was very open minded. _Ed thought as she continued to read. The blonde raised a brow at the absurdity of his story, but it got her thinking… profoundly. She booked mark the page right before Agathan's speech. The 22 year old let out a breath. _In a way I suppose I do feel… whole around Roy. _She laughed at the thought of her male form joined with Roy as Aristophanes had described. _What an utterly ridiculous picture I've produced. _Her bangs swayed back and forth as she shook her head. Now she took in a rather shaky breath. Time away from Roy had made her think about when her feelings started…and everything was telling her it started that day he came and told her what she needed to hear. _Though… _She flushed a bright red. _In a way two people become one being when they are… making love. _A heat burned through all the veins of her body, at the thought of having sex with her boyfriend. Oh _Lord _she wanted it; the want -along with the dreams- went through the roof, just before she had to leave to help her brother and Winry. She may have the body of a woman but Ed felt like her libido was still one of a man's… well it was similar to the men she knew.

She then laughed mentally at the thought of the two lovebirds. A few weeks ago she caught them trying to dance. To say the least the two were tripping over each others feet. Ophelia crawled into Ed's lap while Hamlet cuddled into her thigh. Metal digits scratched between the black cat's ears, still thinking about teaching those two to dance. At the time Ed had groused about it, but Roselle had persisted; now Edward was glad that the woman hand been forceful about it. She had taught the two how to waltz, nothing too taxing or fast paced; like swing dancing. They were getting pretty good now. Her ears picked up the noise of the train quickly getting -much to Ophelia's annoyance- to her feet as she watched it come in. Her face was almost split in half; her grin was that big as she waited for Roy to get off the train. She almost started hopping from one foot to the next impatiently waiting. When her eyes caught his familiar frame stepping down, she wanted to run over and pounce upon his back. But she didn't want to hurt the now thirty-six year old man. So with light -as possible- footsteps she walked up behind him and hugged his middle; her cheek nuzzling his spine. "_Liebchen_." At first he had tensed up but once he heard her voice he relaxed.

"Hello Edward, are you the only one to gr-" He was cut off by fuzz against his legs and meowing at the others. Elicia with a giggle started petting Hamlet who purred.

"Where are Alphonse and Winry?" Ed looked over at Ross with a bit of a smirk.

"Baby sitting, along with the gear-head _again_ looking over drafts and diagrams." _And she was quite surprised when she got them. _Ed mentally chuckled. "Though I'm sure their kids are going to be worse than Vin; he's a good boy." Al had decided to call him Vin from day one and it just stuck. The group had a small laugh over that and Roy maneuvered her so she was at his hip; then kissed the side of her head. As they started walking, Havoc questioned; with Brosh and Fury echoing him.

"Drafts and diagrams for what?" Ed merely raised her right arm. They all blinked and looked at each other quizzically. At the time when she had gotten the rolled up documents -Roselle of course had given them to her that day- Ed was quite taken aback too. Since they had been designed by a man Ed knew very well as a child and was like an uncle to him; Urey Rockbell.

* * *

"Thanks for coming." Alphonse told them as he cradled Vinzent in his right arm. All the women thought it looked so natural for Al to be holding a baby.

"It isn't a problem Al. We were delighted to come." Maria answered. The two cats scampered around the taller blonde's feet. Two chubby arms reached for Edward. With a large grin he set the boy down on his feet. The dark haired lad waddled over to his 'aunt'.

"Aunt!" The boy squealed and latched onto her legs. Ed only laughed and picked up the boy. The two colored eyes focused on Roy and tried to say uncle but only came out as "unca". The blonde only laughed more and rubbed the boy's back. Sheska, Maria, and even Elicia cooed over the baby. Riza wouldn't stoop to that but she did smile -as did Gracia- and stroke his soft baby cheeks. The little boy smiled, enjoying the attention of the women.

"Where is that gear-head, soon to be wife of yours Al?"

"With Granny looking over those papers you gave her. She wants to double even triple check it before she even dares get close to your automail, since you're so protective of it."

"Darn right I am, if Winry pulled it apart without any idea of how to do so or how to put it back together, I'd be up a creek without a paddle." She rubbed her wards backside; her mind went back to the… familiar markings that she had noticed there. They were rather faint so she couldn't make them out completely. But she knew she had seen them before, a long time ago and possibly in some book she read in her first two years on the other side. Soon the lad grasped her braid and started to gum it… and getting his slobber on her hair. Ed could hear the slight snickering -from Havoc and Breda- and a vain in her forehead started to throb; utterly annoyed with those two.

* * *

Ed gently caressed Vinzent's back the markings much clearer than before but still rather dim. This pissed her off to no end, she felt like she _knew_ that shape, but no name came forward from her memories. Alphonse felt it rather familiar too but couldn't give an answer to his sister either. But the language 'Hebrew' kept popping into her mind. With a sigh she ruffled those black curls then fingered the silvery white curl. That's when the dirty blonde walked into the doorway. His eyes went wide. "Sister why are you dressed like that?" Her cheeks turned red at the fact she had been caught.

"A special occasion." A dark blonde brow rose up questioningly.

"What kind of occasion?" Ed got even redder.

"Today is Roy's birthday." His darker golden eyes darted down then back up to his sister's face, and then gave a sweet half smile.

"Should I not expect you home until morning?" A nod, he sighed through is nose. "Anything I can help you with?" She tapped her chin in thought.

"Well Phoenix will be helping you two watch him again… could you get Li ready for me while I get everything packed up?"

"Sure I've gotten quite good with him." Al the hugged his sister and she reciprocated.

"Thanks Al…I love you." He was a little taken aback that she had said that but squeezed her, smiling.

"I love you too sister and you're welcome."

* * *

Roy was lying on his hotel bed on his back. He shifted onto his side as he thought about his girlfriend. He wondered if something was wrong, since she didn't' stay to at least talk a little after showing them the hotel. He wished she had. Then a knock came at his door, he craned his neck to look at the slab of wood. More knocking but this time a bit harder. He got up and opened the door and internally gave a sigh of relief; glad that she was now here and no cats in tow. _She must have planned to come back all along. _"Are you going to let me in bastard?" He chuckled and twisted to the side to let her in. As she crossed the threshold the door closed after her.

"So what brings you by?" Ed stilled and gold orbs widen and stared incredulously at him.

"Roy… don't you know what day it is?" His eyes rolled off to the side in thought. When it took to long for him to answer she started to chuckle. "Today is your birthday _Liebchen_." His eyes went wide, taken aback. _She's right. _

"I guess I've been too distracted to notice what day it was." _More like too lonely. _His girlfriend only chuckled.

"I see well I brought you supper and dessert."

"If you keep this up you're going to spoil me."

"Bullshit, birthday boy. Now." She fingered a button on her jacket. "If you could do me the favor of setting this up on the little table you have in here?" He took the basket from her hands and kissed her forehead.

"Of course and thank you for this surprise."

"You're welcome." As Roy started to get everything read, Ed took off her outer shell of clothes, leaving her in what Al had caught her in. Rolled her braid up into a bun and held it up with hair sticks. She just let the extra cloth on the floor and waited for Roy to finish.

The man had finished putting the plates, utensils, and napkins on the table. He dug into the large basket starting to take something out but paused. "Would you like me to dish u-" He turned as he asked but trailed off once his girlfriend blushing and in a rather… provocative dress. It clung to her form like a second skin, showing off every curve -what little she had- of her body. Slits went up each side showing off her legs and a teeny bit of her hips. He was quietly gasping for breath and pupils dilated with want. His fingertips itched to touch the black silk velvet, embroidered with a gold and red fire bird. The only thing holding it closed were the slightly elaborate frog buttons. He clambered over and embraced her with one arm about her waist; his hand caressed her hip feeling the soft fabric. Then his hand slipped down slightly to touch the skin of her thigh. He didn't realize it but that touch made her tingle with ardor. "Did you wear this just for me?" she bowed her head so her bangs hid her face.  
"_Ja_." He tilted her head and kissed her passionately.

"This is quite the present." _I'm not done yet. _She thought. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll plate the food for us, you take a seat." She started to do so as he sat down.

"So what will we do after dessert?" she smiled in a way that Roy hadn't seen before.

"Possibly chess if you're up to it." He smirked and settled his chin in his palm, nodding a little.  
"I'd like that."

The couple was now engaged in a game of chess. After dinner Roy wanted to get right into his cake which Ed allowed… with a slight huff and small smile; commenting that he was acting like a child. But for now they concentrated on their game. After a few moves the man commented. "You're pretty good Edward."

"As I've said before, I had a good teacher. Of course we played lots of games that dealt with strategy." A rather fond and thoughtful look appeared as she took her turn.

"Like what?" After a few more turns Ed answered.

"Mah Jong… that was actually the first game we played together. I also got Al one on my first trip to New York for my first Christmas."

"…Christmas?" Roy moved his bishop.

"_Ja_, it's a holiday on the other side, it's celebrated on December twenty-fifth." Ed moved her knight. "Roselle told me some bullshit about the birth of some savior. It's a time where you're with family and friends. I particularly enjoyed that." A rather odd and embarrassed grimace appeared. "Even though in later years some of the village women around my age tried to get me to kiss them by means of mistletoe." Roy felt a small twinge of both jealously and surprise, as they moved one of their pieces. But he was immensely pleased that he had taken her first kiss.

"Getting a kiss because of a plant?"

"Tradition, I always made sure _not_ to get caught under it with another person. At the time I didn't have the inclination to be with anyone, nor to kiss someone intimately. It was also a tradition to give gifts and decorate a tree." The brunette nearly dropped his rook when the blonde dropped that bombshell, and in the back of his mind thought that it sounded similar to a holiday that came around the same time.

"Never?"  
"Never, the only kissing I did was to the cheeks and foreheads of kids… and Roselle was the only one to ever kiss me which was usually on the forehead." Roy grinned; it seemed Ed had rather loose lips while playing games. He guessed Roselle had gotten information from the blonde while playing Mah Jong.

"What about that game you mentioned?" Aureate briefly looked up from the board.

"I'll show it to you later, since Al and I have been playing it with Phoenix. I can teach you how to play it if you like."  
"I would like that." They both smiled at each other. "Was that first trip then when you met… Danny was it?" A couple moves were made before the blonde opened her mouth.

"_Ja_, I met him while skating when she was kicking some perverts ass. He preferred to be called Danny but his name was Daniel Ó Rodagh." They heavily concentrated on their game for a few moments and before the brunette could say anything, Ed added. "Like I said before he was hyperactive and shorter than me." A chuckle. "He had the same chip on his shoulder about his height that I do. I learned that one when I accidently called him short." Roy laughed. "Always overexcited and always ready to gab, he even taught me Gaelic. We often wrote each other. He habitually pestered me to tell him stories of my youth though I doubt he believed they were based on truth." Roy moved his queen, while Ed moved her own bishop. "You should have seen him when he got a present from Roselle and me. He practically jumped us while he repeated 'thank you' over and over." Roy smiled even more as they continued their game.

When their game ended, it ended in a tie and it was dark outside. Before the dark haired could make a comment about her going back to the Rockbell's she stood and seductively -tried to be; and working rather well- climbed into his lap. Roy ached with desire especially in his groin, and Ed could feel his rising erection against her pelvis. Ed leaned in and nuzzled her cheek against his while whispering into his ear. "_Wǒ ài nǐ_." Dark eyes glanced over at her. _Wǒ… ài…. nǐ..? Ai in Xingese means lov-_ That word alone addled his brain. _Is Ed telling me that she loves me? _In an instant his arms latched around her hips. He had to kiss her but she was hiding from him behind her bangs.

"Edward look at me." Once she did Mustang leaned forward until his lips barely touched hers. "I love you too." With a gentle tug he kissed her wantonly. Ed's hands went to each side of Roy's neck kissing him back while grinding her pelvis against his hard on. All he could do was moan into her mouth. They separated with a pop and were panting.

"Roy. _Liebchen,_ please I want…" She wriggled in his lap burning up with love and lust. He gave her a sweet caress of lips.

"Are you sure Edward? This is something that can't be taken back and you c-mmmh!" The blonde cut him off with a concupiscent and somewhat harsh kiss.

"I know the consequences. I thought about every damn day since I got on the train. I read every damn book Granny and Winry have about conceiving and pregnancy. I want _you _and I want you _now_ Roy and if I get pregnant than… I'll happily carry our child." Roy couldn't resist her charms now.  
"Very well, beloved." She looked at his lips, then into his midnight blue eyes. They kissed deeply watching each other through half lidded eyes. Their mouths opened and tongues came out to play.

Weaving his arms under her thighs and her arms around his neck; Roy lifted her up. Deftly he walked them over to the bed, setting her down on his hotel mattress; pulled away seductively slow. He groaned softly seeing her lips a little swollen from their kissing. _This will be the first time I'll see all of her._ Roy's cock twitched at the thought. Slowly his elegant fingers unfastened her buttons one at a time. As her neck was bared to him he started to lean down to lavish it with his lips. Her metal hand to his chin made him pause. Roy looked up as she tenderly smoothed back his hair pressing her lips against the scar around his eye, starting at his forehead and moved down; his lid closed as she got to it. Once finished he finally got to kiss her throat. She softly mewled her cheeks were starting to flush as she felt his digits unhooking the buttons. Pulling the soft fabric away his lips caressed the hollow of her throat. When all the buttons were undone Roy kissed a scar on her chest. Slowly he slipped off the qipao off her shoulders and onto the bed. He gave a lustful chuckle, and the fire smoldered in her gilded orbs. He defused the angry burn into a concupiscent one when he thumbed her nipple through her bra and cooed a complement into her ear. "You look cute sitting on the bed in nothing but your bra and panties." He looked further down seeing her flats where still on and a… "Garter?" She gave a huff, and he wondered why he didn't notice the red scrap of fabric before. His body convulsed a little at how erotic she looked.  
"Al's idea, I think Winry put shit into his head."

"It was a good idea, very…" He kissed her thigh. "Sexy. I like it." He made maneuver around a little to move the dress out from under her, nonchalantly tossing it to the floor. Sweetly kissing her cheek, he pulled the sticks out and once the plait fell from the bun, tugged the hair tie out; slipping it onto his wrist and placing the sticks on the nightstand near the bed. He unhooked her bra while open-mouth kissing her breast. He slipped on strap off her shoulder uncovering the flesh. He made his mouth even with the hardening nipple proceeding to lick it. Earning him a shiver and a bitten off moan. Her flesh hand gripped his shoulder as he took it between his lips and sucked. Fingers ever diligent pulled down the other strap to expose her other breast. Fingertips slid down sleek metal moving the strap lower. When it slipped off her right side it was Ed that tossed it away which made Roy grin lecherously against her flesh. He continued to suck, nip and lick as his right hand gently pinched the other nipple. When she wriggled grunting out sounds of pleasure, is when he pulled back. He smiled while she panted. Lightly he traced her spine as he leaned up. "Lay back Edward." She frowned and growled, as she grasped the buttoned seam of his shirt.

"Not until this is off, and you have two options." Ed huffed. "You unbutton it yourself or I rip it open and make the buttons fly." Smirking the brunette nuzzled his nose against hers.

"You could also help me." He slowly started to undo his own shirt; his seduction worked as she kissed him and tried to hurry him up with her own hands. Ed first tugged his shirttails out of his pants and started to unbutton from the bottom. After briefly pulling away for breath, Roy kissed Ed again with his tongue once again mapping out her mouth. When his shirt was finally undone the blonde dragged a faux finger across his nipple. Roy pulled back and hissed in pleasure. Ed jerked off the fabric while licking his pectorals. This time the man hummed pleasantly enjoying what his blonde was doing. His hand dug into her locks giving off a soft groan as she softly nipped at his skin.

When Roy had enough he tugged her hair to pull her back. A soft kiss and Ed was on her back; her boyfriend between her legs. He gently nudged her to the middle of the bed where he joined her after slipping off his socks. He started lavishing her neck with attention again; he whispered. "Lift your hips." Ed did as asked; gold watched seductive dark eyes went lower and kissed her abdomen. While his digits pulled the cloth down her legs -leaving the garter on- he kissed near the peach fuzz of pubic hair. Her hips bucked up against her will; eyes glancing off to the side caught sight of the color red on her hip and inner thigh. He drew himself up to get a better look at it. A familiar and old day dream came to the forefront of Ed's mind. As Roy tenderly traced it, her body throbbed and hummed with pleasure and delight. Roy was entranced. "When did you get this Eddie?"

"D-don't know, n-noticed it when I w-was in the s-shower." She stuttered slightly as his lips caressed the Flamel on her hip. Her body trembled; Roy enjoyed every aroused movement she made. One hand slipped off her shoes as he kissed the junction of her hip and thigh. Unabashed he paused and gave one lick to her vulva making her once again shiver and croon shrilly. Smirking he soothingly massaged her flesh foot, ecstatic that she was already so aroused.

When he touched the bottom of her metal foot, Ed's back arched a little. Roy was pleasantly surprised he did it again watching her breast bounce somewhat as she twitched. "I take it's rather sensitive today." Ed could only nod as she gasped for breath… He did it one last time and Ed whined a little as she fumed.

"Quit fucking about Roy!" Taking her very seriously Roy uncooked his belt, undid the button and lowered the zipper. He then pulled his pants and boxers down and off; threw them somewhere on the floor. She watched him with her golden hair fanned out under her, lips still slightly swollen and Roy felt his own body throb with desire. He lifted her legs and set them on his shoulders while gently snapped the garter. She squawked indignantly and before she could scream abuse at him he kissed the still slightly chilled metal of her calf.

**(S)**

Ed made a soft sound -mentally taking note to get him later for that- then made a louder one as his phallus gently rubbed against her folds, before gradually slipping in. The blonde panted, not letting out any sounds of pain or discomfort she felt. She knew she'd make him worry for no reason and automail surgery was far worse than the trivial stinging she felt now at being stretched and filled. Roy moaned inaudibly once he was fully sheathed inside of her. His left hand stroked the still somewhat masculine lines of her waist but he could see the small feminine curve of her hips. Ed mewled and not so subtly moved her hips that made her lover grit his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut in bliss. It felt so different than those other times he had sex with various women. _It's it because I'm in love with this beautiful flighty creature._ He didn't ponder on that thought long when she wantonly thrust against him; moaning. He took the hint; again grasping her thighs he started shallowly moving out and back in. Ed started to grab at the sheets below her, arching and moaning. Her face twisted in ecstasy and eyes wide open; watching him. A light sheen of sweat covered both their bodies. "More." The blonde panted out. Letting one leg fall off his shoulder; hovered over her slipping one arm under back, his hand cradling her neck. His other enmeshed his fingers with hers, her free arm about his shoulders. The two kisses passionately as Roy began to thrust again but harder. Saliva dribbled down Ed's cheek, now kissing sloppily as they moaned into each others mouths, the sounds of moistened flesh slapping against each other rang in their ears. The blonde used the leverage of the leg over his shoulder to bring her pelvis towards him as he plunged in. Ed was breathless, vaguely wondering why in the hell did she wait so long to take this man to bed. It was at that point Ed pulled away from their kiss and threw head back -her hair sticking to her face and torso- and her back arched in pleasure. Ed bit her lip hard -enough to draw a trickle of blood- so she didn't get to loud in voicing just how _good _Roy was making her feel.

Black locks stuck to his cheeks and sticking every which way as his forehead touched the warmed metal shoulder; starting to kiss flesh and metal alike, eyes closed. His sultry dark eyes opened and looked towards her lips. Lifting his head -still having a tight grip on her hand- kissed them, the taste of copper on tongue. He was a little disgruntled but continued to make love to her. "Don't do that anymore." He huffed out heavily.

"D-don't want to be l-loud." She managed to say; he gave one hard thrust, seductively grinning as she nearly screamed.

"I" Thrust. "Don't" Kiss. "Care if you're loud." Ed arched again as she had a small orgasm, making their joining more slippery, and making it even easier for him to penetrate. Her whole body shivered and didn't object to him still going; Roy even trembled a little because of the spastic tightening around his penis. He knew he proclaimed it countless times, and he was unquestionably making his claim on her with his body; and she knew it. "I want everyone to know you're mine." He could feel the movement of her breasts against his skin every time he entered her. He groaned softly as her blunt metal nails raked against the base of his neck.

"Possessive bastard." The arm under her pulled her closer and he kissed her possessively and full of fervor and love. A muffled scream entered his orifice as his thrust became harder and faster. Roy's sex addled mind thought Ed was so… so exquisite in the throws of passion, lust dusting her cheeks. Golden hair mussed and fanned out everywhere. Not to mention the aureate inferno in her eyes and body that only got him hotter and throbbing to cum. In a voice just above a whisper he spoke breathlessly in French telling Ed -between kisses to her neck- how gorgeous she was; how much he loved her. The blonde responded in kind although she didn't mention for how _long_ she might have felt that way. She arch greatly as she moaned out his name, climaxing again. Roy knew he was close; he thrust a few more times before reaching his own completion, with Edward's name on his lips and the word _MINE_ echoing in his cranium.

**(S)**

He stilled for a few moments before collapsing to his lover's side and dragged her closer, weakly suckling and nipping at her neck; leaving love bites. Ed didn't complain; it felt good and she was as weak as he was. Both of them were still quivering from the bliss they had just experienced. Soon they both managed to wriggle themselves under the sex disheveled sheets. She nuzzled her cheek against his pectoral muscle while Roy stroked her spine, holding her close. Ed smiled pleasantly; her lips caressed the nipple nearby. Her dark haired consort hummed gratifyingly. He hugged her as tightly as he dared. "I love you so much Edward." With a tired chuckle she replied.

"I love you too. Now let's go to sleep, bastard. I'm bushed." He quietly chortled, but did as commanded. Ed sighed contently while closing her eyes, his heart lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Ed woke up fairly early the next morning; so early it was still dark outside. She peeked up; smiling against his skin as she watched him sleep. She was happy, sated and a little so- ... her lashes touched his flesh as she blinked; remembering that dream she had right after she returned to Central from Resembool. She chuckled as her memory reminded her that she nearly squashed her cat because of it. Ed snuggled softly. _I feel like I was made to fit against him, when we're cuddled together like this. _She loved hearing his heart beat in her ear. After one open-mouthed kiss to his chest, she carefully extracted herself from his arms. Thinking it was extremely adorable when he latched onto a pillow and snuggled into it, her prosthetic arm tugged the blanket up to his shoulders. Seizing her panties and his shirt, she slipped them on; only doing up a few buttons to hold it closed. Quietly dragging the ottoman towards the end of the bed, she sat cross-legged on top of it. Her back straightened up as her elbows settled on her knees and hands into her lap; 3 fingers from each hand loosely joined, index' and thumbs making circles. With a deep breath she quieted her mind. In this meditative state she recalled something she didn't ever really take notice of when she saw Roselle as a spirit for the first time. There was a familiar reek about here; not a scent but… a presence an oppressive feeling. One Ed only felt twice in her life. When she tried to bring back her mother… and after she was brought back to life by Al… sacrificing anything and everything just to have him back; the cost didn't matter. Before she could ponder more about it, she felt well-known lips against her spine.

Roy had slipped the shirt down her shoulders -after pushing her long hair over her shoulders- to settle his lips against he ridged of bone and pucker of a scar, which had a mate on her chest. Her body leaned into it. He was kneeling on the edge of the bed. "What are you doing, Edward?" Roy asked as his hands reached under the shirt, touching her soft skin, then cupped her breasts, making the blonde arch and croon softly. "My, my aren't you responsive?" She growled and his larger hands didn't move.

"Of course I am, you're touching me, and I was meditating. Roselle use to do it to calm and clear her mind. I agree with her that it helps with stress and brings things to your mind that you hadn't noticed before." The brunette only nuzzled the mussed locks, his dark ones mixing with the gold. With a smirk he squeezed the sensitive mounds making heat again fill Ed's cheeks and body. She gritted her teeth so no sounds got out. "You're an incorrigible bastard." The dimples at the corners of his lips only deepened.

"But I'm yours and your mine." She only shook her head chuckling, not denying it. "Now." He murmured as he trickled his fingers downward to her covered -after toying with the garter- womanhood and rubbed. Her body shuddered as she succumbed to their desires. "For round two." He gently nipped the lobe of her ear, being mindful of her earrings as he dragged her back onto the bed.

* * *

It was a few hours later -around eight- that morning when the couple left his room to walk her home. During their second romp, Roy had made use of Ed's flexibility. Ed was currently wearing light slacks -the dress was in the large basket- and a button up shirt. "Thank you. I loved my birthday present." Roy told her as they left the building; gossips be dammed. Ed only smiled.

"You're welcome." Midnight blue eyes failed to notice the black stallion making its way towards them. The larger beast bumped its head against her side. Her hand automatically went to Li's mane, as he started to nuzzle her. "Oh I should introduce you two. Li this is Roy." As she spoke that Roy turned his head and didn't act surprised as he watched the animal caress his blonde. "This is Li-Lóng juǎn fēng, we call him Li for short."  
"We?"

"Al and I, I brought him home after I had a meeting with you. He's been here in Resembool since Al left Central and taking care of him." She grabbed the reins to make sure the steed followed them.

"You know how to ride?" Her boyfriend asked as they made their way back to the Rockbell's.

"Of course, I'm quite the experienced equestrian." That's when it hit Ed like a ton of brinks, face palming she sighed heavily.

"Edward?"

"When I get back, Winry's most likely going to be ripping my automail apart." Her left hand dove into her shirt to quickly touch the circle there. _I'll have to get the one on my foot when I get inside. _

_

* * *

_

Ed was right; as soon as Winry found her the automail was… enthusiastically taken -if you asked Ed she would have said practically ripped- off and a substitute leg was in her normal faux limbs place. Roy had watched it all unfold and when the soon to be bride waltzed off -quite excitedly- with the limbs. He was now sitting next to her… so where her cats. They mewled, obviously happy to see them… not to mention they could smell Roy's musk all over their mommy. "Al mentioned you were back."  
"Aunt!" That made Ed smile.

"I hope he wasn't a problem Phoenix."  
"Nah, Vin's a sweet baby. I think he missed you though." The red-head set the boy into Ed's remaining arm, Vinzent cooed at both of them. "And I think he's going to be quite the heartbreaker when he gets older." The blonde indulged in some baby hair nuzzling. _Just like his Uncle Roy. _

"Ed, when will you get your automail back?"

"The earliest… sometime today, the latest tomorrow afternoon." She sighed. Roy only watched the two women talk.

"I know how you feel. She's rather… enthusiastic about automail."

"That's an understatement. She always has been she is such a gear-head." The red-head tittered as she sat down. Dark eyes looked at their legs.

"Excuse me… but do you have an automail leg?" Gray eyes looked at him.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You have the same gait as Edward, when you two walked together to the table." The two women laughed; Vin burbled laughingly and smiling. In the back of Ed's mind the markings on the boy's back reared its head, making her worry.

* * *

Sometime after dinner is when Ed got her limbs back and properly reassembled. When Winry went to reattach it, Roy held the baby in one arm while his hand held hers. His midnight blues could see her gritting her teeth… and feel her nearly crushing his hand, but she was careful so she didn't break any bones. Ed's body twitched every time the lighter blonde messed with the nerves. When everything was done, she leaned back resting against the back of the couch. She was panting her eyes were half closed; relieved that her soon to be sister-in-law was finished. "By the way Ed, that is the hardest metal I've ever come across, and as I mentioned I haven't seen it before. What is that alloy?" Ed wasn't sure if she should tell her. _Ah what the hell. _

"Of course you haven't, if we have it on this side we haven't found it yet. My arm and leg are made out of a titanium alloy. From what I can gather… it's about six percent is aluminium, four percent vanadium, and less than one percent of both iron and oxygen, the rest is titanium. Making it both strong and light… well at least lighter than steel, and you know the rest Winry." Ed flexed the artificial muscles; her nerves cried abuse and she winced. Her boyfriend let go of her hand and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers and knuckles. Her amber eyes looked over at him shining with gratitude and mouthed. 'Thank you, love you.' Roy smiled sweetly, neither had noticed Vinzent face scrunch softly with pain.

* * *

Whew *falls over X.X* this is the longest chapter I have ever done I think. A bit off subject but I was listening to L'arc-En-Ciel music while typing this especially the songs connected to the FMA series. I think most of you have noticed that the title of this chapter was vaguely implying what happened in this chapter, and poking a little fun at it as well. *waggles eyebrows* I hope the lemon was alright… at least to those who read it. ^^ I'm a little out of practice. And I don't really condone the action of having sex before marriage, but to each their own; if you wanna have sex before that… well I'm not going to stop you. I'm a virgin in body but not in mind *sweat-drop* Oh the pronunciation for _Wǒ ài nǐ _well I haven't heard any for _ài_, but _Wǒ_ is like Wa and _nǐ _sounds like nee (think Monty Python). Yes it does mean I love you, I kinda wanted Ed to say it in a way that Roy would figure it out in less than a minute. Hmmm I have nothing else to comment on so I'll get to my reviewers:

To Yumi the Fallen Angel: Thanks I thought so too eheheh. Hmm it might be soon (enough) that Ed is holding their baby. Yes Vinzent is Roselle's child. Thanks I think so too, though most babies are ^^. I hope the explanation scene is adequate, I thought it would be rather humorous if Ed spills more while playing a game.

To Yolea Irk's: Yep, no one wants anyone to kill Roy! Well I kinda planned it that way, I hinted at it in the chapter before that. True her body was dying, but being inside of the gate slowed the decay of her flesh, it will eventually rot; which is why her spirit was pulled out of it… you'll get more of an explanation about that later, and the 'toll' she paid will be also.. most likely in the next chapter.

To Fullmetal Freak XX: Thanks I'm glad you liked Vin, ^^. That too will be explained at a later time. Yeah it was kinda funny how he reacted to a baby that kinda looks like him to some extent. *chuckles* I kinda died laughing while typing it that Roy sounded so sappy. *is almost died of laughter while typing this chapter too* I'm glad that you are always excited to see a new chapter and that inspires me a great deal ^^. And I of course will.

If you have any questions, suggestions, anything you'd like to see in this story, or just anything in general e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (At) yahoo (dot) com, PM me threw FF. net, or review any will do; you could also IM me if you wish. My AIM screen name is Mayzenhikari. Please R&R, until next time folks.


	23. Chapter 22 A Special Wedding Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

Roy kept glancing at his blonde girlfriend, who was across from him since she was the matron of honor. He felt his body ache with desire to bed her again. She looked so lovely in the lavender, slightly frilly dress and her lips painted a light burgundy, like the rest of the bridesmaids. His left eye looked towards the crowed, he saw shadows again. Some outlines he didn't recognize but the one near Gracia -who was holding Vin- he knew instantly. _Hughes… I bet he's watching Elicia. She does make a pretty flower girl._ He thought. Ed also stole glances at her boyfriend, thinking him incredibly dashing in the tux. Gold eyes rolled as Maes gushed over his daughter, her parents watching happily along with Winry's. Izumi and Wrath were sitting next to Sig, looking the same as everyone else. Ed couldn't help but smile to herself; she had gotten her way about the makeup, only lipstick. But she had lost the battle over her hair and frankly hated how it had been put up; it was very uncomfortable for her. There were three other bridesmaids next to her Sophie, Sheska, and Riza. Next to Roy were Jean -opposite of Riza-, Falman and Fletcher. Ed was a little surprised that Al had invited them, she guessed over the years she was gone her brother had gotten closer to them. Although… she had a hoot of a time over Russell's reaction to her being a she instead of a he… Roy almost flambéed him. Rosé's young son was the ring bearer. She took a quick glance around, she couldn't see R- never mind there she was, the brunette waved at her. Ed wanted to whistle; she looked good in a double breasted tuxedo, a rich dark red ascot and a flower in her lapel. That feeling over came her again, she saw the twitch from her younger brother's frame. _Looks like he hasn't forgotten this feeling either. _Amber watched as darker amber peek over towards the pews and widen slightly. _Seems that Al can see them too. _The siblings held back laughter as the female resisted the urge to hit Hughes on the head, pinching him instead. Roy might be able to somewhat see it, but the Elric siblings were getting a show of Maes Hughes uttering a curse -and Rose in the same sentence- all the while pouting. A slim feminine touched the soft hair of her son; that's when the blonde remembered that first time she held him… there was a brief familiar feeling that she didn't take notice of before. Her mind focused back on the wedding as did Alphonse, since the vows were being spoken.

* * *

During the reception Ed sat by herself deep in thought. She was still trying to figure out the complex puzzle of Roselle and Vinzent. Her eyes were dazed from thinking. She was slightly taking in what was going on nearby; barely noticing it had started to rain. _It has to be connected to that marking appearing on Vin's back; it's getting darker and more visible everyday._ With the feeling she was getting from the both, the blonde knew it had something to do with the gate. When a hand settled on her shoulder, Ed felt her body freeze. Eyes wide and hollow, her frame shook and her ports ached. The oppressive feeling hit her full force. It was then it hit her. _It's the symbol _on _the gate, the Sephirothic Tree_(1)_. _Her ports ached so badly and the realization was too much, she threw up what she ate for breakfast that morning.

* * *

Roy watched Alphonse and Winry dancing as he wondered where his lovely girlfriend was. He held Vin; bouncing the boy a little as he heard a pained whimper. It was quite unusual, even in pain Vinzent held most noises in. Dark eyes looked down and saw the child was in quite a bit of pain. But Roy couldn't understand how he could be… unless he just now started teething. He went over to Gracia since she had been through all this before. As they were talking, the bride and groom came over to see what was going on. Everyone had moved inside when the rain and dancing started. Blue eyes looked outside. "It was supposed to be nice today…" It was raining pretty heavily now.

"Where's sister?" None of them knew and Vin started to wail.

* * *

The blonde trailed behind the man, looking like a drowned rat; half way glad she was. It had given her a good reason to take her hair out of that abomination it had been put into. Gold locks trailed down her covered back. She clutched the frock coat closer that he had offered after she had stopped barfing her guts out. It didn't help with the pain she got because of from exposure of the cold air and his aura. "You're Vinzent's father aren't you?" Dark jade looked over at her.

"Yes." Ed knew what he was, but had yet to have confirmation from his own mouth.

"Who and what are you?" Aureate saw his hand tuck his bangs behind his ear. He stopped and turned; she stood there calmly. _One eye looks completely normal but the other looks like the eye of a homunculus. _

"The name given to me by another is…Veril, and I'm sure you can already guess or know _what_ I am." Ed's eyes narrowed.

"Veril… that's Latin… it means 'truth'." _The truth… never thought I'd meet _it_ anywhere other than the gate._

"We'll discuss this later, if we don't hurry and get you inside and out of those wet clothes, my wife will have a heyday with both of our asses." As they started to walk again, Ed chuckled at his comment. "I should let you know that Vinzent is an empath… and closely in tuned with you." Veril paused briefly. "Not to mention his teeth are coming in too." She blinked… Ed easily connected the dots. _SHIT! _

"Why the fuck wasn't I told he was an empath to begin with?" Ed exclaimed as she practically started to run.

"Because we didn't know, we knew he would be different but as in all types of… and sorry for the lack of a better word, breeding you never know what the offspring will inherit."

* * *

No one knew what to do to help ease the boy's pain; Roy was still holding him until an unknown set of hands took the boy and cradled him. His crying curbed to loud whimpers. The person holding the lad wore sunglasses hiding their eyes. Alphonse already knew who it was but wondered how she was solid… although everyone thought it was a man since she looked quite a bit like one and her dark hair was braided behind her. They all sighed in relief. _I guess his own mother can calm him, even if just a little. _"Thank you for calming Vin down." It was with that smile she gave that Roy noticed that they were painted red. _…That's no man. _Moving Vinzent into a one arm hold, she made a movement with her hand, seemingly pulling red and yellow roses out of her sleeve giving them to Winry, as congratulations of her marriage to Al. The groom smiled while tilting his head in thought.

"You know sis wasn't kidding about you." Lips twitched but soon curved into a very familiar grin. Everyone in the group -but Al- had to stare. That's when the door opened a blonde coming in, shivering a little. The younger Elric felt what Ed did earlier and thankfully had a less volatile reaction; he only trembled.

Roy of course was the first to reach her, almost hugging her but stopped once his hands touched her covered shoulders. He didn't even take notice of the borrowed coat around her frame. "Edward you're soaked to the bone!" She looked sheepishly at him; Ed could hear the worry in his voice.

"_Pardon de t'avoir inquiété, Roy_(2)." She told him softly he only kissed her forehead. "Is Vin alright?"

"He was crying up until awhile ago."

"Aunt." Gold looked towards and into near black and green eyes, as they came closer. His face was red and eyes puffy; she instantly knew who was holding Vinzent.

"Here get out of those wet clothes." The tall brunette handed the blonde a bag; Roy's eyes narrowed recognizing the drawl.

"_Ja Madam._" The elder ruffled the blonde locks as she walked past to get changed. "When are you going to take those glasses off?"

"Soon." Ed huffed while leaving their site. Al chuckled, and then asked.

"Where is everyone that were with you earlier?"  
"Around… I'm sure they'll be in soon." She leaned in so only he would hear. "Since they are essentially my gift." It hadn't taken Ed long to tear herself out of that dress and into a nice pair of slacks and button up shirt and vest; she had been quick enough to hear that bit.

"Don't tell me that… husband of yours made more of what you've stuffed your soul in." _Well maybe except for Wrath… he still might have his body in the gate._ No one but Al -although only about the spirits- understood what Ed was talking about. Roy's office looked at each other wondering what the blonde meant. She didn't answer as Ed took Vin from her, and caressed his cheek, and very quietly mumbled. "I'm sorry that I caused some of your pain." A tiny smile -and indeed the ends of teeth were poking out- and little hands patted her cheeks. Ed knew she was forgiven and held him close to her chest.

"Sister, what are you talking about?" The two women chuckled. It was right then everyone heard Elicia cry out with joy.

"Daddy!" She squealed as she ran –Gracia meanwhile was crying- over and rammed into his legs; hugging him around what her arms got around. Everyone turned to the door -wide eyed and jaws dropping-, every spirit that had been present for the wedding where standing there. Ed and Al waved nervously at Izumi. Roy, his office and everyone else who knew Hughes hurriedly went over to talk to him.

"Hi teacher." They said at the same time; Al continued. "Thank you for coming." Izumi spoke no words, only walked over quickly hugging them around the shoulders -careful of the baby in Ed's arm- and quietly congratulating Alphonse. Wrath only smiled at his mother, and gently tugged so they could talk to Sig. Winry was in tears because her mom and dad were standing there and she wasn't the only one Pinako was also in tears. When Izumi went with her son, Ed nudged the brunette gently with right elbow.

"Thanks Roselle… this was a nice thing for you to do." Alphonse along with Winry went over to their parents.

"It was just my idea. No bride should be without her parents… I should know and Veril is the one who made the chimeras." The blonde made a face, reminded of her initial reaction to the 'man'. She only ruffled Ed's bangs; the blonde didn't seem to mind. She tilted her head and adjusted her hold on her ward.

"When are you going to take those da-… sunglasses off?" Roselle chuckled softly, fingering the frames.

"You know…" The 36 year old looked at the blonde closely. The two were talking so softly that no one else could hear them. "Even as a woman you look like your father." Ed's jaw dropped and eyes went as wide as saucers; if she wasn't so shocked Ed would have screamed and ranted at the other. Vin giggled then reached up and pulled on her bangs. Ed shrieked at both -now that shock had worn off- the comment and the child tugging on her hair. Roselle grinned like the devil himself. Gold eyes narrowed, dying to cuss her out. "Do you mind if I dance with Roy?" Ed could hear another question in her voice.

"I don't mind, but keep the other thing you're going to do short." The brunette saluted almost mockingly.

Winry was dancing with her father and Al was dancing with her mother; Sara. The slightly shorter brunette walked over and held her hand out to Roy. "May I have this dance, Roy Mustang?" He blinked, but soon gave her a charming smile and nodded. Gentlemanly he took her hand and towards the dance floor. Hughes couldn't wait to see his friends face when he got a look at her without something obscuring it. Before they started she slipped off the glasses and into her breast pocket; after unbuttoning the jacket. She left it open so the curve of her slightly large breast where visible. The man could only watch in -with Hughes chuckling to himself- amazement… but soon shook it off and placed his hands in the right spots as did his dancing partner. "Does it feel strange Roy?" She asked soon after they started. Both were quite elegant on their toes.

"I admit it is a little… awkward dancing with… well in a way myself." Roselle laughed as he spun her.

"I can understand that, it's a little unnerving for me too." Her features turned serious. "There was something I wanted to tell you once we were out of Edward's hearing range." It was right then his brain caught up with the fact they were looking each other in the eyes; first time a woman had ever done so without looking up at him. _Shit… Edward wasn't kidding when she said Roselle was tall. She isn't that much shorter than me. _His brow rose wondering what she wanted to say out here so Ed wouldn't hear it. She grabbed his tie, so tightly her knuckles were turning white and a treacherous glint entered those onyx eyes. "You better take care of Edward, or I'll come back and kill you with my bare hands if she doesn't do so first." He serenely smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't ever hurt her on purpose." The grip on his tie loosened and she smiled sweetly.

"I'll hold you to that Roy Jun-Li Huang Mustang." By now he wasn't surprised by her information, Ed already knew that he had also taken his mother's maiden name into his whole name. His grandmother had raised her on her own since her Amestrian suitor had died before they could marry and never took his name. When the dance was over, Roy's eyes went large -he could swear he heard Maes laughing his ass off- over the fact that Roselle gave him a sisterly kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for the dance Roy." He titled his head.  
"You were the one in the flower shop weren't you?" The brunette woman gave him his own smirk, and nodded.

"I better get you back to your girl before she fillets me." Her dark eyes looked around seeing everyone so happy. "And you better make use of your time. They only have twenty-four hours."

"So they'll be gone by this time tomorrow?" Her lids covered onyx eyes.

"Yes."

"I think that will be long enough."

He was sure that they had already told their loved ones and anyone who need to know about their time limit… and Ed most likely already knew. Roselle hugged Edward as they got closer and whispered. "Thank you." Ed grinned. Her eyes locked on her parents, she hand Vin to his mother. They hadn't had time to talk since they had danced with the married couple after Urey and Sara. The elder child gave them a small smile, calmly walking over and hugging her mom.

"You looked so beautiful today Edward." Hohenheim agreed with his wife. Gold looked into her mother's aqua eyes then her father's amber a little flushed.

"_Danke_ mom… old m-erm dad." Hohenheim took Ed into his -after Trisha let her daughter go- arms. Slowly her arms went up to loosely embrace him, muttering something only he could hear. His hold seemed to tighten and started to pet her hair. Roy could tell she was happy to see him despite the former animosity. He began to wonder what his blonde lover hadn't told him yet. His Earth counterpart seemed to read his mind.

"Don't worry, she'll tell you when she's ready. I took me months to get her whole story out of her." Midnight blues looked into onyx; they chuckled at the same time.

"_Je vous remercie_(3)." She was somewhat taken aback but responded quickly enough.

"_Je vous en prie, ce n'était rien_(4)."

When he looked back, he saw Ed dancing with her father which surprised him. _I didn't know she could dance… I'll have to step in once this song is over. _While Roy waited for his chance, Phoenix ambled over to them to speak to the woman. "You're the one who played the piano that night weren't you?" The taller woman looked into gray eyes. "When you see a piano playing by itself and it isn't a player piano you wonder who is playing it." The brunette shook her head and nodded.

"Yes I was. You are very perceptive like Edward and Alphonse." A rather proud smile pulled at the redheads lips.

"Will you please play us a song?" The request wasn't an unusual request for the brunette. She settled her baby into the other woman's arms.

"Of course, I'd be delighted." She pulled the flower -a rose- from her lapel and gently nudged Roy. "Put this behind her ear, it matches her eyes." He took it and her advice; waiting for his moment to cut in. Roselle took her seat and stretched her hands, waiting for the current music to stop. Once it did she began to play and her counterpart went over asking to dance with her and the blonde accepted. He settled the flower behind her ear and held her close as they waltzed. It didn't take long for Roselle's deep vocal to bounce against the walls. Looking around Ed saw that Winry's partner this time was Hughes; it made sense since he had acted like a father to all of three of them. Maes' teal eyes glanced over at the two lovebirds… he was now planning to tease Roy all he could before he had to go. Ed didn't know the song but she liked it. It seemed to fit the mood between Al and Winry… her and Roy. She settled her cheek against his shoulder, whispering '_Wǒ ài nǐ_'. He held her as close as he could and repeated the phrase in her ear. Her heart swelled, smiling brightly and she wasn't the only one. Roselle too was smiling since she was watching them. Closing her eyes, Ed hadn't forgotten about meeting Veril tonight, for that talk he promised.

* * *

It was late at night when Ed went out through the back door. Amber eyes quickly saw the silhouette she was looking for, but what she didn't know was that Al had followed her out. By now the blonde woman was use to the feeling of this 'man'. Now she knew exactly where Vin got his dark sin, he looked like an Egyptian. _I think he's been reading a little bit too much of H.P. Lovecraft, he reminds of Nyarlathotep… of course that guy causes madness wherever he went in Lovecraft's novels._ An earring casted a soft reflection of moonlight, and Ed did recognize the other-side's alchemical symbol for 'Tartarus(5)'; she had come across it when she read an old book from 1755 -_Medicinisch-Chymisch- und Alchemistisches Oraculum_. She sat as he started talking. "As you've figured I'm the truth… but not the one _truth_…" He looked over her shoulder. "You both met. That one is…" Ed did the same and sighed motioning for Al to sit while Veril searched for the words. "Essentially my brother, we are two halves of a whole. He deals with live people who commit the sin of human transmutation on this side. I handle the dead and dying of both sides. While he lives… outside of the gate in a way, I reside inside of it with the souls and spirits."

"So you're… for the lack of a better phrase… the angel of death?" Ed asked.

"More or less, although I think the term 'reaper' is more appropriate."

"You're the one Wrath was talking about." The dark haired man nodded. The younger sibling thought on what the other had said. "So you're in the dark and the unknown one while your sibling is only known to the few who have survived human transmutation and in the light." Another nod.

"The difference between the two of us is while he is wise and all that shit, he's a sadistic asshole who isn't exactly in tune with humans. I'm not sadistic although if you ask some of the spirits they'll admit I'm am a bit of an asshole. As for humans… I've been around human souls for so long I've gained a sense of empathy for them and started acting like one." The Elric siblings looked at each other than back at the being before them. "As you two might remember from your encounter with _him_, I can take many forms. It wasn't until a few years ago that I finished this solid body that I made from odds and ends. Originally I was more of a… well you know like the other but with more of mist like quality. I decided to make myself this human shaped puppet… a little over thirty-eight years ago… for many reasons, one was so I didn't frighten anyone the other…" Veril eyes seemed to glaze over with a far off memory.

They looked at each other wondering about the red eye when Ed's cats decided to join them and settled in their laps and greeted Veril with a cat sounding chirp. He seemed to read their minds. "I wanted to keep my eyes green but, upon my first time controlling this body my right eye changed to red with this pupil that most homunculi have so I covered it… but back to what I was getting to." He took a moment to get his thoughts straight. "With exception with certain type's humans and my… brother all beings get lonely." Al definitely agreed with that sentiment… so did Ed, but he hadn't quite finished his thought, before the taller blonde had a question on his tongue.

"Where… do the souls of the dead go?" The being chuckled fondly while tapped his chin thinking how to explain it.

"You two are getting me off track… Edward would know more about this… but it's a mixture of the Greek underworld and Ancient Egyptian afterlife." Ed did indeed and gave a short explanation to her brother. "So neither of you have to worry about Dante and her homunculi, especially Envy." A particular dark grin appeared, neither of them asked and Ed felt chilled to the bone at the mentioning of their sick and twisted older half-brother, remembering when he killed her _very_ well. "As I was about to say since most humans don't want to be alone, from the time souls are born." He paused briefly again seeing another question in their eyes. "Souls of humans are 'born' at minimum two years before being conceived by their parents." They nodded. "The soul is split in half, one for this side and one for the other. Normally they are the same gender but as you noticed, some quirky ones do appear from time to time." Grins, they knew he was talking about Roselle and Roy. "Then a consort soul that is… well a mate for them." That made Ed's mind go back to the book she had read at the train station. She spoke up and asked about that particular speech by Aristophanes in it. Veril's lips twitched while shaking his head. "Well… that is the basic concept of what I'm talking about, except about people being born with 2 faces and 4 sets of arms and legs. Then split in half by Zeus because he feared them. Utterly ridiculous and made up… that man was a comedic play writer as you already know. It's more like the soul usually splits again into their mate _if_ they are meant to have one, and then that one splits for their other side counterpart. It's like the notion of Yin and Yang, Light and Darkness you can't have one without the other. But there are rare occasions where one mate is already alive when its counterpart soul is born." The two chewed on that for a moment.

"So… I… was always meant to be with Roy?"

"Pretty much." Ed jumped to a conclusion.

"Y-you're the one who did this to me!" She then started to laugh almost uncontrollably. "I don't know whether to slug you or hug you now. If not for this change I would have ignored my feelings."

"That's exactly why I did it. I wanted for you to acknowledge your feelings rather than deny them as you have been doing since you were old enough to understand them. Souls don't have genders or names. The only thing a person can rely on is what soul recognizes. The only thing souls have before conception is an aura, feelings, a scent, and an unintelligible voice but the tones are still there. Most aren't as lucky as you two in meeting them a young as you did." His eyes glazed over once more in warmth. "I…" He stuttered as if he was going to admit to something rather embarrassing. "Fell in love with Roselle's soul and I'm not ashamed to admit either. As you know I didn't have any idea at the time if she was going to be male or female but I didn't care." A fond smile worked its way onto his lips. "I remember the three of you playing but then you were so lonely until Winry's and Alphonse's souls appeared. Thankfully your brother had only one year to wait to be born while you had to wait a little over thirteen years. It was a stroke of luck and maybe a tiny bit of fate, that Roy came to Resembool to find you that day when you were empty and had no hope." A pause so he could gather his words. "Both of you instantly recognized each other unconsciously, while you wouldn't have realized it since you were too young and you most likely written it off as something else other than that sort of affection, not to mention he had done the same but understood it better than you. But it was those feelings you both felt that made him tell you what you needed to hear and what made you listen. He craved to see you again in a way he might have not understood himself, but acted on it anyway. It was your souls wanting to be close again. Although that only played a small part in why you did what you did it was mostly your desire to fix what you had done to Alphonse." Veril rubbed the back of his neck. "When you got old enough to understand why your heart raced and body warmed in his presence you instinctively pushed it away, denying it. Thinking that he wouldn't and couldn't be attracted to you, since you were a man and couldn't have children." The eons old being chuckled. "I solved both and you being changed was your payment to come back. I also constructed your six year hiatus on Earth. It was also I that gave Alphonse back whole. I felt you had been through enough, all your suffering, your pain, everything you strived for was enough." He snorted. "Of course_ he_ accused me of being too soft." A self sardonic chuckle. "On Earth you could learn things that you couldn't at home and you could meet Roselle. There may have been no attraction but your souls were close and could confide in each other and you could finally have fun."

Al chuckled, agreeing with him. "So you planned everything, even your timing with bring my sister back home?" The darker skinned man's face twisted into a sheepish half smile.

"Not entirely… I always knew I'd bring Edward back, but I didn't know when. When I felt Roselle near the end of her life… I gave her my proposal. Oh she screamed and cursed at me saying 'hasn't Edward paid fucking enough, for all the shit he was put through.' When I mentioned that I could return Edward for a price… she didn't give me a chance to mention what the price was."  
"What exactly was the price other than changing my brother into my sister?"

"That she would stay with me for eternity and I would give her anything she wanted. She agreed and when she did she in a sense became a part of me but she is still _very_ much her own person." The siblings could see the look of utter elation written all over his face; there was no way he regretted his choice… and Ed couldn't bring herself to hate him for what he had done. This ages old creature only wanted to make Ed happy and that was the only way he knew how. _That's why I could feel his oppressive aura around her and Vin. _Ed almost got a question out but he beat her too it. "Don't worry about Vinzent, the information rattling around in my head isn't inherited by him… but when he gets old enough to practice it he'll be able to use alchemy with out a matrix like the both of you and myself, since he is my son. We can't raise him there because he's alive it wouldn't be fair to him to not have a chance at least a semi-normal human life." _That's why I was chosen to raise him, not only because of my connection to his mother but because of Alchemy._

"Why can sister and I see spirits?" He smirked in a way that almost made Ed burn in fury.

"It's because you two died, death sometimes has a way of changing something in human perception. Making them more sensitive the supernatural, Vinzent can since well he is half me and usually young children can see spirits anyway… not that I usually let them roam around some would cause undue trouble. But since she entered my life I've been lenient because she always offered to go with them." His two colored eyes looked at them skeptically. "Have either of you two noticed that Roy… well he can see the outlines of spirits but can't hear them nor see them in detail like the two of you and only in one eye." The blonde's blood ran ice cold. _That asshole Archer nearly killed him!_ Veril stood, walking closer to the Elric siblings. "I've told you everything I can. But I advise to not repeat this to anyone it would muck things up a little bit on my end, since no one is really suppose to know about souls, consort souls and things of that sort."

"Then why tell us?" Two colored eyes blinked, and narrowed tenderly.

"Well I suppose I'm rather fond of you both, and know things most humans don't. Plus you two have good heads on your shoulders. You know what and what not to mention." His hand went into his pocket. "Oh that reminds me I have one last gift for you Edward." Ed started to think that Veril favored her particularly, because of either the connection to his wife or she just had more balls than anyone he had ever known. He pulled out a jeweler's box and placed it in her palm. "Actually this is for you and Roy… Roselle's idea naturally, when either of you pops the question or something start wearing these. You'll see their meaning after a while." He gently caressed their cheeks with his knuckle and intuitively they knew that he had done it to them before, it was like a hazy memory based only on the sense of touch and feelings. The siblings could do nothing as he disappeared into thin air, Ed clutching the box in her flesh hand. Ophelia and Hamlet softly meowed a goodbye to the being.

* * *

The blonde tossed and turned in her sleep, sheets heavily disheveled and kicked down to her ankles. The two cats were awakened by her frightened movements and trying to ease her mind. A fine sheen of sweat made her shirt damp and stick to her skin. In the throws of a nightmare, Ed's eyelids were clamped shut while fear and pain distorted her features. It didn't take long before she let out a blood curdling scream, and nearly launched herself out of bed and onto the floor. Both Hamlet and Ophelia jumped back but only the white feline fell to the floor. Ophelia mewled at her owner trying to calm her. Trembling because of her cold sweat clammy skin and her heart hammering in her ears, she couldn't hear the pounding of footsteps that was coming towards her room. "Sis!" Al called as he opened the door. His only response was tear filled, scared and vacant gold eyes. This terrified the younger, the only time he had seen her look like -although this time it seemed worse- this after they tried to bring back their mother. Everyone was behind him as Alphonse slowly walked in. "Ed?" Cautiously he sat on the bed, by now Hamlet had clambered his way back on and both were nuzzling her but Al was the one she was focused on. Her brother tried to get answers out of her but her lips only quivered. Taking an intuitive leap he asked. "Sister… do you want me to get Roy?"  
"Roy?" Was the feeble reply.

"Yes, I'll bring him here if you want." Again her voice came confirming that she wanted Mustang there. Gently Al patted her shoulder and quietly asked Winry to watch her while he went to get her boyfriend. Everyone else went to bed while Winry watched the two cats tried to cheer Ed up, they licked at her cheeks and pawed at her. They only got a brief and weak petting along their backs.

Again Ed didn't hear footsteps calmly coming up the stairs towards her room. By the time they got there Hamlet had lain back down and had glanced up at them. Ed had her knees huddled to her chest and Ophelia was still trying to a verbal response from her. The white feline jumped down and mewled sadly at Roy. Husband and wife spoke quietly; Winry telling him that she hadn't moved from that position soon after he left or spoke. As they spoke Roy took off his shoes and coat while tiredly -Hamlet following- strode over. _She looks awful, I haven't ever seen her so pale. _He sat down and his hand gently covered hers. "Edward." Her head darted up, taking all of him in. Roy's hair was tousled, dark eyes looked exhausted and his clothes where awfully creased and rumpled. Life came back into her eyes along with more tears; latching onto him shaking and nearly sobbing into his shoulder. Now Roy was worried she was usually so strong. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. The other couple inaudibly closed the door. Al had a pretty good guess as to what caused this to happen. He knew his elder sibling was prone to horrible nightmares and the information of one she cherished being so close to death caused possibly the worst nightmares she had ever had. So he thought it best to leave them alone; so the brunette could take care of her. Al had already went to check on Vin before he left to get the Lt. General, and the boy had indeed been awaked by Ed but quickly fell back to sleep with Alphonse's assurances. Roy's cheek nuzzled her hair -her cowlick tickling his chin- as he rubbed her back. The felines only watched the two, lying at the foot of the bed. "Edward what's wrong?" He asked as he felt her calm down and loosening her death grip on his shirt. She pulled back to look at him; with slightly puffy eyes.

"The worst nightmare I've had in a long time." Tenderly Roy wiped her tears away with his thumb as he cupped her cheeks. Gilded irises focused on the scar over his left eye. She couldn't keep this particular secret to herself anymore. Ed took one of his hands and placed his fingers along the scar on her chest. "I… I died once." She bowed her head hiding behind her hair. She could feel his nails dig into her scared skin. "The one who killed Hughes stabbed me in right through the chest. While I was standing there looking stupid at the gate the psychopath who did it followed dad to the other side." She didn't exactly know what happened to Envy after that but she knew at least Veril got his hands on the little creep dragging him back to where he belonged. "Al gave up everything to bring me back… and I in turn did the same. That's when I w-" Roy's hands gripped her upper arms, almost shaking her.

"The same homunculus bastard that killed Hughes nearly took you away from me too?" She caressed his cheek and the small portion of scar under his eye.

"Don't worry about Envy… he's been taken care of, not ever to return." _Hopefully getting his innards eaten day after day by an eagle just like Prometheus, for everything he's done. _"I'm sorry I had Al get you out of bed so late." He only shook his head and held her to his chest.

"I don't mind, I was into clothes and out of the room once your brother said you were nearly hyperventilating, shaking, crying and asking for me." Delicately he started to unbutton her pajama shirt since it still looked rather soaked, Roy pinched his nose once he saw she as her usual habit wore nothing under it. Slipping it off and putting it some place to dry. Settling them back into the laying position and back under the covers; Roy quietly told her about the night he almost died. His confrontation with Bradley and how he tried to save Selim but couldn't; he was laid up for quite awhile because of getting shot. She clutched at him finally telling him that her nightmare was about him being dead. She then uttered something she thought would never say.

"Thank whatever god that you didn't die." His nose nuzzled her hair while closing his eyes.

"I can say the same about you."

* * *

1) No I don't mean the villain from FFVII; from what I can understand _Sephiroth _is Hebrew word for the ten emanations of Deity or something like that. Another word for this tree is: the Tree of Life. If you want a bit more information look it up on Wiki or type in Sephirothic tree into Google or any search engine. The one used in FMA is Robert Fludd's version of it.

2) "I'm sorry that I worried you, Roy."

3) Very formal French for 'Thank you.'

4) Again very formal French but this time for 'You're welcome'.

5) I have no idea what Tartarus is in Alchemy I've tried to look it up but all I found was what Paracelsus (for those who don't know his actually name was Philippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim; and yes this is the man Arakawa-san named Ed and Al's dad after.) called and used it for and I'll just copy and paste it from a website I found. "Is Calculus of Wine, called Wine-stone by similitude, the stone, or deposit, which cleaves to the sides of vessels. Paracelsus uses it for stone in the bladder or kidneys, or the albuminous deposit in the other members which causes gout." I just thought it would be a little ironic if he had an alchemical symbol that was called the same thing as some part of the Greek underworld. If you want to look at it yourselves and some other alchemy stuff here is the website www (dot) alchemywebsite (dot) com/ index (dot) html

I thank Moije for her help with the French; and thanks to everyone who have reviewed, faved and added this story to their alert list. Sorry that this chapter is a little more talky than normal but I thought I should explain (hopefully simply) what has been going on and who has been pulling the strings around Ed; and who and what Veril exactly is. I had planned it just a tad differently in my head but this was better when I was writing it all down. As for the souls stuff that was just a whimsical romanticism on my part, but it is a nice thought to think there is a soulmate out there for everyone… well except for the people who shouldn't _ever_ procreate. You know I had a strange dream the other night that someone had made this story into a fan comic *chuckles a little* I doubt it would happen but it would be interesting to see. Well I don't have anything else to say so I'll move on to my reviewers:

To Yolea Irk's: I'm happy to read that you that you was romantic *watches her dash out the room* oops *rubs the back of hear head* I can understand why you're a bit embarrassed about reading that portion, I was trying to make as you said romantic but also a little funny *snickers about the snapping garter bit*

To March Rosenqueen formerly Yumi the Fallen Angel: And you're welcome ^^ I'm glad you enjoyed reading it while waiting for the New Year. Yes indeed Ed is insatiable for Roy and visa versa, ah youth and… kinda high sex drive. I kinda had Ed talk because I thought it would be something no one would expect from Ed; and I figured she's thinking more on the game than the words coming out of her mouth. Its okay I didn't mind at all that it's a little late and happy year 2011 to you too.

To Fullmetal Freak XX: Thanks ^^; I'm glad that you were smiling while reading and that you like the sex scene as well. Yeah I have quite a few favorite chapters *snickers about the one she thinks is the funniest.* Hope this is this was quick enough update, I had a pretty good x-mas I hope yours was good too.

If you have any questions, suggestions, anything you'd like to see in this story, or just anything in general e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (At) yahoo (dot) com, PM me threw FF. net, or review any will do; you could also IM me if you wish. My AIM screen name is Mayzenhikari. Please R&R, until next time folks.


	24. Chapter 23 A Penny for your Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

Stirring awake Ed glanced at her bedmate, smiling. As soon as they had gotten back to Resembool, it didn't take Roy long to convince Edward to move in with him. Quietly Ed slipped out of bed, and putting on her robe while she walked to Vin's room; checking in on him. She smiled at the fact he was still sleeping peacefully. The kid was already pretty mobile on his own but Ed was going to make sure he was flexible too. She would play games with the boy so he could be; one time Roy saw them playing when he came home one day and only shook his head, chuckling. She always got her exercise in too; at least once a week she'd go to HQ to spar with Aki. But she was doing cartwheels, summersaults, and using a punching bag to keep from getting rusty. Ed went down the stairs to get breakfast ready. Every since they started living together the blonde always got up a bit before Roy so she get their meal almost done by the time he got up and came down. Dried flowers greeted her as she got everything started; she had caught Winry's bouquet and was teased a bit about her getting married next. Ed was still rather surprised that he had put her bed into the master bedroom and his old one into one of the bedrooms, upstairs. When she had asked about it he didn't answer her and switched the subject. She could only guess his reasons for wanting her to move in with him; the first on the list was because of the nightmares they _both_ tended to have. They slept more serenely when they were in each others arms. Hamlet and Ophelia swarmed around her feet as she got her ingredients; after setting those down; she fed them the tuna they were craving. Since she had moved in they had been rather… active in bed. They just couldn't help themselves; they were insatiable for each other. _Possibly another reason why he ask- no practically begged me to move in with him._ The blonde thought as she started to prepare the morning meal. She had told Roy pretty much everything but of course there were a few details she omitted; since they were things he didn't need to know about yet or know about ever. It was mostly about Vinzent's… unorthodox parentage; not to mention who and what 'he' is. Everything else like what happened on the other side she shared with him… and told that alchemy was the cause of her change… but not why and who. _I'll tell him eventually when I figure out how to put it to a person who has _never_ seen the gate or the truth. _

It wasn't long before she felt a soft kiss to the back of her head, and little hands clutching at her robe. "_Guten Morgen Liebchen._" She spoke while turning her head. Roy's hair was sticking out everywhere and his eyes looked still a little sleepy; while Vin was wide eyed and bushy tailed.

"Morning, lovely." Ed sweetly kissed the others softly lips, still working. The little ones eyes were looking upwards and watched knowingly… it wasn't long before he made some noises.

"I guess he's hungry." She paused briefly to kneel down and kiss his forehead.

"Aunt Ed…" It sounded like the boy was pouting and she only laughed.

"I already have something for him made. Will you get him ready and give it to him?"

"Of course, breakfast will be ready soon?"  
"_Ja_ soon enough." He kissed her cheek lovingly, while grabbing Vin's breakfast. Leaving Ed to cook he went to put the littlun in his high chair, and set his meal in front of him; so he could feed himself. The young boy had started feeding himself a little over a month and a half ago and was doing very well. True to her word it wasn't long when Roy's breakfast was placed before him. He smiled at her when she took her seat; when he took his first bite he remembered something he forgot to mention to Ed. "Shoot. I'm sorry Edward I forgot to mention that my grandmother is coming in today to visit." Gold eyes looked up from her food and shook her head; chuckling.

"It's alright, I'm just glad that you told me now instead of when you coming through the door with her."

* * *

Edward stood as she watched Roy getting ready to leave for work. Hamlet and Ophelia were gently playing with as well as watching Vinzent. They were lightly nipping at his little fingers and nuzzling. "Have a good day _Liebchen_." With a smile his hand settled on the small her back, pulling her to his chest for a kiss. Ed held back a hiss as her breast pressed up against him. After releasing her, he told her while leaving.

"You have a good day too, beloved." As soon as the door closed, gilded eyes looked down at the mounds still feeling the twinge of pain. _What the hell? _She thought. She hissed again after poking one with her flesh hand. Frowning deeply she looked over seeing the felines still entertaining the lad. She quickly went to get dressed and look at her breast. The blonde looked at her darkened areolas in the mirror as soon as she was half way dressed. She tilted her head as she thought out loud.

"Have my breast swelled a little?" _That doesn't explain why they are tender though. _She hooked her bra and analyzing everything in her head when she felt little hands tug on her trouser leg. Looking down joyful dark blue and jade looked at her; carefully she pulled the rest of her bra over her breast. The cats had followed and were still nuzzling him and Ed could only smile. But internally winced over the fact he was still teething, they had gotten things for him to chew on; but at the reception was the only time he really cried out that loudly because she was also in pain while he was. The Sephirothic Tree 'birthmark' was now clear and in full view for anyone to see if they saw the boy's upper half unclothed. She was pretty sure Roy had noticed it but he had no idea of its meaning. Only someone who had researched or seen the Gate would most likely make the connection. "Hold on for just a moment Vin." The lad patiently waited as his aunt put on her shirt. It was then she was hit with a craving for Christmas piernik; particularly for the plum jelly between the layers of cake.

Roselle -even though there wasn't a speck of Polish in her- made it for the other 3 Christmas' Ed was there for. Edward knew there was another name for the cake but Christmas piernik is what she preferred to call it. _Well it's December… so what the hell. I'll make it… I'll just have to check the pantry to see if I'm missing any ingredients. _Looking at Vin she mentally added about maybe getting him something too, maybe something to play along with the cats. Gently scooping him up she went to get him ready to go out. The cats followed behind her, waiting for Ed to get everything else done so she could get them ready too.

* * *

Ed was looking at the plum jelly, going over a few things in her mind. _Let's see about 3 or so months ago I had a very light period… _After that she hadn't taken any notice if she missed it or not; just took having it in strides. Although she did remember missing it about 2 months ago… Edward almost dropped the jelly jar. Vinzent was watching her with a big smile on his face and laughing; he was thinking the look on hers was very funny. Even the cats were curiously looking at her. _Okay deep breath, take inventory here. Missed periods… swollen and tender breast, no nausea, thank god, I'm not tired…_ She thought about it a bit more. _Cravings…and… _Ed's prosthetic hand rubbed her back. _Now a sore back… well Merry fucking Christmas to me. I think I'm pregnant. _A soft smile curved her lips as her eyes went back to the jars, finally picking one as she felt little hands trying to reach her back. She patted his head. "It's alright Vin, I'll be okay it's just a little annoying like a gnat." The jar went into her basket with the other ingredients she needed, including the chocolate. Now that the blonde thought about it… she had been having small cravings for plums since a little over 2 months ago. Ed held back her laughter. She wasn't even showing, not even a little bit since her and Roy would have noticed… he would have also mentioned it this morning. _Looks like I'll have to go see a doctor after I look at toys... and keep my activities less strenuous. _The blonde went to get the last of the ingredients she needed for the cake she craved for.

As Ed looked at the toys to choose from, when she was going to a few to Vin that's when she heard a familiar voice. "Ed?" Gold looked over to see someone she hadn't expected to see. Not even the felines made noise that Lin was close by. She supposed they didn't see him as a threat anymore. _I wonder where Lan-Fan is._

"Hello, Lin." His eyes saw the curious boy by her legs, trying to look into the bins.

"Yours?" She shook her head, looking at Vinzent to get his attention to look at what she had in her hands to see what he seemed to like the best.

"He's more like my nephew, but we're not blood related." The Xingese prince only tilted his head as he watched her. Near black and green looked over objects in her hands.

"You have this… glow about you that well…" He blushed as the blonde's eyes looked over at him and the little boy got a few and tried them out with cats. "Makes you more beautiful than usual." Ed laughed. He just pointed something out that she had noticed about Gracia when she was pregnant with Elicia and the village women who were with child. Lin only watched. _She seems happy. _"Is… he treating you well?" Ed abruptly stopped laughing and snapped her head in his direction; wide eyed. Blinking for a moment, but soon smiling lovingly at the thought of Roy.

"Very… very happy indeed." Lin watched that look appear on her lips. He platonically placed his hand on her shoulder, while Vin was having a blast as were his feline friends.

"I'm happy for you." He paused. "Where are you going next?"

"The doctor…" _And maybe some more shopping afterwards depending what they say._ She made a face as she trailed off; she hated doctors and hospitals in general, not to mention Lin didn't need to know she might be with child. The Xingese man didn't push.

"May I escort you?" Ed raised a brow, the corner of her lips quirking up.

"Do what you want." Lin took that as a yes as Edward looked down and saw that Vinzent was playing with two toys in particular.

* * *

Roy waited at the train station for his grandmother; the man was rather excited to see her. He hadn't seen her since was a young teenager. Mustang had an extra star on his uniform; apparently he recently got promotion. He smiled widely seen her familiar face getting off the train. He greeted her in Xingese, as he hugged her. She was exceptionally shorter than him at four foot ten. Roy was use to it; his mother had been a bit on the short side at about 5'2". "How have you been grandmother?"

"Well my dear. I was delighted to her from you saying that you found a wonderful girl." Roy proudly smirked which reminded the elder woman of both his father and grandfather. "Speaking of her, where is she?"

"At home. Most likely making us a nice dinner." The elder Xingese woman smiled and took Roy's arm and her only grandchild escorted her to his car.

* * *

Roy heard Vinzent giggling loudly as he walked through the door. "Uncle Roy!" The boy squealed as he got to his feet and quickly walked over. He knelt down to pick the boy up.

"Hello, Vinzent." He glanced around. "Where is your Aunt Ed-" Hamlet and Ophelia had now decided to greet Roy, said man looked down at the felines. "Hello to you two too." They meowed then looked at Min, leaning their heads to the side; but soon proceeded to rub against her legs.

"Kitch, Aunt Ed kitch."

"Ah I see. Did the two of you stay inside all day?" He asked as they walked towards the kitchen, Vin shook his head.

"Out shoppin'" Roy grinned. Two pairs of dark eyes spied Ed -sleeve's rolled up- kneeing some dough. Roy walked over and kissed her cheek; Min noticed the glow that Lin had mentioned earlier.

"Welcome home Roy."

"Vinzent told me you were out shopping." Gold eyes looked at the little boy then the elder man while nodding.

"Had to get a few things." _Yeah toys, chocolate and plums… anything with plums in it. _Ed looked passed him, seeing the other. "Oh right, you did mention this morning that your grandmother was coming." She finished messing with the dough and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. Sorry that I'm a bit of a mess. I've been cooking for most of the day after I got back home."

"Please call me Min… but Roy didn't ever tell me your name."  
"Edward Elric." The whitening haired woman raised a brow about a man's name for a pretty young lady. _Roy does have some features from her, most likely passed down from his mother. I can see what his grandpa saw in her… even now she's still very striking. _Midnight blues saw a fresh and strange looking cake on the counter; he tried to sneak a little but got his hand swatted. "You've been teaching Vinzent a bad habit. He tried to sneak some of it too… while I was making it. After dinner you'll get your piece, the both of you." Vin pouted, Roy held his own back; Min chuckled. Ed started to rub the small of her back, that's when nausea hit her. It wasn't too bad at first, but soon it got to be too much for her. Dashing past them she ran to the bathroom to pray to the porcelain god.

"Grandmother could you watch Vin for a moment while I check on Edward?" He gently handed the boy to her and followed the blonde into the bathroom." Are you alright, Edward?"  
"Yeah I'm alright and no I'm not sick." _I wonder if Min is wearing something that is making me sick to my stomach or is it just the hormones. _"Oh I have something for you Roy." Now he was intrigued. After washing her hands she pulled a box out of her pocket and slid towards him. She then grabbed a toothbrush and paste as he picked it up. Inspecting it quickly he opened it and was left breathless.

"Are you asking me to marry you Edward?" He questioned as he started at the ring. It looked like a Chinese dragon, with a vermillion gem nestled between its claws. Ed petulantly frowned at him as she brushed. After spitting out the foam and paste she spat out.

"_Ja_, I'm purposing, stupid bastard." Roy had planned to kiss her, but she went to rinse her mouth before he could. He kissed her once she was done though. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes, do you h-"She nodded.

"It's in my pocket." Flesh digits fished out a smaller corresponding ring, but instead of a red jewel and it shaped like a dragon; it was gold amber jewel wrapped in Fenghuang's plumage. Longer fingers snatched it and slipped it onto her left ring finger. Ed in turn took his ring and did the same to him. He kissed her forehead and held her close; this time the blonde couldn't hold back the hiss of pain.

"Edward?" she waved it off telling him she would tell him later. _Once I figure out how to... _The couple walked back into the living room and saw Min playing with Vin; who was having a ball. Ed subconsciously settled her metal hand on her stomach. It was still there when she went back into the kitchen to finish making supper.

* * *

"What kind of cake was that Edward?" Amber eyes looked up from her book. Roy's grandmother was in a downstairs guest room.

"Specifically it was a honey-spice cake, layered with plum jelly. It's a Christmas cake from Poland." Roy kneeled onto the bed, kissing her cheek while she went back to reading. _Plum? _He thought, he recalled seeing his blonde snacking on a fresh one earlier.

"Do you know when you'd like to get married to me?" She calmly turned the page.  
"_Ja_, soon." She glanced over at him. "I'm not like Winry, so I don't need or want some extravagant affair with a lot of people, just family and a few friends… on the twenty-fifth of his month." The declaration surprised Roy, not the date but at how soon it was… roughly three or so weeks away. _Now that I think about it… that's my mother's birthday…_

"If I may inquire as to why you want it so soon?" Ed bit her lip deciding; quickly marking her spot before getting up to get something to show him. Edward admitted to herself that if she could knit, she would have knitted these things herself. Grabbing a bag she pulled it out and held it up for him to see. Ed watched as his eyes got wider and wider as the seconds ticked by.

"A-are those…?"  
"Baby booties, yes." Things now clicked in his mind as he remembered Hughes braying on about some symptoms that Gracia had when she was with Elicia. The man was now wobbly at the implications those booties gave rise too. He fell to his knees in front of her and pressed his ear to her belly; hands settled on her hips.

"Are y-you p-p…" Roy trailed off he couldn't get his mouth to finish the sentence.

"No I got them for Vinzent." She responded sarcastically, then proceeded bonked him on the head with them. "Of course I'm pregnant, idiot. Found that out earlier today myself." The man nuzzled the soon to be baby bump, grinning from ear to ear.

"How far long are you?"

"The doc thinks about thirteen to fourteen weeks." She felt his hand start gliding back and forth along her stomach; she could feel the ring through her shirt. "You know the baby isn't the only reason I want to get married so soo-" His index finger against her lips made her pause.

"I know that day was and still is very important to you." Taking his finger away he kissed her sweetly, walking backwards guiding them to bed. Holding Ed close -trying not to hurt her- as she turned out the light; nuzzling and starting to fall into pleasant dreams. His hand sliding down to her belly to rub it once and kept it there the whole night.

* * *

As usual Ed was up first to get breakfast ready, but the blonde remembered that she had to make a little extra for Min. She decided to make oatmeal; she knew Vinzent would love it. When Edward got it going she quickly went to the lad's room to see that the boy was already awake and trying to get out of his crib. Once he noticed her, he called for her. "Mornin Aunt Ed. Up!" Ed chuckled while walking over, picking him up and setting him down so he could follow her -while she carefully helped Vin down the steps- into the kitchen. By now her two cats were up and crying for their food. The eldest was the next one up and about. Black eyes saw the little dark haired boy at Ed's hip watching her then asking what she was making.

"I'm making Oatmeal Vin. Is there any kind of fruit you want in yours?"  
"Banana!" Ed laughed quietly and nodded.

"Do you need any help Edward?" Gilded eyes looked over at her.

"No Min. I'm doing alright, I've gotten use to it by now and _guten Morgen._" Ed started to cut up the bananas for Vinzent and plums for herself. Lastly Roy finally was up and about and smiling seeing Vin under Ed's feet and his grandmother watching. When he got closer he carefully put his hands on her belly and tenderly rubbed.

"Good morning beloved."  
"_Guten Morgen_ _Liebchen._" Roy kissed her cheek. "And breakfast is almost ready." Nodding the brunette male picked up the boy to get him into his high chair.

Ed knew she had to call Al soon, about her getting married to Roy rather soon -not to mention her having Roy's baby- but she'd have to do that after Phoenix came over for lunch. The blonde smiled thinking about how the office was going to react to them getting married. Both women watched the cats play with the young child when Ed suddenly asked an odd question. "Were you a princess before you came to Amestris?" Onyx eyes looked at her; startled. "I had a friend that was descended from an aristocratic family and she carried herself the same way you do."

"That was a long time ago. I was disowned when I decided I wanted to marry a 'commoner', an Amestrian man. He whisked me away after that and before we could marry he died." An affectionate smile graced her elegant features. "You know, my daughter had my eyes but Roy has his. That's what drew me in first. Of course my grandson is a lot like him, so was Noelle. That's what Charles wanted to name her if she was a girl. I honored that, but I gave her Hui as a middle name and gave her my family name instead of his… I don't think his parents nor did his siblings know they ever had a granddaughter and niece he spoke of them often but I never had the chance to meet them."

Edward smiled at the elder woman's memories. _She must have been a just a teenager when she had Roy's mother. _"I stayed away when the military buried him, I didn't think his family would want me around… although I did watch." _Does that mean his body is here in Central? And maybe the rest of his living family too._ That reminded Edward that Roy had told her that one of the reasons he had joined the military was because of the stories Min and told him about his grandfather as a child. She could see the sadness in his eyes, since he had been told very little about him. As Roy told Ed; his grandmother didn't seem to like talking about him since it seemed so painful… Roy didn't even know what his last name was.

"So Roy is essentially a prince that Xingese royalty wouldn't ever acknowledge." Min nodded.

"Some of my close family might… but I don't know I haven't ever tried." Ed looked at the clock, stood and patted her hand.

"Maybe you should, sometimes family have a change of heart over time. I should know I use to hate my father but after I started living with him after many years of separation the feelings I thought… I had lost re-emerged. You should also look into Roy's grandfather's family so they at least know their dead relative had a daughter and she in turn had a son. I could help if you want me to." Min could see even though her body was young Ed's eyes looked older, seeing things that no one else might have. "And… maybe you should talk to Roy more about him. He seems sad that he doesn't know more about his grandfather."

"Thank you, maybe I will talk to my family again... and I'll talk to Roy about Charles." She paused briefly." I can tell it's much more than physical beauty that Roy fell in love with, your wit, experience, and inner beauty is what really made him fall." Ed blushed and little and shyly grinned.

"My friend will be here for lunch, please join us." Before Min could respond, Vinzent squealed out

"Pwease Nana!" That made the made the elder woman's day; Ed still had yet to tell her that she was currently carrying her great-grandchild.

* * *

Ed sat next to the phone, ready to pick it up to call her brother. When she told Phoenix and Min that she was marrying Roy, the redhead laughed gleefully and asked when it was. Min was rather excited herself, and both were surprised when Ed said the twenty-fifth it seemed both were about ready to have heart attacks. Ed laughed -so did Vin while clapping his little hands; sitting on Ed's lap- when they both asked to help with at least some sort of gathering afterwards. She agreed with a smile. When she was asked what she was going to wear, the smile turned into a smirk and still was. _There is no way I'll be wearing white, I'm not a virgin. I guess I'll wear something red… Roselle did mention that was the color brides wear in Chinese weddings since they consider the color lucky. _She picked up the receiver and dialed Al's number. After ringing a few times it was the younger Elric who answered. "Hi Al."

"Hi sister, how is everything going?"

"Fine… and guess what Al." there was a pause.  
"What sis?"

"I'm getting married in three weeks… and you're going to be an uncle in about six months." Ed howled in laughter when her baby brother dropped the phone without a word, which made Roy and Min look at her from the kitchen.

* * *

I'm just so evil aren't I? *grin* thanks to everyone who have reviewed, faved and added this story to their alert list. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too. I thought it was kinda of a hoot to write. Oh what I said about peirnik (it's kinda like gingerbread) is true; but there are different variations. The one I described, my neighbor (who is Polish, and is married to an American) bought this around Christmas last year. I loved the cake so I thought I would some managed to stick in this story somehow. *snickers* I found one and thought it quite amusing that Ed would have cravings for plums. I hope you guys don't mind the royal connections I made; it's just in a way Roy did kinda remind me of Lin so I thought it suited Roy… not that he knows that. Well I've got nothing else so I'll answer my reviewers:

To March Rosenqueen: I'm glad you liked the wedding bit. *chuckles* well I think anyone would be a little awkward if you met your double that was the opposite gender well your double in general unless you had a twin or something. Yes, I always planned for Ed to take care of Vin on a permanent basis. I hope the marking question you had has been answered *rubs her neck* I feel bad I wasn't a bit clearer about that in the last chapter. I hope you continue to read, until the story is complete, of course I'm still exactly sure when to end it, I have an idea but I'm not sure.

To Yolea Irk's: It's quite alright, happy to hear you liked this chapter. I'm glad that it answered your questions, and you're welcome.

To Fullmetal Freak XX: I kinda thought it was sweet too, . . oops didn't mean to give anyone a coronary. . I'm glad about that and I did kinda notice that, but I mean if you love someone you shouldn't really keep certain secrets from them… and Ed felt a little guilty knowing that he had almost died but he didn't know about hers death experience. ^^ happy to hear it *sweat drop* sorry that I confused you a tad; if you still have any questions please let me know. I'll do my best to answer any questions you have. *flushes a little* thanks again, glad you liked it.

If you have any questions, suggestions, anything you'd like to see in this story, or just anything in general e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (At) yahoo (dot) com, PM me threw FF. net, or review any will do; you could also IM me if you wish. My AIM screen name is Mayzenhikari. Please R&R, until next time folks.


	25. Chapter 24 A Christmas Mistletoe Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. Warning: Actual sex in this chapter if you have no desire to read it (or you're too young to do so) watch for the break that looks like this (S) there will be another one when it is over. **

Roy was nervous and fiddling with his collar; this morning all the women hauled his bride off to get her ready and not let him see her… no matter how much he tried. He was a little irked because he wasn't able to get his morning kiss. Vinzent was wandering about with Alphonse -sometimes Roy- watching him. Hamlet and Ophelia… well they were with Ed, Roy had tried to keep them at home but nope they wanted to be with her. The judge marring them wasn't there yet but he was sure to be there before the blonde came into the room. His office -with the exception of Riza- was there as was Akihiko and talking with them. Mei was with the other women. When he had seen Lin in the room as well Roy almost couldn't believe his eyes and wanted to ignite him… but relented since he seemed at ease and talking with Aki. The Xingese prince spared him a brief glance and nodded. The General knew that Lin had given up already and let him be. Roy didn't know that Lin's body guard Lan-Fan was with the rest of the girls getting Ed ready. Al was chuckling at the thought of his sister most likely ranting and raving at everyone; saying she didn't need most of this 'shit' that they were trying to put on her. When she had phoned; Al wasn't surprised by the short time before the date, it was the fact she was with child that had left him speechless… for at least a minute before he screeched 'WHAT?' which only made her laugh even harder and Winry coming into the room and wondering what her husband was yelling about.

To say the least they had gotten on the first train to Central as soon as Al told Winry of Ed's soon to be wedding. His dark amber spotted spirits and waved at his mom. Roselle followed behind… two spirits that he didn't recognize off hand. But looking closely he surmised that they were Roy's parents. Vin was watching them too, he ran over to the nervous man -who wasn't looking at the door- and tugged on his trouser leg. "Unca Roy, mama's here." Midnight blues looked at him then where the boy was looking. He blinked and rubbed his eye, instead of shadows he could actually see them, even Hughes was here. _I couldn't see them before why can I see them now? _He felt a ghostly weight on his shoulder. _'You honestly think I'd miss your wedding Roy?' _The raven haired man shook his head; he knew Hughes wouldn't miss this… nor another chance to tease him more. _You are a pest Maes. _When he stopped mental glaring at Hughes he almost cried. He never thought he'd ever see his parents again… even as ghosts. _Looks like even Edward's pa- wait… there's her mother but where is Hohenheim? _

_

* * *

_

The women left Ed on her own for a moment as she looked in the mirror. _I suppose I can't complain… they did leave the make-up to a bare minimum. _She only had light eyeliner and a shade of red lipstick that looked quite good on her and went well with the dress she wore. Ed chuckled that it had been stuffed away in her drawers. It was a less provocative then the last dress she wore for Roy. It still outlined her figure well, but it had no slits up the sides and had long, wide sleeves. Made out of silk it was red and cream; only on the sleeves it was bordered with dark red. A dragon and a Fenghuang were embroidered along the skirt. Ed chuckled. _Min certainly got creative with my hair. _Roy's grandmother had placed flowers around the bun her hair was done up in, which was held up by sticks that had butterflies on the ends. _I guess it's time._ She thought has she rubbed her stomach. Over the last three weeks she had gained a little baby bump;not that it was really noticeable. Ed stood and winced; now rubbing the small of her back. _These one inch heels aren't doing anything for the kink in my back. _Idly thinking as she walked out of the room. Ophelia and Hamlet -who had been watching and lying at the door the whole time- followed.

As Ed got closer to the office where everyone was waiting she saw her father and Al waiting for her. The two were talking quietly when she approached them. When they turned their heads to her, both relatives gaped. "Sister… you look nice."

'_I agree.' _Hohenheim kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you two think so… it's certainly better than what I had to wear at Winry's wedding." No one today was in anything overly formal, but they were dressed nicely. Alphonse was in a nice suit; with a smile he went to Edward's side and took her arm around his to escort her into the room. As did their father on her other side but didn't take her arm. Being the gentleman her younger brother opened the wide framed door.

As the door opened everyone in the room looked towards it. Roy was amazed -the women smiled; proud of their work- and freely ogled the radiant vision that just walked in. His trousers suddenly felt a size or two too small. The brunette was thankful that his dress uniform covered his quickly rising erection well. No one needed to know that he got hot and bothered every time his blonde wore a dress. He spotted Van Hohenheim out of his peripheral vision was following his children the whole way to him. When she stood next to him her gold eyes, turned to him looking at his face; slowly going downward and back up to his features. "You look nice." She smiled, as did Roy.

"You look beautiful… actually gorgeous is a better word. Grandmother and the ladies have outdone themselves." Although it wasn't very visible the blonde had a dusting of pink across her nose and cheeks. She gently caressed his cheek with her fingertips, which made his smile widen. Ed was beginning to understand what Veril meant when he gave her the rings. The dimples of Roy's lips use to be prominent… but now they had smoothed out and not as noticeable. _He looks like he did the first day we met… minus the scar. _The two looked away from each other when the judge cleared his throat to get their attention.

* * *

How Phoenix got the small reception at her place of work, Ed will never know about she wasn't about to complain. Edward wondered if anyone else had noticed what she had about her husband. The blonde rubbed her back. _Dammit I need to sit down. _Being mindful not to trip she made her way over to a chair. She was about to pull it out herself but Al did it for her. "Thanks Al." She sat with a grateful sigh. Her eyes spotted little Vin running around with Mei, his mother and the cats.

"You're welcome Ed. So…?" She raised a brow. "Does anyone else other than the two of us know you're with child?"

"Roy does of course, the doctor… and the one who decided to escort me there."

"Who is?"

"Lin." She thought for a moment. "I think Lan-Fan does too since she follows him _every_where." The taller blonde chuckled. Ed felt while Al saw a hand on her abdomen, it was their mother's. "Oh of course the dead most likely knew long before I did." Looking over Ed smiled as Roy was still talking to his subordinates, but she did observe that his eyes darted off to the side, and smiled. Her aureate eyes looked over and saw two spirits playing with Vinzent she couldn't help but grin. _I guess those are Roy's parents. I guess he can see them and hear them as well as I can… these rings must have been some type of catalyst for that to happen. _They looked at her, onyx and azure met her gold. _Heh Roy definitely got his dad's angular face and stature but his mom's eye shape, brows and nose… not to mention her hair. _

When Ed felt a stranger hand on her belly, her head snapped over to meet familiar midnight blues… but they weren't Roy's. He had this air of sophistication about him; she could certainly see a lot of Roy in his man… especially that chin. She looked back over at Noelle then back at the man beside her. Al watched them intensely. "A-are you Roy's grandfather Charles Che-" He cut her off with a smile and a nod. _Roy got his smile… interesting that Roy's grandfather is a light redhead. _His ghostly hand gently rubbed the tiny hidden bump. There was a sense of regret lingering on his face. _'It's too bad I can't see this beautiful baby girl with my Min when she is born.' _The blonde got a strange look on her face. _A girl? How does he…_ Even Al was surprised.

"How do you know that?"

'_I'm dead, we see things that living people don't. Every spirit here already knows it's a girl. I'm just one who won the game of who was going to let you know.' _Ed chuckled and placed her hand on her belly too. _Pity… I kinda wanted it to be a surprise._ It was then she felt thumping against her hand; if she had been standing Ed would have plopped into down into a chair. _What… was that her kicking?_ Eyes wide she looked at her stomach. It happened again, her lips twitched before becoming a full blown grin.

Ed didn't notice that one of -or maybe a few of- them had gotten a sprig of mistletoe above her. Charles had moved away smiling rather fatherly; surprisingly enough no one had really paid attention to the siblings while they talked. The informative spirit went to his only love. His transparent hand stroked her cheek lovingly. Knowing that she couldn't hear him; he still whispered _'I've missed you Minny.' _Gracia and Riza were talking and watching Roy still schmoozing it up.

"Is it just me or does Roy look… younger?" Gracia asked, just as Riza was about to answer Lin -who had been listening- jumped into the conversation.

"I'm sure everyone except him has noticed. I took note of it myself as soon as I saw him before the ceremony." Hawkeye tapped her chin.

"I started noticing it about a week ago but I didn't mention it because I thought I was seeing things."

"I'm sure everyone thinks the same thing."

"I'm curious as to what caused this reverse turn in age."

Lan-Fan watched Roy and Min carefully, seeing something familiar in their features.

Roy's dark eyes spotted the plant while speaking to Havoc. He eyed it curiously wondering w-_Oh isn't that mistletoe Edward spoke of._ A wide smile. _I guess I better go kiss her. _He excused himself and didn't notice everyone was watching him… except for Vinzent who was still playing with Mei and the cats. Once he was close enough, his wife saw him in her peripheral sight. "_Ja,_ Roy?" He said nothing as he helped her up to her feet. Wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Ed wondering what the _hell_ was going through his head. The blonde kissed back as she thought about that. Mentally chuckling as she felt his erection through all of their clothes. One small movement and he shivered, that's when the little one in Ed's womb decided to say 'hello' to daddy. Roy gasped a slightly and pulled back, looking down he was mesmerized… for a short while. "What was that for?" Roy only pointed up; gilded eyes widen as she looked and uttered. "Those tricksters…" That's when Vin ran up and tried to pat the small bump gently.

"Ba-be! ba-be!" Al chuckled. _Figures he'd know there's a baby there. _Everyone looked at each other, Lin and Lan-Fan only laughed. Roy looked down at the young boy and smiled while ruffling his hair.

"Very good, you almost have it. But it's pronounced bay-be." Vinzent tilted his head and blinked.

"Bay-be?" The man grinned proudly and nodded.  
"That's right Baby." The child beamed and hugged Ed's legs.

"Aunt Ed, baby!" Then giggled with delight; seems he was rather excited about the prospect of a cousin to play with.

Just about everyone was floored; even some cups fell to the ground. Phoenix -also the spirits- was the first to shout out congratulations. Min on the other hand was shaking a little as she walked towards the now married couple. "Roy are you saying that…" Her grandson smiled at her and gave a nod.

"Yes grandmother, Edward is with child." _Daughter. _Ed thought. "Just a moment ago I felt her or him kick." Min flew over and set her hand on Ed's belly and she soon felt the little bumps against her palm. The elder started to tear up with joy.

"Oh Roy!" She hugged her grandson; he only smiled more as she started kissing his face. Even Winry was shocked… then looked at her husband.

"Al! You knew didn't you?" The blonde male nodded.

"Yes, sister told me three weeks ago, when she called." Most of the spirits were laughing. Everyone huddled closer to feel for the baby after Ed took a seat since her back was killing her. Soon tugging on Roy's sleeve; asking him to get her a glass of orange juice and a bowl of strawberries and plums.

* * *

Ed complained as soon as Roy picked her up after opening the door. "Roy what the hell? Put me down bastard!"

"Not yet Edward, I'm going to carry you across the threshold whether you like it or not." She grumbled a tad as her arms went about his neck and allowed him to do as he pleased. He shut the door with his foot while kissing her soundly. An old fantasy came to his mind. The elder man smiled at the sight of her dazed expression as he set her down. "Edward." He called with a husky bedroom voice that made her melt; made her want to do nearly everything he asked.

"What?" She questioned breathlessly and eyes half closed. Her husband rubbed his nose against hers before kissing her sweetly.

"You remember that jacket with the dragon?"

"_Ja,_ the smoking jacket. What about it?" Carefully he pulled her close and kissed her more.

"I'd like you to go put it on… and only that, nothing else." Her eyes narrowed as she made a face. "_S'il te plaît mon amour_.(1)" Ed caved in and made her way up the stairs as Roy called after her. "And leave your hair up, I want to take it out myself." She continued her way up the stairs while Roy got everything he had been planning for weeks ready. Glad that Ed's brother and sister-in-law took Vin and the cats for the night… and his grandmother was staying in the same hotel as them.

* * *

Ed slowly -after taking off her shoes- unbuttoned the frog fasteners wondering what Roy had in that perverted mind of his. The blonde smiled as she planned to surprise him tomorrow. Min was a still bit hush hush about Roy's grandpa surname… that and she had been rather busy putting the gathering together. But unlike her husband Edward had a clue -through Roselle's family tree- so during the three weeks; she had asked Aki to help her find an officer file and his grave. The albino didn't seem to mind; it took a week and a half to look into records that old. The white haired man had found a man by the same name Ed had given him and where his grave was in the State's military cemetery. The blonde had visited the man's grave the other day, so she was surprised had been surprised to see his spirit today. She was appalled that the grave was a little over grown, but still had semi fresh flowers. She then knew he still had family that still visited him. So she cleaned it up a little and put her own flowers there. Her dress slipped off her shoulders onto the floor. Edward shuddered from the chilly air and took off her bra. She went to get the jacket Roy had spoke of. Her panties went down her legs after she had buttoned it up. Ed walked out of the bedroom and back down the stairs. When she got to the last few steps her breathing hitched. The hearth was lit, not to mention there were candles lit around the room. There was also a makeshift bed in front of said hearth and… a mirror? _Honestly what is going through that head of his? _She felt lips on her forehead, when she came out of her daze; he was holding a bunch red camellia's already in a vase. She took them and chuckled. "Closet romantic." Roy only hungrily grinned at the statement.

"Well this _is_ our wedding night and one we have all to ourselves. I wanted to make the most of it." Taking her freehand Roy lead her to the 'bed'; Ed could see herself in the mirror nearby once the flowers were on the near by side-table and settled on top the sheets.

"What's with that?" The brunette didn't answer as he settled behind her and kissed the nape of her neck.

His long fingers started to pluck the flowers from her hair; setting them by the vase. Ed's eyes saw that Roy had taken off most of his uniform; currently only in his shirt -unbuttoned and open- and trousers. "Did grandmother give you these?"

"_Ja_, she thought the butterflies were perfect for me." Roy had to agree, remembering that day he found her in the park with the butterfly settled on her hair. The sticks were pulled out; the golden locks fell into his hands. He nuzzled the hair and set the sticks with everything else. "Roy, what's with the mirror?" He pulled her flush -Ed didn't even blush; even though she felt his erection in her backside- against him; his smoldering eyes looking at her through the reflective glass.

"I want you to see what you do to me."

"Pervert, you just want a show." Roy chuckled in _that_ voice, not disagreeing with her. His arms were under hers, and started to undo the fasteners, until her breasts were exposed.

"Sorry if this hurts, I know you've been very sensitive lately." He kissed her neck once more while gently cupping them and rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger. Instead of causing her pain she moaned softly. Ed could say she loved the feel of his soft hands anywhere on her body. The brunette kissed the back of her head while continuing the actions of his hands. Soon his left hand stopped and went lower to undo the rest with exception of the one just under her breasts. Ed's head lolled back onto Roy's shoulder, feeling said hand on the bump.

"You have a fetish with this bump." She quipped. The hand on her belly massaged while the one on her breast ceased and joined the other.

"Can't help it. Our child is here Edward."

**(S)**

Both grinned as they felt little jolts against Roy's palms. His right hand then went lower and caressed her vulva, Ed's back arched and a moan spilled from her lips. She could see Roy was still watching them in the mirror and getting harder by the second. Fingers eased their way in and she crooned… rather loudly. _God_ _she's already so wet._ He thought as he nuzzled her neck with this nose. She didn't know how he didn't but Roy had managed to slither his way out of his pants and underwear. Even in the firelight she could see the lust and love in his eyes as he pulled her into his lap; his phallus peeking out between her legs, then disappear again as he rubbed it against her. Ed grinded her pelvis against his cock as he moved it against her; Roy moaned into her ear. "Roy _je t'en supplie encore._(2)" He clutched at her hips as he went into her body. She mewled as her hands settled on top of his. He was still for a moment while he twined their fingers- of their left hands- together and settled it back on her hip.

"Keep watching Edward." To Ed's ears his voice was like velvet. He unhurriedly started to thrust upwards into her, while kissing her shoulder. Aureate orbs couldn't look away even if she wanted to. Roy was hypnotized by the dazzling creature -not to mention the bouncing breasts- in the mirror; his free hand moved to her belly. The blonde used her legs to raise herself up every time he moved out and down when Roy dove upwards. The brunette groaned as her body egged him closer to completion. He started to nip at the base of her neck, hard enough to leave little love bites. She leaned into the bruising affection; the noise she made was getting louder and louder. Since this time there was no need for her to keep quiet. Of course the only word Ed could get past her lips was his name. Roy on the other hand was lavishing her with rather simple words, but it was enough for her; his body language and simple loving and praising words. Their joined hands clutched at each other a little tighter. They kept moving in perfect harmony with each other. Her head still rested on his shoulder; her hair -and their tops- clung to his perspiration slickened skin of his chest. Her bangs were weighted down slightly, stuck to her cheeks and chin… as did Roy's hair to his own face. His arm wrapped around her waist to help her move faster to keep up with him. With the visual and physical stimuli… and Ed being overly sensitive climaxed soon after the pace picked up; arching widely. She was dazed while her consort held her steady continuing to make love to her, reaching his own orgasm after a few more thrust. Panting Roy carefully flopped them backwards onto their sides, still joined at the hip and left hands. His right arm still holding her close to his body. Once Ed got her breath back she _was_ going to mention about tomorrow's plans; going out to lunch and then the cemetery. But was cut off by a moan out of her own mouth as she felt is penis -still inside of her- swell once more. _I guess not only does his body look younger, he has stamina of a twenty something year old to boot. _Ed turned at the waist while Roy was leaning on his elbow above her, his midnight blue eyes ablaze with desire again. As he kissed her, Ed had an idle thought. _I wouldn't be surprised if we made love _all_ night long. _**(S)**

**

* * *

**

It was around nine-thirty when Ed stirred awake, a little sore from the pervious night's activities. She only smiled and chuckled as she kissed his cheek. He twitched and lids fluttered. Getting up she went to shower, not needing to strip since Roy had already did that for her halfway through last night. Their daughter seemed to be particularly excited when the blonde got under the spray of warm water. Carefully she washed off all the fluids caked on her body and hair. Her love was still dozing when she got out of the bathroom. Ed got herself reasonably dressed and went to make a simple breakfast; glad that Al and Winry had Vinzent until late afternoon. The man woke up son after Ed left, groaning softly at the sensation of the dried seminal and vaginal fluid along with sweat on his skin. Standing to get to the shower is when he got a good look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were wise in disbelief, his fingers touched his face. _What the hell? When did this happen? _

"Edward… do I look younger to you?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"I noticed that yesterday, you look like you did when we first met." Roy choked at the avowal, currently his arms nestled on her hips watching her cook.

"I look like I'm in my twenties?"

"_Ja._" The brunette tried to ask how but he couldn't get the words out. Ed sighed thinking she was going to have to explain a few things; so she tried to gather her thoughts. "It's… the rings. I think they were… endowed with a special type of alchemy. I don't' know exactly what it is… but I think it binds us together." _Not to mention you can see spirits as well as I can now. _She plated their meal. "It brought you closer to my age so you can live longer. But this is only a hypothetical thesis. When they were given to me I didn't get much of an explanation… other than it was Roselle's idea." Roy helped her get the drinks and food onto the table.

"Who gave these to you?" Ed took a bite after sitting down.

"Roselle's… husband. It's hard to explain… give me a little time to get my thoughts together and I'll explain all that I can." He could see she wasn't putting him off without good reasons. She really didn't know how to elucidate to him. So he only smiled and caressed her hand. Letting Ed know that she could take all the time she needed. "Oh I have a surprise for you today." Roy blinked and raised a brow.

"Oh?"

"_Ja_ I'll show you after lunch… which will be a date." He chuckled.

"Alright." Roy was rather curious about what this surprise was.

* * *

Edward didn't take Roy to the café she use to frequent, she had decided on a nice restaurant that Riza -when Ed had asked days earlier- had suggested. The blonde was wearing shorts under the black skirt she was wearing; paired with a deep red button up. This time Ed didn't wear heels but flats. Roy wore a blue shirt with coal slacks. Both had the menu in their hands. Ed's husband frowned a little bit because everyone -without a partner of their own- were staring at his wife; Ed didn't seem aware of it nor when people tried to flirt with her. Amber eyes looked at one meal in particular, she knew it had… ick milk substance in it but for some reason she wanted it. Her eyes glanced down. _It has to be because of her._ "Edward." She looked into her husbands midnight blues and he pointed to the waiter. The blonde could see Roy glaring daggers at the young man… but didn't really understand why. She finally understood when she caught on to the fact that he was subtly flirting when he asked what she wanted… also 'accidently' touching her shoulder in a non platonic way. "Would you mind _NOT_ flirting with my wife?" The brunette had decided to wear his ignition gloves today and glad that he did. He held his hand up and the kid hastily wrote her order when she told him. If Roy hadn't already known she was pregnant he would be wondering about it… since what she ordered had cream in it.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Roy only gleefully smiled while taking her hand.

"Yes I did. Everyone should see that ring and know you're _married_ to me." He intertwined their fingers together. "So where are we going after this?"

"We're going by the flower shop before our final destination." His slightly slanted eyes blinked while his wife only grinned secretively.

* * *

Roy was extremely curious as to why Ed brought him to a graveyard. The brunette ended up being the one carrying the bundle that Ed bought. It was a lovely mix of sweet peas and dark crimson roses. "Here we are." He looked closely at the head stone; the name carved into was 'Col. Charles Chevalier.'

"How do you even know this is my grandfather?"  
"A guess really. There is always surname sharing between families on both sides. Roselle's mother's maiden name was 'Mustang' and her grandmother's was 'Huang'." Ed's eyes stared at the stone. "You're a Mustang and your grandmother's surname is Huang… so I figured that Chevalier had to be there in the pool somewhere. Grandmum had told me a little about him. I had Akihiko dig around the records for an officer by the name of 'Charles' there were a few others but this one was the only one with this surname." She watched Roy place the flowers on the grave. "Not to mention that he came to visit yesterday at the wedding reception. You undoubtedly have his eyes, his chin, and his smile." Midnight blues looked up at her.

"What…?"

"To say hello and I think to see you… and as well as give me a message about our little one." She settled her hand over the bump. "It's a girl. We could always try for a boy after this if you like. We'd have to get a bigger house if we do." Hastily he stood and leaned over and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her; he didn't care if he didn't get a boy this time round. He was happy about having a little girl.

"I'd like that. Hopefully it wouldn't take too many tries don't want too many kids." They smiled at each other as their foreheads touched and locks caressed one another. "Thank you Edward."

"What are you doing here?" Both looked over to see a much older man with a few younger men and women. The eldest man's eyes widen while he stared at Roy. They both had the same eyes. _Well shit I didn't think we'd meet this side of Roy's family so soon. _A cheeky grin. _I suppose I better invite them to dinner, so we can talk about all this… grandmum included. _

"I'm here because this is my grandfather's grave. Just found him today through my lovely wife's detective work." They gapped while the blonde desperately held back her mirth.

* * *

1) Please beloved.

2) For those who might not remember this line from ch 12 it means 'Please I want more.'

Whew… that took me a while to get out sorry that it took a bit. This chapter is partly for upcoming Valentines day though it is 10 days early ^^; oh well. Thanks to Moije for the French once again, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved and or put this story on their alert list. Sorry I didn't do any wedding vows but I purposely left that out, most people know what the vows are anyway. And I had to have Roy's granddad in here somewhere and Min have a nickname that he only called her. Hmm the people might find the binding thing rather familiar in a way, I kinda got inspired to do that from a fic I've been enjoying. *rubs her head trying to remember the name* I think it was called saffron soul or something like that. I kinda like the idea of Roy and Ed bonded and equalizing their ages in some way, but I have done it a little differently as will be noticed by anyone who has read that story and I love the author and all of her (at least I think it's a her) stories by the way. I highly recommend reading her stories if you haven't already. As for my name change I wanted to do something a little different, but I kept a part of my old pen name which would be familiar to everyone. I've decided to have a poll to decide Roy and Ed's daughter's first name. I know you have to be member of FF to do the poll (which will be on my profile) but if you don't have an FF account you can put what name you like into your review if you want to put your 2 cents in. I'm not really sure if non members can see the polls; hopefully you can. I'll be leaving the poll open until Wednesday (16th) 11:55 PM PST. But just in case I'll put the options at the bottom. With nothing more to say I'll go over to my reviewers:

To Yolea Irk's: I'm glad you liked it ^^ Yes Ed's going to be just fine if not a little disgruntled by the craving she just had *snicker* I just couldn't help myself.

To March Rosenqueen: You're right is excited no matter the gender. Yeah I was laughing while I was writing and typing it. You're very welcome I'm glad I could clear that up for you. Did you like small before wedding bit? I didn't want it to be too long since the reception was more important. And It was exactly anything flashy because well… because while Ed maybe be a woman he doesn't really think like one, so I thought something like this would be perfect of Ed… even though she had to get dolled up by the other women *snicker*

To Natsukyi: *laughs* oh yes Roy is fortunate and I can imagine that, and it's too damn funny to have this picture of Roy in the middle of the night frantically trying to get some stuff. Yeah I was thinking that Ed would have a craving for plums through out her whole pregnancy.

To Fullmetal Freak XX: Don't worry I know what you mean, I'm glad you really like the last chapter. I'm glad that I could fulfill your desire to see that in a Roy/femEd story. Yes sadly I am human and still thinking on how to write the ending. ^^ good to hear. I can't say it was easy, but I've read a lot of mythology since I was a kid, and I've always gotten inspired by things I read so I take bits and pieces and warp it into my own style. *blushes* I'm flattered ^^ Yes I wanted Lin back into the story and not being a dick. *grin* your not the only one and most likely not the last to think Al's reaction was very funny. Its okay I don't mind ^^ write them as long as you want. I hope this one is to your liking as well.

To Broken Bridges: I'm glad to hear that you love my story. Thanks I wasn't sure of how well I was doing Ed as a woman. Yeah it is kinda hard, but I know I have to keep Ed in certain parameters to make it believable and still… Ed. *laughs* oops, I think I might have killed him for a short time, but his ghost got back into his body and yelled at Ed *snickers more*

To gender-bender-lover-101: I'm glad you're enjoying the twist. I think the question has been answered by a certain spirit ehehe. True… but I think Roy would like a boy that…uh technically of his own blood, not that he doesn't love Vinzent like his own… it's one of those things I can't really explain well ^^;

To Sheimi: yeah I did for a short while. I hope you like how it was done even though the vows aren't in it. You have your wish since it is a girl ^^. Oh god, Roy going off and snapping pictures at every moment that would be funny *snickers* Roy channeling his inner Hughes! *falls out of her chair laughing*

The names I'll be putting in the poll are:  
Rosalie

Rosalia

Rosalind

Rosabella

If you have any questions, suggestions, anything you'd like to see in this story, or just anything in general e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (At) yahoo (dot) com, PM me threw FF. net, or review any will do; you could also IM me if you wish. My AIM screen name is Mayzenhikari. Please R&R, until next time folks.


	26. Chapter 25 Little Bundle of Joy

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

Edward absolutely hated being told to lie down and do utterly nothing! Nearing the end of her pregnancy, Ed's bump wasn't extraordinarily huge but still noticeable enough. Over the month's Roy had certainly gained a fetish for rubbing it when ever he fancied… not that Ed really complained. Since the blonde had been told to take it easy, Min and some of Roy's cousins had decided to come over when Roy was at work -except on Friday's; Gracia came over with Elicia- to make sure the blonde was doing what she was told. Charles' family had accepted Roy into their family right after the discussion, the day they had first met all those months ago. Ed had invited them to dinner that particular evening and she promised everything would be explained.

* * *

So when they had arrived; Min was there and more than just nervous meeting with her beloved's family. Vin; ever the happy child only laughed and absolutely giddy about new people to play with. He was sitting on the floor at the time and instantly ran over to them as soon as Roy opened the door. Roy's female relatives cooed over Vinzent thinking he was completely adorable. The small group that were at the graveyard –which consisted of Charles' second elder brother, his living children- and they came with their children; who also had some kids of their own. The offspring from the eldest -who had died a year earlier as they learned later- were living away from Central. Min and Roy talked with them as Ed made dinner with some children underfoot but didn't seem to mind too much. Early on in the discussion Roy learned exactly where his grandmother came from and was a bit thrown by it… as fwas everyone else but Ed. Also as it turned out Min had indeed sent a letter to her family finally letting them know what had been going on in her life after she had left Xing. Roy could only hope that she could make up with them.

Ed soon called them to dinner and they were still talking, sometimes she entered the discussion when it was relevant but otherwise kept quiet. This had to be the largest dinner Ed had ever had to make… and thankfully it was simple and mostly leftovers. But everyone seemed to be enjoying so she said nothing. They talked long into the night and they were overjoyed to hear that Ed was -they kept the gender to themselves- pregnant and a little sadden to hear that Roy's mother had already passed away. It was sometime after Vin was put to bed is when Charles and Roselle made an appearance. This was the first time Roy ever got to see his grandfather. He sat next to Min and was 'holding' her hand. Roy and Ed smiled at each other because he was trying to be there for her. By the time they went home, they were hugging Min and Roy; Ed was already going up the stairs but did say goodnight to everyone who was leaving.

* * *

The blonde had to laugh because for the past four and a half months they had been getting letters from Roy's other family -some Xingese relatives included- congratulating them about the soon to be here child; hell some of them already sent packages of baby things to the couple. She remembered on her 'birthday' Roy had come home with yellow roses in hand and a kiss as a greeting; since she had been sleeping at the time. He offered to cook tonight since -before she was ordered to be practically on bed rest- it was her birthday. Ed just let him, and took in the scent of the flowers he'd given her. It had been about two months ago that the ladies Ed knew and or related to gave her a baby shower. The only men that were there were between the ages of 1 and 7, Vin being the youngest. With Phoenix being the one who organized that little gathering of estrogen behind Ed's back. _I can't complain we got a lot of things for our little girl, even a baby carriage. _Her room had already been decorated for her. Vinzent was playing with some of the other kids, the cats watching while Ed lounged around. It wasn't long before his little hands tugged on her sleeve. "Aunt Ed?"

"_Ja_?" She was curious about what he wanted.

"Could you pway something on the piano, Aunt Ed? Pwease?" That seemed to get everyone else's attention. The blonde hadn't exactly -who didn't already know- told anyone that she could play or sing. Though she did play for him a lot soon after Roselle had asked Ed to take care of him. She did still play for him well more like them- every once in awhile but it was mostly after Roy came home. Slowly Edward sat up, hand on the bump as she stood. All the kids were watching as the blonde waddled her way to the instrument. Sitting she thought about what she was going to play. Ophelia and Hamlet jumped up next to her and nuzzled her sides. With a small smile she played a lullaby and song it softly. The little ones were all mesmerized; Vinzent sleepily smiled. He loved his aunt's voice; it always reminded him of his mom. By the time she finished all of them were asleep. _I didn't think I'd put a six year old to sleep. _She could understand the four year old dozing off and Vin -who was a little over a year old; Roselle had told her he had been born on the Ides of March- doing the same. It was his nap time anyway; he usually loved to curl up in Ed's lap so he could feel the rhythmic little bumps against his skin. Ed didn't know who was more excited about the baby him or Roy.

"I see you've gotten them all to sleep." The blonde rubbed the back of her head, then her back.

"Didn't exactly mean too, but if Vin gets his nap in then… I suppose it's alright." Today the one to make sure Ed was doing alright was Roy's cousin Charlotte; she was pretty close to Roy's age and two kids that Vin could play with… to say the least her husband was the baby of his family. Sometimes the spirits would pop in and out… but not today.

Soon Ed gritted her teeth, she hated these stupid false contractions; they made her wonder which hurt more giving birth or automail surgery. The blonde carefully stood so she could lie back down on the couch. Her pain eased just a little as she took a nap. It didn't last long as Ed felt excruciating pain radiate through her back and felt… crampy. _Oh fucking hell. _She changed her position but it didn't help. "Charlotte… I think I'm in labor." Of course the now wide awake Vinzent -since her pain woke him up- was the first there, trying to help the best he could. The light brunette came into the room and saw Ed squirm and the utter pain etched into her features. The elder female went into action she got a case full of things they might need. Ed waited quietly cursing under her breath. Her ward was still trying to help his aunt the best that he could while even he was in pain; she could only manage a wan smile.

"I should call Roy…" Charlotte mentioned as the blonde made her way to the door. Ed snapped she couldn't' quite control most of the words that spewed out.

"Call him from the damn hospital." A pained groan. "Just get me there before I pop."

* * *

The phone was ringing insistently; unfortunately Roy wasn't there to answer it because of a meeting. Riza wasn't answered. "General Mustang's office, Hawkeye speaking."  
"Where's Roy?"

"In a meeting I'm afraid…why... what's wrong?"

"Ed's gone into labor… It may be awhile before the baby comes but he still needs to get here on the double!" Riza grinned; there was an ongoing bet about what gender the child was. Most of them thought it was going to be a boy, Riza and Fury on the other hand thought it was going to be a girl.

"I'll get him there as soon as I can." After a brief thanks and goodbye the two hung up the phone.

"Hawkeye what's going on?"  
"Ed's in labor. Jean I need you to get a car ready I'm sure Roy will be running out of here as fast as he can."

"Right!" The blonde man dashed out the rest were bustling they wanted to be there to greet the little one too. Riza with quick strides strode over to the room where Roy was. Someone tried to stop her from entering but she leveled a glare at the private and unlatched the strap that kept her side arm in its holster. He shrunk and she just waltzed right in

"Forgive the intrusion."  
"This better me important Major Hawkeye." One of the other Generals groused.

"I think that General Mustang's wife going into labor is very important." Said brunette stood hastily. Riza was straight faced as usual. "You better get going sir, or Ed is likely to skin you later." Without a word he rushed after the female officer and practically dove into the car when the door was opened for him.

* * *

Edward lay in a hospital bed; Vin was with her for now. She knew she couldn't kill Roy for this since she did essentially ask for it. Automail fisted the sheets while flesh was being patted by the tiny hand. The blonde had managed to tell Roy about her hypothesis about the rings which lead to brief and vague mentioning of Vin's godly like father. Roy took it pretty well and understood enough to know that their ward wasn't and wouldn't ever be a normal child… and to not ask any questions. She explained that he was an empathe… among other things. Roy only smiled and took his wife into his arms. There were still things she omitted since it was best he didn't know those bits. She did tell him that him seeing and hearing ghosts is what he gained through her. Over the months Roy seemed to know the food she craved before she even called for him to get it. She couldn't complain about this quirk, it _had_ come in handy with all the fruit -plums were a constant craving through out the pregnancy- she wanted. She had a feeling that this kid was going to love fruit. Ed's eyes were closed trying to ignore the pain she felt. She still wondered about which hurt worse; surgery or this.

When Ed was just about relaxed, in came Roy a little tussled and frazzled. "Uncle Roy!" The lad got out of the chair to hug his legs. The elder brunette ruffled the dark and white locks in greeting. The blonde watched while her eyelids were open a sliver. Picking the boy up Roy sat in the chair Vinzent had been occupying till he came into the room.

"How are you feeling?" she rolled her eyes.

"Hurts… doctor thinks I've been in labor for awhile. Since I've dilated a bit before coming in and hell my water hasn't even broke yet. It'll still be a bit before I'm fully dilated so she can get out." It was a great comfort to have Roy start running his hand through her hair. She was now quite relaxed now that he was here.

"A few more hours till our little girl is here." She chuckled.

"Might be more than just a few." Ed then groaned softly as the contractions got worse. Roy's brow creased as he heard the soft noise of pain and felt the wriggling in his lap. He hated to see them in pain.

For the next five hours Roy and Vin were petty constantly in the room, everyone else was in and out. It was a flow of Roy's relatives and his subordinates. It was mostly the women whom had kids comforting her and giving her advice, also coaching her just a little. When her water broke and she was fully dilated everyone -excluding Roy- was shooed out of the room. He held onto her hand as her legs were put up in stirrups. Edward was panting and sweating from all the exertion. Roy winced every time she had to push because she would squeeze his hand, but Ed always made sure not to grip too hard. Through it all the brunette spoke encouraging words as he also tried to see what was going on at the doctor's end. It took a couple of hours and Ed was exhausted when the little one came out. She could only grin weakly as the baby wailed indignantly. Ed could see she already had a full head of dark hair. Her consort let go of her hand briefly to cut the umbilical cord. "How does she look Roy?" she asked as she pushed to get the rest out.

"She's beautiful Edward." He cooed as he nuzzled her cheek and hair. Ed couldn't wait till they had her all cleaned up; she wanted to hold her little girl. As the doctors and nurse started to leave after giving the baby to her mother; said mother asked if they could dim the lights a little. They did so. Little eyes opened to look at her mommy and daddy. Dazzling gold greeted the somewhat-new parents, Ed smiled bright albeit tiredly. She knew they were going to come back to do some more test on her but she didn't mind for now. After cooing at the little girl the blonde got her gown out of the way and guided the tiny mouth to her nipple. Ed winced as she latched on the started to suckle. The blonde made some soft noises in her throat. _This is a little painful. My nipple is getting a little raw. _Tiny hands groped at her skin and her hand caressed dark locks. Roy watched on as their daughter got her first meal. His hand reached out and stroked the small cheek gently with his knuckle. "She's perfect, Edward." She silently agreed as the girl finished, Roy gently took her into his arms and shoulder to burp her. The blonde didn't eve bother redoing her gown. Just after she burped the nurse came to take the child for the tests and put her in the nursery for everyone to see.

"Decide on a name beloved?"

"From the moment she opened her eyes." He smiled as his midnight blues glanced down. He couldn't help himself as he leaned over. "Roy what the hell are yo-nnnn…" The brunette had carefully put his mouth over the teat and sucked mindful of his teeth. Both flesh and automail dove into his hair, wondering what the hell came over him. Roy pulled away after getting a few mouthfuls of his wife's breast milk. "D-damn pervert." He only laughed.

"You get some rest tell me her name when you get up." A nod as she got the gown in order and took that rest as he left the room. Everyone else pounced on him asking how Ed and the baby -and gender- was. Roy said that both were okay and waited by the nursery window. Vin gently tugged on his trouser leg.

"Could you pick me up Uncle Roy, so I can see frough the window?" He obliged and held the boy, chuckling a little at how he pronounced 'through'. The young boy was in his arms as one of the nurses came in with a baby wrapped in pink and the name 'Mustang' on the bassinet she was placed in. The woman -except Hawkeye; who wouldn't ever stoop to doing it publicly- squealed about how adorable she was. Havoc, Breda, and Falman nearly bonked their heads against the glass since they now owed Fury _and_ Hawkeye… more than a couple of dollars. Phoenix was a bit quieter when she said.

"She's adorable. She'll be lovely when she's grown up. So much so you'll have to have to beat all the boy's off with a stick." Roy chuckled and Vin was in awe of the little girl. Roy had an itch to find himself a camera to start taking pictures; but one of his cousins was all ready taking care of that.

"What's her name?" His grandmother asked.

"Edward hasn't told me yet. But we'll know soon enough."

* * *

When Ed woke up, it was to Roy cradling their daughter and Vinzent in his lap. Playing peek-a-boo and cooing at the little girl. Little hands tried to reach out and was… she smiling? Ed looking again… her lips were quirking but not a full blown smile. She was enjoying playing with her 'cousin'. Her husband noticed his blonde shift in her bed, so he looked up to see her stretch and sit up. "Hello sleepy head." She only smirked and reached for the bundle of joy. Vin was set down and he went to climb up onto the bed and the baby was set into her arms. Ed nuzzled the dark hair on her little head. That's when Min came in with the rest of Roy's family. A tiny yawn gained her attention; she shifted her to her automail arm and started to softly sing a German lullaby. When she dozed off Roy asked the question he been dying to have the answer too. "What's her name Edward?"

"Rosalie Li-Mei Aria."

"Li-Mei?"

"Beautiful plum blossom. I figured I'd give her a name that meant 'plum' because she made me want to eat plum all the time." Roy laughed a little at the faux chagrin tone, but he knew she loved their little Rosalie.

"Is there a special reason for naming her Rosalie?" Roy's great uncle asked. A fond and melancholy smile crossed her lips.

"_Ja_… a dear friend who isn't with us anymore, her favorite flower was the Grandiflora Rose. She told me once that my eyes reminded her of that Rose, and her parents named her Roselle. Since Rosalie has my eyes… I had decided to name her after her." _Of course I had already decided that a long time ago. _Her husband smiled and kissed her forehead sweetly. Ed could tell that Roy was happy that she hand named her after Roy's earth counterpart. _Perfect. _Roy thought as he watched his wife, their daughter and Vinzent who was currently playing with his nana. He couldn't think of anything more perfect than this.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who offered their opinion (through the poll or reviews) and who have faved, reviewed or add this story to their alert list. Well all of you now know the results of the poll, to be honest I wanted it to be Rosalie too. ^^; either that or Rosalind. Hopefully the giving birth bit wasn't too bad… I've read one before but I didn't think I'd be able to pull a long portion of one off so I went with a shorter version which I think went well. *snickers* I did a tiny bit of Hughes' channeling but Roy didn't pull out a camera out of nowhere… thank god. I think I'm nearing the end of this story, I think there is one chapter left ^^; well most likely there is, it's just not really written down *scratches back of her neck* I don't have much to say so I'll just go to my reviewers:

To March Rosenqueen: I'm glad you liked it ^^. Good to hear that's what I was going for was it to be funny. I know that the bride has their mothers and or other female relatives helping them get ready for their wedding. I hope the small scene to that side of Roy's family was alright. I really didn't want to do all the discussion so I did kind of a flash back, and I didn't want it long either.

To Yolea Irk's: Again I'm happy to hear that you adored the last chapter, yes sorry about the naughty bit ^^; I hope you liked how I used one of the names you suggested. I still might use the other one *grin*

To Kairikat: *blushes* thanks I'm glad to hear that you think I'm talented and that you like the idea of them having a girl. Don't worry Vincent and Vinzent is kinda interchangeable. The only difference is that Vinzent is the German spelling for Vincent, but they sound the same. Yes it is an interesting twist, I thought it was a good idea since there is a fourteen year difference between them. I'm happy that you love it and that's one of the best ones you've read ^^; I think I'm doing alright with any small bit of writers block I get, since I've posted weekly or biweekly. But I thank you for that. *bows*

To Fullmetal Freak XX: Glad to hear it ^^ Yeah I try not to drag anything on, I like being straight to the point if I'm able. ^^ happy you think it was cute. Yeah I was struggling with either keeping it a secret or not, but I couldn't help myself but as I'm sure you noticed Ed did want to be surprise but she couldn't complain either. It seems everyone is happy with the fact that it's a girl *chuckles* possibly because of Vin? Yeah I think that's it. Well now you now I did name her Rosalie ^^ *snickers* yeah I like the mirror idea too. I hope I gave a little bit of what Charles' family is like even though it's a bit short. *blushes a little at the praise* Don't worry I will but I think you'll be a little sad, since it's close to the ending.

If you have any questions, suggestions, anything you'd like to see in this story, or just anything in general e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (At) yahoo (dot) com, PM me threw FF. net, or review any will do; you could also IM me if you wish. My AIM screen name is Mayzenhikari. Please R&R, until next time folks.


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, none of the characters (cept for the ones I make up and just conveniently place them in here), places nada. I also make no $ what so ever from writing this, it's just for my own fun and amusement. **

Ed was muddling around the kitchen while Vin and Rosalie were at school… Nina and Orsino were taking their nap. It was three years ago when Edward gave birth to twins; Nina Romi Stilla and Orsino Hiro Nicholas. _If he ever gets married to a girl named Viola I'm going to laugh my ass off. _Ed thought with a chuckle. Roy and Ed couldn't have been happier… of course Rosalie and Vinzent were more excited about the expected child and when it turned out to be twins that made them even more animated. While Nina was like Ed with her gilded eyes and hair, Orsino on the other hand was a little like Roy's grandfather, auburn hair and midnight blue eyes. Out of all three of her kids it had to be Rosalie with a personality more like Ed's… she wondered if her eldest daughter was going to be on the tall side or not. She already knew Vin was going to be taller than Roy -Veril as Ed recalled was exceptionally tall; she guessed around six foot four or so- hell he was already taller than most of his classmates. _Smart to boot too, it won't be long now before he tries to do alchemy like me. _She knew that he knew that he was different than all the other children… in more ways than just his eyes, ability to feel another's pain and seeing ghost. Speaking of spirits; they still came by from time to time, Vin always seemed to know when his mother popped in. She was sure the boy would recognize his own father if the saw him… but she wasn't sure if Veril had at least visited Vinzent once during the near six years they had raised the lad. Said lad also wore his hair long and tied back… while Rosalie preferred a bob cut. Ed laughed remembering just how many of their classmates over the past two years came over because no one believed them when they said _the_ Fullmetal alchemist was their mom/aunt and the Flame alchemist was their dad/uncle. They did indeed have to move into a larger home when the twins were born, no one minded. Riza helped Roy find a house since Ed wouldn't really care; she'd like it if her husband did. Everyone involved was pretty happy with the choice, the kids loved it for the front and backyard, the adults were happy because it was big enough for all the kids. Riza had picked it because it was reasonably close to HQ. Ed sighed a little bit because she knew it would be soon that Vin would discover his talent with no circle alchemy. He was smart, smatter than kids his age… but she was sure that no one other than her, Roy and Rosalie noticed. Nina and Orsino weren't stupid they just didn't pay attention to stuff like that…not to mention that he was strong than the average seven year old. The blonde only shook her head; she still played those 'kinds' of games with her kids, making them nearly as flexible and agile as herself while having fun at the same time.

Min also visited often -she had moved to Central- so she could see the little rascals… and when Roy and Ed needed some time to themselves. Of course Roy's other relatives came to visit as often as they could. Even the ones from Xing, Lin and Lan-Fan were the ones who escorted them to their home… Mei had married Akihiko a couple of years back and no kids quite yet. Ed chuckled at the fact that everyone but their little household called Orsino, Nicholas; also he didn't like anyone but his parents, siblings, and cousin calling him by his first name. It wasn't long after she thought that when the twins were up and about with Hamlet, Ophelia and Jade. Ophelia had a litter not too long ago, a total of 6 kittens were born and Rosalie had wanted he runt of said litter. So while they kept the Jade, Al and Winry -who had two kids of their own- had gotten one and named it Drake. The rest were given to anyone who wanted one… mostly to people who were close to them. The twins cuddled her legs as they watched her bake, she handed them each a plate of banana bread and set a glass of apple juice for each of them on the table. When she was pregnant with these two she craved apples and caramel. They sat down and started munching happily. Soon Rosalie and Vinzent would be home from school all of their teachers were impressed with both of them, so much so they actually put Rosalie in the same grade as Vin; although he didn't move head a grade he stayed with kids his own age. Ed set two more plates and glasses out for the two eldest. "Momma, we're home!" Rosalie called as they came into the dining room. Ed's gilded eyes saw that Vin was sporting a black bruise over his green eye.

"Vin where and how did you get a black eye?"

"You should see the other guy, Aunt Ed." The boy was stoic as he said that.

"That isn't what I asked, Vinzent." He sighed as he shuffled his feet.

"I was trying to protect Rosalie…" the dark haired girl's cheeks puffed out, slightly annoyed. She was too much like her mother in that respect. She'd rather defend herself than let somebody else kick ass for her. "And he hit me in the eye first, so I hit him back. Once and he ran off with his tail between his legs." Ed rubbed her nose as her lips quirked up on one side and patted his head.

"Alright, I'll let you off the hook this time, since it was self defense and only one hit… I'm not going to get a call from your teachers am I?" He shook his head. "Good. Now eat your snack and we'll go skating just outside of the General's office." Ed nicknamed Roy 'the General' to tease the man one day and it just stuck with the kids on when he was getting off -and getting home from- work.

Roy wasn't really surprised to see his family skating as he walked out and towards his car. He watched as Ed skated slowly with Nina while Vinzent and Rosalie were with Orsino. The elder two were slowly gliding along on each side of the youngest child. Their little Nina skating proudly beside Ed and her hair in braided pig-tails. He chuckled Rosalie was a bit of tomboy where as Nina was a girlie girl. As Roy walked closer to his family and thought it odd -once he was close enough- that Vin was sporting a black eye. "Hi Uncle Roy." Of course Vinzent would be the first to spot him. The tanned boy skated over and his hair was ruffled by the larger hand hand.

"Daddy!" His kids hollered and followed their elder cousin. He knelt down hugging all four of them. When he asked the eldest boy about his blackened eye, he got the same story that he told Ed. He shook his head fondly. _I should have known… Vin has always been protective of his cousins. _Vinzent may be not his own child technically but in his and Ed's minds he was and they loved him as much as they loved their own. Glancing upwards he spotted a man in black with dark tan skin, long raven hair and a visible jade eye. He was watching them… approvingly? Jade and Midnight blues met, Roy saw the man chuckle and tips his hat. Mustang had a feeling he did it out of gratitude. Roy blinked and he was gone. _What the he-…_ He thought for a brief moment and looked at Vin. Then looked at Ed who cracked a grin, apparently she saw him too.

"How was work daddy?" Rosalie asked.

"Boring as usual." They giggled as he thought. _Was that Vin's… father? _Vin tugged on his sleeve.

"Aunt Ed says it's time to go home. So lets go home Uncle Roy."

"Alright scamps, let's follow Fullmetal to the car so we can get home, warm up and have supper." Vin took Ed's metal hand and Nina took the other while Rosalie and Orsino took their father's.

Their four children shrieked with laughter when Roy latched onto his wife's waist and yanked her into his lap; after they had eaten supper of course. What they were laughing about was the look of utter shock and chagrin on her face. He kissed her neck as she was about to yell at him, they laughed even harder. "You think that's funny you little pipsqueaks?" Edward's aureate eyes narrowed. As did three of the four children; Vin chuckled silently that his cousins got as worked up as their mother did about being called short… or any form of a phrase that could be construed that way.

"Yes Aunt Ed, because you'll be knocking Uncle Roy flat." Ed cheekily grinned at the eldest. Roy saw this and gulped quietly.

"He'll get his come-uppins soon enough… after you four go to bed." They pouted Vinzent merely chortled again. _Aunt Ed is really funny when she mad like that. _That's when the blonde woman decided to play a board game with them before dessert which happened to be the cake that Ed craved when she first realized she was with Rosalie; Christmas piernik. Even Roy played with his family although he got bumped out quickly; they had fun so it didn't matter.

"Goodnight momma." Little Nina yawned as Ed put her to bed; She had already put the other three -and Jade who insisted on sleeping with Rosalie… like Hamlet and Ophelia to Ed and Roy's bed- to bed; Nina was a bit stubborn in regards to bedtime so Edward always put her to bed last.

"_Gute Nacht_." She whispered as she kissed her forehead; the same she did to all of the kids. Roy had already said his goodnights to the kids; they would take turns putting them to bed. As soon she closed the munchkin's door a small devious grin appeared. She made her way into their room, she had a surprise for him; that would make his mouth dry and… hot under the collar.

When Ed came back into the living room in a robe Roy asked what he had been dying to all evening. "That was Vin's father wasn't it?" Ed sweetly kissed him.

"_Ja_, I guess he does pop in every once in awhile to check up on him. I'm glad he can make some time to do that. He is a very busy man after all." He blinked as he pulled her against him, now he certainly knew there were things she wasn't telling him but though it best not to ask… for now.

"Wasn't I supposed to get my come-uppins?" A very wicked smirk made its way onto her face, as she undid the 2 frog buttons holding the robe close and gently rolled her hips into his making him groan. Roy did indeed get hot under the collar when he saw she was wearing a deliciously -at least in his opinion- erotic crimson négligé. It was made from semi-sheer fabric and went to her thighs; it was simple with no frills only a tad of lace hemming the bottom. Her hair was down and that made a more erotic vision for the brunette. Ed rolled her hips once more feeling the hard erection and got him to moan wantonly. She slinked away -while dropping the robe behind her- with a sway of her hips to entice him into following her into their bedroom. Grateful that her innards were tied up so she couldn't get pregnant again; having three was enough for her. Ed half smirked as she heard Roy following her; she was going to tease him _all_ night long, until he begged.

Edward woke up with her husband nuzzling her breast in his sleep. She couldn't help but guffaw; ever since Rosalie had been born he had a milk/breast fixation. The blonde didn't make milk anymore but that didn't prevent Roy from suckling when he wanted to. Her automail hand gently ran through his hair as she leaned to kiss his forehead. She carefully extracted herself from his embrace to get dressed then get breakfast ready for everyone. As she slipped on a long shirt and robe Ed felt content and happy. She looked at Roy one more time before making her way to the kitchen. _He better remember that today is our anniversary._ While she was getting everything ready there was a little tug on the elbow of her sleeve. Gold met near black and light jade; Vin was usually the first up after her. "What is it, Vin?" The boy shuffled his feet a little then held out a rose. The blonde knew that it was for her and Roy's anniversary and that it wasn't a real flower. It had been carefully crafted out of clay… and he had some how gotten colored glaze on it. "It's lovely Vinzent, thank you." She hugged him. "I'm sure Uncle Roy will love it as much as I do. But tell me how did you make this?" a little flush came to his cheeks.

"I went through your alchemy books, a while ago knowing what I wanted to make." Ed chuckled, that sounded like her and Al when they were kids; rifling through their father's books in his study.

"Did you use a matrix?" The boy stilled. _Oh boy… looks like that alchemy lessons are going to be earlier than I expected. _"It's alright Vin. I'm not mad." Vinzent shuttered with relief. The brunette watched as his aunt placed the faux rose into a tiny vase on the counter top. "Actually I'm proud of you. We're one of the few that can do alchemy without circles." _Although no one could do it from birth… and he shouldn't do it in front of others until his older. _His smaller body latched onto her leg hugging the limb. She patted his head and continued making breakfast for her brood.

That's when Roy wandered in and hugged her from behind nuzzling the top of her head while do so. "_Guten Morgen Liebchen._" He smiled.  
"Morning, beloved." Midnight blues soon spotted the rose. "Where did that come from?"

"Vinzent made it. Has talent doesn't he? Reminds me of myself." Roy gave her a look asking if he made it with alchemy without circles. She nodded yes that he didn't use circles.

"I'd say he's talented. I'm very proud of you Vin. Now is this only for your Aunt or the both of us?"

"Both, anniversary present."He chirped, the elder man smiled and pulled the boy into a hug.

"Thank you, it's lovely." Vin hugged back and muttered a 'you're welcome'. Vin went to wake up the others and Roy held her the whole time while she made breakfast.

Roy was already off at work while Ed was getting Rosalie and Vinzent ready for school and fixing their lunches. The brunette girl was the first to get hers. Vin again shuffled his feet while standing next to her. "Is there something you want to ask Vin?"

"Could you… maybe after I get home from school… could you give me an alchemy lesson?" The blonde grinned while handing the boy his lunch.

"I can't think of a more perfect way to spend part of the afternoon but I can tell you now, I won't stop at one lesson." _At least before your Nana comes to babysit so Roy can take me out to supper. _Vin hugged her and thanked her profusely, smiling she shooed him out of the kitchen towards the front door. They waved at her as they left. She waved back while saying goodbye to the two eldest kids. The cats were playing with the twins as she thought. _My life now might not be as exciting as it was when I was young but I can't say that I'm bored… these for munchkins take care of that for me. _The only way she could sum it up to this point and time was… perfectly content with everything.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and added this story to their alert list during the ride. This is indeed the last chapter… since I couldn't think of a better way to end it. And sorry there is no title I couldn't really think of a good one. I think Ed thinking that she was content and happy with her current life would be the best ending I could give… and a little window into Ed's life when Vin and Rosalie were older with younger siblings. but I might do VS oneshots if I get any ideas on what those would be on. *chuckles about the names she gave the twins* I think you'll get who I named these two after, and I had to use the other name Yolea-san gave me so I thought this would be the best way, and it doesn't sound bad at all so I'm happy with it. To date VS is one of the longest stories I've ever written and I'm quite proud of this little gem here. I hope you guys got a kick out of reading it as much as I did writing it no matter how frustrated I got when I couldn't figure out where to go next. I do have a new idea in my head but I'm gonna go on hiatus for a bit and see where that goes and get things worked out. I also have put up some sketches I did of Phoenix and of her father, his wife and her brothers. I also put up a full one of Veril where you can see him without the hat, though the one I have used before (and currently my avatar) is sketched there too. They are one my deviantart account; the url is mayzen (dot) deviantart (dot) com . All of them should be on the page when you first pull it up. Well my monologue is over I'll get to my reviewers:

To Yolea Irk's: I'm glad you like it ^^ I hope you like the other's names too. *grins* well I like surprising people and well I thought 'Aria' would fit because it's also a musical term. *snickers* I was laughing at that part too and thought it was soo Riza, and I'd think most husbands would be rushing to their wife when their in labor if they weren't at home with her anyway. Thanks again.

To Fullmetal Freak XX: ^^ I'm glad that I met up to standards. *rubs her neck* well from what I read labor is most of the time not that 'holy crap my water just broke and rush to the hospital' that's usually portrayed though while funny depending on the character, most of the time they get ticks and feel more pain than if they get faux contractions. &chuckles* yeah I know Hawkeye is a woman to be feared, I think most of the enlisted would be scared of her and I kinda got the idea from another story where she had the 'office' look that said 'disobey me and die' or something like that. Hmm At first I didn't ^^;

To March Rosenqueen: whew I'm glad that both parts were fine. ^^ Well I think sometimes that babies (before they could even tell what gender a baby was) before they were born would get things that could be for either boy or girl. I was thinking that while typing the last chapter, like an unborn kid getting something that's a neutral color like a nice shade of red or something. You're very welcome I hope you have enjoyed this chapter too.

To Valkiria Thrud: I'm glad you are enjoying my story as well. It makes be delighted to read things like that.

If you have any questions, suggestions, anything you'd like to see in this story, or just anything in general e-mail me at lumina_the_mutant (At) yahoo (dot) com, PM me threw FF. net, or review any will do; you could also IM me if you wish. My AIM screen name is Mayzenhikari. Please R&R, until next time folks.


End file.
